The Ryu Shinobi
by Shinobi Gatana
Summary: UPDATE! AU, a few Minor OCs. Danger around every corner. Seven year old Naruto was brutalized, poisoned & was prevented from healing. The only way for him to survive was for Kakashi, Itachi, Tenzo and Gai to find 'her' and to bring her home. What happens when the Uchiha clan is massacred without Itachi's help...And that's just the first three chapters. Brace for adventure!
1. It Begins

Grammar fixes made to this chapter: 3/5/2016 :) Yeah! I will work on more grammar fixes in a few days.

* * *

For those who may be new to Naruto, here are a few things you might need to know.

* * *

Glossary-

* * *

Hokage: Village Leader of Konoha.

Konoha: The Village Hidden in the Leaves

Sanin: Legendary Warrior team of three from Konoha who were bestowed that title by an overwhelming enemy to whom they survived. They were Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru.

Jutsu: Technique.

Chakra: The merging of the physical energy, and the spiritual energy in one's body which allows various types of **Jutsu** to be used.

Taijutsu: Martial arts movements only. No added elements, though Chakra can be utilized to enhance those movements.

Ninjutsu: Using hand signs and chakra to change the physical environment around you to potentially control water, earth, mist/fog, and even lightning.

Genjutsu: Like ninjutsu, generally use hand signs to activate said technique, but these techniques are used to control the flow of chakra in an opponents head. It is possible to cause a foe to see illusions and sometimes hypnotize using genjutsu.

Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limit- Special abilities limited to certain clans. For example, the Uchiha have a bloodline limit known as the sharingan (the copy wheel eye), a dojutsu. A technique that is utilized by the eyes. The Uchiha's eyes are desired far and wide because they can copy almost any ninja technique no matter how secret, or difficult it is. It can also hypnotize or place genjutsu with a glance if the sharingan of an experienced user.

Kinjutsu: Forbidden techniques. Usually due to a steep price to use the technique.

Kenjutsu: Styles of Taijutsu that are focused on the art of sword play.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: This usually is very rare. The summoning of great animal guides such as a massive toad, or a two tower snake. Also- usually reserved for the extremely powerful such as the Sanin, Kage, or the rare younger shinobi who showed a lot of promise.

* * *

The Hokage of Konoha in order- thus far.

* * *

Senju Hashirama, Shodai Hokage (1st). Senju Tobirama: Nidaime (2nd) and younger brother of the Shodai. Sarutobi Hiruzen: Sandaime. (3rd). Namikaze Minato: Yondaime (4th) Student of Jiraiya who was taught by Sarutobi Hiruzen.

NOTE: The Sandaime returned to duty as hokage after the unfortunate death of the Yondaime at the hands of the Kyuubi no Yoko seven years prior to this story's start.

* * *

SHINOBI MILITARY RANK-

GENIN- NINJA OF THE LOWEST LEVEL. EARN THE TITLE GENIN AT GRADUATION FROM THE SHINIOBI ACADEMY.

CHUNIN- CHUNIN IS EARNED IF ONE'S WORTH IS PROVEN IN THE CHUNIN EXAMS. IT'S NOT NECESSARILY THAT GENNIN WIN A CERTAIN FIGHT, BUT HOW YOU MANAGE TO SURVIVE THE HARDSHIPS PLACED UPON GENIN. AS A CHUNIN, BEGIN TO LEAD TEAMS OF TEAMS OCCASIONALLY IN PREPARATIONS FOR POSSIBLY BECOMING JONIN.

SPECIAL JONIN- A JONIN IN A SPECIALIZED FIELD, AND RIGHT BELOW ELITE JONIN.

JONIN, OR ELITE JONIN TAKE ON SOME OF THE HARDEST MISSIONS AND HAVE THE BIGGEST CHANCE TO DIE ON A MISSION WHICH IS WHY MISSION PAY INCREASES WITH THE HIGHER RANKED MISSIONS.

* * *

MISSION LEVELS-

* * *

D- USUALLY GENIN WITH THEIR JONIN SENSEI WATCHING. SUCH AS CHASING A CAT DOWN. CUTTING GRASS ETC.

C- GENIN WHO HAVE SOME MINOR BATTLE EXPERIENCE AND CHUNIN.

B- EXPERIENCED CHUNIN, SPECIAL JONIN, AND ELITE JONIN.

A- ELITE JONIN, WITH THE ULTRA RARE CHUNIN, OR GENIN TEAM. ANBU ALSO SOMETIMES TAKE THESE MISSIONS.

S- KAGE, SANIN, AND ANBU ONLY. RARELY DO OTHERS GET DRAWN INTO SUCH HIGH PROFILE MISSIONS.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Kishimoto Misashi – sensei, and Shonen Jump. If I did own it, I would have had Sakura train with Gai's team a lot to better her taijutsu techniques. Great medic nin and amazingly powerful, but she keeps missing her mark when she attacks sadly.

* * *

AN: There will be slight bashing of certain characters at certain points, but there will also be a bit of redemption for some of these characters too.

This will be my first attempt at an epic length story. Wish me luck.

As for pairings... I am a huge NaruHina fan as noted by all of my chapter Naruto stories... so this will likely be no different... that said, I would like to try something different. I'd like Naruto to know the love of someone or someones other than Hinata before he realizes she is the one for him. Any thoughts on this would be appreciated. Maybe Naruto and Tenten puppy love as kids.

Also a quick note of thanks to a RL friend who goes by the handle of Ragachak for taking time out of his busy schedule and helping me beta the first few pages.

* * *

Now, without Further Ado...

* * *

The Ryu Shinobi

By SageModeSasuke

* * *

It was a quiet night in Konoha; The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Unlike the night before where there was celebration for most, but a living nightmare for one young boy. A festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage. The fourth in a line of great village leaders throughout village history. That boy would be seven year old Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was a child who had the heart of gold, but most either ignored him or persecuted him for reasons he never understood. And those who were cruel to him or ignored him were not willing to explain their actions to said child. His innocent mind could not comprehend what he had done that was so wrong.

Today he found himself opening his eyes in a room that was not his own. In a bed he was not altogether not unfamiliar with. It smelled clean, but cold and clinical. His body ached from head to toe. His mind foggy, and his eyesight not much better currently. His neck hurt and he noted that he could not move his hands or legs. Instead of panicking, he took in a painful deep breath as he did something he practiced many times before as the old man Sandaime Hokage, one of the very few people Naruto trusted taught him to do. He whistled. But not just a straight single cord, but a specific tune meant to bring forth his hidden guardian angel. A single shinobi hidden by the moonlight.

Some were aware of this special tune and moved quickly to prevent it's sound from being heard. And little did Naruto know, a small amount of chakra, a mixture of his life's physical and spiritual energy was incorporated into this tune to ensure it could not be used by anyone else. Unfortunately, Naruto again seemed to be in a position which he would not be able to seek the safety of his protector. The moment Naruto attempted the tune he noted a shadow over his eyes. It was still semi dark in the room as the sun had not fully arisen.

Before a third note could be released, his nose was covered tightly and he heard a woman's voice that commanded him, "Be silent, or this will be far more painful," as he was forced out of consciousness due to the lack of air not reaching him.

He was tied down and expected to finally be put out of his seven years of misery. An early end to a morbid and painful young life.

But to his joy, or displeasure; he hadn't decided which at the particular moment, a black blade flew through the window. It stabbed the woman's hand which held Naruto's mouth and nose, but did not touch him. The precision of the blade was meticulous and highly professional. It was down right dangerous and the assassin knew her time on this earth was likely at an end. But she had a mission to complete.

She drew the blade from her pierced hand, and proceeded to impale young Naruto between his innocent eyes with the same blade. Halfway through the motion, a silver tanto intervened. Holding that tanto was a silver haired man with a black mask covering his face, with one eye covered by his headband and he wore the armor of the Hokage's personal guard. Team Ro: The Daisansedai sōdodansu! The hokage's Third Generation Sword Dance which normally consisted of Hatake Kakashi, Tenzo, Uchiha Itachi, Gekko Hayate and Yugao.

The assassin showed no fear. She leaped back toward the door exiting the strangely large hospital room and instead of trying to escape, she twisted the blade around and swiftly sliced the blade across her midriff, then reverse thrust the blade into her stomach. Seppaku. The art of killing oneself due to failing to uphold one's honor or the honor of their master or family, the boy's savior noted.

The master guardian placed two gloved fingers on the boy's neck and noted a slow, and shallow breathing. Even then the breathing was getting weaker. He was poisoned. Something on the woman's hands must have contained some form of poison.

The mysterious savior turned on the light, and immediately opened the door, called out to the nurses, "ANBU protocol in effect. I am ANBU and a captain of Konoha secret service: Codenamed Wolf. Get word to the hokage of a phantom who tried to snuff out the light of a protected kit."

The nurses didn't know what the code meant, but those hidden in the shadows of the inner workings of the hospital did. Within seconds three triage nurses arrived and began analyzing the poison residue from the would be assassin's glove. Two minutes later, a gust of wind was felt as a swirl of leaves materialized. As the leaves dropped, an old man appeared in their wake.

His old eyes fell to the unconscious boy, hardened and asked all, "What is Naruto's condition?"

The old man's anger could be felt in waves as the nurses and the newly arrived doctors could barely stand in his presence.

"We managed to get some of the poison out Hokage-sama. It is slowing the degeneration of his tissues down, but it is not stopping it," the closest doctor offered despite the pressure being exerted just to stay on his feet.

"How long does he have?" the Hokage asked dangerously.

"A week at most as we know little to nothing about this poison, and the forensics lab was never finished since..."

"Wolf. Prepare a squad of four including Crow and Raven and meet me on the roof of my office building. Team Ro is going on one more mission before it's dissolving."

Without a word, Wolf vanished, and five more guards appeared as if by magic. The old Hokage nodded his approval and vanished soon after in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Atop the Hokage tower stood twenty loyal personal guards. But of those, only three were in the Hokage's Sandai Sho. Team Ro. Team Ro who were in front all looked over to the side when a green spandex glad man with a bowl cut arrived. He knelt beside team Ro, prepared to explain his being there.

"This is an ANBU meeting Maito Gai. Speak," the annoyed Hokage commanded.

Before his ridiculously green spandex clad rival spoke, Wolf stated simply, "If our mission is what I believe it to be, we will need all of the muscle we can get which is why I asked Maito Gai to join us. Otherwise, all that will remain would likely be the splattered blood of our remains against the wall of whatever town 'she' is currently residing in.

After a brief moment, the hokage found himself agreeing with his first captain, the lord hokage nodded, and stated, "Someone who was under my direct protection was harmed in 'my' village. Team Ro, alongside Jonin Maito Gai, your mission is S-class. The highest ranking mission possible, so you know that failure is not an option. Wolf, Crow, Raven, Banzai, and Gai... Bring my student home. Bring me Senju Tsunade!"

Normally his corps of soldiers would have vanished in quick motions almost faster than the eye could see, as his word as hokage was nothing short of law. He however noted their hesitation and looked to the head captain and asked, "What is it Wolf?"

"Tsunade-sama was given autonomy from the village many years ago. Attempting to convince her or forcibly retrieve her may prove... difficult," Wolf warned as he knew of the dangerous woman's legendary reputation, not only as a compulsive loser at gambling, but as one of the most dangerous kunoichi alive. A shinobi. A ninja who's guile was not needed often as her fist were enough to tear very mountains asunder, or so the legends proclaimed.

For the first time since the village went on high alert at the hospital intrusion, the old hokage pulled out his ancient pipe, lit it and took a drag off of it as he shook his head. His expression became cold once more and stated with unwavering conviction, "Bring her home or worse case I will mark her as an S-rank missing nin. I don't have time to deal with her personal problems right now. She is on extended leave only. She understood this when she left. She is still a registered kunoichi of the Konoha." He stopped speaking momentarily and placed his hand out in a certain direction. A hidden member of the ANBU guard appeared and handed him pen and paper. He jotted down a few things and handed the sealed note to Wolf who placed it in his satchel. The hokage placed his right arm out to the side and every member of his armed forces vanished from the rooftop leaving only him and the three ANBU that he chose as his alternate personal guards.

* * *

As daylight illuminated the sky, it was not the beautiful sunshine which was expected. The clouds were gray. The wind cold and dry as the squad of four raced across the rooftops until they reached the front gate of the village. The silver haired young man with the partial mask, known as Wolf knicked his thumb, and proceeded to go through five hand seals. Special practiced motions with controlled burst of chakra.

Once completed, he slammed his hand to the ground and stated the correct activation command, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A small puff of white smoke materialized, and two dogs walked out of the smoke.

One was a golden retriever who wore a red jacket with the word Hatake written on the back of it in Kanji. The retriever eyes sharp, with a small Konoha headband over his eyes looked up at the man who summoned him and bowed slightly. The smaller gray dog, a bulldog who wore a blue jacket and a similar headband, but around his neck.

The smaller of the two dogs stepped forward and said, "I told you not to summon us while you are using that ridiculous moniker. Why not change it to Hound or something cool. But Wolf? At least summon us as yourself."

Wolf dreaded this part of his contract with his animal partners. They could be a bit nit picky, but he didn't have time to deal with it and hoped the situation was dire enough to satisfy the most easy going of his k-nine partners.

"We have been tasked with bringing Tsunade-sama back to Konoha, kicking and screaming if we must," was Wolf's stoic reply.

The little bulldog's jaw dropped, slobber fell, and both dogs shivered. He then nodded and said, "Good luck 'Wolf,' and don't get yourself killed."

Two of the ANBU of team Ro were astounded to find a rare ninken, talking ninja dogs. It was extremely rare to find talking ninken, but their professionalism held firm until the dog's last statement and then the gravity of the situation finally it them all. They were on a mission to bring back one of the most dangerous people alive who wanted nothing more than to gamble her life away and to continue teaching her apprentice the way of the medical battlefield shinobi.

"Thanks Pakkun," Wolf acknowledged the bulldog. "Here," He pulled out a piece of cloth that he acquired from the Senju estate and handed it to Pakkun and his ninken partner for the day, ninja dog boss.

The boss ninken finally spoke up, "This is likely my last mission, Wolf. I have pups at home who need me, and two who are even considering joining the Konoha ninken corps in a few years. I need to be there and ready for them. Pakkun will be taking my place as this pact's leader," much to both Wolf and Pakkun's surprise, but neither showed it. That in and of itself made him proud.

Wolf and Pakkun bowed and said, "As you wish Inu no Masuta." Master of Dogs. His title in this instance rather than a name out of respect of his service.

One of team Ro cleared his throat to emphasize that time was not on their side. Wolf nodded and asked the Inu no Masuta, "I believe Master Jiraiya, another of the Legendary Sanin is currently residing on Mount Myoboku. Home of the Shinobi toads. Can one of you lead one of us to Tsunade, and the other get word to Master Jiraiya of what's happening. But please, more than anything else in the world; make sure Jiraiya knows we are trying to get Tsunade back to heal his godson. Jiraiya-sama has stayed current on his security clearance. Hopefully he can get to Tsunade-sama first and calm her before we arrive. One of the legendary Sanin is scary enough to have to consider fighting. But as long as he knows it's concerning his godson, we might survive this endeavor yet."

The golden retriever nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. Pakkun took another sniff of the cloth from the old Senju estate and noted, "I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but she is here in the land of fire. I believe she was over near Tanzuki town. The gambling paradise."

Wolf froze in place, as he feared he would have to face off against Tsunade before Jiraiya arrived. His palms began to sweat, and for the first time in many years... he felt fear. Even at his most professional, those around him did not completely miss it either. He took in a deep breath and reminded himself, 'I am a member of Konoha's ANBU. The most elite of the elite. I graduated the academy at age seven when most don't until they are at least twelve. I became captain of an ANBU assassination squad at age thirteen. Age fourteen I was a member of the Hokage's personal guard. I've got this!' he thought as he calmed his heart rate.

His team of Raven, Gai, Banzai and Crow nodded that they were prepared for whatever came next. The four took to the trees and flew from branch to branch in the chilled air as did Pakkun who took the lead. He stopped every fifteen minutes or so to try to pick the scent back up as the now heavier winds blew and light rains carried the scent in multiple directions. Fortunately Pakkun was still very young, and one of the best non human trackers Wolf ever had the pleasure of working with.

* * *

After a full day of travel, ANBU Banzai stopped, causing the others to do the same, "I know that you and Gai have this insanely inhuman training regime, but the rest of us need rest Wolf-sempai," he joked lightly which caught most off guard except Wolf who knew his younger kohai held a sense of humor.

The group stopped and Banzai placed his hands in seals specific to him and added the requisite chakra. Within seconds a wood cabin was built. It was small as to be hidden off the main road, but large enough for the travelers to stretch out and rest on the wooden beds.

'Good ole Banzai,' Crow thought. Shelter from the weather, bugs and snakes. "I'll take first watch. We'll need our strength if we are to forced to take on Tsunade-sama. Shifts of Three hours each until we are fully replenished, and can make the last leg of this journey. Hopefully she will be too drunk to notice us until we have her transported back to Konoha."

Wolf quickly placed sound special fuinjutsu seal barriers up around the cabin so that sound would not escape, but could still be heard from the outside.

Gai simply moved to an empty bed, but looked over at his rival with the black mask covering his face who had managed to have a bed on top of the wood, a comforter and pillows. He had to know and asked, "...how?"

Wolf pulled out an orange book after he sat on his bed and got comfortable. After a moment Wolf glanced at his old friend and did something he hadn't done since their youth, "You say something Gai?" as he turned back to his book, not revealing just how versatile and bad ass fuinjutsu really could be.

Slightly frustrated, Maito Gai reverted back to his thirteen year old self and said, "Damn you and your cool hip attitude Ka.. Wolf!"

"Hm?" Was all Wolf said, and fell asleep, leaving the normally stone faced, stoic members of the ANBU laughing at their temporary teammate.

It diffused the tension in the air and allowed them to replenish mentally as well as physically and spiritually.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Another night had fallen upon the Village Hidden in The Leaves, but all was not peaceful as it should have been. There were tears of angst and unbridled outrage. The Uchiha clan, one of the precious, most prolific in the Leaf, and one of the very founding clans of Konoha were exterminated less than two hours past.

* * *

Flashback- Two hours prior.

* * *

'Two blocks outside the Uchiha estate, a seven year old Uchiha Sasuke saw fire, lightning, earth and stone which flew in every which direction. Metal blades clanged as tiny kunai knives made impact with each other, whether in hand or as projectiles. His legs which could barely move pushed past his shock. His satchel dropped and he propelled himself faster than he thought possible. He barely made it thirty feet before a Konoha Jonin in his green flack jacket and black pants with a katana strapped to his back swooped in like a bird of prey, and carried young Sasuke back to the shinobi academy. The jolt of speed left Sasuke disoriented and unable to object.

Having stopped, chunin teachers and students immediately looked to see what the recent fuss was about as the bandanna wearing jonin appeared in a cloud of leaves with a disoriented young Sasuke.

Umino Iruka, Chunin-sensei asked, "What's going on Genma-san? Sasuke is old enough to walk home by himself."

Genma, while he respected Umino-san didn't take kindly to being questioned by a subordinate rank, but due to time constraints, he let it slide and said, "The Uchiha compound is under attack. Sasuke's brother is a friend of mine and asked that I watch over him while he was on a mission on his way toward the main gate. Get all remaining students back inside now. I want barriers in place. Keep those kids safe... even if it means you give up your life for theirs."

Without hesitation, Umino-Iruka nodded appreciatively and replied with, "Yokai!"

A simple way to say Roger, or 'Roger that' Genma thought with a small smirk as he turned to rush to find the Hokage.

Raven and Crow were to be the party to exterminate the Uchiha should they ever rise against the village itself, as they were members of the clan and could infiltrate meetings of the higher ups there... but as they were out on a mission, it's reasonable to assume the Uchiha Clan's council figured out Raven and Crow's place in the grand scheme of things. That meant speeding up what needed to be done and only when they were outside of the village. The council of Crow's father, the head of the Uchiha clan, alongside crow's reluctant mother, and a few others of note. They were tired of being treated like second class citizens and that they didn't matter anymore. And that the Uchiha were the most powerful in the Land of Fire. The Very Village Hidden In the Leaves. But Hubris was to be their downfall. Every man, woman and child of the Uchiha save Raven, Crow, and possibly Sasuke were dead as he vanished without a trace from the academy grounds. The only child missing.

End Flashback-

* * *

Hokage Tower conference room three hours later.

* * *

The hokage was willing to speak to the Uchiha and try to help them regain some of the respect and prestige should a meeting he set up have occurred... but alas, it wasn't meant to be. He called together a council of the three elders and looked at each of them. His gaze lingered on his old friend Danzo who's body was bandaged as if half dead and quietly stated, "Return Sasuke Uchiha to me unharmed and you will live to see another day." Before the council of elders could protest, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, the Village Hidden In The Leaves raised his left arm, and fifty of his ANBU Elite appeared and held swords to the Sandaime's old shinobi squad teammates Koharu, and Homara. The last member of the elders had shinobi of his own in ANBU gear arrive from the shadows and block the swords from touching their master's neck.

The old Hokage merely smiled. Not a joyous smile, but one filled with nearly murderous glee, and terrifying determination. He then stated, "surrender the Uchiha, and the eyes of those you gouged from the corpses of the dead or face not only Konoha justice as a traitor, but my wrath. You did not disband the organization known as Root as I commanded years ago as evidenced by your shinobi being present here. Root is despicable, and it's usefulness came to an end after the last war. You performed genocide on a clan without the support of your hokage, and the entire council of clans. Your time as an elder is over, and your career as a shinobi is as well. Now surrender Sasuke or die. I can assure you Danzo... my stick is bigger than yours."

Danzo was a dangerous man, and would not go down without a fight. He simply said, "These are a few leftover shinobi from an era by gone and who refused to leave my side. As for the Uchiha, I had nothing to do with that, nor is there any proof of any of this madness you are spouting Hiruzen. If anything, you may have been known as the professor in your younger days, but you have gone senile old man."

'Got him!' Danzo thought to himself.

"Then let me enlighten you as to why I was called that. If it was you who took Sasuke, you would likely take him to a base you believe I am unaware of. One that is further away from the carnage. Possibly the Riku base?" The Sandaime offered.

Danzo didn't show it, but he suddenly felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach. The Sandaime then placed his hand in an odd head seal and an explosion could be heard. It was one of the known 'former' root bases from a time long past.

"You see 'old friend,' I knew exactly what you've been up to. I have had my own ANBU infiltrating your root organization for years. I know every location and every shady deal you have made. The only reason you have not been executed yet is because in your own sick, twisted way... you do everything you do to protect the Leaf. So let's play a little game. It would take about an hour to get to your Riku base at top speed and it's been about forty five minutes. Let's see... Who do I have out that far? Oh yeah... I have a promising young woman who I entrusted with the hand seals to specifically signal the destruction of Root. If she didn't receive my signal not to begin, she would give a counter signal to all true ANBU through use of these wonderful little items called headsets. And it looks like time is just about u..."

Explosions erupted from all around the village and larger explosions could be seen in the distance. Danzo could no longer hide his disdain and was nearly frothing at the mouth.

"You three have been my teammates for a time. My friends, and now my adversaries it seems. I had some of my resources look into what occurred with Uzumaki Naruto as well. It was a poison made by Chiyo of Sunagakure no Sato. The only reason we are not going to war is because the purchase was tracked back to you two, Homaru and Koharu. Why?"

The two took in a deep defeated breath and Koharu began, "We believed you were getting too close to the demon."

The closest ANBU went to decapitate her, but was stopped by a glance from the Sandaime, "You know my laws. You will not refer to Naruto as a demon. Naruto's burden does not make him a demon. Only a container for the nine tailed beast. You two are old enough and should know better. You know the sacrifice his parents made in order for him to be seen as a hero."

After another uncomfortable moment Homura stated, "Look at the depths you are willing to go through for an orphan. You have deployed four of our finest shinobi to bring back Tsunade of the Sanin. That is on par with sending them on a Kamikaze mission. It's potentially suicide."

Hiruzen looked to Danzo and asked, "Do you know who Crow is? And don't lie. We are far beyond secrets right now."

Danzo reluctantly nodded.

"Well, what you might not know is that Sasuke is Crow's little brother."

The world stood still. Crow could be the nicest man in the world. He was a man of peace and loved his village more than anything save his brother.

Seven years ago, Sasuke was kidnapped and Crow, before he was Crow was unleashed for the first time. He not only decimated a small village, but nearly put the Sandaime, and the Yondaime Hokage in the hospital when told he could not go after Sasuke.

 **AN: YES I AM PUTTING THIS HERE AS I KEEP GETTING COMPLAINTS ABOUT ITACHI BEING AN OVER POWERED GARY STU. ITACHI ESSENTIALLY SUCKER PUNCHED HIRUZEN AND MINATO. HE DIDN'T WIN IN AN ALL OUT FIGHT. HE IS A NINJA. HE FOUGHT DIRTY AND WAS UNDERESTIMATED DUE TO HIS AGE. I KNOW HE WOULD NOT WIN IN A STRAIGHT UP FIGHT AGAINST THE SANDAIME AND YONDAIME AT AGE 10. POSSIBLY EVER.**

The Yondaime refused the Sandaime's wish to execute Crow for his action and reminded his old mentor, 'Those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. His younger brother was in danger. Who is more of a comrade than a loved one?' Not many remember just how dangerous that switch was inside of crow's head. Apparently Danzo did. Hiruzen was no fool and knew exactly where Sasuke was taken and had his own elite shadows follow and retrieve him before the explosions began, but it was time to take back the reigns of Konoha from those behind closed doors. Having Naruto get hurt shook the old man to his very soul, but he knew that the team sent was the only one strong enough to bring Tsunade home to help medically rebuild the now Uchiha-less village save three or four.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was known for his kind and forgiving nature, but that had also become a liability of late. He looked to his three former friends and shook his head sadly as he calmly commanded, "I planned on letting Crow deal with this then when he returned, but he will have enough to deal with taking over as clan head of the Uchiha most likely. Execute them..."

* * *

Meanwhile- Tanzuka town. After a few hours rest, Team Ro had arrived.

* * *

It didn't take long to discover the location of the 'Legendary Sucker,' as she was known. Tsunade's pension for losing bets was legendary. If she won, that usually did not bode well. Six hours ago she'd won what was tantamount to a small lottery. She was in essence, very rich again. That concerned her. But what concerned her more were the three Konoha Jonin who walked up to the table where she and her apprentice were counting up her winnings, as they no longer wore ANBU gear.

The forty five year old blonde woman recognized the silver haired young man immediately as he was the protege of the Yondaime; the forth hokage. His favorite student, and prodigy in his own right. Normally she would have blown the ninja off immediately, but asked, "The looks of fear, and determination on your faces tell me that this is important. What brings you all the way to the edge of Hi no Kuni. Our beloved Fire Country," she spat.

Kakashi stepped forward and handed Tsunade the first of two letters. Tsunade opened it and it read,

* * *

 _ **Dear Tsunade,**_

 _ _ **A young boy has been poisoned, and it's believed to be by your one time rival Chiyo of Suna. I have sent four of the very best in the village to find you in hopes of bringing you home. We could not chance moving the boy. Chiyo's poison was likely bought by a clan head or elder. I will find out which and exterminate them quickly as I was named one of the guardians of the child when his parents died. He has a week from today before he likely succumbs to his illness. I know it's a lot, but we need you home. At least for now.**__

 _ _ **Do this for your old sensei, please.**__

 _ _ **Sarutobi Hiruzen.**__

* * *

After reading the letter Tsunade placed it over the lit candle which adorned her table.

A large puff of smoke appeared beside the table and a man around Tsunade's age in a red overcoat with a green jacket underneath. Toad and oil adorned his custom forehead protector as his long white spiky hair flowed unevenly.

Tsunade glanced over to him and said, "I'm not going. The fact that they got you to join them will not change that fact," she warned.

The normally loud, and admittedly super perverted Toad Sage Jiraiya looked to the one he was cleared to know as crow and said, "Danzo ordered the attack on your clan. Only you two remain. Your brother is in critical condition at the Byowin," Jiraiya said as he slipped into his more familiar language of Konoha. He reminded himself that Byowin was hospital. He then looked at Tsunade and asked,

"Remember what happened Seven years ago when the Uchiha child was kidnapped by the Village Hidden By Steel and how sensei and Minato ended up with a few broken bones? They told a ten year old he could not attempt to rescue his brother. He is not only still alive, but he is one of the senior captains of our ANBU. And said village was nearly wiped off the map. I think the only reason Wolf is in command is because he leads team Ro when they are united," Jiraiya warned. "Senju Tsunade, allow me to introduce you to Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade looked over to said Uchiha, but now kept her eyes just below his knowing of his family's penchant for eye based hypnosis. Itachi spoke for the first time since retrieving the news as his hand now gripped the kunai blades in his pouch, "I had reason to bring you home as another is in great danger and it was our hokage's wish... but now failure is not an option. Will you come with us peacefully Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade was curious and inquired, "And if I don't?"

"I will beat you to within an inch of your life, have your protege here heal you, and drag you back kicking and screaming so you can heal my brother."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, and her neck, appeared behind Itachi at an impossible speed and sent a punch toward his head. As the fist impacted, she found nothing but air, and crows dispersing as she then heard his smooth, classy voice, "You'll have to do much better than that if you want to defeat me my lady."

Kakashi looked over to Jiraiya, not knowing whose side he would take. It was no secret that the super Toad Sage pervert of Konoha had a thing for the Slug Princess Tsunade. Jiraiya sighed and said, "It's my godson Naruto she is refusing to help by not going. I won't allow her to be hurt too badly, but she or her assistant Shizune must be taken back to Konoha to help Naruto."

Right as Jiraiya finished saying his peace, another wall was destroyed. Tenzo, formerly known as Banzai stepped to the side and asked his sempai, "So, are we going to get involved in this?"

"No. But our good buddy Maito Gai is if Itachi can't finish this soon."

The quiet assistant puckered her lips up and fired out metal senbons. Almost like little thread needles. They almost struck Tenzo and Kakashi near, or about dangerous pressure points. She removed her hood and glared at her childhood friends Kakashi and Gai.

They in turn looked on in shock. They believed their friend to be dead. "Shizune?" Kakashi asked carefully.

The bar on the far side of the casino establishment was now torn out of the floor and tossed effortlessly by Tsunade at Itachi who for the first time this fight was grazed.

Jiraiya hated what he had to do. He joined the fray. He walked over and stood face to face with Tsunade and said, "It's time to go home Tsunade."

"I no longer consider Konoha my home," she answered honestly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way... but I have received a copy of these boys orders. If you don't come home, you will be marked as a missing nin with an S-class bounty on your head. You will have to watch over your shoulder for the rest of your life. Ninja and civilian alike will try to lure you into a false sense of security, and pounce the moment you show even the slightest weakness. Don't make me have to fight you. Plus, it didn't say you had to stay in Konoha. You are just needed for now. It's 'their' brat," emphasizing who's child Naruto was.

Jiraiya hoped his rare serious moment was enough to convince her of how important this mission was. As soon as he stopped, she walked up to him, cocked back her fist and yanked it forward to create an impact across his face that caused the very air to tremble. He was knocked back a kilometer. One of the more dangerous elements now out of the way, she stepped outside to deal with an increasingly less patient Uchiha Itachi.

She looked back to Itachi as he managed to hide long enough to give Jiraiya his chance. She then said, "I'm sorry about your brother, truly, but I lost my love and my little brother to the ninja world. I will not help the fools of the Hidden Leaf.

Itachi stood firm, conviction in their hearts. Then they were blurs as they raced toward each other once again.

* * *

 _ **To be continued. And remember to Fave, Follow and Review. On a quick side note: Chapter 22 is ready! Once I get to 180 reviews I will post it. Just a little bit further peoples. Just a little bit further! We can make it!**_

* * *

AN: Root's been destroyed, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu have been executed. Will Wolf, Bonzai, Raven, they be able to bring Tsunade back to Konoha, much less in time to save Naruto and Sasuke? Will the Sandaime allow Tsunade to leave again if she returns to the Hidden Leaf? Prepare for a tale unlike any other before. Prepare for The Ryu Shinobi.

Please note that this story will likely only be updated once a month as it is going to be epic length. My first such story. I will take time to make sure this story is well beta'd, well thought out, and well put together. This is a story for both you and I an I plan on finding that state of excellence that needs to shine in a story such as this. So please bare with me. I might occasionally post a rare chapter early, but it's not likely to happen often.


	2. Celeste-Ryu-Kami-sama?

**Review replies-**

* * *

Ziltoid chapter 1 . May 12

Interesting start. Wondering where you'll be taking this.

I hope you won't rush it though. If too much happens at the same time, it tends to become difficult to keep up with it all.. While too much detail is distracting too, rushing things often makes things even worse. Then again, I'm a believer of 'build up' before a story can reach a climax. :P

Curious to see what the next chapter will bring!

-Z-

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. AFTER THIS CHAPTER THINGS WILL SLOW DOWN A BIT. JUST NEEDED THE FIRST TWO TO THREE CHAPTERS SET IN MOTION TO ALIGN THINGS TO COME.

* * *

Kit chapter 1 . May 7

Mhmm I hope they hog tie Tsunade and make her return and maybe itachi can show her the strength of the uchiha and so you made itachi way older huh

NOPE. ITACHI IS STILL YOUNG, BUT HE WAS UNDERESTIMATED. IT WILL BE ADDRESSED HOW HE PULLED OFF WHAT HE DID IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T WANT A GARY STU ITACHI...EVER!

* * *

thor94 chapter 1 . May 7

interesting but i think you have really exaggerated about itachi power, he is almost a gary stu.  
no way a 10y old kid could sent two hokage at hospital.  
except if 10y naruto become stronger than elite anbu and able to go toe to toe with kage level shinobi (aka send them in hospital if they pissing him)

SEE ABOVE. LOL. I EXPLAINED HOW ITACHI WAS ABLE TO PULL IT OFF IN THIS CHAPTER. IT WASN'T DUE TO HIS POWER, BUT DUE TO THE FACT THAT THEY THOUGHT NOTHING OF A TEN YEAR OLD NOR WHAT HE COULD ACCOMPLISH WHEN THE LIFE OF ONE OF HIS PRECIOUS PEOPLE WAS ON THE LINE.

* * *

NarutoHinata20114251 chapter 1 . May 7

ple update soon  
want to know more what going to happen in next chap

AN EARLY UPDATE. :)

* * *

 **GLOSSARY NUMBER TWO**. PLEASE NOTE I MAY REPOST A FEW THINGS IN THE GLOSSARY, BUT I WILL TRY TO KEEP THAT TO A MINIMUM.

* * *

Shosen Jutsu: Mystical Palm healing jutsu. Multiple uses.

Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Creates a lifelike, self aware duplicate of yourself. When the duplicate is destroyed, or dispelled, the memories of said doppelganger's return to the original's mind.

Kai: A chakra release of some kind. Multiple uses.

Shuriken: The more common name for them in the United States is ninja star. Multi-sided miniature hand thrown projectile.

Kunai: A miniature blade with a circular hole at the beginning of the handle to easily flip it to the reverse side of the blade, or the opposite.

Eight Gates: Extremely dangerous chakra limiters which prevents the use of full chakra potential in an individual. However, with enough training, those limiters can be unlocked... but at a cost.

Kami: Deity, or 'God/s' if you will. Depending on the person/people's belief system.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki: the Rikudo Senin: (Sage of the Six Paths) and Father of all ninja. Also shares the title of Shinobi no Kami with Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Senju Hashirama due to their battle prowess.

Shinobi no Kami: god of shinobi.

Sensei: Most know this word as teacher, such as an educational instructor, or a martial arts trainer. However, there are other crafts which allow for the honor of that term such as doctors, and even authors, such as Kishimoto-sensei for creating our fandom's story.

* * *

 **AN: As it would have been too 'troublesome' to have Tsunade fight with her fear of blood... in this story, she's long gotten past it.**

 **I'D LIKE TO ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE MASSIVE INFLUX OF FAVES AND FOLLOWS. IT MEANS A LOT.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. REVIEWS LET AUTHORS KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF OUR WORK. AND HOW WE CAN IMPROVE UPON IT. THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!**

 **NOW...**

 **THE RYU SHINOBI-**

 **CHAPTER TWO: CELESTE**

"So this joker's the one who took on Minato and the old man," Tsunade pointed to Itachi and snorted disbelievingly. "I'm not impressed"

Itachi who just learned of his family's fate now spoke from the shadows of the darkly lit room denied, "I'm not here to impress. I only managed to do so because they underestimated my desire to protect my little brother. On a head on match, I would have been decimated. But that doesn't mean I can't handle my own!" He warned as he threw multiple shuriken and kunai from what appeared to be every angle in the room at once.

Tsunade realized what she was seeing wasn't possible and placed her hands in the requisite seal as she quickly called out, "Kai!" (Release) as she stopped the flow of chakra through her system and impressively dodged every single projectile while she kept an eye on her apprentice who seemed to be holding her own well enough.

It seemed as if they were not trying to use lethal force on her ward, and for that she was grateful. Not that Tsunade'd admit it.

Jiraiya who'd prepared for Tsunade's sneak attack sent a kage bushin clone in his stead. He'd been correct to send the self aware duplicate in his place. As the second clone flew back, he could see Tsunade getting very angry from the clone's memory transferring to him after it's defeat. Every time one was knocked back, it disappeared in a puff of smoke seconds later.

Shisui kept Shizune from interfering as his speed nearly doubled that of most other Konoha jonin. The fight seemed as if it would last forever until a green blur appeared to fly through the air at a speed that caused the wind to whistle. Right as Tsunade's form twisted, it was a split second too late as a baritone voice called out, "Dynamic Entry!"

The flying kick caught the distracted Tsunade off guard. As she lifted her body back off the ground, she looked to Gai and said, "This isn't over," before she passed out from the shock of the strike. Fortunately, Maito Gai was a taijutsu expert and knew where and how to strike to avoid any vital spots and permanent injuries.

Unfortunately for Gai however, Tsunade losing consciousness was only a ruse. She flipped back up, kicked Gai in the chest, who flew through another wall which illuminated the room more as the light from the outside shone in. That gave Itachi less places to attack from. Tsunade's kick matched perfectly with where Jiraiya was standing outside as he was hit as Gai's body was propelled through the wall.

Gai and Jiraiya stood up off the ground. Gai, who was a Jonin in his own right was pissed, and was glad for his many years of training honing his body to be virtually unbreakable by normal shinobi. Tsunade was far above normal, but Gai built his body to take a beating. And now he was ready to doll out some of his own.

Konoha's 'beautiful green beast,' Maito Gai looked at Jiraiya with a sadness as he lipped, "I'm sorry," and entered into a standard horse stance. Aura started to glow around him and he called out simply, "First gate. Kaimon." (Gate of Opening). Maito Gai being one of the rare true masters of the physical martial arts was able to open a limiter on his chakra. It was a notable increase in speed, and power. He steeled himself to incapacitate one of his taijutsu heroes.

On the other side of the lounge, Shizune kept watch as best she could while she dodged attacks from Kakashi, whom she could tell was trying to stall rather than hurt her. The man she didn't know who seemed to be able to use a kekkei genkai thought lost since the death of the Shodaime years past. She was however getting tired.

Shisui had-had enough and managed to speed past all of Shizune's senbon, kunai and even her directed poison mist. Not easily, as she was very well trained, but he was Shisui: The Teleporter for a reason. His speed only surpassed by Hatake Kakashi and the now deceased Yondaime and Nidaime Hokage. He appeared behind her and held a Kunai to her neck, and called out, "This ends now!"

Shizune 'popped' away in a puff of smoke.

'Damn!' Shisui realized. 'Kage Bushin!" he swore as he was struck in the back of the neck by a senbon and fell over unconscious. Jiraiya appeared behind the real Shizune, and struck the back of her neck, but not before she pulled slightly away from the blow. It was enough to not be knocked out despite the pain. She laid on the ground and waited motionless for the moment she could heal herself undetected. After a few moments, she was alone, her palms began to emit a green glow and she utilized her Shōsen Jutsu, her mystical palm technique from her medical jutsu training to heal herself discreetly.

Shizune, having witnessed all of the bloodshed slowly stood up. Jiraiya having caught this saw that Shizune held her hands up in surrender. Jiraiya, not being a fool threw a pair of chakra suppressing cuffs over to her who nodded and placed them on. This did not go unnoticed by Tsunade who was trading blows with a much more ferocious Maito Gai and Itachi as Tenzo and Shisui took a moment to catch their breath before heading back into battle.

"Shizune! What are you doing?" Tsunade bellowed.

"Please stop Tsunade -sama. This entire casino is almost completely destroyed, and we don't have the funds to pay for this. We should hear them out fully and possibly go back as Konoha will pay for this... misunderstanding if this is as important as I'm beginning to think it is.

Tsunade, still on guard thought about it and then lowered her guard carefully and said, "Not many know this, but I really left Konoha not only for me, but because of the pain Shizune felt at having no family left after the third war. I didn't want her to have to live in a village that constantly reminded her of the loss of losing her uncle Dan. Should we go, we are not staying," she warned.

A tear threatened to fall from Shizune's eyes as she realized what her mother like figure was doing for her. The possibility of bringing down the wrath of all of Konoha just to keep her happy. But that was not worth the life of a little boy, much less two she noted.

Shisui noted that Tsunade's flared up chakra had settled and deactivated his sharingan and nodded to Itachi who reluctantly did the same.

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya and asked, "So what in the seven heavens would sent three ANBU, a Taijutsu master Jonin, and anther Sanin to bring me home? Who could be that important?" Then it hit her. Her drunken stupor all but forgotten for a moment as she asked seriously, "Did you mean 'their' son when you said 'their' son?"

Jiraiya nodded but kept his thoughts to himself for the moment.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya with a look of utter shock, as Naruto's history is one of Konoha's most guarded secrets. Then he asked, "How?"

"I am Konoha's external spymaster as Danzo was it's internal. Before he was beheaded a few hours ago anyway. My security clearance is higher than yours kid," he explained to an incredulous Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't like the fact that there were others the hokage trusted more than him where Naruto were concerned, but then remembered that Jiraiya was once one of the sandaime's prized students.

After taking in a deep breath, "Take the cuffs off of Shizune. We'll come peacefully," Tsunade ordered.

Team Ro looked to Kakashi who nodded.

"It's time to go home shishou," Shizune said as she took Tsunade's bag which held her stash of sake she was not supposed to know about.

Tsunade swore under her breath as she knew her student wouldn't surrender the bag while they traveled.

Jiraiya walked over to the owner of the casino who had just walked in and handed him a bag of diamonds. More than the cost of rebuilding, the loss of customers for the time it took to rebuild, employee pay while out of work and still have money over for improvements and renovations.

The owner found out who caused all of the destruction walked over to her and held out a hand and Tsunade took it as he said, "Thank you Tsunade -sama. We would have been forced to close in a few months. Now we have everything we need to stay open and more. Your debt to this establishment is wiped clean."

Tsunade shook his hand in earnest with a great big smile on her face and began the 'charge home.'

She looked back at her old teammate and friend for a brief moment and said, "This brat might just be worth saving after all."

"Let's not forget about my brother as well," Itachi warned.

To keep tensions down Kakashi ordered operational silence on his team the rest of the trip. The group picked rare medicinal herbs they saw along the way as they might be useful in stopping rare poisons. They eventually stopped and rested at an Inn for a few hours to get cleaned up, re-energized and prepared for the rest of the journey home. Tsunade considered trying to run for it, but Team Ro and Jiraiya were still relatively guarded and Shizune genuinely seemed like she wouldn't mind seeing home again, if just for a short visit. So she decided to steel herself and make her way home.

* * *

KONOHA BYOWIN. ROOM NUMBER: Classified by order of the Hokage.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto tossed and turned, his fevered body wanted to give in. To give up, but Naruto, while only a little boy held a will and willpower of a fighter. A warrior that would not give up and never give in. That would one day become part of his nindo, his code of honor. His very ninja way should he survive long enough for Tsunade to arrive.

But not all was as it seemed. Inside of Naruto's body resided some things out of the ordinary. Inside of Naruto was a spiritual world similar to that of the subconscious of others, but not many housed anything as infamous as what was housed inside of him. A force of nature in itself. The infamous Kyuubi no Yoko... the Nine Tailed Fox.

It sat awake behind it's caged doorway looking outward. Hate permeated nearly visibly in every direction. A massive orange nine tailed beast whose lonely, intelligent eyes narrowed as he settled on his decision not to help the human child. His own fate linked to that of the blonde boy.

The rage of a thousand deaths rung throughout the large black empty space outside of the fox's cage as he howled out into the nothingness. He looked again at the cage which bound him with a piece of paper. A paper infused with the love of a mother and father who wished to protect their village, and their newborn son.

The fox knew should the boy die, he too would succumb to death, but he'd come to the realization that he would rather lose his life than give his powers to the son of those who imprisoned him. He had been a captive of the Shodaime's wife Uzumaki Mito, then Uzumaki Kushina. But the final insult was sealing the great Kyuubi into a newborn child. His pride wounded beyond reconciliation. As such he withheld the special element of his power. The healing cloak. The one thing which could overpower the poison currently plaguing the young Uzumaki's life.

After a few more hours of self pity and roaring wildly, the fox finally calmed and laid once again on the cold floor of his cage content in the knowledge that his suffering would soon be over.

This short lived peace wasn't meant to last however as the fox heard a thunderous roar above him. He stood up in his cage, eyes sharp as he glanced upwards, not in fear, but merely curious as to who would be brave or foolish enough to disturb the great fox. The Kyuubi looked outside his cage and saw a large glowing green silhouette covered in orange circled in the air of the blackness, sightless of the massive room descended upon his temporary 'home.'

At the large creature's touching of the ground, the Kyuubi found himself thrown back in his cage. The force of power far exceeding expectations. While the Kyuubi excepted the fact that he was to die soon, he had no doubts that this being in front of him could make dying peacefully quite 'troublesome.'

It's massive size dwarfed his own, but that did not phase the nine tailed beast in the slightest. That was until the dustless room's fog cleared, and a the green figure became more prominent, armor and all. The large scaled beast walked forward and became smaller and smaller with each step and body reformed into that of a petite young woman who looked to be in her early twenties.

Upon his clear clarification the Kyuubi immediately stood in his cage and bowed respectfully, "Ryu kami-sama."

The woman was no more than five – feet tall, her flowing white gown accented by her green diamond encrusted flat heeled shoes. Her shoulder length crimson hair flowed wildly around her face, yet her wise, intelligent jade eyes peered into his very soul.

"Celeste will be fine," the small, shapely woman offered kindly, "I know of you as I have watched your family's curse since Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki separated you from your siblings so long ago... he and I have had some...interesting talks since his passing."

That last part hit the Kyuubi hardest as he fought to speak, "Does that mean you are here to lead the boy to the ever after?"

"No dear Kurama. It's not quite his time yet," she said, her voice even more kind as she slipped past the gate which held him, and rubbed his snout lovingly. "I am here because I am slightly disappointed in you... I can see the shock in your eyes, but yes, I know your actual name too," she laughed a bit, then turned a bit more serious. A coldness in her eyes that wasn't their before. "How do you know of me Kurama?"

"All chakra spirits, and sages know of at least the legend of you. I felt your power as you descended and although you kept your powers minimal, likely to keep the boy's healers from detecting something off, I knew it was something quite celestial about it. A far step from chakra. Had you released more power, I would have likely been forced to the ground mistress," he reluctantly admitted.

"Good to see you know who and what you are dealing with. So this should make this... encounter go by a bit faster. Kurama: Kyuubi no Yoko of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You are to be judged," she confirmed sadly.

The Kyuubi now known as Kurama stunned asked, "What have I to be judged for? I was captured by Hashirama of the Senju clan nearly sixty years ago, shoved into his wife, forced to stay sealed in her until she was ready to pass on. Then, no sooner than I thought I might get my freedom, I was forced into this brat's mother. And then finally to add insult to injury, they placed me in a child at birth!" he snapped.

Celeste's eyes flashed purple in a bit of anger, and Kurama took a deep breath and reigned in his temper. He remembered very quickly that with a word, he would be obliterated, and not reformed in the afterlife, reunited with his father.

"Please forgive my temper Celeste Ryu kami-sama. I have just been imprisoned for so long, I forgot myself for a moment."

Celeste, who already knew of all Kurama's torment's and suffering could not let his greatest sin go unpunished. While she cared about Kurama, someone under her purview; she could not... would not allow an innocent child to die because of his prisoner's past.

"You are allowing an innocent child to die due to the the actions of others which he had no control over."

Kurama eyed the young looking goddess with a wary glance and noted, "I was controlled when Konoha was attacked to try to gain my power by an Uchiha. Maybe it'd be better if I were to die anyway. I have no place in this world. At least no place to make me happy," his deep voice conveyed.

Celeste again took in this information for what seemed like a hundredth time and asked, "So you have nothing against the child himself?"

"No my lady. Only the predicament surrounding him. And the only problem I have with him personally is that he is my jailor. I have not tried to make contact, though I considered trying to take control of him when he was attacked a few days ago as I felt my life was in danger. That was when everything changed."

Kurama's fur bristled at the awkward silence that followed his admission. Celeste waved her hand to the open air and appeared back outside the cage which kept the mighty nine tails captive.

Celeste sat in a comfortable looking chair which appeared at her glance and with a sad expression warned, "You had the power to save an innocent child, one who's very life is intertwined with your own, and you were still willing to let him die to set yourself free. It was selfish and unworthy of the trust your father placed upon you!" she chided sharply which tore at the beast's heart and he started releasing small bits of his healing chakra in an effort to hide it from his deity's view.

Kurama was surprised when his powers stopped working and looked to the Dragon goddess Celeste.

Celeste saw his actions and decided that it made her happy that the beast's heart was not completely stone. As such she offered him a chance, her voice still cold. "I have stopped your flow of chakra to the child as I noticed your attempt. You did well in attempting to rectify your mistake, but had I not arrived, you would have let this boy die. As such... you will wait and see if he survives with the help of outside assistance. I can detect great signs of relief outside the boy. The one, I believe her name was Tsunade must be near. In here my senses are not quite so clear. But I digress. Should the boy survive, I will introduce you to him. You will plead your case to him and he will decide if you are to be given another chance, or sent into oblivion. Let us see if my hunch for this child is right.

* * *

AT THE FRONT GATES OF KONOHA

* * *

The two chunin level shinobi that guarded the entrance stood from their seats in awe as Senju Tsunade's visage could be seen slowing down to enter the checkpoint. Kakashi bit his finger and dropped a blood sample on the special chakra paper which verified his identity. The others followed suit. The two at the gate were so awed, they could only bow in reverence.

Soon as the group was past the gate, Tsunade whispered to Jiraiya, "What's with all the spit and shine Jiraiya? Your perverted excuse for a novel can't be that great can it?" she deadpanned.

Jiraiya curled his lip in mock indignation and said, "It just so happens both of my newer books are masterpieces. And are on the 'Shinobi World's' best seller list for a fourth month in a row." Then his face took on a more serious tone as he said, "They are looking at you. You are one of the legendary sanin after all, and you haven't been home in over nine years."

Tsunade was about to object when she saw people bowing in reverence as she took in the majesty of her old home village. It's beautiful landscapes and . She took in a deep breath and looked at the medical center. She wasn't happy to be home, but she turned on her clinical mode...mostly, and walked up the steps to meet the Sandaime as he walked out of the glass doors to meet her. Faster than the eye could see she punched her old sensei back through the doors before they could slide open and he flew back nearly forty feet. Twenty ANBU appeared. Three which caught the Sandaime, the others, 'Wolf, Crow, and Raven' included surrounded Tsunade.

Hiruzen checked and found only a few broken ribs and said, "You are lucky you are so needed right now Tsunade. This will not go unpunished," his old voice chillingly warned.

Tsunade's voice equally cold replied, "We are leaving the village after this is done. Send another S-class crew of shinobi after us again, and I won't hold back next time. I warned you and the council to improve the medical training for years so you wouldn't have to depend on me so much. You should have listened. Now tell your band of misfits to move and show me to my patients old man."

The hokage growled at his old student's blatant disrespect, but could not deny she had a point. He gave a small nod and the small army's swords were put away, and most again vanished. Shizune walked over and bowed respectfully to the Hokage who barely remembered her, but remember her he did.

"Hello Shizune. At least you still have some manners," Hiruzen noted through the pain.

Shizune giggled slightly at the older man's comment, but stifled them upon seeing the glare of her master. She then offered, "If I may hokage-sama, I can heal you if you'd like."

The hokage didn't know whether to trust this untested medic. Or untested in Konoha, but that whole thought process was silenced at Tsunade's scoff, "She could have handled this whole mess. As a matter of fact; next time she wants to visit home, she can deal with this and the paperwork too."

Hiruzen, a few of his guards along with Shizune stopped in the room beside Uzumaki Naruto's. Across from his was that of Uchiha Sasuke who too was hurt in his abduction attempt by Shimura Danzo before his execution. Hiruzen was helped back and lain on his back. Shizune began his examination and surgically repaired his bones with her Shōsen Jutsu.

After explaining that he would need to rest for a day or two, Itachi grasped Shizune's arm gently as she exited the examination room, and asked, "Please Shizune-sensei, look in on my brother. Tsunade-sama assurances tell me that you are more than capable."

Shizune looked to the hokage who tilted his head in assent. They walked to the next room and Shizune noted that the raven haired boy's body was covered in burns. Third degree burns from what looked to be an explosion. Itachi's sharingan was active so that he could follow the procedure. Shizune considered shooing Itachi out, but decided against it, remembering the fight that ensued due to her shishou's brash words about Sasuke earlier which led to the unnecessary battle.

This time Shizune transferred into her scrubs after a quick wash up behind the privacy curtain. Like with Hiruzen, she used hypoallergenic hand soap and scrubbed her body of contaminants and placed on hypoallergenic gloves as well. She activated the hand seals for the Shōsen no Jutsu and ran her hand across the red skinned minor. As the medic diagnosed further her eyes widened as she realization hit her and she shoved Itachi out of the way.

Shizune started pumping Sasuke's chest methodically. His heart rate slowed further and further despite her best efforts. Itachi's eyes locked on to Sasuke's weakening heartbeat and until it finally stopped.

Normally, now would be when the doctor called for time of death. Itachi filled with despair screamed out, "No! Sasuke!"

Shizune remembering something of an experiment she tried a few years back shook off the shock of the tears of blood coming from Itachi's eyes. She then remembered something important as ANBU who stood at the now open door.

"Kakashi. You're needed now!"

Kakashi appeared and walked over to Itachi to remove him, but was stopped, "No time to deal with a grieving older brother. If I'm not mistaken, you were lightning element right?"

While he didn't like his name called out while he was in ANBU gear, it wasn't a big deal anyway as he was famous in his own right. But revealing his primary element was a bit of an annoyance to the silver haired man.

But he nodded slightly and was pulled over to where Sasuke's heart was and ordered, "Please add a little lightning chakra to your right hand. Enough to say give a small jolt, but no actual damage."

As Kakashi practiced with such an affinity for many years this was nearly child's play. He did as he was instructed three times, with no result. Shizune was ready to call it quits when she had him give it one more slightly more powerful burst. Sasuke gasped for air, then lost consciousness again, but was stabilizing. Itachi's head arose with a hope he dared not embrace. Shizune jumped up and hugged Kakashi and released him as he shook his head.

Other doctors who managed to arrive at the doorway to see what was going on noted the Hatake/Kato method. Or the Kato/Hatake method. "No, no. It was Shizune's technique that saved Sasuke's life. It should be the Kato Shizune method, or whatever she calls it," Kakashi humbly bowed out as to give the young doctor her due.

Itachi watched as Shizune began healing his brother's burns again. Forty minutes later, Sasuke was all but burn free. His heart rate was back to normal, and Shizune nearly fainted from chakra exhaustion. Itachi raced back to the side of the bed she was standing on, and caught her one handed. She allowed a small appreciative smile. As she, Itachi, and Sasuke were the only ones left in the room, Shizune finally spoke up.

"I'd like to examine your eyes. I know you cleaned them up, but eyes should not bleed. Even Uchiha sharingan should not have done that."

Itachi knelt before Shizune, and stated, "The Uchiha have always been extremely private, and secretive about our dojutsu, as you have saved the life of my younger brother, my life is yours Shizune -sama. Sasuke is the last of my immediate family alive. As long as your will does not come endanger the village, I will always watch over you," he said as if it were nothing more than a casual conversation.

Shizune blushed slightly at his proclamation. Itachi was reluctant still to show his eyes n detail, but looked up to her with his sharingan still active. While a little shocked, she did not react as she noted a star shaped iris rather than the nornal three tomoe which surrounded the red which normally replaced the black when the sharingan activated.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or not, considering the circumstances."

Itachi stood and stepped behind Shizune to cabinet with the mirror on it and stood in shock. After a moment he stated, "To think that I would receive 'this' and still have my brother... Perhaps I owe you more than my life Shizune-hime," he amended. She was now his princess, and he her devoted servant even if she didn't know that yet.

Shisui knocked on the door and came in at Itachi's nod. With his head down Itachi stated, "Sasuke is alive and 'it' was unlocked."

Shisui, already knowing what Itachi spoke of gasped slightly. "Looks like Konoha's Uchiha legacy lives on in us boys," he stated as he looked at Sasuke. "We will have to train the little pipsqueak up good and strong. And keep the fact that he almost died out of the local news. He does 'not' need the headache of fan girls."

Itachi could only grin at his best friend's antics despite the horror of what recently happened to their clan. It was obviously a coping mechanism for them both, but one they were willing to accept until they could fully bury those emotions with their ANBU training.

* * *

LESS THAN TWO ROOMS OVER-

* * *

Tsunade stood side by side with her sensei, the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen as she drew another vial of what appeared to be a self replicating virus out of Naruto's system. By all accounts, Naruto's expectancy should have only been forty eight hours, much less the five days total it took to find Tsunade, convince her to come home, and the return trip.

A young medic aid with silver hair cleaned himself up and walked into the room. None of the doctors dared offer to assist for fear of offending Tsunade. She was too focused on saving her patient to really notice. The aid went and placed water in two new hospital mugs, and put on hypoallergenic gloves as he didn't quite know the patient's allergies. He noticed the heavy perspiration falling from Tsunade's forehead and grabbed a few paper towels and slowly moved his hand towards her head. She caught on and let him wipe quickly. Then he offered her ice water. She considered declining, but realized just how much fluid she had lost during the procedure. The silver haired boy stayed by her side in silence and occasionally offered drink, or paper towel. It made her job a little less stressful, and she'd taken note of the young man's calm under pressure and decided to keep that in mind if she were to make recommendations for higher level training.

Naruto's form started to convulse. Tsunade, aware of the major procedure Shizune just performed called out, "Shizune! I need you to take a soldier pill. My patient is convulsing with rapid heart palpitations. I need you for an assist."

Within a moment, Shizune was already washed off, and new smock and gloves in place. "Sorry to call the new reigning medical hero back to action right after her victory, but that's the life of a doctor," Tsunade warned.

Shizune only nodded as the quiet medic aid finally spoke up to the remaining medics at the doorway, "Either someone come in and wipe Shizune-sempai's forehead and bring her water, or clear the way for someone who will."

"Watch it genin!" One of the doctor's chided, but was immediately stopped by a dark glare from Tsunade.

"I believe you were just given an order by my assistant. Now move!"

Said doctor moved, and another young aid arrived and bravely assisted Shizune as best she could in the tense room as young Naruto's very life hung in the balance. Naruto's condition was too grave to move him into the surgical bay, and synthesizing an antidote seemed unlikely in the time they had left. The boy's skin was starting to shed, and the discoloring started to occur.

But that was not the only thing amiss in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The woman who attempted to kill Naruto found her finger twitch. A sensation she should not have felt as she should be dead. Her head throbbed and she felt extraordinarily weak. As her eyes opened, she gazed upon the face of a medic who healed her restrained body, and on the other side, she noted a familiar face.

She smiled sadly as she stated, "I know what I did, but was not in control. I am ready for whatever punishment hokage-sama commands. You will get no resistance from me," she offered.

"Well, damn. I was hoping you'd offer some kind of resistance. It would have made my day so much more fun," the bald scar faced man retorted in the dark, dirty, metal filled room.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

AN: Okay. That's a wrap on a new chapter. I stated I would not post again for a month and the reason was because I wanted to work on some of my other projects. But as a thank you for all of the Faves, Follows, and the few reviews, I opted to put this one chapter out a bit sooner. Thank you all again for that encouragement.

Also- Who is this Celeste? Will Naruto survive? Who is this Ryu Shinobi? Will Itachi and Shizune be a couple, or will he only be there in a serving capacity? How will Sasuke react to his brother's subservient attitude to someone 'below' the Uchiha clan? What will Kurama's punishment be if Naruto dies? Will Tsunade be punished for attacking a standing hokage? That and many more questions to be answered in the upcoming chapters of 'The Ryu Shinobi."

Review, fave and follow for more.

* * *

Sasuke over and out! :)


	3. The Destined Meeting

SPark681 chapter 2 . May 21

Nice story wonder if Naruto will be able to pull through anyways keep up the great work!

THANK YOU KINDLY. YOUR QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Hektols chapter 2 . May 21

It will be hard to not make a Gary Stu Itachi, he was a canon sue after all.

I forgot, in last chapter the part that you called omake is actually named flashback.

THANKS FOR THE TIP. ITACHI IS A BAD ASS NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT, BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT A LITTLE MORE BELIEVABLE SHOULD HE CONTINUE TO BE A MAIN PART OF THE STORY. STILL UP IN THE AIR.

* * *

Hektols chapter 1 . May 21

The Glossary at the begining is well done but remember that you are writing a fanfic, the readers are already aware of all those terms.

Itachi at ten years beating Minato and Hiruzen sounds ridiculous, prodigy or not the kages are older, stronger, more experienced, skilled and prodigies themselves. I would recomend you to edit that part and put the name of other ninjas.

It's good that Sarutobi has no problems exerting his authority and doing what he should have done in cliche plagued fics. The elders were really imbeciles, of course the Hokage was close to the village's jinchuuriki, his loyalty is vital for the village.

I AM IN A FEW FACEBOOK GROUPS ON FACEBOOK WHERE PEOPLE LIKE TO READ THINGS OUT OF THEIR FANDOM OCCASIONALLY, OR WE ASK OTHERS TO TAKE A LOOK AT IT TO HELP US WITH OUR WRITING STYLES. IT'S USED AS A WAY FOR THOSE NOT FAMILIAR TO FOLLOW AT LEAST ON THE MOST BASIC OF LEVELS... BUT I MIGHT NOT DO TOO MANY MORE LONG, DRAWN OUT GLOSSARIES. I BELIEVE I HAVE EXPLAINED IT WELL ENOUGH BY NOW THAT NOT MUCH MORE NEED BE SAID.

* * *

frankieu chapter 2 . May 20

interesting chapters so far looking forward to more

THANK YOU. I WANTED TO GET MORE OUT SOONER, BUT THIS LAST MONTH HAS BEEN A BIT HECTIC.

* * *

Guest chapter 1 . May 18

One of the most stupid plotpoints in Naruto Fanfics ever is the "trying to convince Tsunade to go back to Konoha to heal their precious people by beating her up" plot.

Seriously?

If you have enough intelligence to use the internet then you should have enough brain cells to process that NO ONE in their right mind will help the people that just beat them up and forces them to go to a place they never want to go back to.

The idiocy of people in this earth makes me want to look for another planet to live in.

YOU USE 'GUEST' TO EXPRESS YOURSELF SO THAT ONE CANNOT DEFEND THEMSELVES, AND THEIR REASONING FOR THE WAY A STORY IS BEING SET UP. HOW COWARDLY. PLEASE USE AN ACCOUNT IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME. IT'S JUST COMMON COURTESY. PLUS, IF YOU BELIEVE IT'S SO BAD... LET'S SEE YOU DO BETTER. PLEASE.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy chapter 2 . May 17

Okay I think you've officially hooked me in this one

GLAD TO HEAR IT. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE FAR DIFFERENT FROM ANY I HAVE EVER DONE BEFORE.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy chapter 1 . May 17

Okay wonderful AU start to this. Can't wait to see where it goes.

THANK YOU KINDLY.

* * *

Minor Glossary Update:

Fukusaku-Toad elder/sage. Senjutsu Sensei to Jiraiya.

Shima-Toad. Elder as well. Fukusaku's wife.

Uzugakure no Sato, or Uzu no Sato: Village Hidden By Whirlpools.

Senjutsu- A form of Nature manipulation which allows one to take in Natural energy and use it. Very dangerous technique, but if learned, one can be extremely powerful with it's use.

* * *

AN: I WANTED TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER OUT ABOUT A WEEK AGO. I KNOW I PROMISED A CHAPTER A MONTH, AND I HAVE KEPT MY WORD, BUT I STILL FEEL BAD ABOUT MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG. SO I APOLOGIZE. REAL LIFE KEEPS ME BUSY WITH MEDICAL APPOINTMENTS AND WHATNOT (AS A PATIENT, NOT A DOCTOR). SO MY WRITING TIME, AND ENERGY ARE AT AN ALL TIME LOW, BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO STAY SUPER FOCUSED ON THIS STORY AND ENSURE I GET AT "LEAST' ONE CHAPTER PER MONTH OUT FOR YOU ALL. YOU HAVE MY WORD I WILL ENDEAVOR TO NOT LET YOU ALL DOWN WITH THAT.

AN 2: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY SHINOBI SENSHI STORY... AND KNOW HOW I EXPLAINED KUSHINA AND MINATO- KNOW THAT I USED THE VERY SAME SCENE IN THIS STORY. I FIGURED IT WAS A WASTE OF TIME TO RE-WRITE ESSENTIALLY THE SAME SCENE, WITH MINOR ALTERATIONS. NARUTO IS SIXTEEN IN THE OTHER STORY WHEN HE LEARNS THE TRUTH. IN THIS STORY, A BIT OF A DIFFERENT SCENARIO. IT'S LIKE EIGHT HUNDRED WORDS OR SO, BUT I STILL ENJOYED IT. I HOPE YOU ALL WILL TOO.

NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Naruto's life in the balance.

* * *

An assassin awakened. Her body immobilized. Her thoughts on the young boy she was forced to try to kill.

The would be assassin looked into the man's cold eyes who stood directly in front of her and whispered, "The traitorous snake used his power over this cursed seal to compel my hand."

For the fourth time, the kunoichi of Konoha explained what occurred when she attacked Konoha's jinchuriki. She offered no resistance, nor did she fight the Yamanaka mind walking techniques to aid in the finding of the truth.

The Sandaime was furious beyond words. He didn't understand many things his former student did, but trying to assassinate a child was the last straw. Sarutobi turned back to his former student's puppet, but was surprised when she spoke first, finally one hundred percent cognizant.

"The antidote to the poison is in my home under the bo staff display in my bedroom. Someone please hurry and get it to the child's attending doctor before it's too late! I am already on Lady Tsunade's bad side from an event years past. And I'm already on a lot of people's shit list. Please inform her it's the root of Konohakiriko, and aloe vera. She will know where to go from there." she screamed when she realized it had been days under lock and key with no signs of daylight since the poison took effect, and Naruto was still alive. And there was a chance he could survive.

After getting a hesitant nod from the Hokage, the would be assassin continued, "Please ask Jiraiya-sama to try to remove this command seal. Or to add a much stronger suppression seal. The current seal added by Kakashi – sempai just isn't strong enough. I know he is strong, but I can feel the dirty snake bastard trying even now to get his vice grip back into my mind. I don't want to give up my life, nor give up being a shinobi of Konoha... Should you choose to strip me of my rank and throw me in jail, or even execute me I accept it without question. But as a current shinobi of Konoha, I want to make sure there is no way I can hurt another citizen of our beautiful city."

Hiruzen's cold eyes softened slightly at the young woman's words. He learned long ago to differentiate a plea for mercy from a truly repentant individual. She was the latter and as such he said, "Bring me Jiraiya."

He didn't speak to anyone specifically, but feet started shuffling to accommodate his order. Moments later, the tall white haired man arrived and faced his sensei with equally serious looks as he asked, "Are the rumors true? The woman who tried to kill Naruto is alive?"

"Yes. Your former teammate is the cause of the pain Naruto-kun has had to endure as he set up the trade for Suna poisons, and what not. It was Homura, Koharu and Danzo who went into business with a snake. But do not take it out on the girl. I have had Inoichi and Ibiki working on her all day. She had no control over what she did. It was another seal that forced the young lady to act the way she did. It was activated off of a timer of some sort," the sandaime advised.

Jiraiya was not happy. He wanted to shove a rasengan down her throat for harming his student's child. He turned and looked at the heartbroken face of the young woman who's eyes shared in his hurt. It did not calm him, but transferred some of his rage to it's rightful target. Orochimaru.

Back at the hospital...

Naruto's body laid perfectly still as Shizune purified Naruto's blood and Tsunade replaced in his body. Two anbu arrived, one bowed and handed Tsunade the little green vial and said, "The poisoner survived and revealed she was under duress when she attempted to harm Uzumaki-Naruto. This is the cure. Root of Konohakiriko, and aloe vera..."

Cut off before he could say anymore, "Why didn't you say so you moron!" Tsunade, annoyed ran a glowing hand over the vial. Once she confirmed it's base ingredients, she opened it and took a small whiff in. "Only three people are known for this poison... One of them my former Teammate. 'Death by a thousand poisons," she said worriedly. Tsunade took a deep breath and debated whether Naruto would gain anything by taking the antidote now. She looked at her co-doctor who nodded the affirmative.

Tsunade dispensed the medicine and looked to Shizune and instructed, "His body is still burning up. We need to get him into an ice bath asap!"

The silver haired boy, who worked at the hospital as an aid vanished and reappeared with a child size tub, and the girl who assisted Shizune ran off as well. As the silver haired boy adjusted his glasses and prepared for the next phase as he poured two gallons of water into the tub. The black haired girl with the red face markings arrived with six bags of ice. They filled up the bucket. Tsunade and Shizune looked on impressed and proud of what the two young med nins in training accomplished in what appeared to be mere seconds.

Tsunade and Shizune, along with a few surgical doctors who were previously standing at the door gently moved Naruto down into the ice bath. His body was red from the heat.

Tsunade looked to her silver haired aid and asked, "What's your name boy?"

"Ka..Ka.. Yakushi-Kabuto Sanin-sama."

"What do we do now my lady?" Shizune asked.

"We've done as much as we can. If you're the praying sort," Tsunade said to those gathered around, "Now's the time to see if someone up there is listening," she sighed.

* * *

Naruto's Mind scape.

* * *

Kurama looked on patiently as the ancient goddess held his gaze. It was not fear Kurama felt, but a longing to be free from what seemed to be his eternal damnation. His continued prison sentence. But he no longer blamed the child for things beyond his control. He just hoped Uzumaki Naruto truly was someone special.

Celeste' eyes focused and she smiled slightly and said to the great fox, "Naruto will be fine. He has people who are very talented in the medical arts looking after him."

Kurama only nodded. He knew what was to come next.

Celeste waved her hand out again, and a small form appeared on the ground, peaceful and at rest.

"Wake up my little hero," Celeste prompted gently as she caressed his small whiskered face.

Little Naruto stretched and opened his eyes. Celeste, remembering how large and scary Kurama was opted to give the fox a chance. She took the moment Naruto mentally stretching to silently minimize the size of the fox. By the time Naruto's eyes cleared, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen sitting over him. As Naruto looked around, he noted he was in a place he saw in his dreams sometimes, thus he assumed this was just another dream.

The first thing Naruto could verbalize when he found any words was, "Beautiful."

The goddess, being millennium in age, she was quite flattered, and allowed a small smile to adorn her youthful looking face as she muttered, "Oh, I definitely like this child." Celeste knelt beside Naruto and looked deep into his innocent blue eyes.

With a final push of determination she decided to take a chance and take a leap of faith on this seemingly random child. Celeste took a deep breath and gently released the pint up nervous energy which threatened to spill over. She knew that there was a chance Kurama would fail his test, and lose his life. She did not want that, but there must be consequences for those under her protection if they did indescribably wrong... and allowing an innocent child to die was wrong.

"My little hero... my name is Celeste. Do you remember anything that has happened over the last few weeks?"

Naruto squinted his eyes for a moment, then blurted out, "That drunk bastard attacked me! Said something about me being a demon and kept using shinobi jutsu on me and then bashed my head in. I managed to whistle out a tune old man Hokage gave me and within seconds I found myself here. But by the look on your face, it's been more than a few seconds," little Naruto surmised.

"Oh, how smart you are little Naruto-kun," the goddess smiled with a gentleness Naruto was not used to.

It made him nervous, and even more cautious. This did not go unnoticed by Celeste whose features took on a more sad and contemplative look. Naruto looked around, then back at Celeste and realized she was glowing. A brilliance amazingly bright, yet not blinding. He found himself kneeling before her clumsily, but asked anyway, "Kami-sama? Am I dead?"

His question caught her off guard, but then she did something unexpected; she laughed. Not a horrible or horrifying laugh, but a laugh so beautiful, birds would stop singing to listen to its melodious sound, Naruto thought shyly.

Her green eyes met his blues and asked, "Why would you think me a Kami, and why do you think you're dead?"

"Well... I have never seen such beauty before in my life. The only one close to as beautiful is Ayame-nee chan. You have to be someone very powerful and special," Naruto confirmed for her. "As for why I am dead... I'm meeting with you. So I must be dead right? And are my parents here? I hope they aren't dead. I hope they are somewhere happy. Maybe they lost me and I was 'lucky' and taken in by the hidden leaf?" He asked sadly.

His soft spoken words broke the goddesses heart but she held back her tears. She stood away from Naruto and said, "You are not dead my little one, but you're close to it. Tsunade of Konoha's Great Three, one of the world's best medical ninja's was brought in by the Sandaime Hokage to save you. He sent his anbu far to bring her home just for you."

Hearing this, Naruto's eyes began to water. He didn't think the 'old man' cared that much for him. Just showed him pity like a few others. He felt another warmth overtake him as his smile widened and his tears freely flowed. Celeste was again crestfallen by this, but made happy in the same moment."

After a while Naruto looked again to the bright lady, but before he could ask again, she answered, "And I am not the Kami, but a lower level kami. You know of the great Kami, and his brother the Shinigami. I am the shinigami's daughter."

At this revelation, Naruto froze from terror, but after a moment relaxed a little, as she had not hurt him and said it was not quite his time yet. Celeste stayed quiet as to not overwhelm the mind and spirit of the child. After a time she asked, "Before we discuss your parents, would you like to know why the villagers ignore you, and sometimes treat you a little unfairly?"

Naruto's body perked up at the realization that someone would finally explain things to him. Celeste sat in the chair she called forth and placed Naruto on her lap and she told him the story the great fox. Upon finishing her massive tale, Naruto's eyes were flooded with tears of frustration and sadness. He understood 'why' he was hated, but he wished he could make them understand.

Celeste knew that she needed to take the next step sooner rather than later. She pulled the young boy into her bosom, and said, "The fox has the power to save you love, but would have preferred to die rather than be trapped again in another person as he has already been entrapped for nearly sixty years."

Naruto wiped his nose on his sleeve and his tears came to a slow halt as he said, "I guess I'd be a little grumpy too if I was stuck inside a place with no freedom. Even here in Konoha, I have some freedoms, even though I get those dirty looks."

Celeste again gave a small smile at his innocence and asked, "I think now would be a good time to meet 'dat mean old fwax,' don't you?" said in a way which made made Naruto blurt out a small laugh despite his fear of meeting the 'evil kyuubi.'

Naruto nodded and looked at the area Celeste gazed. The caged wall appeared, and a fairly minuscule fox laid there in silence, sadness evident in his eyes.

Naruto got off of Celeste knee and walked over to the cage. Kurama didn't do or say anything. But Naruto did the unexpected. His spirit self climbed into the cage with his detainee. Celeste went to call out for Naruto as her maternal instincts kicked in, but she held back that urge.

Kurama raised an eyebrow as Naruto pointed at the fox and yelled, "You're the one making people be mean to me you damn fox! Why? What did I ever do to you-you overgrown plushie? I'm just a kid," Naruto ended up whining the last part.

Celeste had to place her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the little outburst. She just wanted to squeeze his little cheeks and yell out, 'Kuwaii!' but she was able to contain herself...barely.

The furs on the back of Kurama's minuscule back stood up as he fought back a growl of annoyance. He then said with a deceptively calm voice, "You do realize the only reason I haven't eaten you is because Celeste-sama would not be pleased. Be wary of your words to me gaki."

Having nearly forgotten already that his fate essentially laid in Naruto's hands, the fox spirit threatened his young warden. Naruto crossed his arms, waited a moment, then sat down cross legged on the floor and asked Kurama, "Okay, I haven't given you a chance. I don't know you... so why don't you tell me why you are stuck inside of me, and maybe we can figure out a way to make both of our lives easier, huh?"

Kurama noted with each sentence, Naruto's knowledge and wisdom seemed to increase. His vocabulary did the same. As Kurama looked up to a green gem on her dress, she grimaced as she noted it was slightly glowing. Celeste gave the mental command for the light to diminish, but the 'damage' was done. While she could erase Naruto's memories of the events up till now, she opted to see how things played out first.

Kurama looked to Naruto carefully and gently as his deep voice could explained, "I was broken apart from one large being called the Jyuubi along with my siblings. The Ichibi Shukaku through Hachibi, Gyuki. We were separated from each other by that damned Senju Hashirama Senju, and Uchiha Madara. I was then sealed into Uzumaki Mito, the Shodai's wife, then another Uzumaki the same way I was sealed into you. But seven years ago, a very bad man ripped me out of her and used his bad eye powers to take over my mind, and force me to do bad things in Konoha."

"Eye powers," Naruto thought carefully, "You mean dojutsu... like those arrogant Hyuuga bastards and their white x-ray like eyes?"

Kurama replied with a surprised, yet stoic nod. "Well, I was forced to kill a great many people here in this village even though I didn't want to. To save the village the yondaime Hokage had no choice but to seal the threat, me away. I was too strong to be killed. Not to mention I did not want to live any further, thus I did not help you heal after the attempt on taking your life kit."

Ignoring the fact that Kurama almost let him die, and that he called him a kit, a pup of some kind, but didn't know how he knew that, "So he sealed you away inside of me? The reason people call me a demon is because you are sealed inside of me. But that can't be right. I can't be a demon... I am here, separate from you. I just hold you right? Like a bowl of ramen holding the ramen. The bowl is not the ramen, though it would AWESOME if it was! Ramen inside of a bowl made of more ramen ingredients inside of beef, pork, chicken and seafood wraps. Ooh. I'm getting hungry now!"

Celeste smiled, her face betrayed her pride at how wise Naruto had grown, and lost herself in a small giggle despite it being a slip up on her part.

This went on for a few minutes until Naruto finally remembered what he wanted to ask, and ask he did. He inquired about why he was sealed and who the fourth hokage thought he was and what gave him the right to force this burden. Naruto froze when he saw a knowing face on Celeste and realized as he asked, "That SOB was my father! The Yondaime!"

Celeste wanted to laugh, but instead gave Naruto a chastising glare to which the seven year old immediately grew quiet. Though amusing, it seemed that this little one needed some lessons in manners. She nodded to Naruto and Kurama to continue their discussion. Naruto carefully said, "I guess it's not your fault that you are sealed in me. Neither of us asked for this. I'm so sorry you were imprisoned," Naruto said as tears freely flowed.

Naruto's words touched the cold heart of the Kyuubi no Yoko as he replied, "I am sorry I have caused you such turmoil. I am an old soul, and will not change over night, but I am willing to try to work with you if you are willing to forgive me. I am set in my ways, and the darkness in my heart will take time to heal... but heal it shall with your help. Otherwise, I shall ask Celeste-sama to remove my consciousness, but allow you to keep all of my powers. That is my promise to you Uzumaki-Naruto."

Without wasting a moment, Naruto walked over to the slightly larger than human sized fox and held out his fist. The fox nudged his closed paw against Naruto's resulting in a fist bump. Naruto stepped outside of the cage with a content smile. Kurama began to grow to his normal size again, but with a much calmer aura about him."

Naruto walked back over to Celeste who waited patiently for him. As he made his way to her, his face scrunched up into one of a boy about to be drowned by sadness. Celeste wrapped Naruto in her arms and said, "I know you want to know more about your parents, but are you sure you are ready Naruto? I might be better if you wait until you are a little older, and a little wiser?"

Naruto shook his head. This was the first time he would have some closure. He had a felling that all of this was just an elaborate dream, but he would ride it out as long as he could before being forced back into the hell that was his world. Full of living nightmares. The hateful stares, and the occasional drunk who slapped him around. What Naruto didn't realize was that Celeste heard his concerns and touched a finger to his heart. It glowed red for but a second before she explained. "That dear boy is proof of life. Proof that none of what has happened here is a dream. And behold..."

Celeste called forth a mirror out of the very shadows which showed Naruto in an ice bath with doctors and now Hiruzen around him, gripping the counter behind him. Naruto's tears freely flowed. Not tears of anguish, but of joy. He was even allowed to hear a little of what was said. He hated that the old man hid things from him, and wanted to hate him for it, but he could not after hearing that the old man sent four of his best shinobi after what he figured was a monster who had the power to heal him.

* * *

"Jiji...,' Naruto said silently. The old man perked up as he saw Naruto's hand move. Naruto's semi-subconscious woke him just enough to say, his eyes still sealed shut, "I know what you did for me old man. I will rejoin you soon. I can't die yet anyway. I want that hat!" Naruto's soft voice stated. The old man looked to Tsunade who only shook her head in amazement that the young child had enough strength in that freezing water to say anything without stuttering badly despite his fever only slightly letting up.

"You know what Naruto... I might just give you this hat if you prove to be as strong as I think you are... one day," the old man replied with a small tear.

Naruto smiled as his mind rested and he was fully back at Celeste side.

* * *

Naruto looked at his savior again and asked, "So yeah... about my parents?" he slyly tried.

Celeste nodded and started, " I had a chat with your parents. One in Paradise, the other who serves my father now, the Shinigami. But have no fear. They are allowed to occasionally see each other. This is the story of a love between two great warriors. One, a beautiful red haired girl from Uzugakare no Sato: The Village Hidden By Whirlpools. The other, the handsome golden haired boy of Konohagakure no Sato and how the two were not really that close. The girl even considered him weak and unworthy of her time when she first arrived in Konoha. But that was only the beginning.

"My mom was from another village?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"That she was little prince. She was to be the heir to the Uzumaki clan, the ruling body of Uzu before its fall." she explained sadly.

* * *

Flashback-

Nearly Twenty Years Past-

Konoha Shinobi Academy.

* * *

"This is Uzumaki Kushina. She's new here. She hail's from Uzu no Kuni, an ally to the leaf. Many of you may have wondered why we have the spiral on the back of the Chunin and Jonin vest. That spiral is the symbol of our unbreakable bond with Uzushigakure no Sato," the instructor informed the attentive children.

Kushina stepped forward and bowed as she introduced herself, "Greetings. I am Uzumaki Kushina. As you all have heard, I am from Uzu no Kuni. I am honored to be here and hope we can all be friends," she said with a nervous smile. "And I am going to be the first female hokage!" she proclaimed with an even bigger smile.

That smile turned murderous when comments immediately started flying about concerning her bright red hair, round face, and how it didn't look natural. 'Tomato,' they called her. Kushina lashed out with impressive speed and struck the four mouthy boys who made fun of her.

The instructor immediately took control again as he gripped Kushina's shoulder and quieted the class down as he didn't want the new girl's loud proclamation and fiery temper to get her hurt due to being ganged up on. He also understood that kids could be cruel, but did not want to interfere as it wouldn't do well to have a potential future shinobi so dependent on others to handle their battles for them. This nameless instructor only shook his head and silently wished her luck as she sat down beside the blonde quiet kid.

* * *

A few months later:

* * *

Kushina, due to her red hair dancing around and her explosive temper was nicknamed the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero by her peers. But she excepted it as it was the first time a name was used in reverence to her fighting spirit than her then rounded face. Her fights had nearly completely ended with her peers save one or two. One day Kushina had beaten up one of her classmates pretty badly. So much so that his parents sent their elder son who was a genin to take care of this so called 'bully' girl.

In the woods a few blocks away from the academy the 'bullied' child brought his brother who had been a genin for nearly a year to ambush the 'helpless' little redhead who would dare to attack his little brother.

The gennin knocked Kushina to the ground and said, "how do you like getting pushed around? And what are you going to do against me? I've already been a genin for almost a year. I don't see what my brother was so scared o..."

Before he could utter another word, Kushina rolled back and pushed herself onto her feet. She the danced around every punch or kick the genin threw. She then leaped forward to kick said genin. He ducked, but that was not the best idea. Kushina landed and performed a back kick.

Once that first hit landed, the next thing the genin remembered was seeing his younger brother on the ground next to him as Kushina leaned down to his trembling body and said, "Genin? Please. You need remedial courses. I'm still new. You should have gotten your facts straight first teme. I never started he fights with your brother. But know this... I sure as hell finished them, Dattebane!"

Word spread quickly how some kids who approached near the end of the fight stayed out of the fight and out of sight as to avoid getting drawn into such a dangerous situation. But the Red hot-blooded habanero was no one to underestimate. That was the fighting spirit of your mother Naruto," Celeste explained, and unknown to Naruto, what he thought he was imagining were the actual events the way they occurred thanks to a little mystical assistance.

* * *

"My mom was a bad ass!" Naruto squealed, but quickly quieted back down to finish hearing the story.

* * *

Konoha, shortly after Kushina graduated the academy, she was kidnapped by Kumogakure shinobi due to her unique chakra. And a special ability which allowed her control over aspects of a bijuu (tailed beast).

As Kushina regained consciousness and saw the speed her captives traveled through the woods, she wisely remained quiet and as motionless as possible lest she make her captives aware. She knew the didn't have much hope of escaping with the sedative they used on her still in her bloodstream. She did the only thing she could. She began pulling out her most defining feature. Her scarlet hair. She panicked inside and knew that no one would know to look for her, but dropped strand by strand regardless.

What she did not know however was that there was someone in Konoha who sensed her disappearance from the village. Another genin like her. Someone she considered weak and a slacker. He didn't wait to report the situation. It was time sensitive and the young man blazed through the forest with an urgency like no other. Shortly after his departure he found a single strand of the scarlet hair that he admitted only to himself he was so fond of.

'Please be alright Kushina,' the young man of twelve pleaded silently.

He began to see more and more strands of her hair until he saw the three and Kushina over one of the kumo shoulders. Kushina kept her senses passively open and aware and was the first person to detect the blonde shinobi who gave her the signal to remain silent. She did.

Like a flash, the young man raced in and used a single kunai to slice open the first man's neck who held Kushina. He caught her, and continued his attack. His speed was unreal as he sliced his enemies stroke by bloody stroke. He kept Kushina's head turned toward his chest and ran as quickly as he could to get some distance before Kumo reinforcements arrived.

Kushina's hero stopped for a momentary reprieve and allowed her to reclaim her footing. She looked into his eyes. No longer the weak boy did she see, but a man. Her gaze holding his; she asked, "How?"

"I followed your beautiful red hair," he admitted freely.

She tried to fight back the tears that were formed in her eyes. Her knees weakened and her bottom lip trembled before she jumped on him, pushing him to the ground and giving the surprised young blonde genin the kiss of his life.

Before he could ask her why, she answered, "No one has ever complimented me on my hair before."

* * *

"AND SO THAT IS HOW YOUR MOTHER MET YOUR FATHER, NARUTO," Celeste boomed for effect which caused the little one to laugh slightly.

Celeste said, "It's almost time for you to get back to the ones who love you."

"I already saw the old man. You mean there's more?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I sensed two more people arrive with something called ramen I think. Your body is refusing to stay asleep for us to finish talking. The food was made with love. Lots of it. I can feel it like waves even here inside of you."

"Oji-san Teuchi and Ayame nee-chan!" Naruto bellowed. "Kami-sama?" Naruto asked with a touch of worry. "I saw me in a tub of ice. Is there any way I don't have to wake up freezing, and half dead?

"I will help you with that Naruto. You have nothing to concern yourself with there, but how did you know to ask such a question?" she pondered, already knowing the answer.

"After seeing that glowing gem on your dress shine whatever that was on me, I gained knowledge, and wisdom which is part of the reason I want to give the fur ball a chance. It wasn't his fault we were forced into these circumstances.

"Okay. I have a wisdom of the ages, but I am not omniscient like the elder generation of celestials. But I do okay I guess. I just wanted to make sure I didn't damage you or force you to grow up to far too fast."

After a moment of thought, Naruto said, "I believe I have a mind of a ten or eleven year old. I can deal with that. It will help me speed up my shinobi training now that I am in the academy."

"Shinobi training huh? Why would you want to do something so violent Naruto? You know from the Kyuubi's attack that violence only begets more violence. The villagers verbally attack you, or ignore you. The rare ones even physically try to harm you. They try to keep their kids from befriending you. Why join such a corrupt system?" Celeste was curious to know. And while she could hear his thoughts, and get the basics from his emotions, she wanted to hear it from him in a way only he could explain it.

"Well... After all of this that has happened... I want to make a change in Konoha. I don't want people to be treated badly because they are a little different. I want the weak to have a chance to stand tall beside the strong. I want to protect those who are not well educated enough to realize the difference between a container and it's contents. For those reasons I wish to become the fire that blazes and creates a barrier of protection for my people. I will become their teacher. I will be their Hokage... Believe it!" He palmed his face then said, "I meant DATTEBAYO!"

Kurama could be heard cackling in the background. "Shut up you damn fox!"

The fox only laughed slightly louder. Celeste Ryu-sama placed Naruto down off of her lap again and said to Kurama, "You and I will discuss your less severe punishment later, but discuss it we shall."

Kurama noticed the change in tone immediately and nodded in understanding, even if Naruto didn't completely understand.

"Naruto. I approve of your wanting to help your village, and maybe you will succeed one day. Perhaps you will change the entirety of the world. But just start with your village, and I will check in on you every few years. I give you this as my promise of ten lifetimes!"

Naruto's eyes again began to water as he knew this meant she was leaving soon, but before his first sob arrived, she placed her right hand out to the side and a magnificent long bow materialized along with a quiver filled with arrows before Naruto. He looked to her and she said, "Have no fear young one. As long as any of those items are near you, part of me will always be at your side even if you can't hear me or see me. Will you accept my gift?

Despite himself, he jumped into Celeste's arms with a huge smile and kissed her cheek. Her hardened demeanor again fell apart as she giggled a little and tickled Naruto for a few seconds. She again returned his hug and said, "I give up. I guess you can call me Celeste nee-sama when next you see me."

Naruto smiled, and felt himself falling to sleep, unable to fight it off. The bow and arrows vanished into a seal which appeared on Naruto's right arm in the real world.

Jiraiya who just arrived recognized the seal immediately and paled. He held up his arm to forestall any questions. He walked outside the door and sat in the emptied hallway, cross legged and soon summoned his adopted Ma and Pa toad sensei Shima and Fukusaku respectively and activated his incomplete sage mode the moment they arrived. Hiruzen, feeling a gigantic spike of power stepped into the hallway as well.

"What's wrong Jiraiya-kun?!" Shima asked her adopted son-figure. "Ma... I think Lady Celeste has shown herself on earth after nearly sixty years. I believe Naruto may be the child of prophesy. Look at his arm. A protection seal Seresute. The most perfect version of that seal I have ever seen. If she has become Naruto's deity... and we have somehow pissed her off for not being there for him as much as we could have been... The hidden leaf is screwed."

"Then why did you go into sage mode Jiraiya-kun. You know we can't help you if she is angered. She created the contract system with summons and allowed natural energy to be used by humans..." Fukusaku warned.

Jiraiya stood, and Hiruzen looked from the doorway between Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Jiraiya and the new tatoo and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Elsewhere in the village hidden in the leaves, "ku ku ku... hehehe..." Two voices chorused from the shadows.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED:

* * *

 ** _PS. Again, I will only be updating once a month. The five reviews I've gotten made my day and gave me a small smile, but it's not enough to focus on this story right now. I have real life medical stuff going on, and I'm going to get in some Smash Bros. Wii U. Yeah! But seriously, if you all want more sooner, let me know and I will try to be motivated to speed up my chapter releases by a week or two rather than monthly._**

* * *

Okay. So Naruto has gotten to speak with his tenant, the equivalent of his fairy godmother, and gotten to know said OC that will NOT be around often. What does this mean for our number one unpredictable ninja in training. What protection does the seal Celeste gave Naruto provide? Is the Bow and Arrows special? Who are the two cackling from the shadows? Keep reading, Fave-ing, Following, and Reviewing to find out.

See you all next month. Same Shinobi Time. Same Shinobi Channel! (A cookie for those old enough to know what that is semi-from).

Sasuke over and out. :) Ja ne!


	4. Family

BelleDayNight chapter 3 . Jul 1

Very nice! I like the flashbacks of Naruto's parents. Good he can learn about them at a younger age. And in response to one of your comments to one of the reviewers - Itachi and Kakashi are superior to the original San-nin. Kakashi's father was superior or at least one par by himself compared to the three of them. If you want to dominate in the video games - what I consider the true test of a character's powers it is always Itachi, Kakashi, Shisui, Naruto and Madara that are the strongest. Though, some of the other characters do put up a good fight - Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Ino (surprisingly), Sai.

Celeste is an interesting twist.

Your skills as a writer are improving too! Thanks for taking the time write and share this!

I WAS SURPRISED AT YOUR USE OF VIDEO GAMES AS A TEST OF STRENGTH. AWESOME! THE WHITE FANG WAS REPORTED TO BE FAR STRONGER THAN THE SANIN. I AM NOT ONE TO FOCUS ON OC'S, BUT WHEN I HAVE AN OC, I WANT THEM TO MATTER. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW! :)

* * *

BelleDayNight chapter 2 . Jul 1

Ah okay, very obvious hint of Itachi's interests in this...interesting that it's Shizune. I'm glad you've got Shisui in this story. My favorite team to play on the latest Naruto videogame is Itachi and Shisui working together.

This is definitely an interesting start to the story. I wonder who the villain will be. I'm guessing Orochimaru and Akatsuki will still play a role.

SHISUI AND ITACHI ARE AWESOME IN ULTIMATE NINJA STORM: REVOLUTIONS. I ALSO RECOMMEND GAI AND KAKASHI. THE ORIGINAL TEAM SEVEN AS OLDER TEENS, AND THE SHODAI, NIDAIME, AND SANDAIME FOR TEAM JUTSU! ;)

AS FOR THE REST OF THIS REVIEW... THAT WOULD BE A SPOILER! ;)

* * *

BelleDayNight chapter 1 . Jul 1

Wolf and Raven - obviously are my favorites! So happy you're writing this! I'm looking forward to a semi-happy Itachi! Team RO! Of course, my vote is for Itachi x Sakura as another couple. Though if you want Naruto to fall for someone else, but it not work out that would probably be Sakura, or Ino, or maybe Temari. I guess maybe Tenten, but eh, that's really stretching it. On to chapter two!

I HAVE SETTLED ON WHO IT IS... THOUGH YOUR IDEA OF FUU IN THE PM CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD. I SERIOUSLY CONSIDERED HER, BUT OPTED FOR ANOTHER.

* * *

Yona chapter 3 . Jun 26

Well, I'll be waiting!

AWESOME. THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

Yona chapter 1 . Jun 26

Impressive length. I'm glad I found you when I read the reviews on the Unsealing Legacy.

THANKS FOR CHECKING IT OUT. I APPRECIATE IT!

* * *

Ziltoid chapter 3 . Jun 23

Interesting chapter. I wonder how it'll continue. Though I hope you're not planning to make Naruto too overpowered :P

The toads referred to Jiraiya as "Jiraiya-chan" iirc, not "Jiraiya-kun".

-Z-

THANKS FOR THE CORRECTION -Z-san. MUCH APPRECIATED. WILL BE DONE CORRECTLY FROM THIS POINT FORWARD.

* * *

waltae chapter 3 . Jun 23

ooo... claSsic batman reference... anywho... i actually like this story.. though if i read right eiyher naruto or Celeste kinda likes the other (seeing as how Celeste called him love when talking to Naruto in this chapter). would be interesting if it was so...hehehe.. Naruto being the son-in-law o the shinigami...heheheh

IF NARUTO WERE ALREADY IN SHIPPUDEN TIME, I'D FIND THAT IDEA WONDERFUL, BUT NOT RIGHT FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY. MAYBE IN ANOTHER AU IT COULD HAPPEN. :) THANKS AGAIN. PS. YOU ARE A WINNER! THE CLASSIC BATMAN REFFERENCE IT WAS! OUTSTANDING!

* * *

LilyVampire chapter 3 . Jun 23

I find this AU rather interesting, but I do believe you might need a beta, because sometimes, parts of a sentence are missing or the word is written incorrectly. Still, keep up the good work, and I'm looking forward to read more :)

THANK YOU KINDLY. I TEND TO GO WITHOUT A BETA BECAUSE IT TAKES LONGER TO GET THE CHAPTER OUT TO YOU, MY READERS. I WILL TRY TO WORK ON NOT MAKING SO MANY MISTAKES HOWEVER. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW! :)

* * *

frankieu chapter 3 . Jun 23

nice meeting with the fox and flash back to his mother and fathers meeting :d

will be interesting to see the old toad explain where he has been  
will be interesting to see what kind of punishment the fox will get out of this perhaps celeste will viset the toads smack jiraiya around :D

FUKUSAKU IS NOT GOING TO HAVE TO EXPLAIN MUCH AT ALL... OR MAYBE HE WILL IN THE FUTURE. ONE NEVER KNOWS.

* * *

drkflame89 chapter 3 . Jun 22

That saying is from the original bat man TV show with Adam west. Also I love the story so far only this is that naruto is more of a up close fighter so I am wondering if she will gift him with another wepon maybe

MAYBE I ALREADY HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND AS FAR AS ANOTHER WEAPON. LOL. I BELIEVE YOU ALREADY GOT THAT ANSWER IN MORE DETAIL HOWEVER DUE TO BEING THE FIRST TO ANSWER THE BATMAN QUESTION.

* * *

AN:AS A THANK YOU FOR SO MANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER, I MANAGED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER AND AM POSTING IT TEN DAYS SOONER THAN EXPECTED. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!

* * *

THE RYU SHINOBI

CHAPTER 4: FAMILY.

* * *

Hiruzen had Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter blindfolded, and brought to Naruto's room as they might have better luck in waking him, but despite the smell of ramen having more of a kick than smelling salts to Naruto, something supernatural was keeping him unconscious for the time being. Tsunade made Ayame and Teuchi take the Ramen away from Naruto's room as that was no food for a child who was in recovery anyway.

'I promise to bring you some tomorrow if you just wake up for me Naruto-kun,' Ayame prayed before they were blindfolded again. The anbu who 'blindfolded' Ayame left just enough room for her to see her way through it should she be so inclined. This anbu knew of the Ichiraku's closeness with the boy. The two were soon led down to the front repaired doors to the hospital.

Shortly thereafter Tsunade and Shizune were left exhausted and were assigned to get some rest in a couple of the spare rooms by the hokage to recuperate after the long procedure which occurred shortly after Naruto's words to Hiruzen.

The room was filled with silence as a new voice was heard which drew the sandaime, and Jiraiya back into the room, "Everyone, stand back please. I will be finishing the healing process on Naruto. Then we shall let him sleep. The grownups need to talk."

Before the sandaime could question this individual who appeared without him sensing her, Shisui arrived, having left Itachi to look over Sasuke. He stood firm beside his Kage. Hiruzen didn't dare intervene. If he snatched Naruto away, he might accidentally kill the boy he just fought so hard to save.

As soon as Fukusaku and Shima saw and felt the energy radiating off of the red haired woman, they knelt in respect. "Hello Fukusaku-chan. It has been quite a long time hasn't it?" The beautiful woman asked.

"You mean you really did meet her? I thought you were full of snot bugs when you told me you met Seresute-sama!"

Celeste allowed a small smile as 'Pa' reddened a bit, "That it has my lady. May I present to you my wife Shima-chan, Jiraiya-chan of Konoha's Legendary Three, and a student of your most honored Gama Senjutsu."

"Bow you Baka!" Ma bopped the back of Jiraiya's head and he immediately knelt to one knee. "This old timer beside us is Sarutobi Hiruzen-chan. Summoner of Enma of the great primate clan and Hokage, leader of this mighty village. May I ask why you have honored us with your presence?"

"No. I don't care who she is. No one just waltzes into my village without invitation. Jiraiya, get up!" Hiruzen commanded angrily. He almost lost his rule due to Danzo and the two elders Homura and Koharu. He would not show weakness.

Celeste' eyes flashed purple but for a second before Jiraiya intervened.

"Sensei...," Jiraiya warned. "I say this out of respect for you and for the safety of the village. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET HER TALK! You might be the professor, but you don't know everything. This is one of them. Celeste is a power that the Sage of the Six Paths respected and knew of her three rules.

One: You get three chances. One, you just lost. Her eyes flared and fortunately for us, she is giving us the other two chances it seems. This is no genjutsu. I am in sage mode and can sense it. Should she want to, she could wipe the hidden leaf off the map with but a wave of her hand.

Two: If you want to lose Enma, then keep talking all that shit! She is the one who controls whether a contract is valid or not. Even if another one is somehow created, all animal summons come under her domain. So she could nullify another one easily as well.

Three: You screw up one and two, well... I don't even want to think about that. I had the honor of meeting the Shogunate at one point in my life, and his predecessor was foolish enough to make her angry... That is why the age of war arrived. The ninja clans were split apart and it took Shodai-sama and Uchiha Madara to even begin to rebuild what was once our former world of peace. So sensei," Jiraiya's voice grew deep and deadly, "as a Shinobi of Konoha, I will step in to stop you if you endanger our village due to your pride... I will step in and kill you myself."

Jiraiya's words stung more than he would have ever thought possible. Not since losing his favorite student Orochimaru. Maybe it was nearing time for him to retire the hat, but that was a thought for a later time. He turned to Jiraiya and said, "You are crossing into the territory of treason Jiraiya."

Anticipating his Hokage's command, Shisui vanished in a Shunshin no Jutsu faster than most could see. He sped behind the red haired woman and attempted to knock her out without actually hurting her. Jiraiya however would not have that. He managed, just barely to flick a tiny sleeping potion senbon at Shisui. It barely knicked his arm, but knick it-it did.

"No sensei. I am stopping you from doing just that because of a power struggle that doesn't even exist. I don't know why Lady Serusete is here, but let us hear her out. Show those many years of wearing the hat have given you some wisdom."

Not one to show weakness as his new motto, he looked back to Celeste and said, "I don't like my village being... used for personal gains, but as one of my students has put in a good word for you, I ask you as an honored guest why you are here?"

Celeste who had been stroking Naruto's hair since laying him in bed stated, "I felt one of my servants do a disservice to this boy. You know him as the Kyuubi no Yoko," She said firmly. She noted that everyone in the room stiffened at that and she sighed, "He did not attack Konoha of his own volition. A sharingan user managed to entrap his mind. You all have kept him trapped in body after body. Three Uzumaki now. I considered freeing him to let him take his revenge on this village for such a cruel fate, but his crime to me outweighed yours as a village... barely."

Those in the room sweated profusely at the thought of Kurama being released, but calmed slightly at the thought of him still being sealed away... at least for now.

"I am not sure it is my place Serusete sama, and not that I am complaining, truly, but why is he being kept sealed?" Jiraiya asked, secretly glad because he knew his godson would likely die from the extraction process.

"You show great wisdom in your questions Jiraiya – chan. You even remember my name in your language," Celeste crooned. To Hiruzen however, she said, "Put your pride to the side and you might be rewarded, along with your precious village."

Sarutobi, who narrowed his eyes took her words as a threat and prepared to attack. His mind was old, and despite his disagreements with his former friend, and now dead ex-elder Danzo, they shared more than a few warlike philosophies than either would have admitted. Danzo, because he wanted the hat of the Hokage. Hiruzen, because he could not afford to show weakness to his old 'friend,' lest said hat be wrestled away from him.

"But more importantly," Celeste warned, "I have taken a vested interest in Naruto's future. He will be my champion on the very earth beneath his feet. The very wind he soars through. The very rain that gives life. And shall be the fiery wall that surrounds and protects these broken and fallen leaves of Konoha. And not a cloud in the sky, nor storm upon the seas shall silence my dragon's mighty roar!"

Celeste allowed her voice to thunder for added dramatic effect. She forced down a small smirk playing upon the edges of her lips. "And Naruto not having someone to look over him in a parental capacity is over. If he asks to be adopted by a family and they say yes... AND they truly love him... YOU, Sarutobi WILL allow them to adopt him or then, and only then will I show you how much of a maelstrom your tiny little village really can't handle."

The sandaime found his mind and body felt heavier than it ever had before. He loved Naruto like a grandson, but he couldn't forget that he was also a weapon. A tool to be used to protect the village. The very will of fire!

Tsunade, who'd awakened moments before stopped shortly before entering the room, having only felt something so pure and powerful in her grandfather, and even then, his power was dwarfed compared to what she felt inside Naruto's room. As she felt her sensei, and Jiraiya still in there, and even Fukusaku and Shima, she figured it best to wait in silence and learn.

Celeste, along with the others sensed Tsunade's presence despite her stealth skills, as all shinobi present were in a league far above most nin. Tsunade decided to step carefully into the room after she'd heard enough. That deal was sealed when she felt the nearly minuscule flare of killer intent aimed at the 'guest.'

"Knock it off sensei!" Tsunade chided as she walked into the room. "Not every word someone says should be taken as a threat to Konoha. You're starting to act like that paranoid old war hawk. I know you are on edge after everything that's happened recently, but if this truly is an divine meeting and she is willing to gift Konoha and you with something special to protect Konoha, don't you think it wise to shut the hell up and listen?"

Tsunade's words were surprisingly cold, yet calm. She herself knelt before Celeste in submission. This pleased Celeste. Celeste then said, "Tsunade, You bet against me! I should be offended, but not even I will mess with your gambling curse. You lose. I will not be harming your village, and Your heart speaks to me of two loved ones lost. While I cannot, and would not dare go against my father, Yamamoto- shinigami, I can offer you these two things as a boon for your wisdom and hidden leadership skills."

The room went quiet. Almost as if those present were frozen in time. Tsunade let out a yelp as her ultra powered henge was released, and her true skin was shown. Tsunade tried not to glare at Celeste, who didn't seem to care either way. But then something amazing happened. Tsunade's skin began to smooth. But it wasn't just a surface repair. Her very cells started to heal. Even her use of her 'seal of one hundred's' damage to her body was being repaired. Tsunade was allowed to stand, and she looked in the mirror and knew that she was literally in her late teens, to early twenties again, yet didn't feel as if she lost a touch of her training, or power. Tears began to swell in her eyes. She was getting another chance at life. But Celeste wasn't done yet. Two orbs appeared in front of Tsunade who accepted them upon a nod from Celeste.

"These are your spirit orbs. One for your brother Nawaki. The other for your lost lover Dan. These will allow you four hours speaking with them. You do not have to use them all at once. Just concentrate on one, and they will appear. But know that after those four hours are gone... they can not be recovered. To end the communication, simply say, 'Till we meet again,' "

Tsunade's eyes were red from the downpour of tears. Hiruzen who was being quite resistant stopped in realization that this being truly could wipe his village out without a second thought and opted to speak... very carefully, "Please forgive my brash attitude Celeste -sama. I fear my old age has made me blind when it comes to the protection of my village and loved ones."

Upon hearing his genuine words, Celeste smiled and said, "I am pleased at your change of heart. I can feel the death of many here recently. Innocent, some, but many who planned to bring destruction upon this place. I will soon be carrying their spirits off for judgment. I am pleased that it was not you who made that choice."

Seeing the look of confusion on how she would know this she answered crisply, "I am the daughter of a mighty shinigami. I can feel death and how it happened as easily as if I saw it with my own eyes. That has gained you a little leniency from your brashness." She sighed, "Being here allows me to receive bits and pieces of the heart of a nation. This nation screams a nearly united mighty battle cry. A 'Will of Fire.' And as such I grant it, your personal fire reforged to help it burn even brighter, and you fifteen years of your fire's might back."

Hiruzen's body which ached daily started to feel lighter. The tense muscles began to relax and even some of the wrinkles on his face vanished. He felt strength he never thought he'd feel again. And while he was grateful at the change, he did secretly hope for a chance to see his wife Biyako one more time before meeting her on the other side. Her death during the Kyuubi attack at the hands of the masked man made him a bit more bitter than he would have been otherwise.

"I sense your grief at missing a loved one... but you have been stubborn and foolish, thus I shall not grant you this boon."

Hiruzen wanted to object. To tell her take his years back, if only to allow a few minutes with the woman he loved so dearly, but he learned in short order that once Celeste said something, it came to pass.

"I thank you for your gift Celeste-sama. And I understand."

Celeste again was impressed at the leader's ability to learn and adapt. She didn't like going back on her word, but a smaller orb appeared in front of Hiruzen. His eyes widened in realization, but looked up at Celeste and she answered his unanswered question, "Two hours, same rules as Tsunade."

Hiruzen stood from his knelt position and bowed respectfully. Though his personal deity was of another faith, he allowed himself to show her the respect she deserved.

"And to you Jiraiya-chan," Celeste said seductively, which made even the super pervert redden much to her amusement. "I considered punishing you for using the old description of my likeness in your books..." which froze Jiraiya in place, fear adorning his face despite his attempts to keep it hidden. Celeste, still amused continued, "But you never once made me part of the perverted parts of the books, and always represented me in a respectful manner. I don't know whether to be pleased or offended," she joked slightly.

Realization hit Jiraiya, "You read my books?!"

Celeste only laughed at his sudden outburst, forgetting his fear. "Not initially I admit. But your student had a copy on him when he joined my father. So he became a fan, and I found it and thought about burning it, but I was mentioned on page three of the book and was curious. You do good work pervert."

Jiraiya couldn't help himself, "I thank you my lady, but I am not a pervert... I am a SUPER PERVERT!"

Celeste nearly fell over at the pure madness of what she had just seen and allowed herself a small laugh and said, "You're amusing. But now down to business," she said having gotten serious suddenly. She nodded and Jiraiya too began to de-age. But as he was in sage mode, something began to occur. The elder toads began to de-age as well. But they deactivated their sage modes and departed from Jiraiya's shoulders. Jiraiya felt right. He didn't deactivate his sage mode. His over sized wart filled nose returned to normal size. His bulging toad like features retured to a fully human shape, but not the markings which adorned his face. He then stood. Strength surging through him with which he'd never known.

Jiraiya, He was not complaining, but asked, "Why my lady?"

Celeste smiled a warm smile and answered him earnestly, "You took time away from your mission to seek out your friend to help an innocent child. But not just any child. Your gran..." Celeste stopped frozen as she saw the look of terror behind Jiriaya's eyes as she amended, "Excuse me. I meant to say godson," to which Jiraiya mentally thanked her to which she gave a small nod, acknowledging that thanks. "You stood firm against your sensei in wisdom, rather than anger. You deserve much more than what you believe I have given you. And you have received it. You are now a fully realized sage of Mt. Myoboku with all of the powers that comes with. Only one other had been worthy of this gift. Ironically, he was of this village too."

Their was no need to expand further as there were very few sages in the world, much less from Konoha. The Shodai hokage Senju Hashirama drew in natural energy as he drew in breath and was considered the most powerful sage since the sage of the six paths.

"I place these two orbs in your possession Jiraiya-chan. One is for Naruto to speak to his mother and father when the time is right. He will make that decision. Not any of you," she warned as she looked to all present except the anbu who'd recently arrived, but found themselves unable, and without the desire to help their Hokage. The anbu Cat realized it was an external force that prevented action, but she still could not attempt to go against it. She did see the transformations of the elder shinobi however. But could say nothing. Her anger rose as the feeling of helplessness nearly overtook her. But she suddenly felt a calming presence. It was disconcerting, but at least she still kept her wits about her, she pondered.'

"Hokage-dono?" Celeste inquired diplomatically. "I have a mission for the hidden leaf, and I take it my payment was part of the transformations you all received. The renewed vigor of it's Hokage, and two of it's legendary sannin and it's summon partners to protect the leaf is worth far more than the cost of your... what do you call them... Oh yes. S-rank missions. Do you not agree?"

Sarutobi took a moment, then nodded his ascent.

"My mission, should you wisely accept it is to find Naruto a home to live in. Not necessary a shinobi family. And do what you can to can to lighten his burden. Those here in the village treat him as a pariah. I know you can do it through fear, but I recommend this be a yearly mission. One that takes time which will keep you in good standing with the village. And allow Naruto to grow and mature in such a way that he will be able to continue to endure hardships if he must, but not if unnecessary. The last thing is... I would like Naruto to be included in the discussion about his would be assassin. I can feel her near. I would have ended her myself, but I know from you and Jiraiya's thoughts that she was not in her right mind when she attacked the boy. I want to see how truly strong Naruto can become by the next time I visit. It could be in a month, or in ten years. Please don't let his training waver. He told me he plans on taking your hat one day Hokage-dono. Let's see just how strong his resolve is."

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Cat, and Hiruzen stood stunned. Hiruzen could only nod his agreement to her terms. But then asked, "You have granted us such great boons, yet you want us to train Naruto-kun? Wouldn't it be more prudent for you to train him, or grant him powers to jump start his training?"

"Jiraiya would likely know this term best as he is our literary master... but we don't want Naruto to be a 'gary stu.' That means he is a seven year old child with a mind of a ten or eleven year old. It means he will already have a slight tactical edge. I also gave him a small gift of protection. Anymore from me and he would be another like your speed demon child on the floor over their. Or that other one who fought you and your successor seven years ago. Let's take it one step at a time and see where the chips land and let Naruto carve out a piece of his own destiny. He is what Jiraiya knows as a child of prophesy, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't have his own life. His own way. His own choices. Uzumaki-Naruto is going to be something very special if shown the love of a family, and the tough love of caring shishou. Also- The Kyuubi no Yoko: Kurama will serve as a servant for Naruto. So have no fear of your village coming under attack from him again," She said, and without waiting for a reply, "So for now I bid you all farewell."

And like that, she was gone. All were now back on their feet except a still sleeping Shisui and Naruto. Hiruzen looked in the direction of Cat who appeared beside him as he immediately said, "The events of this room never happened. If asked why we all look so young, it was accidental side effect of an experimental collaboration jutsu by Jiraiya and Tsunade which I have now forbidden as it's beyond kinjutsu. Also- find out how much Itachi knows as he is close and most likely followed the events as you did. If he knows about all of this, give him the same instructions," he said with urgency.

While Cat was reluctant, she was still an anbu directly under the hokage and stated, "your will is law."

With that settled, Hiruzen's heartbeat, along with his students calmed. Shima and Fukusaku rejoined Jiraiya on his shoulders and tried to reform the triumvirate that was the former full sage mode. They succeeded, but with a surprising result. The power was so intense, they had to again deactivate sage mode after a few seconds, else they became overwhelmed.

* * *

Naruto's mindscape-

* * *

"I take it you heard that you are to help protect Konoha correct?" Celeste asked, and Kurama nodded halfheartedly. "You will also be given a little more room in here."

His cage's size converted to an open field, but with seals still hidden underneath said field. It was beautiful, but should Kurama's intent become benevolent, the seals would do their work.

"I shall be keeping an eye on things from afar, but you will be my eyes and ears here. And here..." a scroll appeared before Kurama. "Naruto shall become my Ryu Shinobi. None before have been worthy of it... but I have a feeling that little boy shall change the very world for the better. This shall be granted to him by you when he becomes a shinobi. Whether of Konoha, or in his mind. When he is truly a shinobi, you will know."

Surprised at his new accommodations which appeared in the blink of an eye, Kurama snarled out a very foxy smile. He was content to give the boy a chance as he was given one by his kind's mistress. Celeste then walked slowly away from Kurama. Each step with a slight transformation following until she was once again a massive dragon. With a mighty roar, her powerful legs bent, then propelled her high into the air where her wings carried her up higher and higher. She was carried beyond the confines of the inner sanctum of Naruto's mind to the great beyond. The place no mortal should ever know... while alive.

* * *

The next day, Naruto's hospital room.

* * *

Naruto's visitors being the only civilians to raise a fuss with the hospital staff and the anbu _directly_ warned that they would not leave until making sure he was alright. It took nearly twenty minutes to calm Ichiraku Teuchi and his teenage daughter Ayame to calm down slightly. But not because they had given up on anything. Ayame gently tugged her father's chef coat and walked alongside him till they reached another side of the building. Once there, they entered 'that' elevator and went up to the sixth floor where Naruto was being cared for.

Once the doors opened, Two more anbu stopped them as Ayame tried to run past and screamed, "Let me see my Naruto-kun!"

The hokage who had just recently arrived heard the commotion and walked out of Naruto's room and sighed. He'd hoped to talk with Naruto before anyone else, but Naruto's eyes started to open upon hearing Ayame's voice.

"What's the meaning of this noise?!" Hiruzen, head under cover of his hat commanded his question be answered without delay. Killing intent which would normally bring civilians to their knees. And while it did make the Ichiraku duo wobble, they would not back down.

"I don't care if you're the hokage or not. I want to check in on my Naruto-kun!" Ayame screamed with venom lacing her voice.

Hiruzen felt a headache coming on as he heard these words, "Ayame nee-chan!"

Naruto ran out of the room, IV's yanked out of him as the seven year old jumped between the anbu and his precious people. He screamed at the anbu, not even considering the 'old man' could have done anything to hurt his nakuma.

"Get back!" Naruto screamed fiercely.

The sandaime only sighed and ordered, "Let them pass. I will talk with Naruto with them present."

This seemed to pacify both Naruto and Ayame while Teuchi remained vigilant in his careful gaze not leaving the anbu until they vanished.

The moment they did, a slightly bloody Naruto, who's IV came undone fell to his knees in pain. The adrenaline rush now faded. Before a nurse or doctor could be called, Naruto's new Sarusete tattoo glowed green and his wounds sealed, and his pain faded very quickly. More quickly than it ever had before. Naruto stood up and shook off the slight disorientation. He looked at Ayame and Teuchi in expected anticipation of fear. Ayame ran over to him and grabbed him in a big hug to which he returned in spades.

Hiruzen didn't even sense the slightest chakra when Naruto's wounds healed.

Teuchi looked to Hiruzen and said, "I don't care what those in the civilian and military councils say. I want to adopt Naruto. Effective immediately. He needs a family, and he's got one right here who loves him."

The hokage wanted to strangle him as he already had the same idea, but didn't want to get the boy's hope up as there were legalities which prevented that from happening.

"Naruto has family which appeared recently. They were on a long term mission. His godfather Jiraiya. He has asked to take the boy in."

Naruto having heard this screamed out, "No way in hell old man. I have been here in this world for seven years and have heard nothing about a godfather. Teuchi-Oji-san and Ayame-nee chan have been by my side as much as you have. I will stay alone before I betray what they have done for me. Dattebayo!"

While the hokage wanted to smack Naruto back to reality as he was only a child... he remembered that Naruto had the protection of a goddess. Angering her by ignoring her request would not go over well. So he opted to act more from a diplomatic standpoint. "I understand where you are coming from Naruto, but you are still a child under my care as Hokage. I decide where you go. You'd do well to remember to show me the respect my position grants," he warned and was pleased when Naruto noticeably paled.

"Sorry Oji-san. It's just that I will lay my life on the line to protect my precious people. I want that to one day extend to the rest of the village which is part of the reason I want that hat one day."

"You obviously have found people who care about you Naruto. But you should know that your godfather," the sandaime wisely opted to test, "wavered through the swamps of the grasslands. The hills of the mountainside, and even the very volcanoes surrounding the land of fire to ensure a doctor good enough was brought here to save you."

Naruto took a moment to let all of what he was told set in. Instead of letting regret, or contempt toward his 'living relative' hold him back, he answered simply. "I will forever be grateful that he chose to show himself in my time of greatest need, but he did leave me on my own for seven years. I will give him a chance at friendship, and maybe one day we can be a family... but Teuchi oji-san and Ayame-chan are already family."

'I was afraid of this,' the sandaime thought warily. 'I wanted Naruto with Jiraiya, or even Tsunade which would have kept her bound close to the leaf. I could have these two eliminated, or just throw them out, but that would only make Naruto resentful and might slow up his training. Maybe even cause him to give up on the idea of being a shinobi,' Hiruzen thought.

While Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't a bad or evil man per se... he was still a politician. And to top things off, he still had to worry about Naruto's new guardian deity popping in uninvited... though he was still grateful for what she did for him and his two remaining students. With a resigned sigh, he said to Teuchi, "How about hearing what young master Uzumaki has to say? Hm?"

Teuchi and Ayame looked at each other, then Ayame got on her knees, and held a hand out to Naruto who eagerly grabbed it as she asked, "So what do you say Otouto-kun?"

Naruto jumped into her arms and squealed, "What do you think? I'm going to have a family!"

The hokage took a deep breath and said, "Meet me in my office tomorrow morning at eight a.m. Sharp. Do not be late. And Naruto, don't forget to go pick up your homework from Umino Iruka. You're being tranferred into his class at the academy. He is hard nosed, but fair. Am I understood?" he asked them all.

"Hai Oji-san

Hai Hokage-sama

Hai Hokage-sama" they all called out in unison, though Ayame's was notably weaker as she was really pissed at how the hokage let Naruto live the way he had for so long.

"Hey Oji-san," Naruto called to the Hokage.

"Yes Naruto," the hokage asked, clearly annoyed and wanted to leave and go smoke his pipe.

"Is the lady that tried to kill me really a Konoha kunoichi? I saw her Hitai-ite and it was slashed."

'He noticed that did he?' Sarutobi noted impressed. "Yes Naruto. She was under someone else's strong... hypnotic jutsu," he answered, not wanting to go into the nuances of the different types of genjutsu at that very moment. "She's been cleared of all of the charges, but will still need to be punished for allowing herself, a jonin to fall for such a ploy," he explained wisely.

Naruto, not missing a chance to show off some of his new intelligence and wisdom gained from the few seconds in Celeste's gem's presence offered, "As I was the one attacked, I request to speak to her and offer my input at her hearing. I believe we started learning about Konoha law in class recently, and I have the right to face my attacker face to face."

Sarutobi was flabbergasted by the young boys words. Not only did he quote Konoha statutes, if a bit roughly, but he requested a meeting with one of the most dangerous women in Konoha. "I don't believe that wise Naruto."

But Naruto wouldn't have it. He then stated, "As set up by a joint commission created by the nidaime hokage as well as the daimyo of the time.. not even you can deny my request. And for the record... That was in the book under the bible in my room. Konoha's Legal System, by Uchiha Fugaku. I was reading it since the tv was acting up after I woke up."

Hiruzen nearly fell face first to the ground after hearing those words and gently pulled Naruto to the side, out of earshot of his would be family. In this case, Teuchi and Ayame wanted to back the hokage's mindset to not allow Naruto to see the woman. Especially Ayame. She might have only just turned eighteen, but her maternal instincts were of a seasoned mother.

Away from the Ichiraku family, "Fine," the sandaime conceded angrily. She can visit you here. Your new family will be in the next room over, and four anbu will be on guard in case her 'programming somehow gets reactivated. Hell. I might even come as I don't see how you could possibly have anything to say to her. I doubt she will hurt you now that your godfather Jiraiya placed a … jutsu on her to protect her mind, but one can't be too careful."

After Naruto 'agreed' to those terms, as if he had any say in them... he joined Teuchi and Ayame as they walked him back to his room to finish resting before he was potentially released in a few days.

A few hours later after Ayame and her father were forced to leave as visiting hours were over, Naruto didn't want to go to sleep as he already 'slept' for days already, but sleep did finally overtake him. Two hours after that he felt something. Fear. It woke him out of a deep sleep, and left him more alert than he'd ever been. In front of his hospital door stood this incredibly beautiful, yet feral looking woman with black hair. She wore a trench coat and a black mini skirt. Her shirt was mesh, and Naruto received an eyeful which made his little cheeks redden as he tried to remember what Wolf told him in a book of advice he wrote up for him after saving him from one of the store vendors he pranked. He remembered to force his eyes upward above the neck and remembered quickly to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not one of those perverted guys I promise! By the way... who are you anyway?" Naruto asked with concern after remembering the recent events of his life.

She sighed and said, "Be very glad I am not easily offended. I wear clothes like this to distract male ninja on the battlefield. You'd be surprised how many are caught off guard because they are thinking... with a part of their body that's not their head."

Naruto nodded dumbly, but easily accepted what she said. She wore a Konoha Hitai-ite. If a kunoichi wanted to give him free ninja advice... who was he to argue. He'd have to be careful in the field when he graduates and not fall for the same things she just warned him of.

"Arigato Kunoichi-san," Naruto thanked.

"As for who I am kid... I am someone you should be scared shitless of," she said with a sadistic grin. "I was your would be assassin. Mitarashi Anko!"

* * *

To be continued!

AN: NARUTO'S COME ACROSS HIS WOULD BE ASSASSIN. THE SANDAIME AND TWO OF HIS THREE STUDENTS HAVE BEEN ALL BUT REBORN. AYAME DOESN'T MESS AROUND WHEN IT COMES TO HER NARUTO-kun, AND KURAMA HAS BEEN GIVEN A CHANCE BY BEING MADE A SERVANT TO NARUTO FOR THE TIME BEING... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. FIND OUT NEXT TIME... ON THE RYU SHINOBI!

PS. YOU GUYS AND DOLLS SHOULD CHECK OUT BELLEDAYNIGHT'S 'GATE OF THE CROW.' BASICALLY... WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ITACHI UCHIHA DIES? DOES HE GET MOVED TO HEAVEN OR HELL, OR IS SOMETHING FAR DIFFERENT HIS FATE. FIND OUT IN THIS VERY DIFFERENT TAKE ON MOST FAIRY TAIL/NARUTO CROSSOVER. IT'S PRETTY DAMN EPIC!

ANOTHER OF BELLEDAYNIGHT'S I RECOMMEND IS 'CONSEQUENCES OF SAVING A LIFE.' WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SAKURA SAVES NEJI DURING THE FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR RATHER THAN IT'S CANON COUNTERPART. IT'S AN AMAZING AU OF WHAT COUD HAVE HAPPENED. IT IS A NEJISAKU STORY AND NARUHINA. IT IS WELL WORTH THE READ. I PROMISE YOU THAT. :)

I WILL START DOING RECOMMENDATIONS AGAIN WITH EACH CHAPTER AS YOU ALL CAN SEE. ANYWAY, DON'T FORGET TO FAVE, FOLLOW AND MOSTLY REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.

PPS... I GOT 10 REVIEWS SINCE MY LAST CHAPTER! THAT WAS AWESOME! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YEAH!

ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT REST OF YOUR MONTH. SEE YOU IN AUGUST!

SASUKE OUT!


	5. STARTING THE JOURNEY

BelleDayNight chapter 4 . Jul 11

Oh nice, thanks for all the promotions on my stories! So, my thoughts on this chapter are positive. I'm not such a fan of the Third Hokage and I think you're representing him well. A lot of the tragedies could have been prevented if he had been able to retire and if Minato had been the Hokage during the Uchiha rebellion.

I liked the de-aging gifts. That was pretty cool. I especially like Tsunade's access to her loved one's souls for a few hours. I wonder what sort of things she'll say to them. Naruto's adopted family is pretty awesome. I am kind of hoping since he'll grow up in the civilian part of town that he and Sakura could be friends, as she's in the civilian sector as well. And his ANBU guard! Great choice!

I AM GOING TO JUST POST MY REPLY TO OUR PM'S HERE AS THEY MAY ANSWER SOME OTHER QUESTIONS OTHERS MAY HAVE AS WELL.

A response to your review at r/11233408/

Doctor Who reference (Not sure if you follow it, but)... SPOILERS! Sorry, but I can NOT tell you. Not on this story. Everything (for the most part is being kept close to the vest. Although... I NEVER EVER EVER thought of putting Ayame with Iruka. I was considering Anko despite that being done a lot. Or even Neko. I will have to think long and hard on that one though. As for de-aging thing... I honestly don't know where that came from. It hit me when I decided to fully activate Jiraiya as a full sage. Also-Glad you approve of Naruto's adopted family. I have nothing against Sakura and was a MAJOR shipper of NaruSaku for a long time until I fell in love with the idea of NaruHina. I feel that Naruto's friendship with Sakura could make her a better person... but that could also undermine some of the things I need for him, and even her (personal, yet separate issues) to deal with. But I will keep that as a viable alternative, so thank you for that idea. :).

As for his anbu guard... Who else would I choose? Lol. It's only logical. ;)

And it was my pleasure mentioning your stories. :) You help me out with reviews and great advice and brainstorming while, thus taking away from your own endeavors to help me out for a few, and your stories are awesome to read, so I'd say we're even stevens. Lol. Okay, bad pun.

* * *

Galndrael chapter 4 . Jul 9

Very interesting read. I cant wait to see where you take this story. Will retrieving the bow and arrows from the seal be instinctual for Naruto or will he have to be taught at some point.

I HONESTLY AM NOT SURE. THIS IS SOMETHING THAT REALLY MADE ME THINK, AND WILL DRIVE ME UP THE WALL UNTIL I FIGURE IT OUT. I HADN'T GOTTEN MY STORYBOARD THAT FAR OUT YET WHEN YOU ASKED ME. HAHA. I WILL TRY TO HAVE AN ANSWER TO YOU SOON. WHETHER IN A PM, OR A REVIEW REPLY LIKE THIS ONE.

* * *

frozem1 chapter 4 . Jul 7

I liked the chapter!

THANK YOU KINDLY. :)

* * *

Ziltoid chapter 4 . Jul 6

Nice chapter. Though, the opening scene felt a little weird. Fragmentary. For instance Shizune and Tsunade leaving, yet in the middle of the conversation the latter waking up and joining the conversation.. Why not just let them stay? Why throw Neko or Shisui into the fray when they haver next to nothing to add. Felt a little distracting. Ah well, that aside, I'm looking forward to see how it'll unfold. Naruto with the Ichiraku's could be very interesting. Wondering how he and Ayame will interact.

On a sidenote: I got a bit derailed halfway when not seeing the difference (initially) between Hiruzen's spoken lines and his thoughts. Perhaps its an idea to use italics for thoughts? At least, that makes the distinction more clear that the ' vs " thing :P

-Z-

I WILL ENDEAVOR TO DO THAT (ITALICS FOR THOUGHT) IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. NEKO AND SHISUI JUST HAPPENED TO BE THEIR SINCE A HOKAGE ALWAYS HAS SOME ANBU NEAR HIM. AS FOR WHY SHIZUNE AND TSUNADE LEFT. THEY HAD BEEN WORKING ALMOST NON-STOP AND REALLY NEEDED REST. I CONSIDERED KEEPING THEM THEIR, BUT I COULD NOT FIND A WAY TO JUSTIFY IT. AS FOR THE RELAATION BETWEEN NARUTO AND AYAME, YOU GAVE ME A BIT OF AN IDEA WITH THAT QUESTION. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 4 . Jul 6

I really enjoy this story so far! I can't wait for Naruto to re-start at the academy sort of speak. I'm nervous to see what this encounter between Naruto and Anko turns out to be.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT. NARUTO IS GOING BACK TO THE ACADEMY IN A FEW DAYS. AS FOR THE ENCOUNTER WITH NARUTO AND ANKO- YOU GET YOUR ANSWER NEARLY A MONTH EARLY. ;)

* * *

LilyVampire chapter 4 . Jul 6

Interesting, what Celeste was able to do. I really liked the chapter, and I'm kinda hoping you'll do a fast forward to graduation day. Thanks for updating!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. SORRY. NO TIME SKIP YET. GOT AT LEAST FOUR OR FIVE MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE I CAN CONSIDER A TIME SKIP. THIS CHAPTER SHOULD EXPLAIN WHY THOUGH. A LOT HAS HAPPENED IN A VERY SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME.

AN: I GOT A LITTLE INSPIRATION AND WORKED ON THIS CHAPTER. INSTEAD OF BEGGING FOR REVIEWS OR TRYING TO HOLD OUT ON REVIEWS LIKE SOME AUTHORS DO, I DECIDED I LIKE MY READERS... SO I AM POSTING A SURPRISE CHAPTER NEARLY A MONTH EARLY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA. MY INSIDIOUS PLAN TO GET YOU ALL BACK TO READ A NEW CHAPTER WORKED. BWHAHAHAHA!

* * *

PS. BETTER GET THIS IN HERE FINALLY. (CLEARS THROAT...) I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS OWNED THERE IN, OR ANY OF THE FEW MINOR EASTER EGGS YOU MIGHT FIND LATER IN THE STORY.

* * *

NOW...

CHAPTER FIVE. STARTING THE JOURNEY.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot wide open at the last words his visitor said. His heart raced, his palms soaked with sweat, and his grip tightened on his pillow before he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He looked at her eyes which was no longer covered by a mask, and her eyes no longer vacant and full of murderous intent. Naruto saw eye pleading, no, begging for forgiveness even though her body language said otherwise. Naruto laid back in his bed slowly, carefully and with attention almost worthy of a shinobi. Anko, despite herself was impressed at how cool Naruto was under pressure. She slowly stepped forward and allowed the hospital door to close, but not before noticing Naruto had his hand hidden beneath the sheet, most likely on the remote to call for help which happened to be nowhere in sight at the moment. Anko decided after a moment to break the silence.

"You asked so here I am."

"The hell you are. You are supposed to be here with Anbu guard who would be visible to me, and one of them would be someone I am familiar with which you wouldn't know. So why are you here?"

Anko chuckled at the boy's words. It took a lot to impress her. Especially from a seven year old. She decided to come clean, "Well first, here." She tossed Naruto a pair of cuffs.

Naruto's right eye twitched at the thought of being at the mercy of the woman he now had an idea of being totally twisted and sadistic. At least from the cuffs.

Seeing his face, Anko blurted out a laugh, but forced her noise down as to not attract nurses, doctors, or guards. "The cuffs are chakra suppression grade. They are for me. So I can't use jutsu to hurt you if it'd make you feel safer."

Naruto knew what jutsu were from the sub instructor he had a few weeks ago, Umino-sensei. And had a slight idea about chakra. Naruto jumped out of bed and tried to wrestle Anko to the point where the cuffs would be on her... They ended up on him with her rolling her eyes. She then warned, "Since you are wearing the cuffs, your little whistle trick won't work."

Naruto didn't believe her, but found no one showed up when he tried. He was once again really scared. Anko shook her head and asked, "Would you like to gently put the cuffs on me now?"

Naruto nodded speechless. She took the key out of her trench pocket, and gave it to Naruto who took the cuffs off and 'gently' placed them on Anko behind her back AND to the railing against the wall just where the metal chair was bolted into the ground.

"Better?" she asked.

A grumbling Naruto answered, "Yeah. So now that you are here... My anbu need to be fired. I was told this floor is sealed." After a deep breath, Naruto asked, "The Ojii-san is slacking off again!" Much to Anko's raised amusement, as no one else would dare talk about the hokage like that.

"Well, let's start off with this little man. I 'am' truly sorry for what I was made to do to you. You are just an innocent kid in all of this. But in all honesty, I don't know what I could do to make it up to you. I have community service broken down to me in minutes by the hokage. Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, times two. That's the equivalent of two full years and that's if I don't sleep, eat, or take missions."

Now, Naruto was only a seven year old, but his mind had matured in certain areas due to outside forces. His mind raced at a thousand miles per minute and ran through dozens of scenarios where this might be made into an advantage. Anko noticed his eyes glaze over again, but not because of getting an eyeful of her generous 'goodies.' Anko didn't know whether to pout or not, but decided against it as she didn't have that type of joking relationship with him.

"You alright gaki?"

Naruto shook out of his stupor as fast as if Ramen was used as a smelling salt. He glared at her and warned, "Don't call me gaki. That rat bastard of a caretaker at the orphanage called me that evil coming off her tongue."

Anko understood that certain caretakers were not the kindest, as she had such a caretaker. So she merely nodded.

Seeing as they were on the same page, Naruto said, "I think this would have to be hidden from Ayame nee-chan... but I think I have a way you can repay me AND make your CS go by a bit faster."

Anko narrowed her eyes at the suspicious blonde and then inquired, "Pre-tell?

And tell he did. "If you want to make things right with me... I want you to train me. I don't want the same crappy training everyone else gets. I want training that will make me rookie of the year three times in a row for my class. I have the Hyuuga princess, Hinata I think her name was, the Uchiha heir, the Yamanaka heir, and the Nara heir. They have family ninjutsu, taijutsu etc. I don't want the academy crap. I want something no one else will expect. I have a feeling that you're the one that can do that for me. I promise I'll work hard."

Many things went through Anko's mind as to why she couldn't/wouldn't and even shouldn't take Naruto on as a student.

 _One. The Ichiraku family would attempt to murder her if they found out she was the one who tried to kill him._

 _Two. The Hokage would never allow it._

 _Three. Naruto's godfather, who is one of the most powerful and influential members of Konoha could try to keep it from happening and most likely would._

 _Four. She just tried to kill him. The kid was obviously not thinking clearly._

After going through all of those reasons in her head, she kindly explained them to Naruto. Not being one for giving up turned her argument around and argued, "The old man obviously wants me to stay close by. As you are being watched like a hawk, he would also have me watched more too right?" She couldn't help but nod dumbly. "Well, that takes care of the old man's concerns of keeping me close i'm sure. Next is Jiraiya-san. He is someone with a lot of power from what you are telling me. Well, he wanted to get back on my good side... and he is forced to leave the village a lot for long term missions. That means he will need someone other than wolf to watch over me. Especially since I am going to be living with a non shinobi family. So you can act as a second line of defense against those who'd try to hurt me, or bring my family harm."

Anko was becoming nervous. This kid had the basic strategic mapping of a genin at the age of seven, despite only being in the academy a few months. Her resolve began to waver as she asked, "Fine. Fine. But what of your new family? Congrats on that by the way."

Naruto smirked, "Thanks. Also- You already talked to my godfather. His name was on those cuffs. He is likely near and know everything that we are saying. And as far as Ayame nee-chan, and Teuchi ojii still only know about the drunken old man as far as I know. If So that shouldn't be an issue at all. I don't like starting with a lie to my new family, but it's the best way I know to keep them safe too. I learn and train faster. And the fact that you let me tie you up with suppression cuffs let me know you are in your own head and not some freaky crazy hypnotized lady again."

Anko felt dread for the first time since she saw the look of near rage on Jiraiya's face when he confronted her. She realized the 'gaki's' plan might actually work. She hadn't agreed to anything yet, but if he talked to the hokage, he would likely agree and the choice would be taken out of her hands. She resigned herself to the next few years of penance. She just hoped that the Sandaime thought this idea was ludicrous and threw it out the window. She looked at Naruto and asked, "I reluctantly agree since I believe the sandaime will toss this idea out the window. If I am made your tutor and sensei however... your going to hate me. I am not nice, and I will be extremely hard on you. I will accept nothing except the best from you. Understood?" Naruto gave a small thumbs up. "So think I can be set free?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment and then shook his head much to Anko's dismay. "Sorry, but it's not that late and I am sure the old man is still up," Naruto said after looking at the clock on the wall. Naruto pressed the nurses station button on his remote and waited for someone to answer.

"Nurses station one. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just had a request please. Please ask one of the Anbu in plain sight to request the hokage's presence please. He informed me it was alright to make the request if it wasn't too late and he wasn't too busy."

While doubtful, the head nurse passed on his request, and much to her surprise found the hokage having arrived fifteen minutes later. As the hokage entered the room, he immediately saw Anko who bowed her head in shame and embarrassment at her current predicament. What she didn't know was that Jiraiya had seen and heard the whole thing, and passed on the message to the hokage via messenger toads. Hiruzen took a few moments to gather the rest of his thoughts and then before Naruto had a chance to speak asked, "Why do you want to be trained as a Shinobi outside of the standard channels?"

Naruto who'd prepared himself for this didn't expect such a strict question in such a stern voice. Naruto sat up on his bed and looked the Sandaime hokage in his eyes and stated in no uncertain terms, "Uzumaki Naruto want strength to protect my loved ones, and the power to protect my village. That is all. I don't have a need for another reason than to protect my home. This village is my castle and I one of her humble servants. I just need to learn 'how' to protect her."

 _Damn it Naruto,_ Hiruzen thought. _Looks like you've found the WILL OF FIRE in your heart haven't you?_ "Permission granted. Mitarashi Anko. You will still take missions of C class or lower once every two months. Otherwise, you are now on an extended B class mission until Uzumaki Naruto graduates the academy. If he has reached his goals of being rookie of the year... each year, you will get extra time taken off of your sentence in the amount of twenty thousand hours, if not more."

Anko wanted to object. She wanted to bang her head against the wall. But instead she looked at Naruto and said, "You're going to regret your request kid. I will make you strong. But to make you as strong as you want... I will literally have to break you and build you up piece by piece."

Naruto's eyes hardened slightly and he walked over and released her from her cuffs as he glared into her eyes as he calmly said, "Bring it."

Shortly thereafter Anko was the only one left with Naruto. As she was about to leave, she glanced back and said, "Two weeks kid. That's what I am giving you with your new family before I start taking three to four hours a day after you get out of the academy. You will be responsible for keeping up your homework."

Not giving Naruto a chance to reply, she stepped out of the room. Before the room door completely closed, Naruto was placed under a sleeping genjutsu by someone outside the door. Anko was grabbed and thrown against a wall. A raven haired shinobi held her still while a silver haired shinobi moved in front of her, his one visible eye inches away from her own. The bottom of his face masked, but his tattoo and armor screamed ANBU black OPS.

The raven haired shinobi's eyes flashed red. Anko already being familiar with who said shinobi was already had her eyes averted as these words slid off his tongue. "My best friend's little brother nearly died because we were not here to protect him. I will make sure, along with his brother that he is strong enough to take care of himself. Oh, and don't count on Uzumaki Naruto making rookie of the year after this year. I will personally be helping in training Sasuke. So the death of our family which occurred a few days ago might slow his training for a year... Two at most... but he will be one of the strongest Konoha's ever produced. And while I have nothing against Uzumaki... if it weren't for him... we'd have been here and likely could have turned the tide of battle so that more Uchiha loyal to Konoha survived. So don't expect much in the way of friendship toward him. He won't be an enemy, but not likely a friend to the Uchiha either. That said... We went on the mission to bring back Tsunade-sama on his behalf. So all of the sacrifices we made... should you do anything unbecoming of a Konoha shinobi to that boy..." he let linger.

To her credit, she didn't so much as flinch. The silver haired shinobi's voice deep and menacing stated plainly, "Hurt him in any way not appropriate for training and you'll never be found. He's young and foolish, and I don't agree with what the hokage is doing, allowing you near him, much less to train him... but I WILL be watching," he finished. This time Anko did however feel a shiver down her spine.

The two shinobi vanished. She allowed the anger she felt at being ambushed to fade, but then it returned with a vengeance. She now had a mission. A personal one. To crush Uchiha Sasuke's chances at becoming rookie of the year. Ever! A sadistic smirk curved her lips upward evilly.

* * *

Konoha Shinobi Cemetery- Six a.m. the next morning.-

* * *

Hatake Kakashi walked over to the grave stones which sat next to each other. Five people he missed dearly. His father Sakumo, his sensei Minato, and Minato's wife Kushina. And of course he couldn't forget Rin. The girl who loved him, but he was too arrogant to heed it... And his best friend and rival Obito who in turn loved Rin. Kakashi stood in the rain, ignoring the lightning which hit the ground only a few feet from him. His life, while valued as a shinobi held no particular personal value to himself as all of his precious people were gone.

Kakashi soon turned to leave, but stopped a few rows over when he heard a voice he thought he recognized. Ichiraku Teuchi-san. He didn't know why, but he hid himself in the shadows and listened as the man spoke to someone who seemed to be from his past...

"...and I know you'd forgive him. It wasn't his fault that nine tailed monstrosity killed you, but Naruto's a good boy. And I truly hope you'll forgive me if you feel this is the wrong thing to do... but Naruto needs a family. And I will be a family to him along with Ayame-chan. You'd be proud of what she did. Foolish girl tried to to take on an ANBU for that boy," he chuckled through a few tears. "He is training to be a ninja. I don't like it. But he has a heart that wants to make the world a better place. Maybe i'll teach him some maritime tricks my dad taught me... or some non shinobi fighting arts mom showed me from her homeland. Although I need to figure out how to feed the boy since I'm sure the hokage will be cutting out his allowance. He'll eat us out of house and home!" he realized with another more mirthful chuckle.

As Teuchi walked off, Kakashi realized that his talk with Anko might have hit home more than he first thought. Kakashi took one last look at the graves behind him before vanishing in a shunshin. -

* * *

One Hour Later-Konoha Byowin-

* * *

Teuchi and Ayame arrived at the start of visiting hours to see Naruto already downstairs with his ANBU Wolf. Naruto stood up out of his wheelchair, stretched and whooped, "Finally. I'm free!" as he ran over and hugged Ayame and her father. Wolf walked over and handed Teuchi an envelope and said, "Do not open until you are home and alone."

Teuchi was reluctant, but accepted the envelope and walked out with a skipping Naruto who hand in hand with Ayame made the relatively short trip to the hokage tower as to not be late. After the short walk, Teuchi heard something. It sounded like a small bear's growl. He knew that sound all too well. It was Naruto's stomach. He could only smile and took off the backpack he was carrying and handed Naruto a small chicken sandwich on a butter toasted bun. As Naruto accepted the food with a thank you and a smile, Teuchi patted the boy's head. Naruto kept wondering if this was all a dream. He looked at his arm where he thought he dreamed the 'great lady' Celeste placed a tattoo on him and realized... small it might have been, but it was real.

Naruto shivered in the cold weather and was handed a jacket from the same bag. After Naruto finished his meal, the three went inside and upstairs until they came across a shinobi in a flack jacket. She was a pretty, relatively young woman with glasses, but a stern gaze. Even her greeting carried weight, "How can I help you?"

"We have an appointment to see the old man," Naruto said slightly grumpy that the lady didn't already know and let them through.

"I don't have you in the book. You'll have to wait until I get this all sorted."

"Remember what happened last time I told you I had an appointment that HE set up and you made me late?" Naruto asked surprisingly kindly.

The receptionist's face paled as the woman raced through and got passes for all three of them to enter. "Sorry for the wait Uzumaki-kun." she said as a red seal on her desk activated. "He is ready to see you now."

"Thank you Misako-san," he grinned as they went in.

"Ah. Good morning Naruto-kun. Teuchi-san. Ayame-ch...san. I hope the morning finds you well?"

"It does Hokage-sama," Teuchi answered for them.

"Good, good. Well, I had the papers drafted up this morning after an impromptu meeting by clan heads. Most of them were most certainly against this adoption as Naruto is a bit of a special case. But with my backing, and that of ANBU Taicho Wolf, Jiraiya, and surprisingly, Tsunade, my other student, we were able to handle the discontented in the room." While what he said was calm, an edge was heard, if barely.

"You are eligible to receive a few items from the Uzumaki clan when you are older, and perhaps a chunin." Naruto wanted to scream about not getting what was his, but then he realized what he'd just been given and he truthfully didn't even care.

Teuchi signed the requisite paperwork which would transfer guardianship of Naruto from Konohagakure no Sato to the Ichiraku family. The last line however was something Teuchi knew would come sooner or later and wanted Naruto to make the choice, so he asked, "Hey Naruto. It asks if you want to keep your name or do you want to take my family's name?"

While their was a third choice, Teuchi hoped Naruto would come to that conclusion on his own. He was not disappointed when he heard the answer. "I am Ichiraku-Uzumaki Naruto. I have my old family's name, and my new. I am going to be a name remembered for Uzumaki and Ichiraku!"

Again, this irked Hiruzen's nerves as he could not transfer the rest of the Uzumaki scrolls and secrets into Konoha's permanent care and possession as there was still a legitimate heir to the 'throne' of the Uzumaki clan. But a larger part of him could not be prouder.

Teuchi and Ayame smiled in pride as well. All three had their fingers pricked and pressed it onto the adoption papers. The hokage performed a few hand seals which made the stamper in front of him glow. He stamped the top of the paper, and it was done.

"Congratulations you three. You are now officially officially adopted Naruto-kun."

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled in affirmation.

"Two things Naruto. One. Don't tell Iruka-kun I told you, but I promoted him to jonin today. He knows, but no one else does. Say something nice. Might get you on his good side." Naruto had no issues with that since this sensei had never wronged him, nor ignored him. "Two. I will still grant you your stipend for the first year, just in case your appetite for ramen threatens to drive Ichiraku's out of business."

Naruto's eyes glossed over and he paled. All excitement and childlike wonder gone from his face. Ayame could only stifle her giggle so much.

Soon after, the trio went over to the academy lucked out as they Iruka was their catching up on paperwork that particular Sunday. It was hard to miss the scowl on Iruka's face, but he took in a deep breath and remembered what the hokage did for him.

* * *

Flashback, One o'clock a.m. Umino Iruka's apartment.

* * *

The wooden door rang with the echo of a powerful, yet deliberate knock. Anyone who knew Umino knew not to wake him up before five a.m. be it genin, chunin, or jonin. Doing otherwise would be very bad for one's health despite Umino only being a low level chunin himself. He shook off the sleep, got out of bed, and threw on some clothes and deodorant. Upon reaching his front door, he did his best not to sound as angry as he felt.

"Identify yourself," rather than a typical 'who's there?

Before an answer could be given Umino picked up the chakra, though hidden it might be. It's potency was enough to fully wake him up. He opened the door, and knelt without looking up as he asked, "How may I serve you hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime who was annoyed by the initial attitude liked how fast this young man went from tired, weary, and angry boy to steadfast soldier in less than a second. "Stand up Iruka-kun. I have come with a favor to ask of you."

Umino knew that a 'favor' was only a formality as he responded in kind. "How may I be of service hokage-sama?" he asked as the hokage sat on the couch and Umino sat in a less comfortable chair across from him.

"I am transferring Uzumaki Naruto into your class effective immediately," Hiruzen started, but was instantly interrupted. That just didn't happen.

"I believe that would not be such a good idea sir. I know how the other teachers see him, and while there is no proof, I believe some may be trying to subtly sabotage him in the academy. But with my own history with him, and his burden... I fear I may not be the most level headed, nor unbiased enough to teach him without subconsciously doing the same as my fellow teachers."

Normally the two Anbu would have taken to striking an officer who outright questioned the hokage's request. But the hokage warned them in advance that this was a special case. Hiruzen didn't raise his voice nor switch from his 'grandfather' voice. He simply sighed after a moment and said, "You mentioned how the books were old and falling apart for the students in the school. And the scrolls were outdated. You also mentioned that you believed the whole academy system required an overhaul did you not?"

Umino's eyes widened at the implications of what he was hearing. Just five days ago, nothing would convince the old kage that they needed new funds and a more updated curriculum. So he took the bait and gave an affirmative nod.

"Well, it seems the headmaster is ready to retire, and a new spot is opening up. He was in charge of the curriculum and acquiring funds. Seeing as he was a Nara, he likely just thought fighting for funds would be troublesome."

Even Umino had to force down a light chuckle as he asked slyly, "So what do you propose hokage-sama. I do believe the rank of tokubetsu jonin is required for that seat."

"Let's stop dancing around this. I will promote you to 'Special Jonin' for the purposes of administration. You can train and I will assign a few anbu to help you train in case you really want to hold that rank the true way. But as far as everyone else is concerned, it's genuine. I will donate from my own funds ten million which should help you redesign the school system, AND do some renovations on the building. Last but not least. I will have your parents body's moved from the general shinobi cemetary to the cemetery of fallen heroes with the likes of the Shodai and Nidaime hokage."

Umino Iruka never thought he could be so surprised in his life. He would have seriously considered taking Naruto and tutoring him after class personally for everything that had been said and done up till the last thing. After the comment about his parents, he would have considered adopting Naruto. It was a fleeting thought, but the thought had occurred. All of this, just to make sure Naruto is treated fairly. He decided he needed clarification.

"All of this, just to make sure Naruto is given the same chances to succeed as everyone else?"

Hiruzen nodded. Umino stood as did the hokage and accepted Iruka's hand. "Thank you for this opportunity sir. I will not fail," he said with a determination that allowed Hiruzen to rest easy that night.

Halfway to the hokage mansion, the anbu known as Wolf asked, "Sir, why would you offer anyone all of that when you could simply order it?"

The hokage answered plainly, "I was going to give him all of that anyway. He's more than earned it with his dedication... but with it worded the way it was, it will make him even more loyal to Konoha than ever. I don't like playing these games... but these are the games of a politician."

* * *

End Flashback-

* * *

Umino looked at the family as they walked into his new office as he stood to greet them. "Naruto, who are your friends?" he asked carefully. He knew 'who' they were, but not why they would be at the school, much less with Naruto.

"They are my new adopted family!" Naruto proclaimed proudly.

Umino's eyes widened at this revelation. And despite himself, he smiled a little. He had his issues with the child, but he couldn't help be happy for him finding a family. He realized there might be a little hope left in the world after all.

"Hey Sensei... something looks different about you. A relaxed strength? I don't know. It's just something comforting. Makes me feel a bit safer here at the academy."

Iruka, being an established shinobi saw right through this, but found the youth's attempts amusing enough and played along. "Thank you Naruto. I was just promoted to jonin and made the headmaster here. But don't worry. I will still be looking after your class specifically as a test to see if I can still teach and administer at the same time," he explained.

Naruto, Teuchi and a slightly blushing Ayame nodded. Umino noted the tinted red on Ayame's cheeks and wondered if she was feeling well but opted to leave it be rather than embarrass the poor girl. Umino pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Teuchi, but looked to Naruto and said, "You've missed a lot of school. It won't be easy, but if you work extra hard, you'll be able to catch up. And you've lucked out. We have a one twenty, which means no school until Wednesday. So you have a few days to catch up on a lot of that missed work."

Naruto groaned which drew small laughs. After thanking Umino-san, the three were off Naruto's old apartment, then to the house built on the back of the Ichiraku Ramen and Bar. His new home.

* * *

Uchiha Compound-

* * *

Sasuke awoke from his dreams of comfort surrounded by friends and family only to wake in a world of nightmares where only his brother Itachi, and Itachi's best friend, who was also like a brother to Sasuke remained. His world shattered and his very universe shaken to it's very core.

Sasuke stood inside of his parents room. It was cleaned via Konoha's 'cleanup' crew quickly and efficiently. Itachi refused to explain to Sasuke what had happened, and Shisui was sworn to secrecy by Itachi.

Sasuke's heart pounded against the inside of his chest. His own eyes red, but not from tears. From rage. Sasuke's sharingan activated. But not one tomoe, or even two. Three tomoe in each eye which was unheard of for anyone first activating the technique.

Finally gaining some privacy away from Itachi and Shisui who refused to go near Fugaku and Mikoto's room, a sound could be heard. Almost like mumbling. Then more and more pronounced. So much so that Sasuke was shaken from his stupor and gripped the kunai he knew his mother kept near her lamp. Before Sasuke could so much as turn around, a small black snake which laid hidden in the window seal uncoiled as it flew across the room. It's fang dug into Sasuke's neck. But before the first yelp of pain could escape Sasuke's mouth, a blur appeared and sliced the snake off at the fangs. Shizui vanished as he raced with Sasuke back to the hospital.

Itachi who felt the flash of Shisui knew that speed well. He decided to er on the side of caution and to check on Sasuke. As he opened his parent's door, he saw the body of a snake. The body had stopped moving, but one thing remained. A few words which appeared from the blood of the snake on the ground.

'UCHIHA SASUKE WILL ONE DAY SEEK OUT MY POWER. PREPARE YOURSELVES.'

Itachi gripped the tanto on his back, pulled his mask down, and growled out a name which tasted like the very bile of the night, "Orochimaru!" And he vanished in a cloud of leaves.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

AN: SO... ANKO'S GOING TO BE NARUTO'S PERSONAL SENSEI. NARUTO HAS A FAMILY. IRUKA'S BEEN PROMOTED. AND A CERTAIN SLIMY SNAKE STILL HAS HIS HANDS IN THE COOKIE JAR. WHAT COULD THIS ALL POSSIBLY MEAN? WHERE WILL THIS ALL LEAD? FIND OUT MORE... IN A MONTH WITH A NEW CHAPTER! WOO HOO! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED.

Recommended story this go round: Ulrich362's Legacy of the Leaf. It's a sequel to Inherited Courage which was pretty awesome too.

Another great story to check out is, The Honored Guest by Ziltoid, and Ziltoid's The Great Duel. The first is a story of how Naruto ended up in the care of the Hyuuga compound for many years of his life. The latter takes place post Naruto 700, and is a really fun one shot. Anyway, that's all of the recommendations this time around. enjoy.

* * *

PS. Reviews equal love. Lol.


	6. The First Day Of School Part One

Ziltoid chapter 5 . Jul 24

Late-ish review, but I'm on a break so I didn't read too much these past days.

Interesting, so Itachi isn't the 'clanslayer' in your fic? I guess I'll have to wait and see.. I wonder how much Sasuke's live will change though, with Itachi and Shisui still around. He has people to train him, so his strength will be a lot greater. But, the strength of an Uchiha seems to grow along with his desire.

And thanks for the recommendation! Glad you liked my oneshot too :P

1ST. ALL GOOD.

2ND. ITACHI WILL HAVE HIS ROLE. AS TO WHAT, THAT WILL REMAIN CLOSE TO THE VEST.

3RD. YES. SASUKE WILL BE A BIT OF A BEAST.

4TH. NO PROBLEM. YOU DO GREAT WORK. :)

* * *

Alvin'sBaby80 chapter 5 . Jul 16

I am really into this story love the direction this is going in. Update soon!

THANKS A LOT. I WILL DEFINITELY KEEP CHECKING OUT YOUR WORKS TOO.

* * *

galaxystormers chapter 2 . Jul 16

This story seems very ambitious. I hope your ideas pay off. It's very different from what I was expecting. Especially where Itachi is concerned. Is the mystery shinobi Anko. I hope not. I like Anko a LOT as character, and might have to stop reading if she's an antagonist.

DON'T GIVE UP ON ANKO...

* * *

galaxystormers chapter 1 . Jul 16

It's not a bad start. You stated that this is going to be epic length. How long is epic actually? Looking forward to great things from this story. Thanks for starting it.

I'M HOPING FOR OVER 400,000 WORDS

* * *

Galndrael chapter 5 . Jul 14

I will be keeping an eye on you. You are the incarnation of evil with the way you tease your plot like this. I love this story and look forward to more from you.

CRAP. I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT. RUNNING FOR THE HILLS!

* * *

frozem1 chapter 5 . Jul 14

I liked the chapter!

THANK YOU KINDLY.

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 5 . Jul 14

Oh man the shit hit the fan! I can't wait to see what the next chapter beholds

THE GOOD STUFF IS YET TO COME... BUT BELIEVE ME, IT'S COMING.

* * *

frankieu chapter 5 . Jul 14

yay new chapter thx

interesting developments not sure who i have to pity more anko being stuck with naruto or naruto being a fool and getting anko as his teacher :D

UM... WHERE THE HECK DID THIS REVIEW COME FROM. I AM NOT COMPLAINING, BUT IT DIDN'T SHOW UP IN MY INBOX FOR E-MAIL, NOR ON MY REVIEW WALL UNTIL YESTERDAY. CREEPY! LOL. BUT SERIOUSLY, I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING THERE. RIGHT NOW I JUST NEEDED TO FINISH SETTING STUFF UP. NOT QUITE THERE, BUT I THINK THE PROLOGUE HAS LASTED LONG ENOUGH.

* * *

AN: I know that there's a lot going on in this chapter. It will start to slow down in some ways and speed up in others next chapter. I know a lot of people asked me via PM, and in some reviews about the academy. I have been listening. But certain things need to play out a certain way, so please just be patient.

In this universe, Kiriko is the daimyo's daughter.

Killing Intent: A person, usually a high level shinobi will focus their chakra towards their enemies with murderous thoughts behind said chakra. If those who are faced with it are weak of mind, and of heart, they could die from fright.

Eg. To escape the feelings of the Killing intent aimed at them might attempt suicide if their heart doesn't give out first.

* * *

ON A SIDE NOTE... A BRAND NEW CHAPTER HERE MORE THAN TWO WEEKS EARLY, JUST FOR YOU. MY AWESOME READERS!

* * *

THE RYU SHINOBI: THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL? REIGNITING OLD FRIENDSHIPS!

* * *

The day seemed like it could get no better for Ichiraku-Uzumaki Naruto. He'd officially been adopted. He'd moved the few things he owned out of his old apartment, and into his new home. He stepped back outside of the house and took a long look. He'd seen the house many times from the outside, but never imagined what the inside could look like. Much less that he could live there. Ayame stepped outside in her knee length cut off jean shorts and white tank top. She sat down on one of the wooden deck chairs and looked at Naruto who happily ran around the small front yard. One of the only western style houses in Konoha which had a yard.

After a few moments Naruto walked back up to the door. He was about to knock when Ayame cleared her throat. Naruto looked at her with his eyebrow slightly raised in confusion. She fought back a small giggle as she said, "Don't run in and out of the house too much Naru-kun. And don't tell people what this machine is. We don't want everyone knowing we have an air conditioning from the spring country," the new nickname made the boy redden slightly which Ayame filed away for later. "You don't need to knock sweetie. You live here now," she said with love. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a set of keys and handed them to Naruto.

"Those were my keys when dad first boughht the house the house. Before the additions like the second floor, and the bar. As they were passed to me... I pass them to you Naruto. Family."

Naruto's felt his eyes start to water. He didn't bother to hide them as the flood of tears fell from his eyes. He walked over and fell into Ayame's lap as she wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug. They just stayed like that for the next ten minutes until Naruto fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

While Naruto found peace in his new sister's loving arms, another child was raced to the hokage tower at blinding speeds. As Uchiha Shisui pushed forward, he stopped for less than thirty seconds in a well lit, public area to. He gently removed the remaining fang from Sasuke's neck, and opened the ANBU emergency kit all members keep on them. He cleaned the would, and immediately injected the high grade anti poison, anti-viral, anti-bacterial agent into Sasuke's neck.

As soon as he arrived at the front of the building, three other ANBU appeared before him and confirmed his identity as it was illegal to travel so fast in the village, especially when heading toward the hokage tower. "Inform the Hokage, Orochimaru may be in the village. Personally."

Shisui entered the building without another word until he took note of one medic leaving the building and gently grabbed her arm, spinning her around as he said, "Possible S-rank emergency. I need your help please Kato-san."

She'd already seen Sasuke and planned on joining Shisui regardless. Without a word, she started following at a brief pace, as fast as protocol would allow until they reached Jiraiya's office on the third floor. Shisui slammed the already cracked open door open more. He noted the Inuzuka and Nara clan heads and immediately stated, "I need the room cleared accept Jiraiya-sama and this medic. S-class ANBU captain priority."

Shisui placed Sasuke gently on the red leather couch on the left side of the office. Shizune began medical diagnostics on the child after opening the med kit in the back of Jiraiya's office and put on some sanitary gloves. She managed to activate a chakra suppression Jutsu on the fangs as they were still partially inserted in Sasuke's neck.

Despite the clan heads incredulous look, the Uchiha's voice, firm and commanding snapped, "Now!" It was rare to be intimidated by someone so young, but his eyes flashed to the multi- pronged mangekyo sharingan, The two visitors stood quickly, and looked to Jiraiya with curious eyes. Jiraiya nodded and quickly made his way from behind his desk to where Shizune stood. Shisui placed a silence barrier on the room, and setup a secondary barrier so that only current ANBU and the Hokage could enter.

A massive killing intent was felt, but all in the room knew where it came from. Itachi appeared in a swirl of wind so fast it was visible. Instead of asking questions, Jiraiya was pointed in the direction of the fang mark.

The new arrival asked simply, "Shisui?"

"Happened in your parent's room. I sensed danger and got to him, hopefully in time. His neck...similar markings to Anko. She's in lockdown again until her official duties start with Naruto-kun. So it couldn't have been her."

Despite his desire to race off into the fast approaching night to take his vengeance out upon Orochimaru, the concern he had for his brother outweighed it.

Jiraiya silently, yet quickly reviewed his 'patient.'

"I believe it was Orochimaru, Jiraiya-sama," Shisui stated both his and Itachi's fear, keeping his wits about him, for both him and his best friend's sake.

"Shizune, you did good to stop the fang's transference. The fangs look as if they were already cut in half, so not all of the chakra, nor poison got into his system. I'm no medic, but I'm sure you can figure out the poison right Shizune?" He asked desperately wishing his former teammate was near, but remembered she was in the hospital for the day and time was of the essence.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama. It's not deadly. It was just a standard paralytic. I've neutralized it, and can remove the fangs and heal his neck on your order," she wisely stated, as to ensure whatever seal that had started to spread across Sasuke's neck didn't get a chance to reactivate and finish.

Jiraiya nodded and went through seventeen signs as his hands began to glow a dark purple. He nodded, and Shizune removed the partial fangs and sealed them in a scroll which she'd set up beside her on the floor. She then immediately healed the neck area where only a little blood had been lost. Jiraiya used his body to shove Shizune out of the way as Sasuke awoke with a scream, yet still frozen in place from the paralytic. His eyes glowed red. Blood began falling from his mouth. Itachi wanted to rush to his brother's side, but was held in place by Shisui. Jiraiya gripped the back of Sasuke's neck and the ink-less seal transferred from Jiraiya's hand to the mark. After a moment, the red of Sasuke's eyes returned to his normal sharingan before he passed out a few seconds after. Instead of a three pronged seal on Sasuke's neck however... there were none. The was broken before it could take full effect. Shizune ran another diagnostic jutsu.

"He'll be fine," Shizune finally stated. Itachi finally allowed himself a moment to breathe.

Jiraiya's door was gently opened and the Sandaime entered. "Would anyone care to explain to me why I am the last to hear about Sasuke being raced to my building by the heads of the Inuzuka and Nara clans on top of my ANBU?" he asked, not entirely without patience. The gift he (Sarutobi) realized from Celeste also granted him a small measure of patience as well, to which he would one day thank her if given the opportunity.

Shisui and Itachi knelt down as Shizune bowed, and Jiraiya gave a respectful nod. Shisui was the first to speak. He quickly rechecked the silencing seals after the door was closed, and then explained what happened in as much detail as he could after a nod from Shizune confirmed Sasuke's health.

"...so that's the gist of it hokage-sama," Shisui finished.

Itachi glanced at Shizune briefly with a curious expression. The hokage noticed this, and out of curiosity, allowed Itachi to speak his mind. Itachi turned to Jiraiya and stated, "The Uchiha clan... those of us who are left... You have an ally in us Jiraiya-sama. Know this!" his words were fierce, and his gaze equally so.

Jiraiya nodded in acceptance. Itachi then turned to Shizune and took in a deep breath as he gently took her hand. His eyes softened as he said, "This is the second time you have been a defining force in saving my otouto. My dear baby brother. Know that should you ever need anything, the might, and fortune of the Uchiha stand with you."

The hokage placed a hand up and Itachi immediately stopped speaking. "Itachi...I was hoping to put this off a few days, but... while your ideals are noble... the Uchiha's funds are being redirected into Konoha's control as. You know the reasons..."

Before the hokage could say another word, Shisui was about to try to defend his clan's property. Itachi however put a gentle, yet firm hand on Shisui's shoulder and spoke in his stead. "I take on the responsibilities of head of clan of the Mighty Uchiha clan. I expected Konoha to attempt this after I found out about the massacre. It was the reason I was not home when Sasuke was attacked," he admitted with sadness tinged on his voice. "I was at my attorney's office drafting a writ which will prevent foreclosure."

The hokage expected this, but he too was prepared. "I'm sorry Itachi, but it's already been decided and voted on by the council. We will ensure your family's items are respected and will let you keep furniture that you choose..."

"... please forgive the interruption Hokage-sama, but I wasn't finished."

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed at this. He didn't want the Uchiha decimated, but now that it's done, he wants it DONE."

"On the way back to Konoha from recovering Tsunade-sama, we ran across Kiriko-sama's caravan as we were near the Daimyo's castle for a short time as Tsunade wanted to pick a few special herbs on that path to potentially help Naruto and Sasuke."

Shisui's back tensed up enough for everyone to see. But the hokage was still focused on Itachi's cold, and unwavering eyes.

Itachi continued, "I explained everything that occurred as she commanded, as even she was curious why Tsunade-sama was returning. Well... after a few hours of rest and a formal letter of protection was written by her grace, and sealed by a few of the guardian twelve for authenticity. As she is heir to the entirety of the land of fire... she speaks for her father, and the daimyo's word is law," Itachi worded carefully, yet with great skill. "The Uchiha estate is, and shall remain under my care, and those of my name and clan. I have been officially named the rightful heir and successor by Kirito-sama."

Hiruzen who was extraordinarily angry at having one of his shinobi go over his head was proud at the same time. However, like with Danzo, he could not let this go unchecked. But he could not figure out how. Not if truly had a letter and a seal from the very head of Hi no Kuni daughter. The very Land of Fire. Finally he settled on stating simply, "This is the second time you have sucker punched me Itachi... I can assure you... There will not be a third." Venom laced his words and the killing intent that came off of the not so old man was nearly physically palpable. All in the room were formidable in their own right. Enough so that they did not fall to their knees, nor faint. But a lesser shinobi easily would have, and all present knew it. Fortunately Sasuke was already unconscious and didn't have to experience it.

Itachi didn't flinch as he stated, "Those remaining of the Uchiha are still loyal to Konoha and to you Hokage-sama... but I had to do what I could to restore honor to my clan... and if it's name and estate is gone... then it will be swept away in the scrolls of history. I might not have agreed with everything that they did... but we were of the two founding clans of our great village... and I have no intention of letting it die."

The sandaime allowed his Killing Intent to die down as he let Itachi's words sink in. The sandaime finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me about this letter Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya merely shrugged and stated, "I didn't know anything about it. Ask lover boy over there," he pointed at Shisui who wanted nothing more than to vanish, but his Hokage's eyes bore deep into him daring him to attempt to leave.

Shisui sighed and stated, "Kiriko-sama... she seems to be slightly taken by me hokage-sama."

"I see," the sandaime said with a straight face, but allowed himself a few seconds of silent amusement. "And where is this so called super letter?"

"This is an official copy of the letter. The original I am keeping until it's time to present it to the council as I know they are going to attempt to circumvent it most likely. Especially Hyuuga Hiashi and Yamanaka Inoichi as our family's have never been particularly cordial. But in the meantime, there is the matter of Orochimaru to address.

"Indeed," the hokage agreed darkly. "I've already sent out Wolf, Neko, and Banzai. If nothing else, Orochimaru knows he would have to make a lot of noise to defeat those three, and it's obvious he wants to slither his way back into the shadows. I believe if caught, it's time we illuminate Orochimaru to the ways of our new and improved T and I department... eh Itachi?

Itachi allowed a sliver of a smirk to adorn his face in contrast to his rage filled eyes.

 _I'd better put some ANBU on the Uchiha estate now that Itachi has made his claim... and to keep an eye on Sasuke... Damn, I hate this hat sometimes,_ Hiruzen admitted to himself.

* * *

Days later- Ichiraku-Uzumaki residence. -

* * *

It was six a.m. in the morning and Ichiraku Teuchi continued to read over the letter he was given by the ANBU known as wolf.

 _Dear Ichiraku-sama,_

 _I call you that out of the great respect I have for what you and your daughter have done for Uzumaki Naruto. You have given him the one thing I was never allowed to. No one was allowed to, but somehow you were able to become his family. As such, you are entitled to more than just my thanks. I have saved up for a great many years and will still have more than enough money after what I have planned takes effect. For taking on the job of looking after Naruto I grant you this boon._

 _There is a limit of one million currency available if you agree to these terms._

 _So first: Buy Naruto clothes. He will fight you tooth and nail on the orange, so I recommend you let him buy a few items that might have a touch of orange in them or you will never have peace._

 _Second: Make him eat items outside of your ramen. He worships it, but it will not help him to become strong as he needs to be as a shinobi without more vegetables and fruits._

 _Third: If I'm not mistaken, you served as one of his majesty's secret rangers. I am aware that not even the hokage knows this, and it will remain that way. Let's just say I have friends in very high places. Please teach Naruto the ways of the ranger for at least one hour a day before the academy. It will allow him certain tactical and other skills unavailable otherwise. We had a chance for a ranger corps before, but the second hokage vetoed it, and it has never been brought back up. I'm hoping Naruto might be the one who is able to establish it. I myself was privy to some of it's non chakra training. It was impressive to say the least._

 _Fourth: Know that, and allow Mitarashi Anko to train Naruto after his academy day is over until he graduates. He might be home by nine p.m if he is lucky. He made a request to the hokage for extra help. He wants to be rookie of the year, and Naruto-kun hand picked Anko for some reason. I would have offered to do it myself, but I am bound to my ANBU duties._

 _Fifth: Use three hundred thousand to expand your bar, and open a second one closer to training field eighteen. I know you being a chef, trained by masters from all over the world while in service to the rangers you are protective of your recipes. So I recommend setting up a number system. Have one person set up pot one with the ingredients needed and for the time needed. Tasting it as necessary to make sure it doesn't lose something in transition to the next chef. Have them do the same in another pot with the next batch of ingredients and so on. That way you never give away more than a few ingredients to any one person, and the order is never made the same way so no one knows exactly how to mimic your secrets._

' _I never really thought of doing something like that to protect my culinary legacy,_ Teuchi thought with a small grin before he got back to his letter.

 _Sixth: Please don't spoil Naruto too much. You are one of the few who I personally know knows who his father and mother were. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Naruto somehow managed to figure that out. If he ever mentions anything about them, please quiet him and have him contact me immediately._

 _Seventh: Any story that tries to prevent Naruto from purchasing anything, have him hand them the card inside the envelope. If they still have an issue, they won't for long..._

 _Eighth: Just continue to be there for him._

 _If you can do all of those things, the money is yours. The rest you can do with as you please. The hokage informed me that he will continue supporting Naruto for up to a year. I recommend you teach him about saving money as he never had access to so much as the bulk of his money was placed toward his rent monthly._

 _Thank you again for everything you are doing for him Teuchi -san._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A friend._

After a moment of contemplation, Teuchi sealed the letter away in a metal box and locked it. He walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door and stated, "Ayame, I still don't like the idea of you and our little one going out alone, but take Naruto shopping after the academy today. And take this," he slid a golden card with what looked like a bar code on the back of it under the door. _"_ Have Naruto try to make the purchases when you both are done. Have him show this card if they give him any trouble. You may get three new outfits and a pair of shoes within reason. However, help Naruto to... lose a lot of orange in his. But he can still have some. Just try to help him subdue some of it. I would like to be their with you, but you asked me to start trusting you more... this is your shot kiddo."

Ayame finally finished in the restroom opened the door with the card in her hand. Her nose was turned up comically atthe 'Within reason.' But instead said with a bow, "Of course Otou-san."

Ayame went to wake up Naruto to find he was already awake and halfway dressed. "Ohayō. Aren't you forgetting something Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her in confusion, then shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"Your shower silly?

"That's a waste of water nee-san. I took a shower last night. And I can do a quick wash up right now. I don't believe in waste," he informed her, having lived alone for over a year, and had to learn how to manage money for over a year by himself.

Ayame's mouth dropped open a little, but didn't argue the point. "Why are you up so early anyway Naruto-kun?"

"I have to get to school early if I want to grab breakfast. They have breakfast pizza on Wednesdays. It's not as good as ramen," he hinted, "But It's still pretty good."

Ayame shook her head and said, "You don't have to rush off. Is that why you didn't eat breakfast the last few days? Never mind. Don't answer. I don't want to fuss at you for something you didn't know. You really need to remember... you have a family now. We won't get tired of you, or try to get rid of you if you ask for help, or if you're hungry," she explained softly. "I can make you something here if you'd like. Maybe some pancakes, waffles, eggs maybe, or maybe rice balls?"

Naruto's mouth started to water, as evidenced by the drool falling slightly from the corners of his mouth. But he shook it off. Before he could deny her offer, she asked, "So which one would you like?"

Naruto grabbed his backpack in hand, but didn't put it over his back and asked nervously, "Are bagels okay?"

Ayame responded with a warm smile, "I think we might have a few Cinnamin Raisin bagels left." Naruto nodded quickly. "Strawberry cream cheese, blueberry, or regular?"

Naruto didn't even know there was more than one kind of cream cheese. "I guess I would like to try strawberry."

"Please," she prompted.

"Oh. Right! Pwease Ayame nee-chan," he begged over dramatically much to her amusement.

Naruto walked back over to his new bed and fell onto it back first with a big smile. Ayame made her way downstairs and prepared breakfast for herself, Naruto and her father who took the dishes out and put on green tea for Ayame, and Coffee for himself. After the Teuchi grabbed the newspaper from his front porch, he sat in his customary chair at the head of the table, but soon found a long, slender pair of arms around him in a tight embrace.

Teuchi looked up at his daughter who's loving eyes held back tears as she said with as much respect as she could, "Domou arigato gasaimashite Otou-sama. For what you did for that little boy."

As Ayame let go of her father, Teuchi found that he sat a little straighter, and held his chin a little higher. He could hold his head high knowing that he gave someone as innocent as Naruto a place, not just to live... but an actual home.

* * *

KONOHA SHINOBI ACADEMY

* * *

An hour later, Naruto found himself not only on time for class, but the first one in his new class. He stopped in front of his sensei's desk and placed an apple there like his nee-chan suggested, and walked to an empty seat on the far left side of the room. A few minutes later, a girl with black hair tied into two buns walked in with who Naruto assumed were her parents. She looked over in Naruto's general direction, then looked away, just taking in the scenery as if new.

Naruto glanced at her again before he burst out, "Tennie!"

The girl jumped with a start. The adults took note of Naruto as the now noted 'Tennie' squealed, "Naruto! Is that you?"

"Yeah. I just transferred into this class," he exclaimed as they ran to each other and hugged for a moment.

"How are you here. I thought your adopted family left Konoha last year."

'Tennie's eyes watered as she informed him, "They were killed by bandits about six months ago. I finally found a way back here thanks to an old man with white hair. Jiraiya-sama I think ninja with him said his name was. He told me he would help me find another family after I told him how hard it was for or anyone to get adopted."

"I'm sorry 'Tennie," he empathised. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Her tears all but gone, fairly quickly and with a smile. "I'm okay now that I'm with my tag team partner in crime again," they both started to laugh until...

"DON'T TALK TO THAT... THAT THING!" the middle aged chubby woman spoke with such derision and anger as she pointed at Naruto's face. 'Tennie' had never thought something like that could come out of the lady's mouth who was so sweet and kind just a few weeks ago till now. She yanked the little girl's arm as she planned to get her as far away from 'it' as possible.

"Naruto!" 'Tennie screamed.

Naruto, having gained a measure of wisdom decided to try a different approach than his usual 'run in and do something stupid.' "No Tennie. Don't fight her. I am sure she has her reasons for wanting you to stay away from me. She's only trying to do what's best for you. I don't know how or why this is happening... I am just happy to know you are home, and safe. Get strong and become a kick ass.. I mean a kick butt kunoichi... and maybe we can become friends again a little later."

Of course Naruto had no intention on letting this go... he just needed to sure up his allies and have a chat with the hokage since the man whose face showed equal disgust wore a shinobi vest.

'Tennie' however didn't get the memo on the new and improved Naruto, and had no intention on letting this stand. 'Tennie' stopped and yanked her hand from her new 'mother' and said, "I would rather go back to the orphanage than be with parents who try to keep me away from one of my best and truest friends!" 'Tennie' ran over to Naruto, grabbed him in a big hug again and as she let go she said, "see you soon," in as soft a voice as she could manage.

The man pulled off his best as 'Tennie' ran past, but he didn't give chase to her. No that was her 'mother.' Naruto immediately whistled his special tune. He knew that after a little while in the academy and a few fighting lessons from Teuchi, he wouldn't be able to face off against a ninja. Instead of Wolf who normally appeared, his sensei, Umino Iruka did and quickly placed himself in between his student and the potential attacker.

Glaring at the confrontational shinobi, he asked Naruto, "Kid, that is a high ranking technique you used. And for emergencies. What's going on here?"

Naruto quickly explained what happened. The jonin didn't deny it. He simply stated, "Our new little girl has been the perfect angel until she saw 'him," he had the decency to say rather than 'it.'

"My first day as headmaster, and I have to put up with this. Jonin-san, I understand your concern but Naruto didn't technically 'do' anything wrong. As his sensei, I cannot, and WILL not allow you to bring harm to him. I see your tattoo on your hand. 44th brigade?"

"Yeah, why?" the ninja asked suspiciously.

"My parents 'were' in the 44th seven years ago on 'that' night. And I can say this much, and only this much. Naruto himself is a very good boy, if a bit of a prankster. But your other concern is moot. Locked away."

Naruto put things together as Iruka tried to keep him in the dark. The older shinobi however placed his leather belt back on and said, "As long as you keep him in check, I will try to do the same for myself and my wife... though I don't really know how for the latter. She's not the nicest person to begin with..." he said with a nervous chuckle. He turned to Naruto with face full of sorrow as he said, "My mistake kid. I had you pegged for someone else," he lied pathetically, but Naruto nodded anyway as the man made his way out of the door.

Iruka turned to Naruto and said, "Okay, that was a high ranking technique, but from what I understand, you don't know how to control chakra that well yet. That whistle trick is about to become one of your best friends Naruto."

Naruto noticed the small grin on his sensei's face and returned it.

The first person to enter the room next was a girl with pale skin, dark blue hair, and white eyes with no notable pupils. Naruto couldn't help but think she was cute in some odd way. The girl with the bright pink hair was equally exotic in her own way he noted. Then he realized he was starting to like girls and shivered, rolled his eyes and thought, _Troublesome,_ and a spiky haired kid who walked in next sneezed.

* * *

'Tennie' raced as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't really know where she was going. Whether to her old orphanage, or to the village leader, since Naruto used to always say, 'If Ojii, I mean the hokage is needed, he'll always look out for those in his village. Go to him if you are in danger, or are just scared. Or I think he has a few students, that one guy who wrote 'The Toad Shinobi. He had white hair. It said in the back of the book he learned from the old man. Will probably help too.'

She remembered those words and turned from the direction she was headed and kept pushing forward even though she was out of breath, and nearly fell over twice. As she was about to fall for a third time, she fell directly into the leg of a man in a red jacket and had white spiky hair.

'Two kids in one day," the man grumbled to himself as he helped her up.

The girl looked up at the man and blushed a little at having fell. "I'm sorry. I am trying to get to the hokage's office before my adopted mom catches me."

Jiraiya looked at the girl a little more closely and asked, "Tenten?"

She looked a little confused then hugged the man's leg and said, "Hai! Jiraiya-sama. You studied under the hokage right?"

He nodded, curious where this was going.

"My friend Naruto said always go to the Hokage, or one of his students if I could find one. He said he saw you in the back of a Toad ninja book."

"The Toad Shinobi to be exact. My only children's book. So you are friends with Naruto?"

"Tenten!" her adopted mom called.

"Not if she catches me! I'd rather go back to the orphanage than live with someone who can't accept my friendship with Naruto. And my new Tou-san looked kind of angry too as I ran out of the classroom."

The woman stopped in front of Jiraiya and gave a deep bow as she said, "I'm sorry for any trouble master Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya stopped her mid sentence as he asked, "Do you have a problem with a friend of mine?"

The woman looked perplexed, but noted the not so pleasant look on Jiraiya's face. Jiraiya then stated, "Uzumaki Naruto is a very close friend of mine and your daughter's. Is their a particular reason why you have an issue with him?" His voice deep carried, and menacing. So much so, the woman nearly wet her dress.

'Tennie's' adopted father appeared beside his wife in a small swirl of leaves and takes note of Jiraiya's unpleasant aura. He stated, "The child is fine. I had a chat with the headmaster and was made to understand a few things. Threats, nor violence are necessary Jiraiya-sama. I will have a chat with my wife which will not violate the law."

"See that you do..." Jiraiya's warning left in the air. He turned to 'Tennie and asked, "I think things are okay for your friend now. Do you still need to see me or the hokage?" After she shook her head, Jiraiya offered, "If anyone ever really tries to hurt you or Naruto, you can always come to me. If they try to stop you and I find out... they won't ever try to stop you again. Do you understand?" He asked gently.

'Tennie' grabbed Jiraiya's waist in another hug to which he patted her gently on the head.

* * *

The Hokage Office twenty minutes later.

 _Looks like Naruto's fitting into his new class and Iruka and Jiraiya are handling the initial naysayers well,'_ The sandaime thought heavily.

The knocking at the door resonated, and freed Sarutobi from his thoughts as he answered, "Come in."

A nondescript jonin walked in and stated plainly, "Sir, we've lost contact with TEAM WOLF."

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

AN: FIRST... A SPECIAL NOTE FOR AYRMED. GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO TRY FLUFF FOR THE FIRST TIME. tHE PORCH SCENE WITH NARUTO AND AYAME. I'VE NEVER BEEN ANY GOOD AT FLUFF. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT.

* * *

ALSO-NARUTO'S FOUND A REAL HOME, BUT IS STILL NOT TREATED FAIRLY BY EVERYONE. I AM NOT GOING TO USE THAT AS A PLOT DEVICE. IT WORKED EARLY ON FOR TENTEN, BUT I WILL FIGURE OUT SOME WAY TO GET NARUTO PAST THAT. IT'S BEEN USED A LOT IN STORIES AND I AM TRYING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT. NEXT, SASUKE'S BEEN ATTACKED BY THE SNAKE. HAS HE REALLY BEEN CURED? FIND OUT MORE NEXT TIME ON THE RYU SHINOBI!

REMEMBER TO SHOW SOME LOVE BY REVIEWING AND TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK. tHOUGH i AM CURIOUS SPECIFICALLY... WHAT ARE THE ASPECTS OF iTACHI YOU ALL LOVED OR HATED THIS CHAPTER:


	7. THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PART 2

bbbReviews for **The Ryu Shinobi**

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 3 . Aug 5

It's already impressive that you plan to update monthly. You generate lengthy chapters with a lot in them.

I did enjoy the introduction of Celeste and all she teaches Naruto. Giving him the gift of seeing what has been happening is sure to change things. There was a lot of great background information shared as well as some snippets of personality that helped to define characters along the way. Thanks for sharing!

***Thank you for your review. I appreciate the kind words. I am not really good at character development, but I am working on it little by little.

* * *

Sn0wk1tty chapter 3 . Aug 4

this was amazingly done. On to the next chapter!

***Your wish is granted!

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 2 . Aug 4

Some of the humor in the dialogue really stands out and is just plain fun to read. The time taken to flesh out each situation to do justice to each of the characters is also well appreciated. A lot happens with Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, Shizune, and the team sent after them.

I had to smile a bit in that the Author's Notes read like the trailer to the next episode ahead as Naruto usually has. I think you pretty much covered my questions there, so I'm happy to know they may be answered soon!

***I will try to do more end trailers, but I just haven't had the motivation for that part of it since that one. Maybe next chapter.

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 1 . Aug 3

I've never quite seen a Naruto fanfiction piece that educates the reader prior to starting with information about the manga itself. This allows a novice to follow along which I found to be nice. I'm probably not a true Naruto novice but even I learned a few things.

The story has lots of details and takes us right into the lives of many of the characters Naruto is famous for. Keeping Itachi and Shisui alive made me happy and I can hardly wait to see what you do with them.

I do have a question though, is it known if Crow and Raven really were their Anbu names?

The team you composed was quite a combination. Gai and Kakashi working together and being together was fun to read about. Of course I was very happy about the remaining Uchihas as well as the care given to the younger generation. There is a good mix of happenings and lots for the reader to be curious about. I had never really thought about how much age difference or not there was between Shizune and Itachi.

Thanks for sharing!

***Thanks again for your reviews. I have a few people that don't know Naruto that are willing to give the story a read for me so I wanted to make sure they understood what they were reading. As for the age difference... Shizune is around Kakashi's age I believe. I think I saw a few flashbacks where she was hanging out with them.

* * *

LilyVampire chapter 6 . Aug 2

I liked this chapter a lot, and this you have pretty consistent characters. I kinda disliked how Itachi was all passionate about the village, I always saw him as more of a quiet person. Thanks for updating!

***Thanks for your review. As for Itachi... He still is very passionate about the village... however, he must be more sneaky... hiding things out in the open. ;)

* * *

Ziltoid chapter 6 . Jul 27

'Tennie' had me crackling up xD  
Hehe, Tenchan is something I've seen most often, but Tennie? Sounds great!  
Though black hair? I thought she had dark brown hair in the anime.. not sure about the manga though. Her introduction is a nice touch, especially that she has a bond with Jiraiya too. Wonder if he'll be interesting in her talent for fuinjutsu later on... and is Tennie in the same class as Naruto? This chapter certainly left me hoping for more Tennie!

***I am not 100 percent sure on her hair. I think it's black. But as you wish. The return of Tennie!

* * *

frozem1 chapter 6 . Jul 27

I liked the chapter!

Thank you very much.

Ammar chapter 3 . Jul 27

Yo please do more because I really love your story and how many chapters do you plan on doing?

***Not sure how many chapters, but at least 300 to 400,000 words if possible.

* * *

thor94 chapter 6 . Jul 27

interesting chapter.  
even ichiraku obtained extra to help naruto.

a question: you have said, with itachi and shishui, sasuke will grow stronger than in the manga.  
what about naruto?  
you plan him only become slightly better than his canon self (average student). or having him being a minato, itachi like natural genius appearing once in a decade who will achieve academy as rookie of the year (stronger than sasuke)

***Those are very good questions... but they are questions that cannot be answered here. SPOILERS. Big time. Lol. Sorry. I will try to flesh the story out a bit faster soon though.

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 6 . Jul 27

Man, Lord Third doesn't take shit from anyone in this. It kind of scares me, and NOOOOO! about team wolf. It's just not fair!  
Itachi, I really love how he goes above Lord Thirds head. I'm anxious to see what he does next

***I actually really like the Sandaime, but I thought he was a bit of a wimp in cannon, always bending to the elder's will.

* * *

frankieu chapter 6 . Jul 27

nice chapter like how itachi got the final laugh for now  
looking forward to the reaction of the three elders :D  
liked the scene with naruto and ayame looking forward to more of it perhaps the orange store battle could become legends in konoha

***Thanks for the review. PS. Remember... the three elders of Konoha are dead...

* * *

THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS PART TWO

* * *

Class had been relatively quiet for the day. That was until about eleven in the morning when a group of five or so kids entered the class. The dark haired kid with a duck butt styled hair cut handed the sensei a note, Naruto observed. With him were a few other kids who had sad expressions, but none so empty as the first. His eyes carried hurt, loneliness, anger, and a much more deep seeded rage. Naruto, while he didn't know why felt a small connection between the two, and decided to try to talk to him a little bit later.

* * *

FLASHBACK- HOKAGE'S OFFICE TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE MEETING UP WITH ANKO AT THE BYOWIN.

* * *

"I want Anko scared for her very life if I agree to this. I also want her ego bruised. I want her inspired to turn Naruto into the best shinobi she possibly can. I also want her to feel as if Sasuke is what Naruto must measure up to. He needs a measuring stick."

"Does this mean you want Naruto to not befriend Sasuke, Wolf asked pointedly.

"It's fine if he does. But make sure not to let it come too easily."

"Understood hokage-sama," both Wolf, and Raven replied in unison.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The ACADEMY

* * *

"Over here Sasuke-kun!" one loud mouthed girl screamed.

"No, sit here Sasuke-kun!" another screeched.

Eight out of the ten girls screamed for Sasuke to sit near them. The ninth who didn't seem all that impressed was 'Tennie,' and the other was the pale girl whom Naruto assumed was the Hyuuga heir Hinata. Sasuke eventually settled between Naruto and Hinata as 'Tennie' was on the other side of Naruto.

As almost half the class hadn't been introduced to Naruto, he was asked to step to the front of the class again which he did.

"Alright. Why don't you reintroduce yourself for those who were not here earlier today?" Umino Iruka prompted.

Naruto smiled as he bowed and vibrantly said, "My name is Ichiraku Uzumaki Naruto. I am the adopted son of Ichiraku Teuchi, and my new nee-chan Ayame. I like hanging hanging out with my best friend 'Tennie now that she's back home in the leaf! My goals are to become strong enough to protect this village and her children as hokage one day. Dattebayo!"

The class found itself dumbfounded by such conviction from a kid, but some cheered, while others snickered. A few 'oo' and 'ah'd' at Naruto's 'friendship' with 'Tennie' to which both of their faces reddened a little.

The boy with the pineapple shaped tail hair style groaned, "Great. A troublesome blonde. What a drag."

A few minutes later Naruto was called to the office. Umino raised his eyebrow as he was the headmaster of the school and should have been made aware of any counseling sessions or visitors to one of his students. But let it go for the time being.

As Naruto made it to the office, he noticed one of his favorite people there in a Konoha High blazer, and skirt. "Ayame nee-chan!" he hugged her in delight at the surprise visit.

She laughed a little as she knelt down and said, "You can't keep rushing off Naru-kun," which of course made him redden a little, but she said it softly enough that only they could hear. "You forgot your lunch. I mean we could send you to school with money, but I don't know if they have the world famous Ichiraku-ramen," she teased.

Naruto's eyes widened and then he said something that caught her off guard, "If you weren't my sister, I might have had to marry you for this."

She found herself adoring her little otouto even more. She gave him a quick hug and they said their goodbyes so she could make it back to school before her lunch hour was over. Naruto happily made his way back to class. Umino saw the bag and the smile on Naruto's face. He simply sighed, and wondered if every day would be this simple and easy.

* * *

After forty minutes it was time for lunch. Naruto of course hung out with Tennie. Halfway through lunch Naruto spotted the duck butt haircut hidden in a tree. He successfully hid from his fan girls. For the moment anyway. Tennie (Yes I am losing the ' with her name. I think you all got who it is by now. Lol) also spotted him, but waited on the silver metal bench by the fence on the playground.

Naruto sat at the bottom of the tree and called up as quietly as he could, "You might want to consider going up another branch or two if you want to avoid your fan girls. My friend Tennie and I saw you pretty easily."

The young Uchiha wanted to retort, but realized he was just offered a small hand of friendship. So instead, he nodded with a, "Thanks,' and jumped up to another branch which hindered his fangirl's possible visability.

"No worries. Ichiraku Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced. Tennie walked over and sat beside him, Naruto still looking at the kids off in the distance. "And this... beauty here is my bestie Tennie."

Tennie reddened a little at the comment, gently hit Naruto's arm and said, "Nice to meet you Uchiha-san. If I may be so forward, any idea why you have such a legion of fangirls? It makes me feel a little gross knowing they will be protecting our village if they graduate."

Sasuke didn't really feel up to talking, but obliged as this bun haired girl didn't seem infatuated with him. He carefully answered, "Most of my clan was recently killed. I am being forced into group counseling. The girls in the counseling who had sensei were were Uchiha, or friends who were Uchiha see me as some sort of teddy bear who needs to be hugged and cuddled. It pisses me off. I will become an avenger. The shinobi know something, but won't allow me to learn the truth. One day I will find out and I will avenge the members of my family who were lost. The innocent children of my clan, " Sasuke nearly yelled. "I will rebuild my clan, and make it stronger than ever."

Naruto and Tennie looked at each other and then said simultaneously to Sasuke, "Wanna train with us sometime?"

Sasuke looked at his two potential new comrades, and realized he was asked this a lot by fangirls recently, but this is the first time he felt someone other than his brother and his cousin would seriously train by his side. "Maybe one day," he conceded. "But right now I just want to focus on my remaining family and making sure our clan is still strong... somehow."

Naruto looked at his seven year old counterpart and decided, "Then we're rivals! You and me. It will make sure you don't get lazy and slack off. And it will make me push myself harder than ever to go up against one of the Uchiha. Everyone knows your clan is strong."

Before Sasuke could object, Tennie self inserted, "Me too. I won't be left behind!"

Sasuke's fractured heart ached from the loss of not only his immediate family, but most of his clan recently, but he found himself fighting down a hint of a smile as he nodded to the two of them.

Shortly thereafter, they went back into the classroom where the pink haired girl, and the blonde girl were ineffectually whispering how cute Sasuke was. How they would make him theirs until they realized one thing. That he was the one thing they could not share.

Sasuke noted the conversation as he walked in and rolled his eyes as he found his seat. He took in a deep breath, thought about his lost clan, his parents, and even the woman who had saved him, not once, but twice. A non Uchiha at that. The latter irked his nerves greatly. He tried to block out the noises of screeching fangirls, but could shake the building headache. The only thing he took solace in was the fact that his brother and cousin were still with him, and that he just might have a few new friends. True non fangirl friends.

The day finally came to an end. Naruto hugged Tennie and got one in return. As they were about to go there separate ways, Ayame walked up to the fence where Naruto was in the midst of his goodbye hug and asked, "Should I be jealous _Naru_ -kun?" emphasizing the 'Naru.'

Tennie and Naruto released their hug and Naruto looked up completely red faced alongside Tennie who was only slightly more embarrassed by the comment than jealous of Naruto knowing such a breathtakingly beautiful older girl. So she did what any good eight year old in her position would do. She pouted to Ayame's amusement.

"Hey nee-san! This is Tennie. My best... and only friend from the first orphanage I lived at."

"Seems like she's a little more than a friend Naru-kun. I don't know that I'd like to see another woman stealing away my little otouto."

To this, both Naruto and Tennie's faces became tomato red, but Tennie took it in stride, and grabs Naruto's hand and possessively said, "My Naruto!"

"Okay, okay. I know when I've been beaten," Ayame jokingly admits while Naruto stands there dumbfounded. "Maybe you'd like to invite Tennie over for dinner sometime?"

Naruto nearly jumped for joy at that which made Tennie giggle slightly.

"Tenten? Tenten?" a male voice called.

Tennie looked over and saw her adopted father and waved back to him, letting him know she saw him.

"I guess it's time to go Naruto. Be good, and I'll see you in class next week!"

Naruto didn't realize it was Friday and his head slumped as he realized he wouldn't see his 'friend' for two hold days. It hurt inside, but he didn't know why. Tennie saw his expression and ran back to him and gave him another hug. The tears threatening to appear disappeared as quickly.

"The weekend will be over before you know it," Tennie reassured Naruto who in turn nodded happily from the hug. She ran off, but turned around one more time to give one more wave.

* * *

A little while later Naruto noticed that they stopped in front of one of Konoha's nicer stores. But due to circumstances, he was never able to enter said stores without being summarily ejected. Naruto looked at the door to the story and hesitated before Ayame gently nudged him in.

The host at the front podium noted the daughter of one of the prominent small business owners and greeted, "Welcome Ichiraku-san! How may I assist you tod... YOU!"

Naruto pointed at himself innocently, but the sadness in his eyes evident. _Will things ever change,_ he wondered. The tall slim man then stated, "I've told you before that I don't have an issue with you personally kid, but you'll get me fired if I don't kick you out. You've got to go!"

Ayame tightened her grip on Naruto's shoulder slightly and stated, "You will service my Otouto. Ichiraku-Uzumaki Naruto or you will lose the patronage of my father and our business partners as he is the senior owner of more than one business."

The tall lanky cashier tilted his head downward and then pressed a button on his phone. After a beep he picked up what Ayame had to assume was some sort of transceiver and transmitter, her hunch paid off as she heard the nervous man call for his manager.

A few moments later, the manager, a shorter stocky man with a mustache and balding hair in a black leather jacket and dark blue slacks walked out to the front. His eyes immediately locked on to Naruto, but before he could begin his obvious rant and rave, Ayame handed Naruto a small golden card. That card, embroidered with high class shinobi marks.

"Naruto, hand the manager that card. And you manager-san 'will' look at that card in detail. Having worked at my family's shop, even I know what that means."

While the manager, outraged at being talked to like that by a mere teenager huffed, he noted the color of the card and his breath caught. He quickly humbled himself and asked boy, "I am not an unreasonable person," he lied. "Might I see this card you are so determined to show me?"

Naruto looked up to Ayame who gave a small nod. Naruto walked over slowly and slowly handed the man the card. He instantly recognized it as being ANBU captain class requisition card second only to the Hokage. It had the name 'Ichiraku-Uzumaki Naruto' pushed up on the card with a chakra fuinjutsu seal to prevent tampering. Naruto's eyes opened a bit as he noted something and chose to take a chance as he had the man's attention.

"Um.. excuse me sir, but I think you may have a leak in one of your pockets."

The man looked down on the white floor and noted a little yellow liquid dripping. He handed the card to his front of house host as sweat dripped down his face, his heart raced and stated in no uncertain terms, "All members of the Ichiraku-Uzumaki family are VIPs as of this moment. They are to be treated as if they are members of a foreign delegation at all times. Make sure the entire staff knows this including new employees we hire after today. Are we clear?"

"As crystal, Morino-san. And I will have someone come clean up your...medical oil sir. " the cashier stated silently. He didn't even call for a janitor. He sprayed the floor with a bottle of something after putting gloves on. He cleaned up the small mess and then washed his hands with the elegant sink behind the host stand. He turned back to Naruto and handed him back his card and stated, "I'm sorry for the wait Ichiraku-Uzumaki -sama. I didn't want you to utilize our story unless it is in pristine condition. So now," he said as he stepped forward and held out his now clean hand and offered, "I am glad this has been cleared up. Welcome to Morino's high class clothing outlet. But don't let the name fool you. Outlet is just something that came over with the move to the new owner, Morino Baki. That was his brother, Hachimaka. Manager. He runs the day to day operations. It is an honor to serve you both. May I get you some tea, or some food while you look through our moving catalog? Or you can stay on the floor and look around, but I find the roving catalog to be much more interesting.

Naruto had never been called 'sama' before. It was a big deal to him, but he took a deep breath and looked to Ayame and asked, "Can we go without the sama stuff? I don't mind calling big wigs that stuff if I have to, but I'm just me. Maybe one day when I earn that right... I can accept it then."

Ayame gently squeezed Naruto's cheek and smiled, "I'm so proud of you otouto. Of course that's alright." She turned to the host and asked, "Maybe some miso ramen for us, and two iced waters please."

Naruto's face lit up at the world ramen as Ayame knew it would. They were led to a large room upstairs where clothes were displayed outward. The man instructed Naruto how to stop when he saw something he liked at Ayame's nod. He picked up the ques that this trip was for the young man more so than the teen. Their ramen arrived and they ate as Naruto began his journey into his new wardrobe. Ayame managed to keep it from being all orange. She also managed to pick out a few outfits for herself. The afternoon could not seem to get any better for Naruto. Or so he thought. But things were not meant to go as smoothly as he thought today would.

As he and Ayme stepped out of Morino's, the store closed and locked up behind them. After a few seconds of walking, eight men approached them, different weapons in hand. A heavy chain, a whip, a broken bottle and a few knives adorned. Naruto immediately attempted his emergency whistle technique, but a fist blurred in front of him and knocked him to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame screamed as she dropped her bags and grabbed the now unconscious boy. "Take the clothes. I don't have that much money, but it's yours. Just leave us alone."

The first, a mountain of a man stepped forward and plainly stated, "We're taking all of that anyway. My son could use another set of clothes and looks to be about the demons size. It should go to a real boy. But he's not why we are here... We are loyal to the village, even if that means leaving 'it' alive. However, your family has gotten a little uppity and needs to be taught a lesson. We're thinking you shouldn't be late for the 'train.'

* * *

It only took a split second. Ichiraku Teuchi's secret lessons to his daughter resurfaced.

Rule One: Never start a fight if you can help it.

Rule Two: Never fight where a loved one can be used against you.

Rule Three: NEVER let an UCHIHA copy this style if you can help it.

Rule Four: As we rarely rely on Chakra, facing shinobi is a very bad idea unless you have a lot of experience in the ranger arts.

These are the rules laid out to the ranger corps by our _**shogun**_.

Should you not be able to follow those three basic rules due to circumstances... crush your enemies and make them wary of challenging a student of the ranger arts again.

Ayame took in a deep breath as she knelt down beside Naruto. She did check his pulse which was still strong, but that was only a distraction. There happened to be a pole approximately three feet long beside Naruto. Ayame looked up to her would be attackers and took in one last deep breath before she said, "This is your last chance to end this peacefully." Gone was the young girl. What replaced her was a warrior. Her eyes hardened and her stance strong.

The men guffawed at her 'antics,' but what they hadn't realized was... that she tried to give them a chance. Her heart beat slowed and steadied. Then in an instant she was gone. She appeared before the first man in a hand stand with her legs bent before firing her legs in an upward angle which knocked the deadbeat with the broken bottle three feet into the air. As he landed, it was on his back, and he was knocked out.

She spun her elbow around and slammed it into the big man's face and knocked the knife out of his hand. She rushed forward and with a head butt, knocked the leader out. She realized she still had the pole in her hand... she placed it in a position behind her back. Each attack more silent than the last. The final four attacked at once, and Ayame swirled through each attack as if she was a leaf dancing upon the wind. Finally, three remained. The three who remained conscious... barely.

Ayame looked into their very terrified eyes and she sighed. She didn't release her stance, but she did offer this, "Leave, and tell your boss to get a life. If he attacks me or my family again, I will report all of you to the hokage. And," she looked over to Naruto who awoke just seconds prior, just in time to see his nee-chan in action. "mess with him specifically again... and not even the hokage will be able to save you."

The three thugs grabbed their compatriots and limped away. Naruto's mouth stood agape. Once the thugs were out of sight, Naruto turned to Ayame and screamed out, "Ayame nee-chan. You're a kunoichi!"

"Shh!" she chastised quickly as she dropped the pole. "I am NOT. We can talk once we get home. But this is not something you should tell people about Naru-kun. I mean it. It's very important. Do you understand me?"

Naruto never heard such desperation in her voice. He nodded and helped her pick up their stuff.

"You were awesome Nee-chan," Naruto offered. She felt her face warm a little in joy at the praise from one of her loved ones. They walked the rest of the way home in silence as Ayame tried to figure out a way to start Naruto on his ranger training without her father limiting what Naruto could learn.

* * *

A swift wind raced across Konoha at blinding speeds. He was assigned this mission. Time was of the essence. And too much was riding on him making it on time. He stopped at the front gate, and nodded at the two chunin who worked it. They in turn gave the go ahead. The clouds dark, and the sky darkened even faster. His white hair offsetting his red jacket and black martial arts pants. He raced forward as fast as he could, with one anbu in tow. Raven. Jiraiya stopped and realized that he hadn't tested his new form out since being gifted it.

"Is everything alright Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya allowed a small smirk, "Possibly better than alright if this works. I know you are one of the fastest in Konoha, but we might end up having to pull a Maito Gai and I might have to carry you if this works."

Raven shivered at the thought of emulating Maito Gai in any way other than skills.

"Give me five minutes."

Raven watched as Jiraiya sat down and concentrated in a cross legged position. Meditating and drawing in Natural energy with an ease he had never known. Three minutes later, Jiraiya had for the first time achieved full sage mode without assistance, and his features didn't take on those of the toad like they normally did.

Jiraiya's original smirk turned into an all out grin as he said, "Oh yeah!" Then much more calmly, "Orochi-bitch is in for one hell of a surprise once we meet up. Climb on Raven."

Shishui, even behind his mask silently begged Jiraiya to reconsider. BUT figured out a compromise. "Outside of sight of anyone in the village, and I will get you the three maids work schedule. The three who work with the princess that you most likely want research on."

Jiraiya's grin widened even further. The night just couldn't get any better for him.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

HEY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE FOR IT BEING SO SHORT THIS TIME. MY BDAY TODAY (LITERALLY) AND I WANTED TO GET A GIFT OUT TO YOU ALL FOR IT. I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT BEFORE THE END OF THE MONTH IF POSSIBLE.

NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL SEE... NARUTO'S NEW THREADS. AYAME EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED TO HER DAD. AND WHAT _**POTENTIALLY**_ WHAT _**KILLED**_ TEAM WOLF...

STAY TUNED... SAME SHINOBI TIME... SAME SHINOBI CHANNEL!

SEE YA IN LESS THAN A MONTH I HOPE. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

SASUKE OVER AND OUT!


	8. Training and Then Some

REVIEWS.-

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 7 . 12h ago

Since your birthday chapter was shorter, I was able to finish it today, so a shorter chapter was really beneficial to me.

Solidifying friendships, revealing how strong Ayame really is, and bringing Shisui and Jiraiya together were all very exciting. Now you make me wonder if Sasuke, Naruto, and Tenten will be on the same team.

Only one correction I thought I would let you know about after the 3rd break in case you wanted to know: "Naruto looked at the door to the store (not story) and hesitated before Ayame gently nudged him in.

I hope inspiration continues to inspire new things for this story. Goodness, your announcement that you plan for it to be in the 400,000 range is truly unbelievable!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. i WILL TRY TO GET TO FIXING THE 'STORY' TYPO SOMETIME SOON. AS FOR THE TEAM... i AM NOT SURE. i WAS CONSIDERING CANNON TEAMS. AT LEAST FOR THE TIME BEING. THE STORY ITSELF WILL DIVERGE A LOT, SO I DON'T WANT IT TO BECOME SO UNFAMILIAR THAT IT NO LONGER FEELS LIKE A NARUTO STORY. BUT THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION. I WILL KEEP IT IN MIND.

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 6 . 13h ago

The nickname for Tenten definitely stood out. I'd never heard that one before.

Mystery surrounds a lot of things throughout the story and friends and allies definitely are well described. I wonder who sent the letter to the Ichiraku's?

Itachi comes across as much more serious than Shisui, yet they both have a protective side to them.

It's taken some time, but I am coming up to the birthday chapter!

THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT.

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 5 . Aug 13

The meet with Anko and Naruto was nicely done. His adult-like reasoning had me forgetting he was only seven years old though. I'm glad you reminded the reader of that later. It's sort of fun not seeing him as a goof ball and dead last. Naruto has marked intelligence in your story.

I do like how Kakashi and Itachi are standing protectively over Sasuke and how different characters are viewed in different ways due to changes made in your story. Iruka and the Ichiraku's appearances as well as Anko's should color Naruto's life in new ways for sure though.

I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF NARUTO AS REALLY SMART, JUST IN UNUSUAL WAYS. AS FAR AS PEOPLE COLORING NARUTO'S LIFE... YEAH. THINGS WILL HAVE SOME UNIQUE CHANGES.

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 7 . Aug 10

Oh Yes! "Orochi-bitch" is making me laugh my ass off. Also Ayame kicking butt was awesome! I can't wait until next chapter!

I ALWAYS THOUGHT AYAME AND TEUCHI WERE UNDER UTILIZED. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. :)

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 4 . Aug 10

Establishing that the Ryu Shinobi was Naruto made me wonder what this means for him. You are definitely changing up the events in the Naruto timeline and taking time to sort through the new twists. I suppose if the Ichiraku's adopt Naruto, he may still like ramen! I can see how new opportunities might change his childhood perceptions though.

Adding little facts like Teuchi and Ayame's last name, how powerful Celeste is, how Jiraya's novel is read in even realms outside their own...all added something to the story. You have me wondering when Celeste may appear again now!

IN THE INFAMOUS WORDS OF ALEX KINGSTON'S 'RIVER SONG,' OF DOCTOR WHO Lore... "SPOILERS!: ;)

* * *

zafnak chapter 7 . Aug 9

What, did those 8 guys really think they could assault Naruto in broad daylight, let alone carry Ayame off and rape her and get away with it? Are they THAT stupid? Sheesh, they deserved what they got and then some.

PROBABLY NEED TO GO BACK AND ADD A LITTLE MORE DETAIL FOR THIS CHAPTER. i MEANT FOR IT TO HAPPEN NEAR EVENING. tHANKS FOR YOUR INPUT. iT HELPED OUT.

* * *

MartyF805 chapter 3 . Aug 9

Oh, you didn't just go there!

WHERE DID i GO? hAHA. :)

* * *

LilyVampire chapter 7 . Aug 9

Happy birthday! Ayame is awesome and I really liked this chapter. Thanks for updating!

THANK YOU! THANKS FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES, AND THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. :)

* * *

frankieu chapter 7 . Aug 9

nice chapter nice to see what the shinobi version of platinum plastic card can do to people

quick tip ya might want to stop posted all the review it feels like a cheap shop at getting higher word count

I WILL ADDRESS THE REVIEW PORTION WITH EVERYONE. tHANKS. PS. ANBU BLACK CARD. NEVER LEAVE HOME WITHOUT IT.

* * *

AN:IT'S BEEN ADDRESSED BY ONE OF MY READERS THAT IT SEEMS LIKE I MIGHT BE USING ADDING REVIEWS TO THE STORY PAGE AS A CHEAP SHOT AT UPPING MY WORD COUNT. I DON'T SEE IT THAT WAY PERSONALLY. I JUST DO IT IN CASE OTHERS HAVE SIMILAR QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS SO THAT I ONLY HAVE TO ANSWER THE SAME QUESTION ONCE OR TWICE. IF IT IS AN ISSUE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ALL PREFER INDIVIDUAL MESSAGES TO THE REVIEWS, OR IF THIS IS FINE. I AM OKAY EITHER WAY. BUT I WANT TO BE FAIR, AND I DON'T TAKE OFFENSE AT ALL AT THE POINT THE REVIEWER TRIED TO MAKE, AS WE ARE ALL ENTITLED TO OUR OWN OPINION. ANYWAY, LET ME KNOW. :)

PS. This chapter is 5032 words. With the reviews here, it adds up to 6100 and some change. Let me know what you all think.

* * *

AN2: USUALLY THESE COME OUT ONCE A MONTH... ANOTHER ONE LESS THAN TWO WEEKS LATER? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?

* * *

Training, And Then Some!

* * *

It wasn't easy getting to the rendezvous point even at top speed, however, Jiraiya stopped and rested for an hour and then reentered sage mode. He and Raven made it in record time.

Two hours later, the two tallest buildings which held team wolf prisoner were demolished as Jiraiya alongside Gamaken, and Gamabunta flowed through opponents like they were nothing. Not to be outdone, Shisui vanished, and reappeared multiple times. But whenever he reappeared, five enemies were either dead or unconscious. It was barely a flicker, thus his nickname... Shisui: the Teleporter.

Orochimaru opted to make a tactical withdrawal after he noted a massive upgrade in Jiraiya's skills which only served to darken his already sullied mood. Orochimaru looked to his lieutenant and bodyguard Kimimaru as he inquired, "I can try to stall him Orochimaru-sama."

"No. As powerful as you are... It seems Jiraiya has finally mastered one of the legendary sage arts. Something even I have yet to do. He would kill you within minutes."

"I didn't know you cared, Orochimaru-sama," the loyal Kimimaru stoically replied, but Orochimaru wasn't having it.

"Don't be cheeky Kimimaru. It doesn't suit you," he stated as he and his current protege appeared to phase through the earth until they reached a secret tunnel beneath them.

They raced madly the moment their feet touched the ground... for they knew it was not yet time to face this new and improved, not quite so oafish Jiraiya: the The Gallant Super Pervert! Or at least that's what Jiraiya would put in his newest Icha Icha book once it was published after changing a few names and details of the mission.

Jiraiya looked at the now recovered shinobi and was glad none of them were worst for wear, but realized a med nin should have been with them. It was something he'd have to talk to Sarutobi sensei and Tsunade about at some point.

* * *

Three days later.-

* * *

While Jiraiya and his rescued comrades made their way back to Konoha, Naruto found himself in a very uncomfortable position. He found himself stretching in ways he didn't think men should have to stretch. He was pulling carts full of barrels, and even children on top of that. He was pushed physically by his new adopted father much to his surprise.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Naruto and Ayame made it back home safely and Ayame instructed Naruto to go to bed as it was getting late. He wanted to argue. He went to far as to point out the last of his homework he hadn't finished yet. 'That' got him a one hour reprieve to finish it as he wanted to impress Umino-sensei. A few moments later, Ayame was face to face with her father in their more traditional sitting room.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Ichiraku Teuchi inquired patiently.

"I had to use Ranger Core combat for the first time today... here in the village."

Teuchi's eyes widened in shock, then anger at someone forcing his daughter to resort to violence. Every bone in his body shook in rage, but then he remembered some of the more advanced rules of Ranger Core.

a. If a situation is resolved, even temporarily, don't escalate it.

b. Prepare for the antagonist who is likely working on ways to escalate the situation. Planning is key, whether that includes strategic positioning, or physical and mental conditioning.

c. If you have to physically train... train until you drop, and then train some more. Training one's mind is fine, but train the body to keep up with the mind.

Teuchi decided that bare basic self defense moves he started to teach Naruto would not be enough. He walked over to a closet and pulled out a scroll and placed it in the center of the room on the floor. To the untrained eye of the Samurai, or of it's extinct western counterpart, the Knight, they would have just assumed it was what it showed. A scroll of poetry. Teuchi closed his eyes and opened the scroll as he placed his hands in a hand seal. Ayame nearly yelped as she never thought she'd see her father access spiritual energy again after teaching her the four seals of heaven. (Not to be confused with Orochimaru's 'CURSED seal of heaven.'

Ichiraku Teuchi used the seal, Ryu. The hidden seal of the mighty and 'mythological' dragon.

Instead of a puff of smoke, the scroll glowed blue, and expanded in size until it was eight square feet. Then the blue glow became a light green as four items arose from the scroll. The light vanished and Teuchi fell over, but not before being caught by Ayame who gently sat him down looked at him worriedly until he smiled.

"It's okay. I am just a bit worn out. It's been many a year since I was inclined to access my spiritual energy. I will be okay in a few days. I felt a touch of the great lady Celeste upon Naruto recently. The blessing given to the Ranger Corps. There is something truly special about that boy. I think we need to give him an edge. Plus I've received a request to give him this training. I wanted to hold off, but tonight has made me wary of doing so."

Ayame merely nodded as she took in everything her father told her.

* * *

Present-

* * *

Anko managed to get Naruto's family permission to use an old abandoned training field after seeing that the family somehow managed to get Naruto on a surprisingly formidable physical training regiment. Not as harsh as the one she planned, but she was impressed none the less. Anko couldn't understand why it was so easy to convince the hokage and just thought the man might be under a lot of stress of late to approve the field so easily, but opted not to look a gift horse in the mouth... this time.

Anko informed the family that she had seen them in their fenced off back yard as she was on the roof. Teuchi and Ayame knew she was there, but didn't give that little tidbit away. Anko jumped down from the roof, and acted the part of surprised civilians, but they were openly surprised that Anko did that for Naruto.

After the adults were sure Naruto was situated in the upstairs shower on the other side of the house, Teuchi offered, "I've finished making some fresh ramen broth, fresh noodles, dango, and a foreign drink, Iced Tea if you'd like to come I for a spell.

"Thank you," she accepted and they sat at the actual dining room table.

After getting situated they all said in unison the traditional thanks and began eating. Anko as well as she was all but poison proof. Always the shinobi she realized.

After Anko looked at the two and took a breath before she started, "I came by to take a look at my new student and see if he was taking his schoolwork seriously at the academy. I take it you all were told about me being his defacto sensei for the time being?"

They both nodded and Ayame asked, "How did you end up being his sensei. Usually clan less kids don't get such special treatment."

Anko fought back a sigh as she started her prepared excuse. Fortunately, she had gotten word to Naruto and the hokage ahead of time, "I did something which put the kid back some in his studies on accident. I was the cause of him breaking his arm a year ago on accident. I got him to the hospital, but it was too late for him to take the entrance exams. I was punished and my own promotion was pushed back until a few months ago and even then I wouldn't have gotten it yet, if at all if it wasn't for Naruto. He spoke on my behalf to hokage-sama, but with the stipulation I become his sensei. The kid is smart. Too smart for his own good," she slightly growled, but with no malice.

"He is our special Naru-kun," Ayame stated, and Naruto, though in the shower, half the house away screamed back, "Ayame nee-chan!"

The adults would forever wonder how he heard her. The Anko continued. "I noticed you all started training the kid yesterday. I don't know exactly when you started, but that is when I saw, and I am sure someone else likely saw too as shinobi leap over houses daily. But the point is, the physical conditioning is good, and the combat drills are impressive if unorthodox. Normally I would be against someone teaching him counter what I planned for him... but I think it may actually be for the best if you keep training him. But that is only after I confirm one thing."

"And what's that Mitarashi-san?" Teuchi asked, intrigued.

Anko moved quicker than the eye could see over the table in a flip, two kunai out, and to the necks of the two family members.

"Who are you. You're not Konoha shinobi, and the civilian infantry was shut down forty years ago. Shortly after it was discovered that the civilians just ended up in the way. Those moves were partially Samurai, and something else entirely. I am sure that my boss in Torture and Interrogation would love to meet you both. So I would find a very convincing argument... and very quickly."

"Wolf's back!" Naruto screamed from his bedroom, half dressed. He hurriedly finished getting dressed, but froze as if struck by a wall as he came downstairs and saw his new Nee-chan and Teuchi staying completely still and silent.

"Anko-sensei!" he wailed in anguish. "I thought you didn't want to hurt me?"

"Hurt you kid? I'm the good guy here. Call wolf kid. It's okay."

"It's okay Naruto. He can clear all of this up."

Naruto ran back to his room to make sure his whistle would be heard outside the window. His five key tone activated the seal on Raven, Wolf and even Crow who was near. It was an emergency code given to high ranking officials in Konoha or VIP that only Anbu Captains, or the rare jonin received such as Umino Iruka.

Seconds later Crow secured Naruto, Raven with Wolf appeared before Anko, her eyes fierce. "Stand down Anbu. I told Naruto to call you."

At this Teuchi stated, "It's true. Wolf. Perhaps it's best if Anko is read in as it appears she really is a thorough kunoichi."

Anko's brow raised and Wolf sighed defeat as he didn't want his involvement known. Anko released the Ichirakus and waited for an explanation.

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

After clearing up everything, everyone was escorted to the hokage tower. The hokage was given the report as well since he had methods in place to know whenever Naruto used that seal. He decided to reevaluate which training field should be used if one of his shinobi reacted this badly to just a little bit of training. Naruto was entitled to some peace and privacy.

"Anko," he said in a very calm manner. "Must you be so good at your job that you make mine more difficult?"

"I will endeavor to not be such as pain in the ass hokage-sama," she said in such a serious way, even the hokage had trouble keeping a straight face.

"Thank you. You are free to go Anko," the sandaime dismissed, which only left Naruto and his family.

Anko vanished in a Shunshin, four leaves left in her wake. Naruto looked to the hokage and said, "Since old man Teuchi had to tell you about his time in the service of some royal people, shouldn't I tell him about my family history?"

Hiruzen's eyes popped open slightly wider as he activated his silencing seals after Naruto said this, but carefully asked, "What do you mean your family history Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the symbol on his arm and said, "I know everything there is to know about me and my parents. I have since I was in the hospital last time. I also know of my burden. I trust the Ichiraku's not to betray me."

The sandaime paled and felt as if he was about to suffocate off of the information he was given. He was even more surprised at Naruto's next words, "And I forgive you for not telling me. I understand why you did it now."

Teuchi stepped in and stated, "It's alright Naruto-kun. We already know who's son you are. We knew from the moment your parents spoke your name when they came into the ramen shop. They mentioned how they would name you after a character in Jiraiya-sama's Tales of a Gutsy Ninja."

It was not often that he was flabbergasted, but the 'Professor' was being schooled in just how little he knew of the goings on in his village.

"Hokage-sama. We are aware of Naruto's other secret as well. I ask permission to speak of it as it sounds like Naruto already knows."

Hiruzen looked to Naruto who had a small smirk on his face and sighed in defeat. "I believe you all know, so there is no need to bring it up. Especially considering a certain... loss that day for the Ichiraku family."

"Thank you for your delicacy with that hokage-sama."

To Naruto Hiruzen asked, "How do you know all of this Naruto. It's a big secret and people can get in a lot of trouble for telling it."

Naruto's smirk fell a little and he began to get a little nervous as he didn't know it was such a big secret. "I was told by Celeste-sama and that 'damn' fox," Naruto blurted.

"You've spoken with it!?" Hiruzen freaked out.

"It's fine. He is now an ally to the leaf. A Konoha ally as long as I stay under Konoha's protection. I think that's what Celeste-sama meant."

This went back and forth for the next hour until they were finally allowed to leave and they went home and prepared for the next day of Naruto's training on the newly developed Hokage training field. That way no one would interrupt, nor be able to spy on them except the Hokage himself.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Naruto found out that Jiraiya had taken Tennie under his wing and began teaching her fuinjutsu. A nearly lost, yet extremely dangerous and hard to master art. Jiraiya also began teaching her the ways of the bo staff, shuriken, and kunai jutsu. Naruto was slightly annoyed that his godfather would do that for someone else until he was reminded by Wolf of his reluctance to train with his godfather. Naruto decided to train with Anko and his family until they taught him everything they had to teach him before approaching his godfather. To show that he was dedicated and worthy of being trained by the legendary ninja.

One day after school, Naruto went to training ground forty four as instructed by Mitarashi Anko. His Special Jonin instructor. Upon reaching the gateway, Anko stood there with a dejected face and said, "Kid, you are lucky. I can only train you in the first two acres of the forest because of how dangerous it is. I normally give out a liability form which meant that I can't get in trouble for it if you died, but you're not an actual shinobi. Just a shinobi in training."

Naruto huffed at that, but stopped at the jonin's minor glare. "Alright kid, but this brace on one of your wrist," She ordered.

"What is it?"

"Let's get something straight gaki. I'm acting as the sensei. I give you an order, and you answer me with hai, yokai, or yes ma'am, or no ma'am." Am I clear?" she all but screamed.

"Hai Anko-sensei-sama!" he mocked.

Although Anko knew he was being a smart ass, she allowed it to pass as she would have her sweet revenge on him throughout the course of training.

 _Okay smart ass. You want your Anko-sama to teach you hm? Let's start out with these chakra enhanced weights I got from Gai after we check your chakra stores,_ Anko thought slightly viciously.

"The brace checks to see how much chakra you have. You are an academy student who's been there for at least six months now... so you'd better at least have a grasp on what chakra is brat. If I have to teach you that too I'm going to pound it into you AND beat the shit out of your instructor and headmaster."

Naruto had the brace on by then, but the moment she threatened Iruka, someone he started to come to respect a lot, especially recently as he really seemed to care for Naruto in his eyes, Naruto's countenance became stiff and his gaze hardened. "My instructor and my headmaster are one in the same. Don't you EVER talk about Iruka -sensei like that in front of me again!"

Anko hadn't expected such an impassioned reaction from the boy, but decided to see just how far he'd go in defense of one of his precious people. Her simple reply was, "Or what?"

Naruto took off like a bat out of hell. His speed surprised Anko slightly as Naruto jumped up to try to strike her face. Her being a jonin, even a specialized one which is not as high ranked a regular jonin should not have been that close to being hit. She went to retaliate with a low powered kick to humble Naruto. But much to her surprise, Naruto jumped onto her leg to weigh it down and tried to flip her over. She nearly lost balance, but quickly compensated and knocked him loose. She sped toward him and gripped him in a head lock and said, "Submit gaki. You don't stand a chance against a ninja. A jonin at that."

"I never give up. And I never go back on my word!" he fought to say despite his air flow being cut. He was nearly unconscious by then.

Anko decided to finish with one final insult, "Or I might just break a few of that bun headed girl's fingers. What was her name again. Tenten I believe."

That was the last time she ever made the mistake of putting down any of Naruto's loved ones. Her arm suddenly burned as red malicious chakra poured off of Naruto. It was enough to make Anko throw off her coat. She knew that power well as she was rushed to one of the shelters as a newly appointed chunin, not yet field approved for the S-rank Kyuubi attack. She quickly called out, "You can't let 'him' control you kid." The chakra soon turned white as Naruto replied, "I didn't. I asked him for the help!" As he raced forward he tried to punch and kick as best his slightly trained body would allow.

"Damn it gaki. Calm down. I was just thinking out loud about the Instructor thing. And I was just messing with you concerning your friend. It was a test dummy! I needed to see how serious you were about protecting your loved ones," she frustratingly yelled.

Naruto stopped and looked at her curioiusly for a moment. He took in a deep breath and silently thanked his partner for the help. As the coat of white chakra disappeared, Naruto fell to his knees as he realized just how exhausting that power's use could be. But seconds later a green glow appeared around him and he was standing again without a bead of sweat on his head.

Anko decided to try a different approach, "So two things I think I should have known. I knew about the physical conditioning to make you stronger and faster that the Ichiraku's were having you work on. But where did you learn those moves?

Naruto sighed and said, "Ayame nee-chan wanted me to learn some stuff early on in case another mob came after us again."

Anko could accept that the training was needed as a deterrent. But she mentally noted not to underestimate either older Ichiraku. "And how long have you been able to talk to 'him?' Naruto. And does hokage-sama know?"

He noticed she stopped using gaki for him. He hated that term so much, but it didn't feel right not coming from this woman for some reason.

Over the course of the next few weeks Naruto and Anko trained and trained hard. She worked with him on everything they taught in school against her initial thoughts, and corrected the things some 'instructors' tried to sneak past Umino-san on substitution days where he was needed elsewhere. So much so that Naruto started to advance past most of the other students save Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata of his year's class much to the chagrin of said Uchiha. Anko had even took a note out of Maito Gai's book and incorporated chakra weights into Naruto's training. That in conjunction with the work Ichiraku's was doing, his speed was increasing at an astonishing rate much to some chunins annoyance. Finally the time had arrived for Naruto to show Anko the results of her training starting with Ninjutsu. Once again they arrived at the Forrest of Death, AKA, Training ground forty four.

"Alright Gaki. Clone techniques are used as distractions in battle. They don't really do anything, but if you position them just right, they could draw enemy away from you and make it a target for a few possibly life saving seconds. Understand me?"

Naruto nodded fiercely. "Well, you've already shown me a henge yesterday. So we know you can properly mold chakra. But look closely because I'm not going to show you again." Again Naruto nodded. After looking at the seals to activate the clone, Naruto said, "Got it."

"Well then. Show me what you've got kid."

Naruto attempted to make a clone which failed in a most spectacular way. It looked faded and half dead, and that was impressive considering they were just illusions to begin with.

Anko burst out laughing, but stopped at her student's glare as he said, "You're supposed to help and be nice. Not be a mean pile of horse crap!"

At this Anko burst out laughing again at the nearly eight year old's outburst. After calming down again, she thought about it for a moment. Creating a clone was one of the three easiest jutsu. The henge transformation is a few steps harder to even She pulled out the device she planned to test Naruto with weeks past and jammed it at him, which knocked him to the ground as he grabbed his chest and the device.

"What's the big idea Seishinbyō no sensei!?" Naruto complained.

"Stop calling me Psycho, gaki!"

 _Ah ha! So that's how to get her to lose it. Payback's a bitch_ , Naruto filed away for use at a later date.

"How do you even know how to channel chakra gaki? You shouldn't know how to do that at all for at least a few months."

Naruto tried to come up with a lie, but decided against it as experienced shinobi such as Umino-sensei seemed to see right through him. He said, "A friend's parent showed them and they showed me before they moved out of the village a while ago. When the hokage found out, he taught me the special whistle to bring help. He said it would draw on a bit of my chakra and help me to focus it with practice. I was only to practice it in my old apartment with a special seal on the door so I would not accidentally call for help when I didn't need it. Like when that kid called fire a few months ago. Even I won't pull something like that. It's dangerous."

Anko nodded her approval.

Naruto placed the brace on his wrist like he was originally instructed to weeks ago. "Now put as much chakra as you can manage into it. I know I mention control a lot, but this is the one time I want you to let loose. Put as much chakra out as you can. That device will pull it to it so it doesn't go out of control and hurt you. It's one of ero-jiraiya's seals inside."

Naruto grinned as he concentrated and pulled as much chakra as he could out. So much so that he yelped at the rawness of it. Even Anko didn't expect him, without his tenant to have such power. As he lowered his chakra levels back down, Anko gently removed the device and dropped it as she mumbled, "Holy shit."

"Is something wrong sensei," Naruto wondered with a serious gaze. Anko took in a deep breath and allowed herself to be slightly amused by Naruto's concerned look.

"Be careful you're not developing a little crush on your sensei-chan," Anko jokingly warned.

Naruto didn't glare at her. He gaze her a once over and said, "If I didn't learn how much of a slave driver you were... I might have melted at how pretty you are. Your snake breath helps too."

"Why you little!" Anko raced after her pupil. Him with a big grin. Her with a scowl, but internally, her grin was as big as his. She realized that having the 'kid' around might not be so bad after all.

After twenty minutes Anko switched back to sensei – mode and instructed Naruto, "Alright gaki. Knock off the playing around. You want to be the best. I am about to make you the very best. But know this. What I am about to teach you is top secret. Not even the hokage can know about this. And I picked this training ground because it's hard to see with his crystal ball. I used to get in trouble and hid out here when I figured that out. So here's the deal. You have waaaay to much chakra to do a regular clone. Getting the chakra control to do one would take you years, even with what I am about to teach you. But this technique is considered a kinjutsu. Have you heard of those before?"

Naruto slowly shook his head.

"Good. You shouldn't have. They are known as the forbidden jutsu because they are either extremely powerful, or dangerous to the user. The only reason I am even considering teaching this to you is I see something in you gaki. You might run your mouth about becoming hokage and shit, but I can't help but believe you might actually do something more than just talk a big game."

"Whatever it is sensei, I will not let you down. I won't tell anyone about this either. Not without your permission," Naruto vowed, "And I never go back on my word!" he proclaimed.

 _I am going to get in so much trouble for this_ , Anko realized, but went pushed forward anyway.

"Pay attention kid. You know my rules. I'm only going to show you once. If you mess it up, you have to figure out how to fix it. And this one, you can't write down. And not even hokage-sama can know I taught you this."

Naruto stood at attention, his eyes sharp on the hand seal Anko performed as she explained, "Two pulses left, four right, three down. But don't release the hand sign until it's complete. Send as little chakra as you can manage. And try to create just one clone. It takes practice, but you can do it."

Naruto nodded as he asked, "What's the name of this jutsu?"

"The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. You can do it kid. Make sure I don't regret trying to show you this."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he searched for the fire that was his spiritual energy, and the cool that was his physical energy. As he let those two energies touch gently, he placed his fingers in a cross shape and sent the pulses as instructed. He focused like he did for the regular clone technique to create only one clone. Naruto heard a 'poof' sound and opened his eyes to see two small clouds of smoke clear and he saw two identical Naruto clones in front of him."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. All of the frustration of not being able to create clones faded instantly as he jumped over and hugged his sensei who grabbed his head and threw him a few inches back as she complained, "I like you kid, but 'personal space,'"

Naruto didn't bother to glare. He looked at his clones and said, "So cool!"

The clones looked at each other, then to Naruto who fell back down at that and raced backwards on the ground back toward his sensei as they both held up a hand and said, "Sup?"

"The heck?!" Naruto nearly screamed. His clones immediately fell over laughing.

"This is some kind of trick!" He accused Anko which only made her join in on the clones laughing.

After a moment Anko stood up and said, "Nope. They are you. Or at least a part of you. You will be learning how to use them a lot kid. They just became your best friend."

"No way! Tennie is my best friend!" all three Naruto bellowed.

The real one of course smiled at that and realized, "I guess they really are me."

Anko rubbed her head and wondered what sort of monster she likely just unleashed upon Konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the northern mountainside of Mt. Hi No Kunima in a dark, damp chilly well hidden undiscovered cave, a man laid in solitude as his closed eyes opened for the first time in nearly four thousand years. His focus slowly returned, and his atrophied muscles, take a few seconds to acclimate to this new and different world. The air, cleaner. The weight, lighter. The man's now focused eyes glanced to his left and noted his trusty blade in it's gold plated leather sheathe.

He slowly stood as his meticulously preserved body stretched and worked the kinks out before he finally spoke. "I suppose it's time to take a look out into this new world and see what's out there."

* * *

To Be Continued In September. See you soon. :)


	9. UNEXPECTED

This chapter is dedicated to Ayrmed. She was one of my favorite fanfiction writers, and I am glad to know that her pain is over. If you talked to her in a PM, you'd know she was a nice lady. And even though she won't be here to finish her story Love's Never Easy, It's still a beautiful piece to check out.

As this is a dedication chapter, no reviews will be answered this time on this page. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know and I will answer them via PM.

* * *

Now on to the story.

* * *

Life was good for Ichiraku-Uzumaki Naruto. He'd been working hard day in and day out on his various training methods. Ayame and Teuchi kept adding more and more weight until Anko requisitioned some chakra enhanced weights from Maito Gai's connection at the Tenten's parents weapon shop. Little by little Naruto's speed improved to the point he was forbidden to add any more chakra by Anko out of fear of him tearing ligaments despite great increases in speed, endurance and durability.

Ayame and Teuchi taught Naruto stealth attacks. Sneaking up on someone without being caught unless they are a powerful sensor. And how to hide one's aroma from hunting animals, or clans such as the Inuzuka. They also insisted on teaching Naruto how to move silently. While shinobi also had the same general idea, they still very loudly called out their attacks, and left themselves wide open do to such ostentatious training. Naruto was happy when he got to train with Anko however. She allowed him to run wild. He would show her some of the things he learned and found that he could even use a few things he learned from home to help with his training with Anko. Though the snakes that came out of her arms kept biting him using multiple poisons and he constantly had to be given antidotes... though Anko suspected that his tenant could have cured him. But she'd rather have him build up an immunity just in case.

Anko was so proud of Naruto that she was tempted to request the snake summoning contract be given to Naruto via the boss snake Manda... but that was where Jiraiya stepped in and drew the line.

* * *

Hokage tower-A Warm Saturday Morning, Jiraiya stood resolved in front of the hokage's desk.

* * *

"...give a rats ass how powerful it will make him in the future. The Toads can do the same for him! Or even if he is chosen by another animal summon. But I promise to Kami that if you let Naruto sign the snake contract I am retiring my commission!"

Hiruzen raised his killing intent to monstrous levels. So much so that most shinobi within a half mile radius felt it. Jiraiya's reply, without even the slightly tremble was, "Quit the drama sensei. That shit's not going to work with me. And no matter how powerful you are... I have long ago claimed the right to leave Konoha as a free unaffiliated man as per the mandates set forth by the shodai hokage! I've served my time two times over. You have NO power to force me to stay. The only reason you were able to recall Tsunade is because she didn't remember to fill out her exit papers before she left the first time."

The sandaime took a moment to calm down and gather his thoughts. "Please calm down Master Jiraiya. If it will cause that much of an uproar, I just won't offer him the contract. I didn't even mention it to him in case there was an issue with it," Anko tried weakly.

Hiruzen sighed, "Thank you for your understanding Anko. I know Jiraiya's reasons. They are valid, but I will let you know at a later time what I finalize on."

Reconizing she'd been dismissed, she vanished in a shunshin with a nod.

"Fine Jiraiya. You win... but if you ever do that again in front of..."

"Give it a rest old man. You might be the almighty 'k'ami-no Shinobi, but you're becoming as decripid and crooked as Danzo was. Maybe it is time you gave up the chair... despite Seresete-sama's gifts."

"GET OUT!" Hiruzen demanded, his nostrils flaring. Jiraiya vanished without another word.

He looked at the orb he was given by the goddess Celeste and thought, _Is he right my love? Is he right my Biwako?_

* * *

Three hours later, Naruto.

* * *

Naruto finally got a day off from training with his family and sensei. He'd been working five months straight with little to no breaks. His bond with Tennie seemed to grow even further than that of mere friendship. After a quick stop home and grabbed some sushi Ayame just made and some leftover miso soup, Naruto raced to meet up with his secret girlfriend. Tennie being nine and Naruto recently turning eight didn't matter to them as long as they were together. They didn't need the adult side of being a couple. Holding hands and sharing a meal, training and a play date now and then was enough to keep them happy.

As Naruto approached training ground nineteen, he noted his godfather there with Tennie. He had been intentionally avoiding his godfather until now, but decided that he must honor her family as well as her shisou. He stepped onto the training field, but far enough out not to get in the way. Jiraiya mentally noted this and was impressed at the boy's wisdom and restraint. After a few moments Jiraiya stopped and Tennie waved Naruto over.

Naruto, having never officially met his godfather bowed respectfully and formally stated, "Konichi wa godfather. I am Ichiraku Uzumaki Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you face to face."

Jiraiya, equally calculated, "It is good to finally meet you as well Ichiraku-Uzumaki-kun."

"I feel I owe you more than you could ever know... especially after what Tennie recently revealed to me. Not to mention putting in a good word with the old man about Anko-sensei teaching me," Naruto admitted sheepishly.

Jiraiya was slightly caught off guard with such a proclamation, but it did not show as he simply inquired, "hm?"

"Months ago you spoke with Tennie's mom and dad about her friendship with me. You helped get Tennie back home to Konoha. You've been training her to make her a strong Kunoichi. I am indebted to you. I never go back on my word. I guess that's my nindo. My ninja way."

The white haired man smiled in appreciation for what the young blonde said, and continued talking to the two shinobi in training for a while until Naruto and Tennie left. He then wondered, _If Anko-san thought Naruto has the potential for summons, maybe it's time for a chat with Gamabunta._

After about thirty minutes Tennie and Naruto came across a pink haired girl in a red dress, black jacket and covered with the slightest touches of makeup outside of training ground thirteen. The girl was crying. Tears as if she had just lost a family member. Naruto being the nice guy he was tugged on Tennie's white coat. She sighed, knowing what Naruto wanted to do.

Tennie looked at Naruto and asked, "Do we have to?"

Naruto smiled his multi-million ryo gigawatt smile, and Tennie stood no chance. They walked over to the girl and Naruto asked, "Haruno right?"

Said girl wiped away her tears and nodded. "I saw you talking to a friend of mine earlier today. Is Sasuke the reason you're sad?"

The pink haired girl's head shot up in surprise at how right he was. Naruto just laughed a little bit then asked, "If you asked him for a date, he likely said no. Not because you aren't a nice girl. Tennie and I have seen you in class... well, before Tennie got promoted to the year ahead," he griped slightly to which Tennie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's minor outpouring of jealousy.

Again the pink haired green eyed girl was stunned at how accurate his observations were. "Okay. Sasuke is likely going to kill me for this, but you seem really nice and weren't mean to me and Tennie like Ino and a few of the other girls in his little fan club.

"I'm sort of the vice president under Ino in the club," Haruno Sakura admitted.

Tennie and Naruto face faulted as this new information hit them, but quickly recovered. Neither actually expected Sasuke to have an actual fan club. Much less the VP was the fan girl in question.

Tennie finally spoke up and said, "Sasuke and I are friends. I never had a crush on him etc. He gets along with girls who are more interested in being strong shinobi than looks. I mean look at you. You're a beautiful girl, with a beautiful dress and a great hair style," which caught Sakura off guard, "But," she continued, "Sasuke sees someone who spends way too much time on that stuff. He likes seeing girls who are a bit more rough and tumble. Not so worried about looks. Someone who is worthy to help him restore his clan to greatness. Only a strong Kunoichi will do. If you want to get Sasuke's attention... you will have to focus on being one of the best Kunoichi Konoha's ever produced, AND not being a fan girl. He also despises fan girls. But it might not be too late for you."

"What she said," Naruto chimed in with a shrug.

Sakura had an idea and tested, "You two seem like you know what you are talking about. Can I train with you sometime?"

"Dammit Naruto-kun. now we will have to split our time even more between the academy, our sensei and our parents training. Not to mention our training with the teme sometime. We barely get any alone time Naru-kun," she whined for good measure after learning of it's uses from Ayame.

Naruto reddened slightly, but tried to hide his face. Haruno noticed this and fought back an 'awe!' but couldn't fight back the, "Kawaii! You two are sooo cute together!" to which Naruto turned on his heels and started walking away with Tennie's hand in his grip as he called back, "Not nice to tease your potential nakuma this early on!"

Sakura's heart nearly screamed out, _'Nakuma?'_ as it's a term used for friendship as close as family. She tilted her head a little in contemplation as she asked herself, _Can it really be that easy?_ Having had trouble finding more than a few friends.

Meanwhile Naruto and Tennie continued on toward the Uchiha district to meet up with their training partner and friend Sasuke. At first it seemed as if they would not be welcomed, but after a few visits Itachi lessened some of the restrictions he set for the compound where Naruto and Tenten where concerned as Sasuke seemed to communicate with them more than anyone else outside of Itachi himself and Shisui.

At the front door of Sasuke's family home, Tenten knocked politely. After a moment Naruto yelled out, "Hurry up teme! Or we're training without you!"

In the back yard however Itachi trained Sasuke brutally and said, "You can not answer them until you've landed a hit on me otouto."

This pissed Sasuke off as he retorted, "I'm more interested in why that Kato woman is always around?!" Itachi of course ignored the barb. But after a few seconds of thought having calmed down, Sasuke did something Itachi would remember for the rest of his life. He raced forward and predictably Itachi underestimated his younger brother. Itachi kicked, but instead of Sasuke trying to block or leap back. Sasuke leaned back under Itachi's kick as he slid by, simultaneously placed his hands into an advanced jonin level seal formation and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A single clone appeared behind Itachi, flipped up and kicked Itachi square in the back of the head. The clone dispersed and Sasuke was on one knee as he caught his breath from the chakra intensive technique. It took a lot to leave Uchiha Itachi speechless, but that did. He looked to his brother to chastise him for using such a dangerous technique until he noticed Sasuke standing up.

"Way to go teme!" Naruto chimed from the Uchiha's roof alongside Tenten.

Itachi glanced up to Naruto and asked, "Since I am not batshit crazy enough to teach Sasuke the Kage Bunshin, am I correct in assuming a teacher of yours taught you and you taught him?"

"Nope," Naruto lied, much better than he could have in the past. "I saw Anko-sensei doing it once and tried it until I figured it out. Sasuke wanted to know how to make physical clones. I warned him I had a ton of chakra and he needed to build his up to be able to use them. We've done tons of exercises to build up his chakra stream along with Tennie's. Then he used his Sharingan to help him with the execution of the Kage Bunshin, with my okay of course."

What Itachi took from this was, "You! You Managed to learn Kage Bunshin without being shown in detail how to do it?"

Naruto looked mockingly offended, abashed, and his voice even dropped a few notes, "Hey. Just because I don't have a sharingan doesn't mean I am not good. I'm going to be Hokage one day. You'd better Believe it! Dattebayo!"

Itachi held his hands up in mock defeat and let the children go on their way after a warning to Sasuke about chakra exhaustion to which Sasuke replied his prior knowledge to it as he fought day and night on building higher reserves.

After leaving the Uchiha district they stopped and grabbed some tomato soup from one of the Akimichi restaurants at Sasuke's insistence. The boy loved his tomatoes. After a quick lunch and refuel for them, they made their way to Naruto's family's personal training ground. An area of the hokage's personal training ground he partitioned for Naruto's personal training in which Naruto, Tenten and Sasuke came to use whenever they could train together. A bit before reaching the training area's hidden entrance Naruto, Sasuke and Tenten saw three slightly older boys with Konoha Hitai-ite kicking a pale girl with white nearly pupil-less eyes. Naruto, Sasuke and Tenten immediately recognized the girl and raced to her side as they punched and kicked the ninja who attacked, thus catching them off balance.

Naruto held out a hand to the dark haired girl and asked, "You alright?" After shaking off the strikes, she answered in the affirmative. "Keep your head guys. If they beat the Hyuuga -hime, they are not to be taken lightly," Sasuke warned.

Naruto scoffed at this and said, "All four of us are up for rookie of the year in our respective classes. Let's show these bitches how it feels to be bullied. Maybe they'll learn not to try it again!"

The three said bullies looked at each other and burst out laughing and the tallest took a step forward and said, "We're about to enter into the chunin exams. Like four little weaklings like you can do anything against us."

Naruto then smirked and asked, "Did I forget to mention our sensei are the head of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi, same Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi, Mitarashi Anko:The Snake Mistress, and Jiraiya of the legendary three who's her (He pointed to Tenten) sensei, my godfather respectively. You might have caught Hinata off guard, because that's the only way I could see you losers taking her, but against all four of us... you'll be lucky if you leave this encounter alive," he taunted in hopes of scaring the bullies without actual bloodshed. Sasuke and Hinata activated their doujutsu for added effect as all four went into taijutsu stances.

Two of the three bullies wanted to test the younger kids, but the shorter sensible placed his hands on the other two and said to Hinata, "Just because you're a Hyuuga doesn't make you special. We just wanted to make sure your pathetic family remembers that. You'd better not tell anyone what happened... or else."

As the three shinobi took off, the four academy students eventually relaxed their bodies and Naruto looked at Hinata and asked, "Why did you let those bozos walk all over you? I know you are stronger than that. I just pointed it out. Even if they outnumbered you, you should have been able to take one of them down before we got here. Or at least made them think twice before attacking you. I wasn't lying when I said you are in contention for one of the strongest in our class. Rookie of the year. Do you hear me?" he almost yelled. He wasn't trying to be mean, but he saw something in Hinata. A strength she herself did not.

Hinata felt a bit hurt but emboldened by anger at the same time. Her eyes hardened a bit as she replied, "I was caught off guard. No one a..asked for your help. But since it was given, I..I will repay my debt somehow. S...some day. A..as heir of t..the Hyuuga, you have m..my word," Hinata relayed to her secret crush. Naruto only nodded in acceptance as she turned around to leave.

Sasuke simply gave his usual 'hn' which Tennie and Naruto figured to be the usual reply to the Uchiha as Shisui and Itachi tended to do the same thing... a lot.

The three finally reached the secret lot given to Naruto's family to train where he and his closest friends had also come to utilize. Sasuke and Tennie sparred generously, but without chakra as Sasuke's reserves were still not replenished. Naruto however set up a few seals given to him by the sandaime so he could practice chakra control in a controlled environment. He used the base tune of his whistle to send out more and more chakra, then less and less. He did this with twenty shadow clones which sped his progress. Eventually he had enough precision to perform three regular clones, but could not lower his chakra enough to create just one. But with time, he believed he could even achieve that. After a quick break, Tennie and Sasuke opted to switch off which meant it was time for Naruto to spar. Tennie took the opportunity to take on her 'boyfriend.' A concept her father found charming and adorable. So much so that he gave a mock talking to-to Naruto. Naruto didn't really fear for his life when Umino-san stood up for him, but even with his own father Teuchi standing behind him, Naruto was terrified. Especially after seeing the nightmares Teuchi inflicted on would be suitors to Ayame.

Sasuke was becoming more open when he sparred with his new friends, but still thought about his lost parents, aunts and uncles daily. He looked forward to the distraction that was training to exert the frustrations of having lost those closest to him. And he came to appreciate Naruto and Tennie little by little as they didn't pry into his life. They stood by his side, and even helped him out of a few situations with his brother such as earlier that very day. After another hour of sparring, the three sat down and rested for a bit as they looked up to the stars which started to come out as the night began blanketing the sky above.

The three friends decided to make their way to their homes before it got too late. Naruto and Tennie walked Sasuke home since his house was on the way. Afterwards Naruto walked Tennie home even though her house was a bit out of the way. As they came up on the corner of Tennie's house, the lights started to flicker throughout the entire block. The ground began to shake. The very windows began to shatter and break. A voice could be heard. A terrifying voice that sent chills down Naruto and Tennie's spine before it happened.

* * *

"Almighty Push!" (Shinra Tensei).

* * *

AN: As you can see I do know what it's Japanese name is, but sometimes things just sound more bad ass to me dubbed or subbed. Don't judge. Haha. Now... for those in the know... 'Back To Action!'

The area less than a mile behind Naruto and Tennie exploded outward. The shops that were there destroyed within seconds including Tennie's father's weapon's shop.

"Papa!" She screamed as she took off toward the desolate area.

"Damn it! Tennie, stop! Wait, please!" Eight year old Naruto yelled as he followed her without a hint of hesitation.

"Papa said he'd be working late tonight and I told him you'd take me home," Tennie wailed as she continued racing until she saw her father's shop. Or what was left of it. Tennie made her way inside and saw that the underground door was still there. She kicked the rubble off and added a little of her chakra which opened floor cover and made her way down the ladder. Her eyes opened wide as she saw her tou-san bandaging a cut. She ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back ignoring the wince from the painful embrace.

"Naruto, close that shelter door. I'm in no condition to help out there and you two will be safest here for right now," Tennie's father ordered.

Naruto looked back to Tennie and her dad, gave her a small smile with a look that said 'be safe my Tennie,' and took off out of the shelter and locked sealed the door from the outside. Naruto hoped Tennie's dad would finish locking the door from the inside. He had to make it home. He had to make sure his Nee-chan and Tou-chan were alright.

Naruto ran past all the shinobi and the nosy civilians. He wondered why the Sandaime hadn't ordered an evacuation until he remembered... the evacuations were usually to the hokage mountain where the secret compartments led to safety out the back as his sensei Anko warned him.

Naruto felt himself being scooped up, but before he attempted to resist he heard a familiar, "Chill shorty, it's only me. You're doing good trying to get home, but Ayame and Teuchi are already at training field forty four. I set them up in my secret bunker. You know what to do."

Naruto nodded and prepared to go through what he had a hundred times before. Solidify any traps Anko may have missed in her speedily leaving, to find Naruto. Hide and don't move until a Chunin or Jonin he recognized came to retrieve him and even then, only with the correct password, and after examining there movements, speech patterns and even there hair style.

Naruto took off after giving Anko a big hug after taking a quick look at her arms, and noting it was only her garter snake which was harmless... for the most part. Anko took off back toward the action as Naruto raced toward the hidden bunker to meet up with his family.

Naruto thought back to Tennie, then to his family, _Please be alright mina! (Mina=Everyone)._

* * *

At the front gates of Konoha... A man with a face reminiscent of a shark stood with a weapon wrapped in cloth, a woman with blue hair, and cold eyes, and the man in the middle. A red haired man whose eyes were covered by darkness. Before their feet remained two hundred injured, sixty dead.

Before they could step foot inside the gates of Konoha however, three puffs of smoke appeared.

A young blonde woman, who's eyes lit up like a tree ablaze as she said, "I don't know how you attacked the middle of Konoha... and normally I wouldn't care. I was on my way back out of town... but the moment that attack nearly brought down one of my medical centers... That made it personal."

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, Senju Tsunade, and I, Jiraiya the Great Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku have taken center stage. Team Hiruzen has arrived," Jiraiya announced and got the morale of most of the broken shinobi's spirit back in fighting form with 'woops,' and 'hell yeahs!' greeted them.

"You have attacked my house. Now I do believe that warrants me to break out my whippin stick boy," Hiruzen pointed to the red haired masked man in the black cloak with red clouds adorning it.

* * *

To be continued in late October, or November.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter...

Have a great rest of your week.

Sasuke Out.


	10. EVERYTHING'S ABOUT TO CHANGE

AN: Before I start, I'd like to point out that there is a specific reason why there is such a mixture of subbed and dubbed references. They will be revealed within the next chapter or so. It is done intentionally. Thus I might pull jutsu or mixtures of partial English/Japanese jutsu names.

* * *

The very village shook at the amassed power situated at the front gates of Konoha. Jiraiya, Toad Sage and self proclaimed Super Pervert's verbal entrance boosted morale, and awakened a fierceness of an unquenchable flame in those who proudly wore the Konoha symbol. Jiraiya's speech was cut short when one of the invaders spoke.

"It's been a long time Jiraiya-sensei," a beautiful blue haired woman in a black cloak stated as she slowly descended from the sky.

Jiraiya's back arched, and his throat went dry at the woman's luscious, yet slightly recognizable voice. He looked past the man with the red hair and black mask covering his face and saw some of his precious people he thought once dead.

"Impossible! My students were killed. I nearly died inside when I heard about them. And you two who dare mock their legacy will die before you utter another lie."

True to his word, his sage mode had finished activating as a moment of perfect stillness had already occurred for the two toads which revealed themselves on top of Jiraiya's shoulders. Jiraiya quickly did some hand signs, bit his thumb and slammed his hand to the ground as his now bloodshot eyes nearly glowed with barely contained, controlled rage as he called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The attacking force leaped back as two large puffs of smoke appeared. One being the massive toad boss Gamabunta. The other being the youngrer duel sword wielding Gamaken. Before Gamabunta had a chance to ask why he was summoned Jiraiya, enraged yelled, "These fools dare to mock the legacy of my precious students Yahiko and Konan, if not adult versions. Whoever came up with this sick twisted idea will feel my wrath!"

Bunta and Ken felt Jiraiya's wishes and pulled out their swords. Bunta released a stream of toad oil from his mouth as Jiraiya called out, "Gama Senjutsu Fire style: Honō no dansu! (Dance of Flames)!"

" **And you Jiraiya Sensei will know our Pain!" The red haired man acknowledged.**

The oil split into multiple streams and were set ablaze as they struck the blue haired woman and the shark faced man head on. The woman performed a kawarimi (substitution) with a log which incinerated instantly. The shark like man was not so lucky as he received the full brunt of the attack and was sent flying back half a mile through the forest.

Tsunade looked around quickly and took note of any shinobi she recognized a she'd been gone for a while and hadn't really gotten to know too many new shinobi, but fortunately she laid eyes on two as she called out, "Wolf, Raven, with me."

With her standing, they fell into step behind her quickly. She stopped for just long enough to glance at Jiraiya and Sarutobi's battle and called out, "Jiraiya, keep your head. If you die I will hunt you down when I'm dead and beat the life back into you!"

Jiraiya, despite himself found a small smile and called back, "Who knew you cared," then remembered, "And be careful of that sword of his. That is Hoshigaki Kisame. He was one of the seven swordsman, and considered the best of them. His sword is sentient and drains chakra..." but was cut off as a bolt of pressure sent him, Gamaken, and Gamabunta back through the front gates of Konoha. Fukusaku and Shima used a wind technique to soften the blow. But Jiraiya's anger returned two fold as the jutsu used againt them was one he taught to Nagato. His former student.

* * *

A few moments later with Tsunade, Wolf called for them to stop. "I've lost his trail. It's time to call in some extra help."

Wolf smiled a dark smile underneath his mask as he performed hand signs at blinding speeds after biting his finger and slams the blood soaked thumb to the ground as he called out, "Raiton: Kuchiyose-Fang Pursuit Jutsu!"

A pack of five ninkin appeared with electrical energy surrounding them. They knew that they were about to attack if they were already surrounded by lightning chakra. Pakkun looked up to Wolf in expectancy to which Wolf was grateful. "Smell seared fish?" Wolf asked his pack.

All nodded. "Track him, tear him apart. He is an S-rank criminal. Hold him as long as possible for us to get there. Be wary of his sword. It seamingly steals chakra. But don't die. Worst case, just leave us the best trail you can before returning home."

The only thing that could be heard was a rustling of leaves as the group of hounds vanished at breakneck speeds. Wolf caught on to their scent and lead the charge beside Tsunade, as Raven covered their six (behind them). Shortly before exiting a clearing the small group heard a large group of yelps. The shark faced Kisame managed to entrap the five ninken in water prisons, thus preventing them from reverse summoning home, but didn't expect the lightning chakra to be so potent, thus the burn mark all across his gray skin.

Kisame looked to his right and caught sight of the new arrivals as he taunted, "Ah. Just in time to see a trick I picked up from Suna. With my own little twist. And I have been so looking forward to inu sushi lately." He raised his left hand and the five dogs were lifted up, still inside the spears of water as he said, "Suiton: Mizu Sōsō!" (Water Style: Waterfall Funeral).

But before he could finish that sentence, Wolf's anbu mask had fallen off as he raced forward in a burst of speed that made Raven pause as he was technically the fastest in Konoha's forces. Wolf appeared before Kisame and without hand signs activated his technique. The air vibrated with the sound of a thousand birds chirping as the now revealed Kakashi managed (barely) to cut the tendon in Kisame's hand that held his pact prisoner. The dogs were released from the jutsu, and managed to reverse summon themselves home.

Kisame cursed as he leaped back and landed on the surface of a small lake. _Finally,_ He mentally complained. _A bit of an advantage. Who would have thought these Konoha nin could actually bring it? Though I am not sure how I will do against the legendary sucker,_ He wondered slightly excited at the prospect. He looked at the anbu who's mask was now laying on the other side of the field, "I recognize you kid. You're Hatake Kakashi. The White Fang's kid, and also known in your own right as Sharingan no Kakashi."

Kakashi having calmed slightly looked at their adversary and stated with cold clipped syllables, "You might have walked away from here alive had you not revealed that you know my identity. As my hokage has commanded, this shall be your last day alive.

Having seen Kakashi and Raven first hand against her, and what Kakashi just did a few moments prior Tsunade put together a strategy. Kakashi immediately lifted his hitai-ite which revealed his sharingan.

Kisame noted her giving some sort of signals to the other Konoha shinobi and quickly performed multiple one handed seals after placing Samahada on his back.

Kakashi, having caught enough of Tsunade's order rushed forward and countered Kisame's Shark Bomb attack as it left the water with a giant water dragon. Unfortunately it did little damage to Kisame as he drew Samahada once again and allowed it to feast on the Chakra fed into the creation of the water dragon, leaving it again, plain water.

Raven vanished from sight and began making small slices across Kisame's back, then vanished before he had a chance to retaliate. He ducked under Kisame's sword for a second time, but vanished again and this time used his tanto to slice at the shark man's side. Eventually however, Kisame figured out the team's formation and began timing his strikes better. Tsunade, who'd kept back observed and was ready to step in, but was hit in the neck with a senbon.

Raven caught sight and appeared beside her. He prepared to pull it out, but to his surprise, she forced a shake of her head. She tried to lift her hand. Having noticed this, he added his strength to where she guided it. She tapped her forehead and a jewel appeared and then lines spread across her face. After a few seconds she pulled the senbon out of her neck. All the while Raven kept a look out for Kisame to get an advantage, or the mystery shinobi to return to finish aiding their ally. As Tsunade stood, she cracked her neck, then her fist with an extremely angry look on her face.

"I owe you one kid. That senbon was a lethal strike. Anyone else would be dead right now."

Raven smirked under his mask as he answered, "My pleasure."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the slight smugness she heard in his smile. But she quickly realized how bad the situation was. She felt Kakashi's aura flare up. It was a visible red. She only knew of one other who could summon such an amazing force so fast. Maito Gai. Right now Kakashi might be nearly as powerful as her, but the gates put the user's body in great distress and being the world's foremost medical expert, Tsunade knew this quite well.

"Kakashi, stand down!" Tsunade ordered and was surprised when Kakashi was instantly beside her, and Raven took over again with seamless timing and teamwork.

"Get back to Konoha's main gates. I'll finish this. And let Raven get you there. I don't want you using any of this force until you arrive. Your body won't be able to take it. I can already tell you are struggling to keep this form."

"Sorry Tsunade-sama. But my sensei would never forgive me if I left... one of his precious loved ones to fight this fish face alone. I knew disobeying your orders might make me seem like trash... but abandoning you make me worse than scum."

Tsunade only sighed before she led the charge to battle.

* * *

With the sandaime, Jiraiya held the line as best he could, but could not defeat the newly arrived 'paths of pein as no one could find a weakness for them.'

What was worse was that Hiruzen was barely holding on. His left leg and his right arm broken, and he barely had any chakra left. Even his adamantine staff was forced back to it's summoned home. Jiraiya's rage was all that kept Konoha from being destroyed as he intercepted and destroyed each attempt at a massive 'Almighty Push' attempt with a 'Sennin art: Oodama Rasengan.' Equally as large, but Jiraiya's sage energy was running out.

"Ugh!" was gurgled. Jiraiya, Shima, Fukusaku, and the newly arrived Itachi turned just in time to see a paper like blade across his throat and blood drained from his mouth and neck over his battle armor as the old hokage fell to his knees desperately gasping for air.

* * *

Forest of Death Secret Bunker

* * *

Naruto hadn't been very close with the old man in quite a while due to Naruto finding out he held things back from him, and he felt slightly betrayed, but he felt a painful tug at his heart and he realized, "Old man!"

 _ **'Kurama?'**_ Naruto requested urgently. Without a word, Naruto felt the burst of Chakra surge through his body. He felt nearly invincible, but learned quickly to not let that power intoxicate him, thus the rare uses of it. His father took note of this and tried to get to Naruto as he knew what that golden white aura around Naruto meant now. Naruto made sure to use enough self control when leaving not to destroy the doorway, but sealed it before his father or sister could follow. Once in the open forest, he turned toward the front of Konoha and took a gigantic leap. The leap caused a small sonic boom occurred, forcing those in battle's attention to the flying streak of light which approached. It landed far to fast for the adversaries of Konoha to stop. Naruto looked over to the sandaime, then glared at the enemies with different hitai-ite than those he knew of in Konoha. He raised his right hand in the direction of the enemies of his home. A blue glow appeared upon his arm and a bow, and quiver appeared in Naruto's hands and back respectively. His eyes cold as he said, "One of the first things I was taught in my corps training... is archery. Though I think this might pack a bit of a punch. BE GONE!"

Naruto drew back the string with an arrow in place and fired. It didn't seem like much at first, but when the one with the mask covered face now known as the Deva path failed to stop the energy infused arrow with his gravity manipulation, and noted an arrow in the right side of his chest, his eyebrow raised at the newly arrived boy.

Jiraiya yelled unheard for the boy to run. Sarutobi's nearly lifeless eyes pleaded for Naruto to escape.

The blue haired woman looked at the glowing boy with shock and awe, but held as composed as possible.

The Deva path sent out waves of killing intent to which the boy only glared back unwavering before he knelt down before the sandaime. "You can't die on me old man. I promised I'd take that hat from you dammit! Nobody else!"

Hiruzen's last coherent thought, _I guess you'll have to get it from Kakashi, or Tsunade. Maybe even Shikaku if he's not being too lazy for the responsibilities. You made me so proud Naruto."_ He was able to convey that last bit before his eyes lost the glow of life. That was when everything Naruto knew about the world truly changed...

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

AN. I am sorry for such a short chapter. I had so many ideas hit me like a storm and I would have tried to put them all in this chapter had I not done it like this. But this is also the definitive chapter before the 'real' story begins. There have been a lot of complaints that the story wasn't seeming to go anywhere. Thank you for your comments and concerns. But worry not... it's Showtime!

PS. For now I will be replying to reviews via PM until I figure out a better system unless it's a guess review. Then I will post it on the page with the story.

Don't forget to show some love and read, review, fave, follow and add to communities. While you are doing that I am going to be working over the next month on another chapter of not only this, but my Roar of the Eternal Dragon for those who were following that. Keep your heads up, spread your wings and soar up so high to the sky that the stars are within reach!

Have a good evening ladies and gentleman.

SageModeSasuke is over and out. :)


	11. CELESTE'S RETURN

AN: You might notice a few cameos. This is not a crossover fic per se. I just thought it might be nice to touch on some of my favorite fandoms of the past and present. A virtual cookie for anyone who guesses ALL THREE within the first four hundred words of this chapter. Whether it be items, or characters etc. ;)

MY GIFT TO YOU FOR THE LAST CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT. A NEW CHAPTER LESS THAN A WEEK LATER! WHY? BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!

* * *

Reviews Answered:END OF CHAPTER.

* * *

Naruto's world crashed all around him. All of the power he had available to him could do nothing to save the life of the man he considered a grandfather. His body already screamed out from the pain he felt from the strain of Kurama's might, but he didn't let even the slightest sound escape his mouth until he could no longer contain his rage, his sadness, and his feeling of loneliness. No one had even felt the power of the once fearsome Kyuubi's normally malevolent aura. It was more like a warm comforting breeze. But once the mental image of the man he considered a grandfather died before his eyes truly hit him, Naruto screamed. His voice reverberated throughout all of Konoha. Those surrounding him were shaken by she pained sound, including the one known as Pein.

"Now you, young one know pain. Now kneel before your kami," Pein taunted carefully, not knowings the extent of this boy's strange powers.

Naruto's glowing form dropped and he started spitting out bits of blood, but he still didn't even notice it. His glare returned and he noted his bow and arrows remained. He stood, barely able to support his weight, but he found the strength to shoot one single arrow into the sky as he screamed on one thing before losing consciousness.

"Celeste nee-chan!"

* * *

GATES OF ETERNITY

* * *

Celeste, drawn to her ward's call raced to aid him, but was stopped by the one who truly had the power to face her head on. Out of all of the upper kami, not even they stood against her when her anger took hold. It wasn't that they feared her really, but the destruction from the last two times just wasn't worth it. Nor the punishment she received after as it usually made more paperwork for them. The bane of all leaders everywhere. But one dared to stand in her way. The one she respected most. Her father, Yamamoto Genryusai: The Shinigami King. While the two have had disagreements in the past, it was always the shinigami who came out on top as he was far stronger, faster, knowledgeable, and eons of wisdom she did not possess. They came to celestial battle once and Celeste was thoroughly trounced. To see her stand before him again in a defensive stance as she pulled back her jacket and revealed twin swords. The twin swords of Eternia finally returned to the realm of the Eternals after nearly two thousand years. The shinigami, while not afraid of battle knew that crossing this path would prevent either from ever coming back.

"If you do this... there must be a price paid. I see your determination, your passion and your willingness to die for this young boy for some reason... that reason eluding me. But I will not have you challenge me again. For the next time you do... one shall never see another sunrise again. We are not at the beck and call of these mortals." the shinigami king warned.

Celeste merely rolled her eyes, but nodded despite the hypocrisy of what he said and walked past him as no words needed be spoken. The message was clearly received... on both ends of the conversation. All of this took place within a tenth of a second in the world of mortals. She walked to the edge of her home upon the one of the stars above the night sky and leaned slightly over. She descended faster and faster toward the place to which she was called. The heavens thundered as her body transformed into that of her guardian form. Those who felt her presence before knew ahead of time knew to kneel quickly including Itachi who'd only been told, but understood immediately upon the reactions of Jiraiya, and the remaining summoned toad Gamaken.

The enemies felt the weight upon their bodies multiply and found it nearly impossible to move. Even with the might of the all powerful Rinnegan, the attacking force were brought to their knees as a magnificent beast soared down from the sky on mighty wings and landed as softly as a feather. Celeste looked to Naruto and felt her heart ache. Her gaze upon his small body brought about a small glow and a small fox with nine tails formed from it. He bowed before his deity and empress.

"My lady. I live to serve thee," he offered genuinely.

Celeste's gaze was hard as she asked, "Why was I summoned? Why is my Naruto-kun in such a condition? I already sense you were trying to heal him, but what happened to bring this about?"

The great fox's eyes narrowed as sadly as he raised his head respectfully. "He felt the life of his grandfather figure in grave danger. He asked to use a portion of my purified chakra. I assumed he would do what he did when he trained with Mitarashi Anko, only take five or so percent. Maybe even up to twenty in his anguish, but I underestimated how much anguish the gaki truly felt. He took nearly a full third of my chakra as he raced here, and he summoned your gift. The one you gave him directly. The Celestial Bow and Arrow set. Now that he has subconsciously summoned such power so early, I fear he may have to relearn a lot as his chakra coils, and his gifted mystic force have collided internally. I fear I was not prepared for such a development," He offered his goddess who sighed. "It was the one called Pein, who seems to fancy himself Kami. And has the gall to not even bother considering himself a lower kami."

Celeste eyes flashed purple briefly as she looked over to the group on their knees. Her eyes focused on what looked to be an organic puppet to which she would normally be intrigued by, despite it's potential moral implications. She took in a deep breath and said, "Show yourself Uzumaki Nagato. And know I do not like being kept waiting."

Pein's real body was still close enough to control it's Deva path, but far enough away to be kept safe from danger, or so he thought. Celeste patience wore thin after only few seconds. No long enough for Pein to contemplate his next move. His body and the machination it was connected to lifted and moved toward a wall. He was certain he would be crushed as his Rinnegan would not activate. For the first time in many years the man known as Uzumaki Nagato felt fear. His heart sped up as the stone brick wall came closer and closer, but to his surprise, he and the devices connected to him were phased through the wall and soared through the very skies with incredible speed. His eyes widened slightly as his descent began, but to his surprise, it was at a reasonable rate. Whoever this woman was did not want him dead. At least not immediately and figured it would be prudent to mind his tongue in this woman's presence.

"No one could say the Uzumaki were not wise. You are right to watch your tongue and thoughts around me Uzumaki Nagato. I should eviscerate you for claiming the title of kami. Not even a kami, but the big Kami of Kami. And also for the headache you have brought me this evening. You don't know who I am, but here's a hint. My father is the Shinigami King. One of the uppers on the board of directors of the universe. I am a jr. member of that board. That said, I am Celeste. Guardian of the Summoning Contracts. Now... you have one chance to convince me not to follow through on my original thought process of taking your soul back to my father as recompense for this day's trouble. Why did you attack this village and kill it's hokage?"

Jiraiya, not being able to process that these really were his students completely collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.

Her voice strong, yet compassionate. Terrifying, yet calming. Nagato found himself so conflicted, but did not want to test his possible benefactor's patience. He then spoke, "My Rinnegan detected the awakening of a massive power here in Konoha. A power unlike anything I had ever felt before until now, this evening with you. It's not as powerful, but it's still far more powerful than anything I'd felt up until that point. It's too dangerous to leave in the hands of anyone but myself who seeks to bring peace to this world. United. It's why my best friends Yahiko and Konan created the original Akatsuki. To work together to bring peace to the word. Before Yahiko died a few years ago," He offered in hopes his pleas would not fall upon deaf ears.

"You would attack the village of one of your kin?" Celeste asked, her gaze still hard.

"I have no kin left. After Uzu was destroyed, the few of us who survived stayed together in the outskirts of Amegakure no Sato. Then the rest of us were... eliminated," he said sadly. "I am the only true Uzumaki left."

"If you believe that, then you are a fool. I look at you and see that you are closely related to Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf. Konoha has protected him until you brought him pain. He is the son of Uzumaki Kushina. Heir, and princess to the Uzumaki clan, thus passing the title of heir to him. Not to mention, Senju Tsunade. Uzumaki Mito was her grandmother."

This conflicted Nagato greatly. His thoughts pulled away from the damage and pain he caused this day as his eyes watered, "Kushina nee-sama." He began to cry. He couldn't help it knowing that the one person he loved more than anyone else growing up left a part of herself alive. His loving older sister (For this story's purposes). "Lady Mito," he whispered.

"Yes. Your sister. He also has a similar dream to yours. I have seen your infinite tsukoyomi plan. It is appalling, forcing people into forced servitude, and forced 'happiness.' Humans were given free will for a reason. And that reason was not for you to toy with it. And as you won't likely be alive within the next few minutes I suppose I will reveal this much. The power you felt was an artifact of a former king. It's power great as that king was destined for greatness from a young age. Another is also destined for greatness. The fact that the artifact awoke near here is a sign that it is nearly time for the next chosen to be awakened to his or her destiny. You cannot be allowed to interfere."

Nagato took a deep, strained breath as he asked, "Can I at least do one thing? I know you are blocking my use of Chakra, but please release it. I can give my life to return the life of the Sandaime and those who lost there lives here today. I can do this in exchange for my own life."

"No Nagato!" his best friend and now love called from the ground, finding unnatural strength to fight against the force holding her down.

"Konan," Nagato whispered sadly, tears fell, he hated causing her pain.

Konan's love for Nagato gave her the strength to stand up and she glared at Celeste eye to eye and said, "I don't have the power to fight you, but I will put my life on the line before I allow Nagato to give up his. Take my life in his place."

"NO!" Nagato panicked, knowing Konan would do so without a second thought. And while Celeste was annoyed that a mere mortal dared stand up to her, but she respected the fact that it was done in love, and nothing but love. She smiled sadly and took a moment to think and to figure out what possible price would make be forced to extract this day. But to her surprise, a volunteer tried to step forward, but the gravity around the area was still too great, but he was now close enough, and heard enough of what happened.

"Excuse me. Are you the same Celeste-sama who offered my father a chance to speak with my mother again?" he queried as respectfully as his voice would allow.

"I am," she answered simply.

"My father is not a man I would say I was especially close to, but for that you have my ever gratitude."

Celeste gave a slight verbal affirmative, still waiting for the man to get to the point. "I caught my father earlier today speaking to my mother after a fight with Jiraiya-sama. He knew I was there, and called me into his private study at in our old home. He said his goodbye and gave me his last thirty minutes to speak with my mother. While I hadn't the intention on dying anytime soon, I think this may be the right time and the right way to do so. I have given my all to Konoha before and after my service to my Daimyo as one of his twelve guardians. I have lived a relatively fulfilled life. So I offer my life as the sacrifice on behalf of my father, and the young Uzumaki Naruto as he seemed to bring my father a bit of joy in his old age. If that is acceptable to you Celeste-sama?" he humbly asked after ensuring his cigar was out as to not offend her.

Celeste found herself smiling despite the situation. She could not be happier to be standing in the presence of those who would likely remake a circle of nobility like only one before. Nobility of those from all walks of life and social statures. Young and old. She looked at Asuma who she had not put much pressure on and said, "Rise noble-hearted one. I accept, but not just yet. You will have ten more years, and will only join me if you fall in battle within that time. If so I will personally collect your soul and deliver it to the Plain of The Noble of Heart. With your sacrifice, you may have just saved everyone here, but not all will be the same. I have chosen to send fifty or so villagers away for a few years. Maybe up to four years. They will return, but I will need you, your father, Tsunade and Jiraiya to keep the peace until then as they will not be able to track them save the Aburame to which I will allow just for the purposes of knowing they are safe."

Without waiting on Sarutobi Asuma's reply, she looked once again to Nagato and asked, "If you could live, what would you do? And be careful how you answer Uzumaki Nagato. I have seen your mind, and I know you plan on using my great beasts in your quest... that is something I will never allow. Even more so since Naruto carries one of them."

Nagato was shaken from his fear stricken state. He thought about his answer as sweat permeated his face. Konan still stood strong against impossible odds of doing so. Nagato sighed and stated plainly, "Help in the training of my little cousin to achieve our shared goal, but leave the over planning and execution of it to him. It's time the Akatsuki went back to what it was originally meant to be. An organization meant to help those in need and to broker a true peace. I know a few members will not follow me with that philosophy, but a good number might," he said tentatively.

"What would you need to survive and bring those back to life here?"

"My health is not strong enough to do both my lady," he admitted reluctantly.

Nagato found himself disconnected from his machines and his frail form healing rapidly. Konan's resolve melted at this and she fell to her knees. Nagato's gray hair took on it's bright red shine again as his face lost wrinkles, and the dark spots under his eyes. His muscle mass returned plus a bit more. His chakra reserves a bit more than they ever were. His Chakra now his to control again, he thought for the briefest of seconds to try attacking Celeste long enough to get him and Konan away, but thought better it quickly and knelt once his body met the earth beneath his feet.

Uzumaki Nagato simply said, "Thank you for this opportunity Celeste-sama. I will not let you down." He began a few hand signs, and then his eyes began to glow as he called out, "Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!" As the jutsu began an extremely evil spirit was summoned. _Meifu no Ō._ Upon seeing the dark spirit she remembered a time long past when he tried to kill her as a young girl before she fully came into her powers. As a punishment he was sealed into the body of a large puppet like head. Seeing him again made anger flash upon Celeste eyes, but opted to intervene with the technique. She added purified magical energy to the mix which converted the king of hell into a less vile beast. One that also only took a quarter of Nagato's life energy as his technique finished, and the life force and healing completed.

"We shall talk again within a few hours Nagato Uzumaki. Do not make me regret my decision," Celeste said, then with a wave of her hand Naruto, Nagato, Konan, and various villagers vanished in a flash of light. As Hiruzen's eyes focused slightly, he looked to see Celeste and then noted that he was completely healed.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed deeply as he was just with his wife and parents for but a moment, but figured he still had work to do if he was beckoned back. So he asked, slightly coyly, "So what do I owe the pleasure Celeste-sama?"

"Oh thank papa you've lightened up a bit," she said with exasperated overacting which got a small chuckle out of the old Hokage who managed with Asuma's help to stand as his body was a bit stiff as were those of the rest who were brought back.

"I hope you manage to keep that sense of humor," she said resignedly.

"Hm?" he asked a bit concerned.

"We need to talk. I have temporarily taken forty or so of your villagers temporarily."

Tsunade walked up with a batter Kisame being dragged back by one leg. The Sandaime said, "Tsunade, Your the Godaime."

"The Fuck?!"

* * *

To Be Continued! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND HIT ME UP WITH THAT FEEDBACK. THANKS FOR THE LOVE PEOPLE. :) It means a LOT, AND IT'S ONE OF THE REASONS I GOTTHIS CHAPTER OUT SO FAST.

* * *

REVIEWS ANSWERED HERE.

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 8 . Aug 24

Action and conversation had this chapter keeping pace with Naruto's adventurous life. I like what you did with his lesson to learn the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. I had never really considered how his failure at the Academy may have been due to too much chakra, so that was a nice revelation.

There is always personality that shines through in word choices you use for the characters. Anko in particular has some memorable antics.

Wow, the next update is in September. How exciting!

THANK YOU, I AM UPDATING TODAY AS A THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WAITED PATIENTLY ON THE LAST SUPER SHORT UPDATE, FAVED AND REVIEWED RECENTLY. I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT.

* * *

Assassin Master Uzumaki chapter 8 . Aug 24

i really enjoy your story but i dont like having to read through reviews to get to it maybe move the replies to the end that will let people who dont like them to skip them easier but in the end its your story so your choice.

AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM GIVING IT A TRY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION.

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 8 . Aug 23

Again, anoth

Angel Hatake chapter 10 . Oct 22

Awwwwwwww! That's not fair! Why did he have to die like that?!

DON'T WORRY, THE OLD MAN'S NOT COMPLETELY OUT OF THE STORY. ;)

* * *

Ziltoid chapter 10 . Oct 22

A bit early for Naruto to be able to sustain that much of the Kyuubi's chakra, isn't it?

I don't it being short. It's strong enough as it is :P

I KNOW, WHICH IS ADDRESSED THIS CHAPTER. THERE MUST BE CONSEQUENCES FOR SUCH POWER, RIGHT? :)

* * *

Frankthetriviaman chapter 10 . Oct 22

Hello Sagemodesasuke;

I have been busy with other things in real life, so although I have followed this story for a while, it is only now that I am able to review.  
Though it has been years since I watched Naruto, I did understand enough that I recognized the familiar characters and terms. I must say, this is a fantastic story, with great development and a solid plot.  
Keep up the great work; I am curious to see where the story goes next.

-Frank

THANKS FRANK. HOPE ALL'S WELL WITH YOU AND WELCOME ABOARD MY nARUTO LINE OF STORIES.

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 9 . Oct 4

It was rather nice to dedicate a chapter to a fellow author. That made me smile.

I also enjoyed the hints of humor throughout this chapter. No matter how serious or action packed the moment is, humor added to it.

A lot certainly happened and more and more characters are being introduced. Just to clarify, were the effects of the Almighty Push to flatten buildings or explode things from a center point? Since Naruto and Tenten were able to make it to a shelter that was located under ground, I suppose I came to the impression that the technique just flattened the buildings so the underground safe houses were still intact.

There are new friendship dynamics that change a lot of things in your story. Juggling everyone must be challenging but it will be interesting to see how it turns out.

AYRMED WAS AN AMAZING WRITER. SHE WILL BE MISSED.

I AM NOT ACTUALLY GOOD WITH HUMOR, SO TO HEAR THAT MEANS A LOT. :)

IN THIS CASE, THE ATTACK WAS FROM A CENTER POINT AND SPREAD OUT. SO YOU ARE RIGHT IN A WAY. THAT IS WHY THE SAFEHOUSES WERE IN TACT. I THINK IT WILL WORK OUT. )

* * *

Kuro kaze no aka kira chapter 3 . Oct 2

Celeste is the Shinigami's daughter, and yet her uncle is also the Shinigami? ... What?

FIXED. HE IS HER FATHER.

* * *

Ziltoid chapter 9 . Oct 1

Wow, that was abrupt.. The NaruTen was probably the thing which made me frown the most: where's the build up, development, etc? Not to mention, two 8/9 year olds in a relationship feels a bit awkward imho. By comparison, the Akatsuki surpise was a lot better. Even though I wonder why they're striking this early. Didn't Nagato need those years to prepare? If I'm not mistaken, Jiraiya took Naruto on that three year training trip because he knew they couldn't move before that, just like Oro needed time before he could 'take' Sasuke's body.  
Hmm.. I might be wrong though, but still. Akatsuki striking so way ahead of schedule makes me wonder what motivates them to do so :p

NARUTEN IS ONLY TEMPORARY. IT WAS MEANT FOR NARUTO TO START UNDERSTANDING THE BARE BASICS OF A ROMANTIC LOVE SO HE'S NOT SUCH A DUNCE IN THE FUTURE. IT WAS MEANT TO BE ADORABLE AT THE MOST AS, LIKE YOU SAID, THEY ARE 8/9. HOLDING HANDS AND PLAY DATES IS AS FAR AS SOMETHING LIKE THAT SHOULD BE. AS FOR MOTIVES... THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ANSWERED HERE IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 8 . Aug 31

So narutos training has started. Will he it increase now that Nigeria has the clones? And who was that stranger who awoke after a long time?

NIGERIA HAS THE CLONES. LOL. THAT MADE ME LAUGH HARD. :) THE STRANGER... IS A SECRET. SPOILERS. ;)

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 7 . Aug 31

Wow! Who knew stake could whoop some ass! That was awesome! So I'm looking forward to what narutos new look will be as well as the story behind the ranger corps. I just hope ten ten isn't narutos love interest. And what happened to wolfs team?

TENTEN ISN'T HIS MAIN LOVE INTEREST FOR THE STORY.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 6 . Aug 31

So naruto meet an old friend but will he be able to stay friends? And will he make new ones? And what happens to kakashis team?

HM...

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 5 . Aug 31

Flag naruto has hi difficult family and is going to he trained! Disappointed in the hokage for what he sees naruto as, but I am still glad naruto will get his uzumaki inheritance.

EVENTUALLY HE WILL GET HIS INHERITANCE... OR WILL THAT BE SOONER THAN EXPECTED? HM? ;)

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 4 . Aug 31

Another great chapter. Like where you are taking this story but does the hokage have to e such a duouch?! Man he is more like than danzo than he thinks to deny naruto a family just so he can have him under his fingers. Look forward to the next chapter!

HE DIDN'T MIND NARUTO HAVING A FAMILY. HE JUST WANTED IT TO BE JIRAIYA OR TSUNADE SO HE'D BE MORE LOYAL TO THEM, THUS KONOHA. AND JIRAIYA IS HIS GODFATHER TECHINICALLY.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 3 . Aug 31

Awesome chapter in my opinion! Now hat naruto know the truth about his family will e tell anyone? An who will train him or help him in his family arts... By that I mean not just the fourth because the uzumaki also had a reputation so r should also learn the clans fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. And what's up with the shadows? Will it be trouble for naruto later?

HM...

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 2 . Aug 31

Do tsunade made it to the village but will she be able to help naruto? If so what will kuramas punishment be?

POOR, POOR KURAMA.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 1 . Aug 31

Definitely interesting. So will they get tsunade back in time to save naruto?

I THINK THEY JUST MIGHT HAVE. LOL. ;)

* * *

Ziltoid chapter 8 . Aug 27

Did I forget reviewing the previous chapter? I think I did.. Srry bout that, was kinda busy.  
Anyway, I liked the interaction between Naruto and Anko. I must say that making Teuchi and Ayame shinobi is not something I would've done, but hey: this is your fiction. Some more Anko wouldn't hurt though: is she loyal to Orochimaru, Konoha, or Naruto?

Keep up the good work!

NO WORRIES, WE ALL HAVE LIVES OFFLINE ETC. TECHNICALLY TEUCHI AND AYAME AREN'T NINJA, THEY ARE RANGERS, WHICH WILL BE EXPLORED UPON MORE LATER. ANKO IS LOYAL TO KONOHA AND POSSIBLY TO NARUTO.

SEE YOU SOON! ;)


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE AND NEW CHAPTER: UZUGAKURE

_**AN: THIS CHAPTER/OMAKE IS EXTREMELY RUSHED. IT WILL FEEL RUSHED. So I apologize for that. I needed to get this done so I can get into the next arc of the story and possibly my other stories New arc officially starts next chapter. THE STORY will only be a few days later, but after that there will start to be a few time skips.**_

* * *

I am actually not going to update this story for a few months due so few reviews lately. I guess it means people are losing interest. So I am going to focus on my DBZ/Naruto crossover for now most likely. Either that or my new idea. **Tenchi Muyo:GXP/Naruto crossover. _Or my potential Avengers/Naruto cross._**

* * *

 _ **Officially on Hiatus. Read above.**_

* * *

The village was abuzz with screams and demands of where their friends and family members disappeared to. The Inuzuka alongside the Aburame, and the Hyuuga have formed teams frantically managed to get organized in less than ten minutes of the first child was noticed missing. Hyuuga Hinata. While panic did spread rapidly, it was contained panic. The sandaime ordered a meeting of the shinobi council alongside Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

The council chambers were very much afire with yelling and screaming. Worry nearly overtook even the most seasoned of veteran shinobi. The sandaime, Jiraiya, and Tsunade flared enough killing intent to quiet the room and forced a lot of the council members back down to their seats.

"Everyone sit down and be silent!" The sandaime commanded. Those who were still standing took their seats and those on the floor made their way to their seats. "Now here is the situation," he started.

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

"So you mean this Celeste woman took some of our pups for their protection. And to help them train?" Tsume, clan head of the Inuzuka asked as patiently as her motherly instincts would allow.

"Yes Tsume-san. They will learn techniques outside of his or her clan to augment the skills you all will teach them when they return in three to four years. But fear not. I have been given items for you to keep in contact with them once a month. One per family. And for one hour each time it is activated. So you will know your 'pups' as you called them are alright."

'Who are these that would attack our children?'

'You're our hokage. Why can't you protect our children?'

'Maybe Danzo-sama was right all those years. Maybe you were getting a little to weak in your older age to properly lead the village.' Another shouted.

"ENOUGH. Get a hold of yourselves and act like shinobi and not ravenous animals. The children will be safer than they could have ever been here," the sandaime roared which caused everyone in the room to pause. "I was killed less than three hours ago and miraculously brought back to life. So yes, I am old, and I might not be quite as strong as I used to be, but that is why they are being sent off. Our village was attacked tonight. Our shinobi were crushed by three outside antagonist. DO YOU HEAR ME? THREE! And it took myself and two sanin on top of Shisui the Teleporter and Hatake Kakashi to somewhat dent that attack. The strongest our village had to offer. Not to mention it's because of Celeste-sama that most of us are alive now. We lost eighty plus shinobi tonight, but because of her quick thinking and great wisdom, she was able to ensure their return."

The room's continued silence prompted Sarutobi to continue. "I opted to have this meeting instead of Celeste-sama herself. I have felt her might. If you fools acted with her the way you just tried to act with me she might not have been so merciful. She is the reason Tsunade, Jiraiya and I are so powerful no as is. She gave us all ten years of our lives back and increased our village's power by spades in doing so. My understanding is that about thirty or less Konoha citizens have been taken, most of them being children. There will also be five adults going along. If you all try to fight this, then it will end in disaster. And it's not like you won't see them again. What I have gathered is that this will be a form of test. It will leave some of the academy students here, and others taken away. Once the time for official genin exams arrive in Three to four years, we will reconvene and see which children who chose to become shinobi do better. Those taught in the ways of Konoha, or a new way invented by those of Celeste-sama's choosing..."

"Just tell us why hokage-sama. I believe that might alleviate some of our concerns," Hyuuga Hiashi offered in hopes of finding out what happened with his eldest daughter.

Tsunade stepped forward and placed a hand on her sensei's shoulder as she took over, "There are a group of rogue shinobi known as the Akatsuki that have been hunting down bijuu. The spirits jailed inside of Jinchuriki. Our Jinchuriki was taken into hiding, and he requested to take as many children as possible with him so that they would be safe if the Akatsuki returned like they did tonight, and Celestes-sama assisted with the transport of the children," Tsunade lied smoothly, her voice even, her eyes not dilated. "But in exchange for their safety, we agreed to try a new training regiment for those that are gone until they return for the genin exams in four years..."

 _'Tsunade might not realize it yet, but she really is my choice for replacement. And I am now sure I made the right choice.'_ Hiruzen thought with a small grin.

* * *

Two hours later-

* * *

"And I have been given leave to send one shinobi who works at the Academy to oversee their basic instruction," Hiruzen said as he turned to his personal choice. "So what do you say Umino Iruka? You've worked hard as a special jonin-sensei at the academy for the last few months. But this could be the chance of a lifetime."

Umino Iruka who had joined the council at the beckon of his hokage knelt and stated, "Whatever my village required of me hokage-sama."

"Then who do you recommend to look after the academy until you return?" The sandaime asked.

"Mizuki-sensei sir. He was a little rough around the edges at first, but I think he is ready. Plus he has a leadership vibe about him sir."

Hiruzen simply nodded in consideration.

Several orbs were handed out to families. Children's faces were appearing in the orbs. Some clans asked questions only their heirs would know and so forth. Once verification was made there were tears shed by many. One of the biggest surprises though was that Naruto did not see his tou-san, or nee-san. His showed Tenten at her home now.

Tennie was told everything and then proceeded to explain to a confused Naruto. "Yeah Naruto. My tou-san said you and some others were pulled away by someone named ceres, or celes. Something like that," she ranted nearly hysterically.

"Wait. Did you say Celeste?" Naruto asked, much more calmly at that name being mentioned. Tenten gave a nod of her head. "It's okay Tennie (FOR THE RECORD, HER NAME WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TENNIE, BUT PRONOUNCED TENNI. I WAS TIRED WHEN I FIRST ADDED HER NICKNAME). If Celeste-sama is the one who moved me and everyone else here, everything will be okay. I don't know how long I will be here, but please get strong, and keep everyone safe at home. Can you do that for me?" the eight year old asked as he fought back tears.

Tenten allowed a small smile through her sadness as she gave an affirmative.

Ayame placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, as she was concerned about their situation as well.

* * *

 **One hour past- Undisclosed location**

 **A large hall, old, and dusty.**

* * *

"Hello Teuchi..."

Teuchi immediately knelt down. This surprised the woman who proceeded to speak a few seconds past.

"You honor me Celestial-sama," Teuchi replied, having felt the celestial aura in waves coming off of her. "Though there are few of us left, the ranger corps of old have not forsaken your name."

Celeste smiled warmly as she commanded, "Stand my noble ranger." He did, "I have brought you here to speak of someone precious to me. Young Naruto. You have done me a great service by taking him in and helping to raise him. I have however come with a request. I wish to take Naruto and your daughter away for a few years. I wish for them to train alongside a few others from Konoha. There is a danger coming, but not one I can explain. Not for lack of wanting to. It is knowledge that even the upper kami are having trouble deciphering. I will take them somewhere safe. But still reachable, although you will be the only one to know of their location as I want Naruto and Ayame to be able to occasionally see their father. Will you allow me to take your children for the greater good?"

"My lady," he sighed softly, "I know you have the power to take them whenever you'd like without my say so. So for that I wish to thank you. Second, is there any way that I may offer myself up in place of my children. I know I am getting a little older, but I will do whatever I must to keep them out of danger."

This of course was a test by Celeste. She didn't know whether to be impressed, or annoyed at what amounted to suicidal offerings. First Sarutobi Asuma, and now Ichiraku Teuchi. Finally she said, "No. I need Naruto at the least. He has a destiny ahead of him full of danger, and wonder. The likes of which you can not imagine. I wanted your daughter at his side to help keep him sane during his training and his time away from the only home he has ever known."

"I'd be able to visit them?" Teuchi queried hopefully.

"Once every few months. I will also need an envoy to travel between the two to deliver messages. Besides, I felt the love in the ramen you sell. It alone almost woke Naruto from his coma before," which drew a smile from Teuchi.

"Yes ma'am. He does love his ramen." After a moment he said, "Okay. But please make sure they are taken care of milady."

"You have nothing to worry about. I have re-awoken the whirlpools which protected the Isle for so many years. I will also have a barrier put in place. You are currently on the Isle of Uzugakure no Sato. Former village of the Uzumaki and other less known clans. I ask that you not repeat where they have been sent. You will be sent home after you say your goodbyes to her and Naruto."

* * *

 **An hour later-**

* * *

Ayame took it far better than Naruto. Naruto's only consolation was that he was able to speak to Tennie before their orb light faded out for the evening. He was led to a room at the end of the hall where he met up with his Celeste nee.

His eyes which were red from tears of having to leave behind his best friend brightened at the sight of his other nee-sama. She looked up at him and he hugged Ayame's leg tightly then let go and ran over to Celeste. Ayame, who was not a ranger, but was trained as one knew enough to kneel at the presence of such exquisite aura.

"Celeste nee-chan!" Naruto squealed as he jumped into her open arms.

"Hello my little Naruto-kun. Or is it Naru-kun now?" she asked, having kept an eye on him.

"Ayame-chan!"

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm just here making sure you don't get us in trouble," to which Celeste fought back a small laugh.

"Naruto-kun. I just found out you have even more family. Another Uzumaki. Would you like to meet him?" Celeste asked kindly.

"Naruto's heart felt like it stopped. His head nearly flew off in Ayame's opinion with the speed he'd turned toward her. She only smiled and said, "He's your family Naru-kun. But the decision is ultimately yours."

Naruto stopped for a minute and remembered something. His mouth went dry and his hands started to sweat. He realized he felt extremely weak as well. Not his usual bundle of energy self. He looked to Celeste who could see the pain and confusion in his eyes.

"Do not worry little one. You have not lost my gift, or that of Kurama, but you did hurt yourself. I helped in your healing so you would not have to be in a hospital bed for a few weeks," to which Naruto almost face planted at the thought. He took a deep breath and asked the one question he feared the most.

"Is it true. Or did I dream it. I remember calling for you nee-chan, but I saw the old man die," Naruto said as he began to sob.

"Fear not my love," Celeste comforted as she waved her hand and a silver tray arose and floated to Celeste and Naruto. It began to glow and showed the man who was the enemy glowing, and then Hiruzen began stirring. "That man who attacked the leaf did so, but that was before he knew you were there. He is not really a bad man deep down. He is actually your uncle and with my help was able to bring your hokage back this one time," emphasizing the 'one.' "He is your uncle Naruto. And he wanted to make things right with you. That is one of the reasons he stopped fighting.

Naruto was angry that the man attacked his home, but his curiosity of that man being his uncle was too much to bear. The possibilities of finding out more about his heritage too tempting.

His body was still eight, but his mind was still ahead of it's time as he asked, "Is he dangerous to anyone anymore?"

"I would say no. He also 'forgot' about you shooting him with one of our special arrows."

Naruto gulped at the reminder.

* * *

 **Three hours later** inside the only remaining hall that wasn't destroyed in the last war, after many long explanations, five adults stepped forward.

* * *

"Hello everyone. I am Umino Iruka. Most of you know me as the Special Jonin who ran Konoha's academy. Well, you all have spoken to your parents by now and know that you have been chosen to train here for the next few years. I will be in charge of the school here as well.

"I am Yamato. I have been charged by the sandaime to help rebuild here on Uzu no Sato."

Next was a loud and very grumpy woman who yelled, "Names Mitarashi Anko. I'm Uzumaki-gaki's babysitter.

"Anko-sensei!" replied said gaki.

"I am Ichiraku-Ayame, and I suppose I will be in charge of teaching you all how to cook as there is plenty of wild game and vegetation here it seems."

And finally, a man in a black cloak with red roses (rather than clouds) stepped forward and stated, "I am Uzumaki Nagato. Brother to Uzumaki Kushina-sama former heir to the throne of Uzugakure no Sato, and Uncle to heir to this Island, Daimyo Uzumaki Naruto."

At the last sentence the sound of a pin dropping could be heard for nearly a mile across. Then in unison, the entirety of those present yelled out, "NANI?" (What?).

* * *

To Be Continued. I know exactly where I want this story to go, but It took me forever to get this part out of the way. It's rushed, and not fleshed out. I know. I may go back and add some meat in a few months, but I needed this to happen so the story can potentially continue.


	13. CHAPTER 13- An Uzu Life Part One

Reviews answered at the end of the chapter. :)

* * *

 **AN: I received a ton of reviews on the last chapter requesting I don't put this story on hiatus. I listened to my readers and opted not to put this off for three months. It's been maybe a month and a half.**

 **I'm thankful- For my friends and family despite lack of communication sometimes. I am thankful for my beautiful, wonderful readers who stuck with me in my attempt to better my writing. I am thankful for those who are here reading this now.**

 **So Happy Early Thanksgiving everyone. This is my gift to you. A full length 4400+ word chapter, not counting the AN etc. just for you.**

* * *

THE RYU SHINOBI: CHAPTER 13- An Uzu Life Part One

* * *

Two years had passed since arriving on the desolate island of Uzugakure no Sato. The children had acclimated better than the adults expected, but being able to speak to their families helped in that regard. Naruto didn't initially take his role of Daimyo seriously as none of the other kids did, nor did the adults except Uzumaki Nagato. But that did not last long as Nagato insisted on teaching Naruto the intricacies of politics and manners respectively. Anko didn't really like someone else pushing to teach her student, especially former akatsuki, but stepped to the side when she noticed his change in behavior. He was still the little nuisance she grew to know and somewhat care for, but he was also becoming respected by his peers and the adults. Ayame also continued to teach Naruto everything she knew, plus everything her father left in the Ranger Corps scrolls.

Naruto's relationship with Tennie fizzled to a barely functioning friendship, as Tennie didn't like how serious Naruto was compared to his fun loving prankster self. Naruto was hurt by the revelation but put that energy into training harder because he still wanted to be the best Hokage the village hidden in the leaves ever produced... even with a little help from his clan's ancestral home. He started working on his calligraphy which let him start the bare basics of fuinjutsu. Something Naruto found surprisingly easy to grasp, but terrifying to master. He also learned about blood seals which allowed him to open the vault underneath the remaining original building. Nagato even forewarned Naruto not to allow even him to enter unaccompanied as anything could happen and force their hands, making them enemies. Naruto needed a plan a, b, c, and d. That vault was it. After about two weeks Naruto had learned to tell what basic fuin seals were, such as paper bombs and storage seals. He ran across one by accident however that made life much easier for the inhabitants of their new home. A seal to transfer chakra from different people to refill chakra stores in someone. Naruto understood he had a large supply and asked for Yamato's help to test it. Unknown to Naruto, Yamato was happy he was asked by Naruto to help him as it would be easier to keep an eye on the 'Kyuubi,' in case it was not truly the benevolent being it is said to have become.

After a few fortunately manageable mistrials on the seal, Nagato figured it out with Yamato's help as Naruto offered to be the battery. As Nagato was only an intermediate seal user as he never learned as much as Jiraiya wanted him to, he slightly regretted that. Yamato reluctantly activated his Mokuton Kekei Genkai. He created seven defensible houses in a circle formation outside of the main building. As Yamato was about to faint from Chakra exhaustion, Naruto started pouring his chakra into the seal on Yamato's vest. Yamato had to stop Naruto before he overloaded the mokuton user's chakra coils, thus exposing the possible dangers to the technique.

The Hyuuga heiress made tremendous strides in her clan's Jyuuken with very few minor modifications from the blue haired beauty Konan who taught her how to incorporate shikigami (Konan's paper style) into her fighting, if a basic version in addition to teaching Hinata basic medical ninjutsu. But thanks to Hinata's Byakugan, she secretly advanced far beyond what her medical sensei knew as she practiced on friends who got hurt playing, sparring, or just everyday accidents.

Umino Iruka was chastised by Anko for teaching the Konoha's basic academy style Taijutsu and recommended he try something a little more aggressive as said style would lead to genin being killed on their first real c-rank mission. It was something she'd tried to get changed for years, but the sandaime Hokage kept telling her to take it up with the Nara in charge of Konoha's academy which is one of the reasons she kept saying she would never take a team. Fear of losing a team that wasn't ready. It led to constant bickering and little change. She was happy when Umino took over as things were starting to change. Even on the remote island, she was admittedly impressed with the children's progress. In her eyes, these kids were all genin level already compared to Konoha's standard practice, but they still had a couple years to go before the official genin testing.

Ayame trained the children, AND adults alike into the ground where cooking was concerned as it 'will help you to grow up strong and healthy.' The adults rolled their eyes at this philosophy. Truthfully, she just didn't want to be the only one who knew how to cook, and if everyone did, then it was less work for her. -

* * *

Three months later, Third day of winter: Year of the Unicorn (? lol). -

* * *

"Idate, get your butt over here! I don't care if your brother is Ibiki, you aren't in Konoha at the moment. Naruto! I know you passed this prankster title on to Idate. You'd better hope I don't find you any time soon," Ayame yelled.

Naruto gulped slightly, but waited for Idate to arrive. Idate stopped beside Naruto on one of the newly built towers, one that Yamato didn't build... one that everyone's hard work went into, including a few hundred kage bunshin of Naruto. "Thanks for the escape tip Naruto-kun. Even though your sister is hot, she's scary."

Now normally in this case, younger brother Naruto would have whined about not talking about his 'sister' like that, but, "No worries on that note. I might not be the prankster king anymore here as I am technically a... ugh... Daimyo... but anyway, Look man. I am a growing boy, and I am adopted, but I'm not blind. Yes, she is hot as fire bro, but she's off limits. I think she has a thing for Iruka-sensei. And nobody, and I mean nobody messes with my sister's heart. Ya feel me?" Naruto let out a touch of Killing intent.

Idate raised his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay. I get it. Sexy legs is off limits. Damn man," Idate groaned.

Naruto chuckled before a loud horn was heard. Naruto looked around and noted Iruka was in the center of the square. Naruto thought back to the first week when they all arrived in that same square.

* * *

Flashback- First Week of Uzugakure no Sato's Reemergence. ===

* * *

The red headed Uzumaki Nagato and his companion drew in a lot of looks of hatred for what they attempted at Konoha's front gates. There were even a few attempts on their lives, but much to the assassin's annoyance, they were always sensed, and finally brought before a tribunal of the Hokage as three orbs were placed in front of the Uzu main building of the Uzu group. The Orbs revealed Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. They eventually ordered Anko to stop trying to assassinate those who attacked Konoha, and that the attacked were alive and well. Inside, Anko's very spirit demanded vengeance for what they had done, but she was pacified by the fact that her friend Kurenai was alive. Anko was released a few days later, and apologized on orders as to not create an incident with those powerful enough to level Konoha. Nagato was not pleased, but held back judgment until a later date. He 'used to be' a kami, but was reduced once again to the realm of mortality, and he had to remember that lest he incur the wrath of Celeste. That was not something he wanted a repeat of.

Konan however was not so kind. She attempted to return the favor ten fold, and attempted to take out Anko in her sleep. Naruto sensed his sensei's danger in the tent a few feet away from his, and Ayame's. He rushed over without preamble and glared at Konan as her paper blades stood above Anko's head. Naruto's Kurama backed killing intent was enough to draw Konan's attention to potential danger as Naruto's young voice screamed out, "Get away from my sensei, or I'll kill you. Friend of my uncle or not!"

That was enough time for Anko to kawarimi (Use a substitution technique) with a log outside. It took a few months for those two to get past the assassination attempts, but with Nagato recognizing Naruto as the true and legitimate Daimyo, Anko was forced to realize how serious the situation could become, and redoubled her training of Naruto. Ayame who forbade Naruto from associating with Nagato and Konan found her words on deaf ears as they were his 'real' family, but Naruto fought that 'nonsense' out of her in their spars, reminding her that she was his nee-chan, but he needed to learn what he could from his uncle. If he could become stronger by learning from a tyrant to protect Konoha, so be it. She was astounded at his wisdom, if not angry at his ignoring her telling him to avoid the two former akatsuki members. -

* * *

Two month's later,-

* * *

Kurama finally finished healing Naruto's chakra pathways, but did not tell Naruto this. Naruto had lost a little of the bijuu's trust by taking so much power and almost dying. It would take Naruto time to earn the right, and show the maturity again to take on that power.

Naruto also made a habit of trying to completely befriend everyone he could. Inuzuka Kiba, Morino Idate, Hyuuga Hinata, and Shiho, bespectacled girl were just the first in his quest. It didn't turn out so well in Idate's case initially however. The boy heard from his brother via an orb that his mother was dying of a fatal illness, and Idate attempted to leave in the dark of the night. He managed to sneak away undetected, or so he thought. Once he arrived at a docking port, he noticed thirteen untouched vessels in the house right in front of the open ocean. What Idate didn't know however was that silently, the water swirled in the form of giant whirlpools. A natural safety buffer of the island nation. Idate wanted to get home to see his mother, but soon after getting the first solid boat out to the water and managing to get settled in, Idate started to row out. After less than a minute a scream was heard. Those who shadowed Idate jumped out into the open to reveal Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba. They wanted to help Idate get home, despite his arrogant attitude. No one deserved to not be allowed to say goodbye to their parent.

Seeing as there was no one available to help, Kiba's darted around and quickly found a rope. "That Hyuuga girl would be really helpful right now eh Naruto-baka," Kiba joked as he tried to keep from panicking.

"Yeah she would. But seeing as it's just the two of us, and we don't have time to go back for help, we'd better to this right the first time," Naruto urged as he helped Kiba tie it in multiple knots around a post.

"Idate-san!" Naruto called out to the screaming boy. Idate was so terrified, his boat splintering apart he barely heard someone call his name. But hear his name he did. He twisted his head just enough to see a rope flying out to his general direction. He reached out, but missed it by inches.

"Damn!" Naruto called before retrieving the rope and trying again.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," a new voice offered. The two boys jumped, nearly dropping the rope. They looked at this boy who looked to be around their age but with sunglasses and a high collar.

Naruto shrugged and yelled, "The more the merrier. We are trying to get this rope to our frie...comrade Idate. But the wind and water torrents are pushing it too far, too fast to get it to him safely.

As the new arrival lifted his jacket covered arms up and a swarm of insects came out, much to the terror of Kiba and Naruto but the new arrival said, "Have no fear my friends. I am Aburame Shino of the Aburame clan of Konoha. You are in no danger from me, nor my Kikai bugs." The now named Aburame's kikai gripped onto the rope and carried it to Idate who gripped it quickly.

The three boys on shore fortunately already were trained to augment their muscles with Chakra, even if only slightly. Little by little they pulled Idate back to shore with little of the boat remaining. Kiba raced back to get an adult's help while Naruto removed Idate's wet clothes, much to the freezing Idate and Shino's surprise. Naruto pulled out a seal and added chakra. A uniform in Naruto's size appeared in a puff of smoke. Idate put on the new clothes with Naruto's help before passing out from the stress and exhaustion. Konan was the one who kiba ran into first. Fortunately she had some medic jutsu under her belt and as an extension of an olive branch to Nagato's cousin, she healed Idate and helped him back to the village.

It did not make Konan loved, but it was a step in the right direction Yamato, and even Ayame agreed. Two days later Naruto and a few others had a communication orb available for the day, they all offered their month to Idate to say goodbye to his mother. Idate cried tears of sadness at the idea of losing his mother, but tears of joy at having the chance to see his mom at least one more time even if it was only through orbs.-

* * *

Two weeks later, -

* * *

Off the Coast of Wave Country, Ichiraku Teuchi traveled with family friends, Morino Ibiki, and Ibiki's mother Birumi to an old town where she wanted to pass in peace. Ibiki had never been super close to his mother, but he loved her all the same. So he gave in when she requested to pass on at the beaches of wave country. As night arrived A glowing ball of light similar to Namikaze Minato's Rasengan appeared before the three who were sitting on the beach peacefully. Ibiki's training immediately made him jump up and slid into a defensive position before his mother.

Teuchi however said, "It's fine Ibiki-kun. It is a message from the lady Celeste. Likely about the children transported away." This froze Ibiki. He wanted to ask Teuchi more before he was frozen in place. He was not one to panic, but did not like not having access to his motor functions.

"Just calm down Ibiki-kun. I am surprised this is here. It's a transportation sphere. All three of us see it which means we are all meant to go. So I guess the cat's out of the bag. We're about to go see the Lost Brats."

Ibiki's eyes widened at the affectionate nickname those in Konoha gave to those 'missing.' Before he could question it, the world around him turned white and he was in a place he didn't recognize. But his eyes focused on the large swirl of Uzu on an old broken down building and his mind raced to figure out what was going on.

Naruto raced out of his tent as he yelled, "Celeste NEE-CHAN?!"

Idate, Hinata, Kiba, Shiho, and Iruka followed suit as they knew how fast Naruto could get into trouble. Naruto stopped as soon as he was close to see Ibiki's terrifying scared face. "Monster!" He yelled as he turned tail and ran back to relative safety, Umino Iruka's face serious.

Iruka stepped ahead and said, "Get back everyone. Ibiki should not be here. He's likely an impostor."

Ibiki then smirked and said, "You did good Iruka-kun, but you could never take me in our spars. I think a test would be more appropriate. How about I tell these kids about the time I substituted for your genin class, and how when a certain Uzumaki Kushina showed up she..."

"IBIKI-SAN. WHAT A PLEASURE IT IS TO HAVE YOU HERE. HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"What about my mom?" Naruto asked, not being heard.

Iruka diverted quickly, avoiding the topic of the secret crush he had on the Red Hot Habanero at one time.

Ibiki laughed boisterously and Anko ran outside recognizing that laugh instantly. "What are you doing here Ibiki-kun?"

"I wish I knew Psycho," he answered honestly as he walked back into the shadows and wheeled his mother's chair up.

Idate, who'd been a bit shocked shook it off and raced forward and in the blink of an eye slammed his fist into Ibiki's face with a punch worthy of a full fledged genin. Ibiki was caught slightly off guard but knew he deserved that for trying to keep his mother's illness a secret from Idate until the end. Idate turned to his mother and grabbed her in the tightest hug he thought she could handle.

"Kaa-chan!" Idate wailed as he mother placed a gentle hand on his face.

Naruot raced over and hugged his own Tou-san. Before more questions could be asked, or answered, a soft, powerful voice emanated around the assembled group and stated kindly, "Naruto. You and your friends showed great bravery when trying to help your friend. His actions were foolish, but understandable. Love makes us do crazy things. I respect love. Real unconditional love. For that, this boy should be rewarded. Step forward Naruto. Place your left arm over Idate's mother."

Naruto trusted Celeste with his whole heart, and did so without question. His arm began to glow. Naruto didn't know why, but he commanded, "Someone get a container. This sickness is dangerous and I don't want anyone else to 'contract it.' Hurry!"

Ayame was at Naruto's side much faster than she should have been being a civilian. She handed him a large pot with a locking mechanism. Idate was gently pushed back by his mother who felt that she had nothing to lose by letting the little blonde boy try. Birumi soon started hacking and vomited large black chunks. Ibiki and Idate wanted to intervene but stopped at the intense look Naruto gave as he said, "Interfere and she dies. I don't know how, but this is extending her life a great deal. This energy coming from me is healing her somehow."

After another two minutes Naruto fell to his knees, but looked up with a grin as he said, "Damn I'm awesome!"

The group gave a collective sigh as others joined them. Konan and Nagato stopped as Killing Intent was sent their way in waves. But neither really seemed phased and just sighed. Almost board. "Please knock it off Ibiki-san. I work with Anko-nee and Ayame-nee as sensei. So I'm not really phazed, but the other kids might be. As for who you are shooting waves of KI at, it's pointless. They took on the old man and brought him to his knees. If they meant you harm, you'd be screwed."

"Watch your mouth Naruto. Don't make me have to wash it out with soap again," Ayame warned to which Naruto shivered and paled.

Naruto quickly changed his tune and said, "Oh yeah, and the lady here helped save Idate a bit earlier. Lady Konan. I know we all have a lot of work to do if we are going to be friends, and I really appreciate what you did for Idate, but can you check over his mom please. I think all of the black tar like stuff was a poison that became thicker and thicker to the point it was sticking to her very cells. I managed to get rid of a lot, but she still needs a good healing. As you are our only med nin that I know of here, we could really use your help. Please finish healing Idate's mom Oba-Konan." Naruto asked with a massive puppy dog jutsu active.

Konan looked incredulous. She glanced at Nagato who didn't laugh often, but she could tell he was fighting back laughter at her expense. She looked back at Naruto and said, "That's a very low blow gaki." But she even found herself fighting back a small smile. -

* * *

Ten minutes later-

* * *

"She'll need a real hospital to continue to watch over her. Please take her to the Lady Tsunade when you return. We don't have the medical equipment needed here to..."

A light, gentle purple glow appeared on the ground behind the group, and a large supply of top of the line medical equipment appeared. Enough to start a small hospital. What she hadn't admitted to anyone, including Nagato or her former love interest Yahiko was that she wanted to open a hospital one day. She fought back a tear from the symbolism.

From that moment on Idate and Naruto were close as brothers and nigh inseparable thanks to Naruto somehow being able to save his mother, where Naruto still could not figure out how to make it work. But more so, his mother was able to stay with them on the Island. Ibiki was sworn to secrecy, but was informed that the Hokage were already aware and that they were cleared to know what occurred by the disembodied voice. Ibiki was not frightened of much, but the dossier he received on Celeste made him think twice about crossing her.

Two weeks later- with Birumi's help, the island started to come together as she was a business woman first and foremost. She helped to get the housing situation organized with Yamato, Nagato and Naruto. Construction was slow for the first two years, but then Konoha wasn't build in a day either. Then came food which she helped Ayame set up a kitchen and and organized shifts with all adults and children save Konan to help with the cleaning. Later Ayame would incorporate 'beating' cooking lessons into everyone she could catch. Birumi worked with Anko on setting up training for all of the children rather than just Naruto he had access to Konan, his new 'Oba,' his Oji, Umino Iruka- the first sensei who treated him somewhat fairly, his nee-chan Ayame, who's mysterious skills were still hidden to all but Anko and Naruto. Anko finally agreed and took on a Taijutsu class initially, but found herself enjoying teaching history even more so as she could terrify the kids easier. Nagato however handled Uzu history with some of the scrolls he'd rounded up on the island. Birumi herself also proved to be more than met the eyes...

* * *

End Flashback.

* * *

All of the students met up in the square as classes were being held outside for the day. Naruto, being the class rep stepped up to the podium and called out, "Class is in session. Stand. Bow. Be seated."

The class followed the protocol set by Umino-sensei as Naruto led the class in it's National Anthem taught to Naruto by Nagato. Afterwards Iruka explained, "Okay class. Today we are splitting off into teams. Before you ask... no you can not pick your own teams. What fun would that be?"

"For who exactly?" Naruto deadpanned.

"For me of course," his instructor gently mocked. "Okay class, Team one will consist of...

After team assignments were set, the exercise bored Naruto's team as all three were proficient in Tree Walking already and ended up helping to tutor the other students. After about an hour, Umino started Naruto's group on water walking. Naruto looked at Hinata who did it almost effortlessly with the help of her Byakugan so he decided to up the anty by trying to distract her. He made faces, pulled his own ears. Anything he could think of to make her fall under the water, just once. Hinata having figured out what he was attempting decided to have a little fun with the boy she admired.

Hinata realized that two years ago she would have never considered flirting with the whiskered boy, but she was wasn't as much of a wallflower as she once was. The sadistic training Anko put her through helped to shake her free of some of her apprehensions. She replied to Naruto by saying, "Bring it on Uzumaki-kun," in a sweet manner only Hinata could pull.

Naruto used clones to try to water walk, and to catch Hinata who managed to keep jumping around even on top of the fountain's water. Naruto finally managed to get behind her and steady himself on top of the water. Or at least one of his clones did. The clone smirked and started squeezing her sides. Hinata's eyes widened with one thought... _oh no. Not that!"_

Uzumaki Naruto had finally found Hyuuga Hinata's other weakness outside of Cinnamon rolls. His clone's smirk became sadistic and made her laugh so hard she snorted a little. By then Naruto and his clones lost it and fell in the water alongside Hinata. And Idate who was taking a break beside the fountain only smiled at his friends mischief as Hinata and Naruto fell back down the two feet into the pool despite trying to stand again. Hinata, not one for losing gracefully eventually got free and returned the attack in full. But stopped when she noticed a smiling Umino-sensei shaking his head at the antics of some of his more advanced students. Her face was dusted with a touch of red as Naruto scratched the back of his neck and grinned.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto did something he hadn't in a few months. He meditated to the point where he could enter his mind's eye. He didn't really need to in order to talk to his tenant anymore. He knew that, but decided to show Kurama the respect he deserved.

Kurama who was still a bit angry over the chakra usage didn't tell Naruto how angry he was, but was still surprised and pleased his warden graced him with his presense. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Hello my friend," Naruto offered carefully, having sensed something wrong between the two.

Kurama sighed, " **Hello Naruto** ," he returned the greeting.

"Been a while. Figured I'd come pay you a visit if you weren't too busy. I have a lot of new friends out in the real world now, but I didn't forget you. You have watched over me to long and worked to hard for that to happen," Naruto said with a small smile.

Feeling a maturity in Naruto's very spirit, Kurama gave off a small growl and a scroll appeared before Naruto.

Naruto looked at the scrool and asked, "What's this?"

" **This young Uzumaki is the start of the training milady Celeste left for me to guard over until you are ready. I don't know why, but I feel you are ready to start this training."**

"What sort of training?"

" **Why Sorcery of course. You will begin the training to use the type of magic that Celeste-sama does, but to a much lesser degree. Even learning how to expend the power from your left arm willingly. Also how to open the other magic ports on your body as to not weaken you from just having access to one."**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and his began to stir. Naruto heard three magic words that let him know things would be going somewhat back to normal. "Welcome Home Naruto."

* * *

 **To Be Continued-Quite likely in December 2015 if we are very, very lucky...**

* * *

 **Replies to reviews.**

* * *

Clouffie1986chapter 12 . Nov 1

This chap didn't seem rushed to me. It flowed plenty smooth enough to understand and enjoy.

 **THANKS. GLAD TO HEAR IT.**

* * *

Dracoessa chapter 12 . Nov 23

ROFLMFTO! Whole group facefalts.

 **SOMETIMES WE NEED A GOOD FACE FAULT. LOL**

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 12 . Nov 4

Awesome! So naruto will get to train with his uncle! But one they rebuild Uzu will te uzumakis stay? And I'm dying to know if their is where naruto and hinata get close?! Also love that people know Naruto is heir to Uzu!

 **NARUTO IS A PRANKSTER... SO THAT WILL PLAY INTO A POTENTIAL NARU-HINA FRIENDSHIP MOMENT THIS CHAPTER. ;) AS FOR STAYING IN UZU... ONLY TIME WILL TELL. ;)**

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 11 . Nov 4

Short chapter but it was awesome!

 **THANKS. I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I LIKE LONGER OR SHORTER CHAPTERS MORE TO BE HONEST.**

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 10 . Nov 4

The sandaime died before the invasion?! Will naruto be a blur to stop the attackers?! And who will become the new hokage?

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK AFTER YOU CAUGHT UP AND GOT YOUR ANSWERS?**

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 9 . Nov 4

Slow chapter but great. Although I am nt happy with naruto being in a relationship Wth ten ten. Love hinatas appearance in the shirt scene as well as her spunky attitude.

Now why is akatski attacking the village? And will the village survive?

 **BECAUSE THEY SENSED A POWERFUL ARTIFACT WHICH WILL BE APPEARING SOON.**

* * *

imgonnadie chapter 12 . Nov 4

Excellent story so far.

 **THANK YOU. :)**

* * *

UFO ROBO chapter 12 . Nov 3

Interesting story please continue. Also vote for tenchi muyo gxp.

 **FINALLY! SOME LOVE FOR GXP. I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! LOL.**

* * *

ThomasNealy chapter 2 . Nov 2

ok why was Kakashi surprised he was the one that sent of he dog to get Jiraiya saying it was his god son that was in danger to get him moving faster. So he had to know that Jiraiya knew who Naruto was.

 **HE WAS SURPRISED THAT JIRAIYA TOOK THEIR SIDE RATHER THAN TSUNADE'S. OR AT LEAST I BELIEVE THAT WAS MY ORIGINAL PLAN.**

* * *

JediMasterMiraxHorn chapter 12 . Nov 1

Ahhhh, NOOOOOO! No hiatus, please! This is actually my favorite story. I have not reviewed before because: 1. I'm not sure how. 2. You're an amazing writer. I will be crying a river of tears until you add new chapter. Know that I'm impatient between chapters just because it's so good!

 **FOR SOME REASON, MY EGO JUST JUMPED TO THE MOON. I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF IT, BUT I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT ANYWAY. LOL. THANKS. :)**

* * *

silentprotector chapter 12 . Nov 1

Ok fair warning don't measure continued interest on number of reviews! I read story's but rarely review them! I would suggest looking at your stories traffic scores on your profile page

 **THAT ACTUALLY ANNOYS ME MORE SADLY. I SEE THOUSANDS OF READERS, YET NO REVIEWS. IT MAKES ME THINK PEOPLE READ IT BUT DON'T LIKE IT, OR STOP AFTER CERTAIN CHAPTERS. IT'S A LITTLE DISCOURAGING.**

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 12 . Nov 1

Ah... Another excellent chapter and sooner than usual! It was the perfect surprise. My birthday is this month so I feel as though this was a perfect present to start off the month. Thank you and I look forward to the next chapter!

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY. AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING. HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! :)**

* * *

tastybigsexy chapter 12 . Nov 1

I like everything that's happening in this chapter even though there was no actions. Will leaf let Naruto go permanently? On a side note I don't review every chapter because of the length between them. Sometimes I have to re-read the whole story to remember what's happening.

 **I WILL STILL HAVE NARUTO AS PART OF THE LEAF, BUT HE WILL HAVE SOME DIPLOMATIC STUFF WHICH ALLOWS HIM SOME FREEDOMS FROM THE STILL SLIGHTLY CORRUPT COUNCIL.**

* * *

Kingdomheartsfan2 chapter 12 . Nov 1

Great job! Keep up the good work.

 **THANKS. :)**

* * *

Galndrael chapter 12 . Nov 1

I am sad to see this go on hiatus. I am normally a quiet reader who comments when I see stuff that would enhance a story in terms of grammar or pointing out mistakes. This is a very good story and I look forward to its return.

 **THANKS. IT'S BACK! LOL. :)**

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 12 . Nov 1

A lot happens in this chapter but it did align things so that a time skip can take place. Sensei are introduced and all the students have new teachers to take them to the next level. It will be interesting to see who you picked to be with whom and what they will learn.

On a side note, I'm sorry you haven't gotten the reviews you had hoped. I know that can be disappointing. I am glad you haven't abandoned writing but have just decided to put this story on hold for now and pursue something else. At this time, I'd like to take this time to thank you so much for joining and participating in the Fanfiction Review Movement (FRM) and for reviewing some of my stories. Each and every one has meant a lot. I know reviews often inspire authors to write more, and constructive advice can help improve writing as well as a story so I encourage others to review your fic. and let you know they're still interested. I know you've let your readers know you read your reviews so hopefully those still reading who haven't reviewed will be inspired to leave one and let you know their thoughts and what they like or dislike about the story so you can get some input into what others felt about it and move on from there.

I know you mentioned this chapter was rushed, but it worked for me. In my case I didn't need the details to get up to speed on things. This short concise jump was actually a nice way to follow the series of information.

No matter what you decide to do, thanks again for sharing your stories and reviewing others to encourage writing on this site. Happy Halloween!

 **THANKS. I ALSO DID A BIT OF A SPEED JUMP FOR THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. IT HAS A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THE RETURN TO KONOHA... PREPARE... LOL.**


	14. ENTER: TEAM GAI!

LADIES AND GENTLEMAN... THE REVIEW PORTION! YEAH! WOO HOO!

* * *

HinaNamikaze90 chapter 13 . Dec 2

This is a great story keep up the good work!

THANKS! :)

* * *

Spooky-Boogie000 chapter 6 . Nov 29

So, I have gotten to chapter 6 and I cannot go on. I really, really liked your original idea and I really felt like you had something in the first chapter. The only problem that early on was everything was so confusing. For example, the Hokage (Sartobi Hiruzen. I am aware the spelling is probably off), you kept switching the names. One paragraph you would say Saratobi, and then the next sentence or paragraph you would say Hiruzen, that made it really hard to follow.  
But, I was willing to live with that. I really like your idea of the goddess giving naruto that tattoo, it was really something!  
But, the choices you made with his family and who you have training him is something that bugged me. Why Anko? Why not Kakashi? Hell, why not Jiraiya? I would have even accepted the Itachi traininig him and Sasuke together.  
His family choice is logical but why them? Why not a ninja family? Kakashi would have been a perfect choice! Hell, even Anko would be a decent choice compared to the Ramen man and his daughter. If you made Anko his family that would explain why she is training him. Also, I am not a fan of how slow the story is going. I'm 6 chapters in and 2 days hasn't even passed!  
Now, don't get me wrong. You did a lot of things right in this story! You killed off Danzo and those other two trouble makers! That was probably my favorite part!  
I could be nitpicking, which I am very picky when it comes to my FanFiciton so I apologize if I upset you or anything. I hope you can look at this as constructive criticism.

ALREADY SPOKEN TO YOU ON THIS VIA PM IN GREAT DETAIL. THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT TO REVIEW. :)

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 13 . Nov 27

Transitioning out of the close friendship of Tenten into one with others Naruto will now associate with jump started this chapter.

It appears Naruto now bolsters more power and has befriended the Kyubi easily. He's still young though and I wonder if there will be any mistakes he makes along the way. He doesn't have a rival to overcome and he does have some grounding with his family but it will be interesting to see how it all pans out.

Here's hoping you had a great Thanksgiving too.

It was interesting to read silentprotector's view without review stance. I hope your response to it will in part help to change the mindset on viewing without reviewing and I'm glad you addressed it. I treasure all constructive reviews and am glad you read and address yours too. That said, here's hoping you not only get the views but you've promoted a good reason for an actual review.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. DON'T WORRY. NARUTO WILL HAVE A FEW RIVALS SOON. BUT HE NEEDED TO SMARTEN UP AND QUICKLY. THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT WERE MEANT TO SHOW HOW MUCH SO.

* * *

Ziltoid chapter 13 . Nov 26

Sorcery? Going full crossover now?

Can't help but feel like this chapter was a bit too chaotic. All the timeskips and flashbacks, perhaps. Not sure, hopefully next chapter will be easier to read :P

HEARD YOUR CONCERN AND EASED BACK A LITTLE ON THE CHAOS I THINK. LOL. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME. I WILL DEFINITELY BE GETTING BACK TO 'THE HONORED GUEST' WITHIN A FEW DAYS AT THE LATEST.

* * *

Galndrael chapter 13 . Nov 25

*Nods appreciatively from the sidelines* Good chapter I am glad this is back and look forward to the next chapter. Now to try and work on my own story lol.

THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT. KEEP WRITING. I KNOW IT'S A PAIN AND A BIT DISHEARTENING SOMETIMES, OR YOU JUST FEEL A LITTLE WRITER'S BLOCK, BUT YOU'VE GOT THIS! :)

* * *

imgonnadie chapter 13 . Nov 25

Excellent chapter

THANK YOU! :)

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 13 . Nov 25

OMG! Thank you thank you thank you! Two days before my birthday and you give this magnificent chapter to me! You are one the best and I enjoy reading this. I am waiting excitedly for next months chapter

ASK, AND YOU SHALL GET IT A WHOLE TWO WEEKS BEFORE CHRISTMAS! :) BLAME HATAKE. ANGEL HATAKE MADE THE REQUEST FOR THIS TO BE PUT OUT HERE! LOL. :)

* * *

AN: ON A BRIEF NOTE: THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE. OVER _**SIXTYFIVE HUNDRED WORDS, ALL FOR YOU!** _ I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN PATIENT, AND EVEN THROUGH ME A REVIEW OR THREE. MAYBE FAVED AND FOLLOWED. WELL... YOUR WAIT IS OVER. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS... I GIVE YOU

THE RYU SHINOBI

CHAPTER 14

ENTER: TEAM GAI!

* * *

It'd been a year since Idate's mother Birumi became part of the 'family,' and continued to help in an administrative capacity with Naruto's okay. A few days after getting situated, Birumi gently pulled Nagato and Konan aside outside of the main hall (Think Hogwarts main hall) where there were few prying ears.

"Please forgive this lack of tact, but I had been granted information to give to the oldest living Uzumaki whom would have been assumed to be the leader of the Uzumaki clan. As Naruto is just a boy, it technically would have fallen to you, but you publicly supported Naruto as not only clan head, but Daimyo which tells me without a doubt that I am in the right to reveal this to you.

Normally Nagato and Konan would have brushed off the slightly older woman and moved on, but her words intrigued them as Nagato glanced at Konan who in turn nodded back. Nagato then said, "Please continue. But if this is a waste of our time, I will not be pleased."

"Please save the drama for the children. I'm too old for it. I'm Jiraiya's age. Now... where was I? Oh yes. I was a retainer for Uzumaki Kushina. She entrusted me with a few pieces of information. I was one of those who could not see Naruto for who he was after she died, so I planned on letting this information die with me. And I broke the hokage's law by telling you this, but you already saw the nine tails manifested I'm told. Well, after young Naruto saved my life, I had a little time to reevaluate my feelings about him, and he deserves to know the truth. But it would mean more coming from family than me. "

Nagato was highly annoyed at the way Naruto was looked upon, especially considering he discovered close familial bonds. And the relationship Konoha had with Uzu for so long. "Speak woman," he said dangerously.

Birumi sighed and replied, "Naruto has the key to many treasures remaining here on the island, and the treasures hidden underneath his family's home in Konoha. It's been protected by seals that only he alongside Jiraiya of the Sanin, or Tsunade of the Sanin can open together. But they would have been yours should you not have revealed Naruto's heritage. And for that," she said then paused. "I thank you. Naruto can only open the seals awake and willingly, so no genjutsu etc. can force him to open it. That's one thing I give you Uzumaki credit for... You know how to protect your interest. Just know that he will be drawn to the places where the treasures are hidden once he is made aware. It's genetically encoded in the main house of the Uzumaki clan. As you were likely branch, it may or may not be with you as you were the last heir's brother."

The three Shinobi went their separate ways as Nagato had this thought in mind, _I can't make you a good man Naruto... but I will make you a good leader. This is my vow to you nephew._ The group however didn't realize that a certain blonde former super prankster heard every word. His eyes narrowed and walked over to the main hall and placed his hand on the seal in the middle of the front of the hall. He wasn't sure if it was the right one or not, but if not, he would know soon enough.

"Master super stealthy shinobi of Uzu. Hokage in the making. Oh heck yes!" Naruto yelled quietly. The seal glowed. Naruto thumped himself on the head gently.

"Derp... I need a bit of blood if this is a security seal," he intoned. After letting a drop of blood hit the seal he added as much chakra as he felt he safely could. A spot a little to the left of him opened to show a staircase. He saw another identical seal on the wall at the top of the staircase to be released from the underground area. Naruto walked down the steps, each step taken closed the top door bit by bit until it was completely closed off. The stone marble like walls shined as if polished daily. Naruto continued until he reached the bottom of the stairwell, lanterns flickered to life as if by magic and Naruto walked into one of two rooms. One room held weapons and scrolls Naruto noted and hoped their would be some cool jutsu he could learn. He decided to check out the other room before beginning his descent into possible jutsu paradise. He then walked into the next room. His eyes became big as a triple Ultra Sized bowl of pork Ramen.

"Holy Celeste nee-sama!" Naruto squeaked out as he saw a room filled with what looked like the treasure of ships in a few of the pirate bedtime storybooks Ayame nee-chan read to him before leaving Konoha.

Naruto placed his hands together and prepared to make a Kage Bunshin until he realized one thing, "Crap! I'm a kage Bunshin. Double crap... I'm outta chakr..." before he popped out of existence.

* * *

In training field eight, Uzu-

* * *

Kiba skidded to a stop as Hinata somersaulted over his head. Naruto ran in behind Hinata in hopes of catching her off guard with a gentle elbow strike, but even with her byakugan deactivated, Hinata had found she was a formidable sensor. Placing medical intricacy with sensing made Hinata well sought after for mock missions, including D-rank they were warned would come with the return to Konoha. Shiho, took advantage of Naruto's slip up and tagged his back with an 'exploding tag.' Naruto was about to give off a small complaint when his eyes opened wide. Naruto's primary after class tutor and friend knew that look well. Naruto sent a shadow clone off and something major occurred.

"That's enough for now maggots. Get bent," Mitarashi Anko called as she finished notating the results of her current group's free for all. "Oi, gaki, get over here." Anko called.

None of the other children got that particular insult. It was reserved for her secret favorite. The other students took the hint to disappear. Seconds later Naruto sat on an oak bench beside Anko. "I saw that look at the end of free training. What did you do?" Anko asked suspiciously.

While Naruto didn't have anything against Anko, and cared for her greatly, he was also eleven now and had the mind of a ninja. His trust only extended so far... but even so, Anko was pretty high up on that list. "I will tell you later Anko nee-sensei," he teased. Anko rolled her eyes as he continued. "I've found something pretty cool to help me to keep Uzu afloat once we leave, and maybe help Konoha too. I just need to think."

Anko was a little surprised by this. "Why keep the island going. It's likely going to be annexed by Konoha or Kiri sooner or later..." but was stopped by a vicious glare from Naruto. One with a fierceness she'd rarely seen from him.

"Not a chance. I know you don't take too much stock in my being clan heir etc. I didn't either, but this island is my heritage, and technically I am a daimyo here... and I may have found a way to restore it and allowing it to keep it's autonomy."

Anko blanched at the word Autonomy. Firstly because of the implications. Secondly, due to Naruto knowing the word in and of itself. Naruto caught this look and chuckled slightly. "My uncle was a slave driver where political knowledge was concerned. I wasn't just learning handwriting for Fuinjutsu."

Anko nodded dumbly and walked away from her student, still in a slight daze. Naruto sat down and on the bench again. Although it was not the dirt, it grew up from the dirt and connected to nature in a sense. Naruto closed his eyes and meditated on what he'd learned. After his mind was cleared he entered his mindscape and walked over to his furry companion and leaned against the great Kitsune's head which laid on the ground in his enlarged cage.

 **What ails you young one?**

"I have a bad feeling that I will lose everything that I have gained here. Friendships, family, and the respect that my uncle and teachers helped me to forge, and that's with Konoha citizens. Something I never thought possible, despite most being kids. I have surpassed the title of Hokage in a way I guess. But now I fear all of that hard work will have been for nothing," Naruto lamented.

A glowing green hand held mirror appeared before Naruto and he accepted it as it was his mind and he was fairly certain he could take on any attackers... but the mirror also didn't feel malevolent. Only a comforting glow. Naruto gazed into the mirror and saw a smile he knew too well.

"Hello Celeste nee-chan," Naruto teased.

" _How many times must I remind you it's nee-sama Naru-kun?"_ Celeste pouted.

"As many times as I must remind you it's Naruto, or Naruto-kun."

The banter continued for only a few more seconds until Naruto asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, truly I am, but why not physically come visit like you have before?"

" _Two reasons actually. One, I got into a little bit of trouble last time I came to visit you, so I won't be able to come back for a while, if ever. Just depends on if I can learn to behave,"_ Celeste said with a grin.

"Like that will happen," Naruto deadpanned despite the obvious trust he had in her.

" **Two,"** she said with the mirror showing her full body in the same dress Naruto first saw her in at age seven. Naruto fought as hard as he could, but blood dripped down his nose. Not a lot. His gentlemanly side fought tirelessly for control against his inner pervert which arrived with puberty. **"** ** _I love you dearly Otouto, but we are not related physically which makes it much harder for you to control your male urges. I would hate to have to do ten times worse to you than what Tsunade did to Jiraiya years ago."_**

Despite being an old story, the story of Jiraiya's near fatal run in with the female sanin was legendary. She beat him to within an inch of his life for peeping on her.

Naruto paled, then took in a deep breath and controlled his anxiety to the surprise of the impressed Celeste. "Okay, now that we've gotten that out of our system, what's wrong nee-chan?"

" _Well, it seems that one of the elder kami in my home was one of Konoha's former elder's patron deity. Someone your sandaime had... taken care of, or so he thought. The elder...You would think of him as a god of war. He was not happy one of his servants was to be executed. Much less outside of battle. The Konoha elder managed to get a message out to the Daimyo who arranged for his escape. No one knows how they pulled all of that off within a fifteen minute time frame, but that's not really all that important right now. I am just finding out now that two of those elders are alive, and are on the way back to Konoha after four years to take what they believes rightfully theirs. Even if it means doing it through war with the aid of Hi No Kuni's Daimyo. Or cutting Konoha's funding until they relent to the Daimyo's demands."_

That bit of information sent a chill up Naruto's back. He was extremely well trained for an academy student, but he knew that war was far beyond what he and his friends could handle, even not knowing the true terror which was war. Celeste saw his concerned, yet gentle look and said, _"You wish to help your old home don't you? Even after everything they've done to you?"_

Naruto scratched the back of his slightly longer blond hair which was a bit less spiked and with a natural curl grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment. Plus I made myself a promise. I would become hokage to be accepted. While that was my main reason originally, I now want to protect the friends and families of those precious to me here on Uzu."

" _I'm proud of you Naruto. Get a... what is it called... squad. Yes squad. Get a squad together of you and your peers with one Konoha adult as your representative. You are heading to Konoha tomorrow for a visit to support her, and get your bid in early for that chair as the six or seventh hokage,"_ Celeste said with a smirk. _"I can't interfere directly, or I can get in a lot of trouble. Seems things have gotten a little stricter since the last time I helped you and your friends. But don't worry. That is one of the reasons I had Kurama start teaching you from the special scroll I left for you. And I have kept watch. You are ready for your first real diplomatic mission, and have the mystical side down well enough that I can entrust this mission to you. Even if you didn't learn anything in the scroll yet... I still would have trusted you with this mission I think. I wish you luck my young Naru-kun. Oh and Naru-kun?"_ He looked her in the eyes, determination fierce, _"I was the one who didn't let Jiraiya come to visit you here. He tried to convince me multiple times, but he was to be punished for not looking after you more when you were younger. I am lifting that ban if you'd like. Also- when you see him, know that he kept up the training of your friend Tenten as a sign of his wanting to make up for past sins. I know things are not as they were when you left, but you will still find an ally in Higamura Tenten."_

* * *

Naruto's resolve in gaining the Hokage hat and protecting both Uzu and Konoha redoubled. He smiled as his celestial sister figure faded with a smile of her own as Naruto glanced at his partner in crime. The great kitsune nodded and Naruto faded from the inner sanctum of his mind and reemerged surprised to find himself in his Uzu home with Ayame sitting beside his bed.

"Ayame-chan?" He called worried.

She jolted up with a wooden sword in her hand in a defensive stance as her eyes went straight to Naruto. Her heart slowed as did Naruto's as she gripped him in a tight hug. She then said, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh... I know what happened now. I forgot how long my meditative states can become when Celeste nee-chan visits," Naruto explained tiredly, although her last visit like that was when he was seven. Ayame sighed and hugged her otouto again against her bosom. Naruto sucked in a deep breath and pulled gently away. Just enough control not to turn a deep shade of red. "I'm going home for a short visit tomorrow. Maybe see Otou-chan while there. Need me to pass on any info since I have to take an adult shinobi officially linked to Konoha?" Naruto added smoothly as he knew she'd want to visit home, but wasn't technically a shinobi, despite her formidable range of skills.

Naruto's words shocked Ayame out of her daze. "Are you taking Ruka-kun?" Ayame asked, having finally managed to snag her longtime crush a few months prior. Little did she know, it was Naruto and Anko's doing. Maybe he'd tell her the story one day.

"Nope. I think I want Anko nee-sensei. You and _Ruka-kun_ ," Naruto lightly mocked, "Need some adult time with me not in the house," his words enough to make the young chef blush.

With that Naruto made 200 clones and sent them to his newly discovered vault and had them learn as much as possible from the scrolls. Five to seal another package for the Hokage into the seal. Naruto hugged Ayame again and went to sleep for the night. The next morning he woke up early, showered, got dressed and started packing. He wore a closed zip up black leather vest with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Black and gray camo pants, along with ninja tabbies. Kunai in seals and in his weapons pouch. His personalized seals he'd learned to make under Nagato and new ones his clones brought to him. He set his clones to dispel a few at a time while he slept, and the other clones managed to get the knowledge of the new seals thus he mastered eight new seals in his sleep. He hoped not to have to have to try them in open combat yet as they were untested. Naruto put on his tabbies (shinobi silent shoes) and went to say goodbye to Ayame before he left, but he smelled the heavenly unhealthy food as he got closer to the front of the house, bypassing Ayame's room altogether. He saw her finishing breakfast and she greeted him with a smile.

After a quick breakfast and a hug, Naruto was off to wake Anko and his team from the advanced students barracks where he sometimes slept. Anko was not pleased to made to get up before daybreak on an unscheduled day, but Naruto's look told her it was not a request. That coming from an academy student, even Naruto was not acceptable, but she also knew that he would not be their otherwise. And as most of the kids began respecting him as Daimyo, the adults reluctantly followed suit. Konan and Nagato being the exceptions as they already acknowledged him as the undesputed ruler of Uzu.

After retrieving everyone, including Iruka who took note of Naruto in battle gear, Naruto explained: "I have been in contact with Celeste-sama (forgoing the nee to ensure the seriousness was received loud and clear). Konoha's elder traitors have somehow been able to escape death and are returning to Konoha with the backing of Hi no Kuni's Daimyo backing them. I don't know how or what I have to do with any of this, but I was told that I, along with a team of my choosing are needed to ward off severe consequences. That is why I have chosen Mitarashi Anko as our Jonin sensei, Hyuuga Hinata as our sensor, and defense against sneak attacks. Inuzuka Kiba as another form of detection in case Hinata somehow misses something. Kiba's nose likely wont. I also chose this team as we have the highest team unity scores in every eval we have been given. Idate was a close call due to his speed, but Kiba's nose won out. We will be leaving within the next three hours. That will give everyone time to get clothing for one week. Anything else we need we can buy along the way. I have finances covered. Please don't ask how, just know we are good. UNCLE NAGATO... I am pretty sure you can hear me. Please respect my wishes in this regard. Umino-sensei is in charge until I return, with Ayame as second. If something comes up where you actually need to get involved, be a wall... a very big wall."

"Damn Brat, I'm beginning to think I taught you a little too well. You're what, eleven now, and think your a general," was all that was yelled back from Nagato's housing which was relatively close and within eyesight.

"We're not going anywhere gaki. You all aren't ninja. You might have the making of little bad asses, but I am not taking academy students out into the world. Celeste might hurt me, burn me, fillet me, but still, I can't in good conscience do it," Anko said.

Naruto hadn't expected that. Naruto thought for a moment then said, "Then give us our graduation test now. Both of them. And don't look so surprised. I found logs of Konoha's testing here. They used Uzu's formula for the idea of the second test all the way back to the second shinobi war. I don't know what test you will choose, but we will not fail," he said confidently, with no sign of arrogance.

Anko and Iruka looked at each other and shook their heads. They had a feeling no matter what they did, the kids were all ninja and would pass, but they would try their hardest to make it challenging.

The kids had no time to prepare. They were given the test right then and their. First the Henge, then Substitution jutsu. What Anko expected Naruto to try was the shadow clone jutsu but surprised her. She could technically fail him for not doing the clone jutsu if he'd just cooperated, but instead of the kage bunshin, to her surprise, Naruto created one hundred twenty perfect clones. His expression extremely serious. Anko then threw up to c-rank genjutsu at the students who broke them easily whereas most genin would have at least taken a moment to realize they were under genjutsu and fought to break it. The final test which served as their second test was to defeat Umino Iruka. They used teamwork like they were born into said team. Despite working secretly with Ayame to increase his skills, and working with Anko and Yamato (Anbu) to increase his technique to low elite jonin level, he was still bested by this new team. Hinata's guile, Kiba's fierce determination, and Naruto's natural leadership led their team to victory. All in under Twenty minutes. Had Umino's jutsu repertoire increased, he would have likely won, but he was proud of them regardless. Naruto placed a seal on his team and sensei to replenish their chakra. He also tested his own. He was still at ninety percent. To Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto's surprise, Anko placed down a storage scroll and summoned a few items. Forty Konoha Hitaite, four Uzu Hitaite, and an additional Uzu Hitaite with a red band.

"Hey Gaki. Here," She took off her Hitai-ite and tossed it to Naruto. "I worked hard for that gaki. I know you'll make me proud. The next one I might lose my commission for giving you, (she tossed it)but this red Uzu one belonged to Uzumaki Kushina. She was a grea..." Naruto caught the Uzu headband and raced and hugged Anko so fast heads nearly spun.

"How?"

"How what Gaki?" She asked still stunned by his lack of professionalism. But decided it must be major for him to act like this at a time so serious.

"You gave me your precious Hitai-ite, and I will forever be grateful... but you gave me something even more precious. You gave me a memento of my mother. She was never an Uzu shinobi, but she kept her mother's headband. My grandmother. I read it in her academy journal in my archives the old man gave me."

Anko sighed, "Your mom was a good lady who looked out for me when I was looked down upon. Now knock if off gaki. You've got to get it together. You're a genin now. Act like it!" she said only somewhat harshly.

Naruto stood up, wiped his eyes quickly and let out a quick, "Yes ma'am!" Naruto didn't like being told what to do as he was technically head of his own small nation, but he understood he was also shinobi now as well. He had to learn to accept that Anko had the experience and should trust in her. He took in a deep breath and thought, _I won't let you down Anko-sensei!_

Anko nodded in approval. "You all are going home on a mission. I know you will want to see your families... and we will try, but you have to remember, first and foremost... we are going their to protect Konoha. Follow my lead. Do not go in shuriken a blazin. Are we clear?!"

"Hai Taicho!" already replacing sensei with Taicho (captain).

"Taicho, sensei. Doesn't matter. Just so were clear on that," Anko clarified."

"How about Crazy Psycho Snake Lady?" Naruto murmured.

Anko rolled her eyes with mock annoyanced and then said, "I was going to give you all Uzu headbands we found, but for now Use these Konoha ones. We are still supposed to be off the radar. Do not reveal your location to anyone. Are we clear?" she demanded. After an affirmative, "Naruto, I see you have the tanto you found in the weapons storage strapped to your back. A sword is not something you should take until you are fully trained. I haven't fully finished your training and I don't want you to not be able to rely on it. Leave it."

Before Naruto could reply, Yamato appeared before them. "Naruto's fine with the sword. Ayame and myself finished training him whenever you worked with Idate, Shiho and Shino in the afternoons. Ayame heloped Naruto with a style I've never seen, but it's efficient, and me with one of the anbu kenjutsu disciplines. He is B-grade. Almost an A-grade expert. Give him a few more years and he just might make an S-class sword master. The worst thing is... Don't give him access to a staff... EVER..."

By then Naruto had nodded his appreciation, and rejoined his team.

An hour later the team departing met at the center of the village.

Hinata's long dark blue hair placed in buns on each side, but still flowed. A blue karate jacket which fit loosely enough for her to move around, and still allowed her to keep her modesty. Black pants of the same design specifications alone with ninja tabbies with two pouches. One for seals, the other for weapons. Kiba's hair cut short to avoid being grabbed by a dishonorable opponent. Red face paint (Think cannon), a burgundy t-shirt and black weighted jeans with a single pouch, and a staff strapped to his back. Anko returned to her much more revealing Konoha gear... for a special someone...

A glowing orb appeared and Naruto smiled, "It's time. I guess we are team 01." Naruto glanced at Anko who nodded and said, "Team One, Move Out!"

At Anko's words a blue spear appeared, and the team was enveloped in a warm glow. Upon the glow's dissipation, the team looked around. Anko thought she recognized a landmark. "Wait here. Don't move. Last thing we need is trouble," Anko ordered.

Five minutes later Kiba heard a young male voice call out, "Eight Trigrams thirty two palms!" Then he heard another young voice call out, "Dynamic Entry!"

He looked to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto heard the latter, and palmed his face. He didn't know the boy personally all that well, but he met him once. But that didn't sound like a spar.

"Hinata, if you would love?" Naruto asked.

"Stop flirting Narutot-kun! Now's not the time. Especially if you're not going to ask me out you tease," was Hinata's reaction. Her cheeks tinted red, just a little, but she did as asked. She focused her Byakugan as she wasn't familiar as she used to be with her family's chakra to use her other sensor abilities. She recognized her older cousin Neji, and an adult with a jonin flak jacket on. She then noticed A girl with buns in her hair running up with scrolls being unraveled. Her eyes widened as she took note of nearly eighty brutes surrounding them and their caravan. The jonin was down, and bleeding out.

Putting on the act of little brother, he poked his head into the old wooden shed like store and called out, "Hey nee-sama... trouble... and we didn't cause it."

 _Damn it!_ Was Anko's first thought. She tossed the man across the counter payment for his info plus a substantial tip. She walked outside at a brisk pace and met her team. "Report," she ordered, not expecting what she got. A clear concisely detailed description of what was going on from Naruto.

"Tenten's team is facing a group of what looks to be bandits. They have a jonin with them who's been badly hurt, and they are badly outnumbered. They look like they could use a little assistance. Permission to engage?"

Anko recognized her student's friend's name. She was torn as the mission was to head to Konoha. But her allies were in danger. Naruto could see the conflict in his sensei's eyes as he stepped forward and stated, "Mitarashi Anko, as the Daimyo of Uzushiogakure no Sato, I Ichiraku-Uzumaki Naruto, head of the Uzumaki clan do hereby make a request of you, a Konoha shinobi and your genin team to clear up some bandits in the area surrounding my person. I don't quite feel safe. And I do believe your team graduated having been tested by Umino Iruka, a registered Konoha academy instructor, and former headmaster. And a secondary test by a Special area of training jonin, also Umino-san. I believe a C-rank pay should suffice for this level of mission based on the universal mission ranking guidelines?"

Anko's jaw dropped as she thought, _You crafty little bastard. You actually studied the guidelines I gave you. I am so proud of you!_ "I do believe my team has time before we are do in Konoha. Naruto, pull your mask up and cover your face. You might still be a hot commodity these days. Team Anko," she specified as team 1 was an Uzushiogakure team... "Move out!"

Without a sound, all four shinobi vanished in a gust of wind. As they approached the battleground Anko gave silent signals to her squad. She also managed to catch the Jonin sensei's attention who was laid flat against the caravan bleeding out. A ninja dead a few feet over. He thought he recognized her, but her use of Konoha Anbu coding verified his suspicions.

Naruto sent in the first wave of clones who struck silently taking out bandits from behind and ducked behind other trees while his teammates did the same, thus taking out small wave after wave each yard they advanced. While he tried not to kill, he felt the life drain from some. It sickened him, but he knew he had to keep going. His comrades would die otherwise.

The black haired, white eyed boy glanced behind him, his Byakugan deactivated as his eyes were sore from constant use. He was nearly struck but managed to reactivate his eyes in time and slide slightly left and jab the enemy in a pressure point which made them double over in pain.

"Neji nii, on your six!"

Neji heard the voice and noted a lot of Kage Bunshin. His Byakugan still active heeded the warning and flipped behind the enemy and struck the back of his neck.

Neji looked to his sensei who nodded, barely and then Neji called out to his team, "We can trust the new additions. They are allies!"

"You sure Neji? I don't recognize them!" The girl with the black hair called as she summoned a bladed staff from her scroll.

Upon his nod the blonde curly haired Ninja stepped up beside her and they fought side by side until Naruto finally said, "Not bad. But I'm sure that's not all my godfather taught you Tennie!" Then vanished again to fight alongside the miniature version of the downed Jonin in the green leotard.

Upon realization, Tenten smirked and called back, "Keep your eyes on the prize. I'm sure I can beat more of these bozos than you _Rokudaime-sama_ ," she mocked lightly.

"You've got jokes?" Naruto joked back, realizing he was better able to focus while bantering with his oldest friend.

"Can I get in on the action?" asked the bowl cut boy to his teammate Tenten as he backhanded a ninja behind Naruto.

"Don't forget about us!" Kiba and Anko said simultaniously as they both side kicked two bandits into the same tree.

"Time to show what I can do then. Clear the area! Hinata commanded. Anko having seen this once moved quickly. Naruto and Kiba moved in sync with Anko. Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee followed suit seeing as a team leader moved. Hinata entered a stance and called out to her enemies, "You are within my field of divination. Eight Trigrams: Shikigami no Mai!"

A storm of sharp square sheets of chakra infused paper danced dangerously throughout the open forested area which flew through the air at breathtaking speeds in a beautiful display until blood splattered on the ground. The rest of the enemies were dead. Each hit precise and hit vital pressure points and veins.

Two minutes later, Hinata who's adrenaline rush finally started to die down was hit with the realization of what she'd just done. Her hands shook, her body frozen with the terror of her power. Her heart raced and pumped hard. Her lips began to tremble as tears fell down her face.

Naruto was at her side instantly as Neji said, "It's just as I thought. You grew even weaker being away from the clan. Crying like a baby. Get up and present yourself as a proper Hyuuga," Neji prompted snottily.

Kiba raced forward and backhanded Neji before he knew what hit him. Naruto, still holding Hinata yelled, "This is our first C-rank mission bastard. Our first kills. Hinata potentially saved all of us taking out over thirty enemies. She saved all of our lives and will be in my reports to the old man hokage stating as such. What would have happened if a high ranking ninja showed up while we were dealing with bandits. They could have silently taken us out! I don't care if you are her cousin or not... Disrespect Hinata in front of me again... and I will show you no quarter."

After a moment Hinata's eye popped open at Naruto and Kiba's acts of protection. Anko applied the limited medical treatment she knew to the Jonin sensei on the ground. His eyes began to focus. Hinata's breathing began to shallow and her heart rate started to slow down. She didn't look at her cousin despite his hurtful words seeping in. She slowly, but forcefully pulled herself away from Naruto. She took note of the disapproving looks Neji's teammates gave him. It wasn't much but she took slight solace in knowing she was not as her cousin stated. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

The moment Anko saw this, she knew Hinata would have a journey, but she just might be back enough to help save the other team's jonin sensei. "Hinata!" Anko called out urgently. Hinata stood and walked over to the bowl cut man and activated her byakugan. Wordlessly she activated her shosen technique and started healing the man's internal injuries. Once done, Hinata, despite being drained began working on his external burns, and the few minor cuts he had. A mini senbon dropping could be heard in the complete silence of her working. Said senbon fell from Anko's mouth. She hadn't seen such precision since she saw Tsunade on the field of battle once when she was a genin. At the conclusion of her work, Hinata nearly collapsed. Kiba caught her as Naruto pulled out two seals and placed one on Hinata's back, and one on Gai's.

Naruto looked at Anko and stopped her before she could address the former problem of the seals he used. "No worries sensei. I gave Hinata a full genin recharge, and Jonin-san a full jonin dose recharge. I worked hard with Yamato-sensei as well as my uncle in not overpowering them anymore."

A few moments later Hinata stood, feeling completely 'physically recharged, having sustained no battle damage. A few seconds later the nearly comatose Jonin leaped up and shouted, "YOUTH!"

Everyone, including Hinata face palmed.

The jonin sensei looked at his team's saviors and focused on their team leader as he calmed enough to say, "It's good to have you home in the land of fire Anko-san. And your timing couldn't be better it seems."

"We're on a mission to go home for a few days. We are not completely back yet. But thanks. It's good to be home Gai. Is your mission over?" Anko inquired. Gai nodded. "Good. We could use the company home. Seeing from the reactions of your team, they have been at this a few months at least. My team just got hit with their first kills, and I don't want them to have to deal with more for at least the next few days if possible. Will you all join us on our trip back?"

"It would be unyouthful for our allies to go back without us as an escort. Of course team two will be glad to assist in any way we can.

"Okay. Team... Anko, and team Two, if you are ready to head out, the sooner we get moving the better. We are on a tight schedule."

"Then maybe I can be of assistance," a new voice stated. Everyone was surprised to be caught off guard, especially the Jonin. But upon seeing who it was, the tension lessened slightly. Tenten was about to greet her long time sensei, but was held back by Naruto as he placed a gentle hand on Tenten's shoulder and shook his head.

"What item did you allow Anko to borrow when she first visited me in the orphanage?"

"Nicely played Naruto. You've grown," Jiraiya of the sanin stated with recognition as Naruto's eyes slanted, prepared for it to be a trick. Jiraiya sighed and said, "It wasn't an orphanage, and it was a hospital. The item was a pair of Chakra sealing cuffs. Happy?"

Naruto's eyes started to water slightly as he nodded his affirmation. "It's good to see you again godfather."

Jiraiya smiled brightly, "You too Naruto. I have to get back to Konoha and was about to be reverse summoned as sensei sent word for all high ranking shinobi to get back to Konoha on the double. I didn't expect to run into you all... especially your group Naruto. But I believe I have enough Chakra to get us there using one of my gama-sensei as a focal point."

Naruto pulled out another chakra seal and handed it to Jiraiya who whistled and asked, "I'm not great with chakra seals. But this is almost a work of art. Did you design this Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head sadly and admitted, "Family sealing technique, but I did learn how to make them. Even with my kage bunshin it takes me nearly a day for each one."

"Be proud Naruto. That's no easy feat. Now gather closely everyone. I am not coming back for stragglers."

After Naruto's masked face nodded, Jiraiya nicked his finger and proceeded to perform eighteen hand seals. At the end of the sequence he slammed his hands together. They glowed red, and he then slammed his hand to the ground. The group of nine vanished in an explosion of light and smoke.

* * *

Konoha- Seven Days Prior...

* * *

The village was in an uproar over the Daimyo's decision to veto Tsunade stepping in as Godaime Hokage. So much so that civilian and shinobi alike made sure to vent their frustrations... though the shinobi were a lot more covert about it. Going as far as to attack the Daimyo's ten guardians. A few Konoha shinobi were killed in those attacks, but it was enough for the daimyo and his wife to want action taken. They had suspicions the civilians had shinobi backing, so a trip to Konoha was in order... along with the one of the Daimyo's advisers. A Shimura Danzo.

Upon arrival in Konoha, the usual fanfare was in place, but even the normally oblivious daimyo of Hi No Kuni could tell it was forced. No one wanted him there. He was a man who expected those under his rule to obey. They didn't need to like him. So after a few days, in his infinite wisdom he decided to allow the sandaime to retire as his personal choice for hokage was put in place.

* * *

Five minutes after the daimyo informed the sandaime of his personal choice...

* * *

The wall of the hokage's office was blown off, and two blurs could be seen clashing back and forth through the air as they fell. As they finally touched the ground, Sarutobi Hiruzen glared bloodshot eyes at the dark malicious grin of his announced successor, Shimura Danzo.

* * *

To be continued NEXT YEAR! BWAHAHAHAHA. DON'T FORGET TO FAVE, FOLOW AND _**'REVIEW'**_ _**IF YOU LOVE ME! BWHAHAHA!**_

* * *

PS. YOU ALL SHOULD REALLY GIVE BelleDayNight's stuff a go. She's a very engaging writer. My favorite of hers thus far is- Consequences of Saving A Life. A story of how Neji is brought back from the very brink of the cannon story. That is all I will say for those not caught up in cannon.

HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKAH/ CHANUKAH, KWANZA AND MORE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) (ps. PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISPELLINGS).


	15. A Return To Konoha!

The Ryu Shinobi:

Chapter 15-

A Return To Konoha

* * *

A slow rain started shortly after Naruto and his team left for Konoha as Nagato and Konan discussed how much progress Naruto made. His stealth skills so good that they nearly missed him eavesdropping on their conversation with Birumi. They noticed Birumi picked up Naruto's presence too, but she to chose to ignore it. It showed just how skilled Birumi actually was, as Naruto's skills in stealth are nearly second to none. Shortly after Nagato took a walk and decided to sit in the old broken down town hall and enjoy the rain from the window as he took a few minutes for himself.

Nagato sat in contemplation as he wondered whatever happened to Akatsuki. He didn't trust the man in the mask to run things the way he wanted. Even if the overall goal was the same. Or were they? He wasn't even sure anymore. He met his nephew who was so full of love and life that it was infectious. ' _Konan smiles more. More than she had since Yahiko's death. That in and of itself was a sight to behold,'_ Nagato pondered happily. Then he realized that for the first time in a long time he himself felt happy. He fought those thoughts back most days as he'd seen the heartache war and death caused. He'd even had passing thoughts that maybe Naruto was the child of prophesy that Jiraiya spoke of so many years ago."

* * *

FLASHBACK- TWO YEARS PAST, AMEGAKURE NO SATO (The Village Hidden in the Rain).

* * *

The rain which normally allowed the villagers a small measure of peace, but as their kami left them, along with their angel that peace shattered as the masked man known only as Madara arrived and killed residents, shinobi and civilian alike. He taunted with, 'Your kami has abandoned you,' and 'I am your kami now. Bow and be spared.'

After nearly an hour of slaughter, a light shined upon the village, shining through the dark clouds above the heavy rain. To those below, the light was warm in the freezing cold. They could not see anyone, but they heard a voice. A solemn voice from the very heavens.

"Children of Amegakure no Sato. I am Celeste. Queen of the Summons and the Imperial Beast you know as Bijuu. Your kami has not forsaken you, but has been tasked by me for an important task. As such, I bring you under my protection. Na...Pein will be away for a few years, but I will provide you all food, water and other items you will need to survive." The voice then changed from it's sweet and kind motherly tone to one of a vengeful mother looking over her children as she directed at the masked man, "Even I am bound by certain rules. So coming down to snatch the sharingan out of your head and beating you with it cemented in a sock is not an option right now, know that if you keep this up, I will make your life very difficult. If I stopped Pein with a wave of my hand... what do you think I'll do to you when I get a hold of you. Leave Amegakure, taking Akatsuki with you and never return!"

Madara felt the natural energy and a more powerful celestial energy he was not familiar with, but he was no fool. Despite his hubris wanting to test his might against this invisible foe... his better instincts told him to leave, and to never return. He hadn't felt his body go so ridgid in fear since his father beat him as a child. His heart felt constricted and his throat caught. He gazed around at the shinobi who had gathered to try to take him on in case he didn't leave. 'Madara' cursed and vanished in a swirl of energy. Then his chakra signature was gone.

Those left standing began mobilizing like a family unit, all. The didn't wait, all who'd fallen had graves dug right then, with those who needed medical attention taken to the medics. The rain started to warm and each droplet washed away the blood soaked ground. Even though the eight that died were mostly orphans, or without families, they were all equally important and each man, woman and child of Ame would remember their sacrifice as that's the way of Ame.

* * *

END FLASHBACK-

* * *

Nagato didn't realize a tear fell from his eye as he found himself worried about his former home and the people who he once protected. His good mood now gone, he focused on his day's daily duties.

* * *

The same time, KONOHA-

* * *

The sandaime hokage wasn't having a good day. He found that a man he thought was executed on his orders managed to escape and gain favor with the Daimyo, returned with executive orders from the daimyo, and the daimyo himself to see them out. Tsunade's bid for the godaime hokage position denied via the Daimyo, and as money talks... Tsunade walks. The daimyo provides the income needed for a shinobi village to function when missions are at a low which grants the feudal lord (daimyo) even more power over village affairs.

Five minutes ago Danzo along with seventy five members of his former ten thousand root members stood before the sandaime who'd been expelled from his office in a most spectacular display of wind and fire jutsu. The Daimyo who expected Hiruzen to just do as he was told found that after he along with his entourage arrived at the bottom of the Hokage tower after leaving Hiruzen to pack his things and empty the office. What he had not expected was a very loud explosion, and the two older ninja to come flying out of the area that was once the top of the hokage tower, land on their feet and glare at each other.

Hiruzen glared at Danzo as he said, "I don't know how you escaped execution old friend, nor do I have any idea how you manipulated the daimyo... but I will kill you before letting you take this hat," He said as he placed the hokage hat which was in his hand on his head.

Hearing this the Daimyo wasn't happy. He stepped forward and stated, "You WILL do as I have commanded. No one compels me. How dare you make such an accusations! Those are very traitorous words Sarutobi Hiruzen. Step down or I will cut Konoha's funding. I know that Konoha's had a very dry spell for the last two years thanks to the rumors of those children going missing."

The daimyo's last remark drew mixed emotions from those present. A lot of families missed their children and wanted to believe they would come home one day, but not one had even visited home since they left.

"OI!" A loud young voice called out. Four blurs appeared behind the hokage as a boy with red face paint adorning each side of his face called out, "You mean like us?"

The second boy with the mask palmed his face and called out, "Damnit Kiba. I wanted a flashier entrance."

The sandaime used his peripheral vision and took note of Anko and fought back a grin. He knew that she wouldn't be here unless there was something big coming. "Good to see you all home. Bad timing, but what else is new?"

That drew a laugh from the onlookers despite the heavy tension. A woman who looked to be in her late thirties to early forties with face paint of her own heard the name Kiba yelled. She prayed her specially trained ears forged from years of training didn't deceive her. She, who was waiting on orders to come further down via the sandaime, or the new hokage, but hearing her son's name made her leap to her feet, raced for the rest of her uniform, grabbed her flak jacket and hitai-ite and follow the sound of who she assumed was Naruto's voice. Very few children caused such a stir. She could only hope the troublemaker was home... because if he was, then it was possible that Kiba truly was with him. She jumped on the closest roof and followed until she saw a group of three strangely dressed kids, but she recognized the trench coat of that bitch anywhere.

"Super bitch? Is that you?" she called carefully. Anko didn't bother to look. She let out a boisterous laugh and said, "I'd think you'd rather speak to your son first."

Kiba turned and looked up and saw his mother atop the roof and whispered, "Kaa-sama," as he fought back tears of joy.

Tsume looked at her son, then at Anko and asked, "What have you done to my son Anko?!"

Anko tensed, but then yelled back, "Don't look at me. Ramen stand guy's daughter beat manners into these brats!"

Danzo gritted his teeth as he wondered, " _Do they think this is a joke?_ " while the Daimyo's mouth was agape at the spectacle.

Naruto then stepped forward and asked, "Where is Tsunade?"

"In confinement where that traitor belongs, having killed one hundred and fifty of my shinobi single handedly" Danzo smirked angrily. Then he looked at the boy and felt an overwhelming confidence he didn't like. This boy obviously knew of him as his eyes were sharp and focused on him, but he didn't fear him. _Who is this boy_ , Danzo wondered.

Naruto's eyes Narrowed. ' _This bastard's been back in the leaf less than a day, and he's managed to get Tsunade thrown in jail.'_ Naruto glanced up to the top of the building where Jiraiya was and nodded. They both had the same idea. Danzo's root took note and went to intercept Jiraiya's departure.

Naruto didn't take this too kindly as he stated, "You will kindly inform your ninja to stand down Danzo-san. I will have words with Hi no Kuni's Daimyo."

Danzo's uncovered eye darkened as it narrowed on the unflinching boy's visage as he asked, "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I will offer to take over the financial responsibilities for Konoha, thus taking away all power the Daimyo has over Konoha, and any chance of you leaving this street alive for attacking an incoming Hokage, AND a sitting Hokage. And if I take over the finances of Konoha, the Daimyo will no longer get a cut, thus cutting his own financial cushion. Power is established with money. With no money, there is no power. I have the money and the power to make Konoha indpendent of the Daimyo right now..."

But before he had a chance to finish, a Chakra infused Kunai was shot at him before he had a chance to avoid it. Anko took out a kunai and tried to get in front of Naruto in time, but she was too slow. Tsume who'd recently arrived however, who was nowhere near close enough managed to glide through the air faster than what gravity should have allowed. She placed herself in front of Naruto and Kiba as the kunai struck her back through her vest.

"Aaaagh!" Tsume screamed out in pain.

Kiba's eyes widened. Then he started to sob, then screamed. "Kaa-sama!"

Danzo simply smiled his vicious smile. Konoha shinobi stepped forward and some stood with Danzo, some stood by Hiruzen. All unsure what to do.

Then the young Inuzuka calmed and remembered something that Naruto said, "Sandaime-sama! Should my mother parish and you not keep the role of hokage or pass it on to Tsunade of the Sanin, I Inuzuka Kiba, Chosen clan heir of the Inuzuka clan swear this day that the Inuzuka clan will Secede from Konoha. I know of a daimyo personally who will sponsor us," as he gave a glance to Naruto who nodded in reply.

"Be silent child," Danzo ordered as Kiba's older sister Hana appeared beside him and their mother whom he was cradling. "You aren't even a shinobi of Konoha. You have no standing to make such a decision. Plus you aren't a chunin. Clan heir or not, I will not allow it as I AM hokage."

Hi no Kuni's daimyo watched in abject terror as this was going on, but stayed silent as Kiba then replied, "Wrong on one count jack ass. I am a Konoha shinobi and have taken both test given by Umino Iruka sensei, a Jonin and certified Konoha instructor."

Kiba looked to his older sister who had been working, using her veterinary skills to help heal her mother who nodded to Kiba to continue which he did, "Okay, then by that logic, I choose Inazuka Hana as my CHUNIN proxy to speak in my stead. So believe me when I say we will not tolerate ANY corruption in the leaf. If we can't get rid of it, then we don't belong here. Corruption is a cancer that needs to be burned until there is nothing left to burn. So let me ask you this Shimura-san. Are you flammable?"

A few small claps here and there at first, but the volume increased and more and more support arose for the young Inuzuka. Tsume lost a lot of blood, but a silver haired medic arrived and finished healing her and prepared to transport her to the hospital. But before he did he looked at the younger boy and whispered, "Good job kid. Real good job," as he walked off with a few Shinobi Hana trusted.

Naruto looked at Hi no Kuni's daimyo and asked, "So are you ready to talk yet? A regular war cost money, but a civil war will bankrupt you.

The daimyo growled and nodded. Naruto started to walk off, but used his old whistle tune as he started to walk off. To his surprise, three anbu acknowledged it with a nod and followed over the rooftops while Hi no Kuni Daimyo's guards walked side by side, and behind him. Thus behind Naruto. A position he didn't like, and was wary of.

After a few moments later, they arrived at training ground one. Once out of sight the guards attacks Naruto which he expected. He leaped back, drew a Kunai and started parrying their sword strikes. He ducked down and swept one of them off their feet. His left arm glowed and a bow and arrow appeared as if out of thin air as he grabbed the bow and quiver, quickly attaching the later strap over his back. He drew the arrows and fired them. The arrows cut through the air as if they were meant to own the very sky.

A stray Kunai gashed his arm. Naruto silently swore, but kept going. He glanced at the anbu who were in the tree furthest out in the open field, nearly completely hidden. He was getting a little frustrated. Another Kunai flew close to him to which he flipped on to his back, the Kunai barely missing his nose. He jumped back up and realized he was outnumbered and outmatched. It was time to think. He was being circled by the enemies and realized, _You fucking idiot!"_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he whispered. Thirty clones appeared and went to work much to the dismay of his foes. While the guards were distracted, Naruto raced to where his counterpart tried to sneak off to. Naruto appeared behind the old man with a Kunai to his neck and said, "I don't know what your issue is, but if you send your goons after me again, I will end you."

Naruto didn't know if he meant it or not. He was still shaken up from his first kills earlier in the day, but had to bs his way through this or he'd never accomplish his mission. Hi no Kuni's daimyo could sense the boy's hesitation, but did not press his luck as he held out his hand to forestall any further attacks on Naruto.

Naruto slowly released his hold on the daimyo and stepped away from him. He then glared at the Anbu who were annoyed he kept spotting them. "Hey Inu, I could have used a little help!"

Inu had an orange book in his hands now as he glanced up and called back, "You seemed to have everything under control. We were just here for the show mainly."

The anbu known as raven then spoke up, "Yeah, plus I wanted to see how the Sasuke would stack up against a fighting daimyo. How did that happen by the way?"

"A story for another time. But for the record... you all are jackasses!"

The three anbu allowed a small snicker at Naruto's expense. Naruto then looked at the three of six guards still conscious and sighed. He then addressed his counterpart, "Let's start off with introductions as it's proper when conducting business."

"Kirito. Daimyo of Hi no Kuni," Hi no Kuni's daimyo stated imperiously.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, to keep his adopted family out of danger. "But if you want to get technical, I am NAMIKAZE-Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Uzumaki Kushina, also known as Konoha's Red Hot Habenero, and Namikaze-Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. And now Daimyo to an undisclosed location. I am a shinobi of the leaf, AND share citizenship with Konoha and my kingdom."

 _This child is very smart. He won't disclose his kingdom, thus preventing me from mounting an attack... for now_ , the now named Kirito noted. _And as a Shinobi of Konoha, he's bound to protect her, but as a daimyo in his own right, he certain other rights and responsibilities which prevents me from controlling him. I must find out where this child hails from._

Naruto continued, "I have found that Danzo has done many criminal things in the leaf the Hokage didn't approve of. While the old man and I don't always see eye to eye, I know he loves this village, and has put his life on the line more than once to protect it. I have been given knowledge from a trusted source that Danzo has disappeared when fighting started and did not help to protect the village. While we are ninja and work from the shadows, Danzo showed no transparency. But to top it off, one of the Anbu here is an Uchiha. He will likely inform the clan head of Danzo's return. Should you leave him here, he will likely be killed with no evidence leading to the Uchiha at all. I have seen Itachi angry once during a training session with his cousin when I was younger. I understand why Orochimaru fears him..."

That last sentence sent a chill up Kirito's spine.

"I understand you being daimyo Kirito-dono, but you must understand that it doesn't make you infallible. I don't know what Danzo has over you, but if you need help, I can see to it that he is never seen or heard from again. Or if it truly is your choice to have Danzo here, why? It makes no sense unless it's just to have a foothold in Konoha. If that's the case, use Jiraiya. He's a spymaster like Danzo and one who does not protect Konoha to make himself more powerful. He does it because he loves his home. But here me. I do have the funds, and the manpower (not really, lol) to help Konoha stand independent from you. You could always start another hidden village, but it would have to work very hard to garner the title 'Strongest of the great five,' if it even made it to being a noteworthy hidden village. So I would strongly... advise you to take Danzo and have his head plastered on one of your walls for causing this much trouble for you. And Tsunade must be allowed to take her spot as Godaime. Like I was saying earlier... a civil war is not something you want."

Kirito actually considered the last of what Uzumaki Naruto said carefully, but decided against it. Danzo was a dangerous man if he failed to eliminate him.

* * *

Two hours later, Hokage tower, two earth users reforged the top floor and sealed off the Hokage's office with the exception of the window which would have to wait until a new one could be ordered. A new chair in place and a woman in blonde sitting behind the desk as she wondered, " _How in the blue hell did an eleven year old pull this off_?"

Team Zero One along with Jiraiya, Hiruzen, a weak, but healed Inuzuka Tsume surrounded by four of the hidden sandaime's personal Anbu.

Thorough sweeps were done to ensure Danzo's remaining seventy root shinobi out of the original two hundred twenty seven that he arrived with were summarily expelled from Konoha as he and the Daimyo left the front gate.

Naruto looked to his sensei and upon her nod lowered his face mask and Tsunade's eyes widened in recognition. "You! Whiskers!" She exclaimed much to Naruto's Chagrin, having known his team captain and sensei would never not call him that from that day foreward.

"Damn it _Baa-chan._ Did you have to call me that. Now I'll never hear the end of it from Anko-sensei," to which Anko tried to fight back a vicious grin, but failed spectacularly.

"You know what _WHISKERS_?" she said in reply to 'Baa-chan,' "I am beginning to think letting Team Ro and Jiraiya drag me back to Konoha to save your ass wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Naruto rolled his eyes slightly, but then grinned as he asked, "Is it true you are granddaughter to a Uzumaki Mito?"

The question caught Tsunade off guard, but she inclined her head in the affirmative.

"Then it's a good thing I accepted this mission. I can't let another Uzumaki suffer at having that old buzzard breath as Hokage. He locked you up when you legally were offered the position of Hokage. Oh, and I know your last name is Senju, but that doesn't change the fact that we're somehow family."

Tsunade's jaw dropped much to the amusement of Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Anko. Tsume then cleared her throat, "If I may Sandaime, and incoming Godaime... I took note of what my son said while I was nearly incapacitated. I know I should not be here and I saw the look on your face Tsunade-sama, I will return to the hospital momentarily," She fearfully added, to which Tsunade thankfully nodded. "I want to file a request that Kiba's actions be placed as a mission as an S-rank mission in his file. To protect the sanctity of our village, and the Inuzuka clan, he was willing to make a decision most Jonin would not dare touch upon. And he did so even when odds were stacked against him as he isn't a chunin, and barely a newly minted genin from what I have gathered thus far."

"That was part of the problem," Hiruzen pointed out. "The pay for such a feat. Despite the massive feat, the daimyo was not happy with Naruto's little performance, and neither was I to be honest. We may have just lost a great deal of our funding. We can't afford what you are asking Tsume. Not right now. And as for you Naruto... What is this about you being a daimyo? Of a dead village at that?" He said before he realized his slip up.

Naruto quickly placed silencing seals and activated them. He turned around and glared at his grandfather like figure but glanced at Tsume and said, "This is S-class," to which Tsume immediately nodded and sat down in the newly arrived bench.

Hiruzen didn't like the commanding tone Naruto took, and attempted to take back control of the conversation, "You bought us some time which we are all grateful for. And that unpredictability could be extremely useful in the field, but here it might have been even more detrimental. The daimyo might see through your bluff!"

Naruto's glared hardened, but he spoke respectfully, "Hokage-dono; I didn't lie about anything. I do have the finances to support the leaf independently of Hi no Kuni's Daimyo because I have inherited ALL of the treasures of my heritage. As I am of dual citizenship, which even Kirito-dono acknowledged, that puts me in a very unique position," Naruto warned as he saw money signs almost appear in Hiruzen's and Tsunade's eyes.

Hiruzen took in a deep breath then asked, "Okay Naruto. You've always had a very large and imaginative way of going about things, so it's only fair that we are a little wary of trusting what you say. Do you have any proof to support your claims?

Naruto's angry glare turned into one of confidence. That scared Hiruzen a lot as Naruto said, "All you had to do was ask." Naruto pricked his right finger, and placed it on his left palm as he focused a little chakra into it. There was a small explosion of smoke and a chest appeared. Naruto then turned the chest away from everyone else, entered the combination and slowly opened the chest. Tsunade's nose erupted in a waterfall of blood. Jiraiya's jaw dropped, and Hiruzen thought, _'Maybe I should stay on for a few more years and give the hat directly to the boy.'_

Hiruzen then tested, "That looks like enough for a few s-class missions, but this is..."

"Nice try jiji, but any five of this combination would be s-class. This is enough jewels and gold to hold the village over for a long time... and it's linked to me and my will. If I am knocked out the treasure goes poof. I am a level eight Uzumaki-seal specialist via my scroll's level guide. Which is considered a high master here in Konoha, although not really super great for an Uzumaki sadly," to which Jiraiya almost lost his footing. "Also- This isn't nearly all of it."

Hiruzen knew Naruto for a long time, even though they hadn't seen each other with the exception of through the crystals on occasion. He still loved the boy dearly, but focused more on his actual grandson after his daughter got pregnant a few years past, so the relationship he had with Naruto wasn't nearly as strong, but he still cared for the boy.

Hiruzen asked, "Let's not beat around the bush. What do you want Naruto?"

"That's Daimyo-sama to you Hiruzen," Naruto said stoically. Kiba, and Hinata on the other hand were trying not to laugh. Hiruzen's eyebrow went up and asked, "Excuse me?"

Naruto knew that he and his team had been through hell throughout the day with their first kills, and being talked down to by Neji, Danzo, Kirito and Hiruzen, it was time to break the cycle of hatred... and boredom. "I said... Dai my o."

Hiruzen had enough, but he could tell by now that Naruto was messing with him. He looked to the ceiling and called out, "Anbu!"

"Oh shit!" Naruto called as he touched the chest and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto leaped out of the window and went into a free fall and the further he fell, the more of the Hokage tower's external coloring changed from Red to Orange. The entire thing, Ceiling, roof, and all around the building. The black letter's appeared in big bold kanji, 'Ichiraku-Naruto of the Uzumaki clan was here!'

Before Naruto hit the ground, he disappeared. He was nowhere in sight as his voice was heard across Konoha, "Ichiraku Uzumaki-Naruto is back Bitches!"

All over Konoha, even those who hated Naruto were cheering because that meant the return of their children was soon at hand. And even the anbu giving chase were only halfheartedly doing so. They could feel the love and joy spreading through Konoha like a wave. Those who's sense of humor seemed non existant even let out a small chuckle at the blonde's antics.

(Ichiraku) Uzumaki-Naruto was home.

Hokage Tower, as team Anko was to finish their report in the morning do to lack of a star witness, the group chose to stay in a hotel, but not before a man who appeared to be in his late twenties, long black hair, pupil free eyes appeared before them and gave a small smile to Hinata as he handed her a letter. Hinata recognized her old bodyguard Ko. She returned his smile warmly and nodded acknowledgment of the request.

Tomorrow she would face her father face to face for the first time in over three years.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

AN: I WASN'T GOING TO POST AGAIN UNTIL NEXT YEAR, BUT YOU ALL ARE WORTH IT. MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS/ AND A KICK ASS NEW YEAR!

PS: HOW DANZO MANAGED TO PULL OFF WHAT HE DID... IS A SECRET.

* * *

Reviews Answered

* * *

chapter 14 . Dec 18

hmm interesting how exactly did Danzo pull this off as he clearly doesn't have Shisui's eye this time around. Can't wait till next chapter as I hope that will be explained since I know the Daimyo while supposed to be the most powerful in the land isn't exactly the most well informed on shinobi matters but would still realize that Danzo is a ninja who worked in the shadows most of his career and that it also wouldn't make much sense to replace a person deemed to old for the job with someone of equal age lol

WILL BE EXPLAINED A LITTLE LATER IN THE STORY. PLUS HIRUZEN IS YOUNGER NOW REMEMBER.

* * *

chapter 12 . Dec 18

what's your reasoning behind Naruto being "Daimyo" of Uzu? I'd have thought that despite having an heir the title would fall to Nagato as in this story he's Kushina's brother. I'm not 100% sure on how things like this work but I do believe that the next child in line would become ruler rather than the heir of the recently deceased heir/ruler

WE HAD A LONG DISCUSSION OF CLANS VS. MONARCHYS. LOL. I THINK WE SETTLED THIS ONE.

* * *

chapter 11 . Dec 18

lmao nice touch making the Cpt Commander of the Gotai 13 court guard squads the shinigami king in your story. I have one complaint about this chapter the genjutsu world was NOT Nagato's plan he actually had no idea as far as I know that that's what Tobidara had planned. Nagato actually planned to use the beasts after being sealed inside the statues as a weapon of mass destruction to sell to the highest bidder to achieve peace by having one nation completely destroy another an then that would be enough to make people fear things for qutie a while an then it would be used again after that fear wore off

YEAH. I HAD FORGOTTEN THAT IT WASN'T NAGATO WHO WANTED TO DO THE INFINITE TSUKOYOMI PLAN. I WILL HAVE TO MAKE SOME ADJUSTMENTS LATER IN THE STORY.

* * *

chapter 9 . Dec 18

hnnn so you've decided to have Nagato and Konan attack Konoha early along with Kisame this time that's interesting since it shouldn't be for around another 6 or 7 years in canon.

I AM NOT SURE I AM READY TO EXPLAIN WHY ON THAT NOTE YET.

* * *

chapter 5 . Dec 17

I really don't like how much of a cold manipulative bastard that you've made Hiruzen into as I now see him as a slightly more political version of Danzo.

HE AND DANZO ARE FANATICAL ABOUT PROTECTING KONOHA. DANZO WAS JUST DARKER IN HIS WAYS OF GETTING THINGS DONE. HIRUZEN IS A SHREWD MAN, BUT AN HONORABLE ONE... FOR THE MOST PART.

* * *

chapter 4 . Dec 17

you do realize that Ayame is only 5 years older than Naruto not 11 years older right?

I DOUBLE CHECKED THE CHAPTER SINCE I WAS A BIT CONFUSED. I DIDN'T SAY AN AGE FOR AYAME. I SAID NARUTO HAD THE MINDSET OF A TEN OR ELEVEN YEAR OLD AT AGE SEVEN.

* * *

chapter 2 . Dec 17

nope Naruto will die. lmao it's pretty obvious he'll survive otherwise the story would have lost it's purpose and there would be no further chapters

INDEED.

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 14 . Dec 15

My fanfiction stats still aren't working, so it's hard to tell if this review will go through, but I waited a few days and nothing's changed with it's ability to register so I'll give this a try and hope the review makes it to you in time for the holidays.

My favorite part of this chapter was Naruto and Hinata's pangs of remorse with their first kills. A lot of the shinobi story is about gaining power, learning new things, and adventure. The ninja readily advance in their skills and that makes them super powered but the human side of it all seemed to help bring in more feeling to the characters by helping to see that there was a regretful side to getting that power and taking lives.

Naruto has lots of power and prestige at age 11. Although he has a family, it will be interesting to see how he develops his human side and who his closest friends will be.

THANKS FOR THE INSIGHT. THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH WAS GOING ON, THAT THERE ISN'T MUCH ROOM TO CODDLE THE NEW NINJA. HOPEFULLY I MADE IT SOMEWHAT BELIEVABLE.

* * *

tastybigsexy chapter 14 . Dec 14

This is the third time I got a notice for the same chapter. What's going on

SORRY. MY STATS KEPT SHOWING ZERO. I DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE SAW THE STORY OR NOT.

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 14 . Dec 11

Thanks! I await your next update next year, and you are forgiven

NEXT YEAR WAS TOO FAR AWAY. LOL. HERE'S MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO MY READERS.

* * *

Malani Yamano chapter 14 . Dec 11

Amazing chapter now I am definitely hooked update soon.

THANK YOU. :)


	16. Hyuuga Arrogance

It was not a quiet night in Konoha, that was for sure. Naruto raced around the village, rooftop to rooftop avoiding ANBU, and Chunin, but he noticed the ANBU were a lot more organized than they used to be when he was much younger. The search patterns more random which was the way Naruto's mind worked, and he found it slightly harder to completely lose them.

 _'Awesome!'_ Naruto admitted to himself. He was impressed at the changes to the speed, search and capture routines in place. After about an hour, Naruto returned to the tower and entered through the office window much to Tsunade's annoyance. As she was the only one left there for the night she simply sighed.

Tsunade looked to the new Daimyo and asked, "Konbon wa. What can I help you with Daimyo-dono?"

"Konbon wa Godaime-sama. Well, for starters, I'd like to commend you all on the upgrade in the ANBU. I used to be able to outrun, out smart and out sneak them for at least a good seven to twelve hours before they sent out Umino Iruka-sensei to catch me. Never did find out how that bastard did it though."

Tsunade hid a small smile as she read up on the young daimyo and his instructors pre-departing Konoha. She debated enlightening the young man on the secret. She waved the ANBU and Chunin that arrived seconds later off with a flick of her wrist.

Naruto glanced at her desk and took a deep breath as he said, "As a sign of good will towards Konoha and you as the new Hokage... how about I give you a gift. Not a monetary gift, but one which will make the old man hate you and me equally because of it's massive assistance he was without for all of his years in office?"

Tsunade was quite curious as to what gem of wisdom the savior of her job, and quite likely the very leaf itself. "Please do tell."

Naruto placed his hands into the half ram seal and mentally commanded one Kage Bunshin to appear. Normally Tsunade would have raced to stop him from performing said jutsu, but she was aware of his tenant and the abundant amount of chakra afforded to Naruto because of this. But instead of ordering the clone to do something, Naruto sat down on the newly furnished couch and listened as his clone explained.

The clone bowed to Tsunade and stated, "Good evening Tsunade-sama. You might be surprised that I am addressing you after my original already did. Well, something that is not very well known is that Kage Bunshin, or Shadow Doppelganger/Clones are sentient. We are as alive as our original. We live, we listen, we learn, we love and we feel. The only difference is that once we dispel, all of our experiences return to the original."

Tsunade's jaw dropped at this, but stopped as it appeared the Kage Bunshin of Naruto wasn't done. He gave her a small smile as she waved him on to continue. "For those who have enough chakra to truly utilize us, we are a very powerful utility, but we aren't just tools. We are in essence people. Meaning if you don't want to do paperwork, what makes you think we'll want to when you make us? If you go out for lunch, maybe offer to grab us a bite to eat. Let us know we are appreciated. Doing these small things make our job a little easier, prolong our life span, and makes doing d-rank missions to kage level paperwork less hassle. Heck, even offer to do some of the paperwork with us... your life will be so much better."

"Thanks," the original said, and smiled as the clone nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade sat there and after a moment burst out laughing. "Sensei tried the clones before, but they always dispelled! Bwahahahaha!" She laughed manically. "Kid... if you really are only a genin, I might just promote you to chunin for this if you keep this type of intel up." She stated only slightly in jest.

"My pleasure Hokage-sama. Now if I may ask a small boon of you? It's a gift that I wish to provide for Konoha."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in askance and Naruto continued. "I wish to set up a party with those still in temporary exile from home with their loved ones here. I am not allowed to bring them home, but I do believe I can do something almost as meaningful."

The woman sighed as she wondered what potential disaster could arise from an act of kindness. She then asked, "From what I understand... you are now on equal terms with the daimyo. You don't have to ask me anything."

"That is technically true for a lot of things... but I am still a shinobi of Konoha now, and must abide by your ruling unless it will endanger the leaf. So in a way, I am still your subordinate, though I would prefer you not pass that on to Kirito-'chan.' I don't want him getting any ideas."

The youthful looking hokage withheld a small chuckle under her gaze as a very important question arose in her mind. "And if I asked you to return my citizens to me?"

Naruto's upbeat feeling of joy died down slightly as he knew that this was coming. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but not even I have that authority... yet. Not for another year. Another issue is that those living on my other home have a right to stay there if they wish. Before you get fired up as I see your eye already starting to twitch, all I'm saying is that they are dual citizens now and have been accepted as such. It just means that they are protected from two mighty entities instead of one."

Tsunade nodded gravely and said, "Prepare your celebration. We need a pick me up around here. And just for the record... It was really stupid of you to put your adopted family's name on the side of my building. I expect that gone by the time I arrive tomorrow morning. No later than eight a.m."

Naruto allowed a cheeky grin as he said, "Sure thing Baa-sama!" and vanished in a burst of speed out of her window.

"Kid's going to give me a migraine," Tsunade pondered aloud as she contemplated the new uses of the Kage Bunshin with renewed vigor.

* * *

The next morning, Hyuuga Compound: Main Family Dojo.

* * *

Several Hyuuga elders sat to the side of the dojo in the 'respected elder' section where they could view the bout between Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. A match the elders and Hinata's own father had no doubt Neji would win as Hinata had been 'abducted' three years past by the mysterious Celeste and the beast in human form, Uzumaki Naruto, as they refused to acknowledge the noble Ichiraku family as having adopted him. At least the elders.

"Hiashi. Hinata will have been turned against us, or has been made into a spy by that... that demon spawn. Despite the outcome here, you 'will' place the caged bird seal on her and announce her younger sister Hanabi as clan heir," One of the higher up elders of the main house announced.

Hiashi, while clan head knew that he had to acquiesce to some of the elders demands or lose their support, thus losing leadership of the clan. However, he would not be made to look weak either. "Elder Ranbue, you will remember your place. You may be amongst the honored elders, but 'I' am the leader of the Hyuuga clan. If you wish to challenge that claim, I implore you," his voice deepened darkly. "Step forward. I am sure your peers would not mind seeing a preliminary exhibition match before the main event!"

The older man was hit with enough killing intent, he and those around him were slightly startled. The verbal naysayer grumbled something under his breath, but took his seat.

Much to the annoyance at the Hyuuga main gate, Hyuuga Hinata arrived with Ichiraku-Uzumaki Naruto who'd already ducked many frying pans and strings of profanities that he thought he'd long since moved beyond.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Some knew of his new status and didn't care. Others were a bit more 'tame' with their insults and violent attempts, for fear of losing the forty or so children permanently that were whisked away. Fortunately for Naruto, his prank was only a temporary one and faded away at four in the morning, long before daybreak so he could focus on other things. It gave Naruto time to sleep in a little longer, awaken Hinata at seven. After a filling breakfast, the two went to the hokage's personal training field and hoped that Tsunade hadn't revoked Naruto's training rights granted by the sandaime in using said field.

Once there Naruto called out, "I know you followed us nee-sensei. Come on out," he said calmly as he glanced around, annoyed he still could not tell WHERE she was, even if he could tell she was there. Anko complied with the the demand if for no other reason than to silently rub it in her otouto's face later. Despite their annoyance at being followed, they gladly decided to use it to their advantage of her appearance.

"Hey sensei, we all know what those arrogant Hyuuga bastards want. My guess is that's why I sensed you separate from Inu at the overnight bathhouse near the hotel?" Naruto asked with a big grin as Anko had the decency to slightly redden before remembering who she was and bopped Naruto on the head. Naruto laughed through the pain. "You wanted to make sure Hinata was mentally prepared for what those bastards will try to throw at her?"

"How old are you again?" Anko asked annoyed at his wisdom, but more so at his reply of, "Eleven with the mental faculties of a thirteen or fourteen year old." Anko stood there for just a moment before she said, "You know what... I really hate you sometimes," totally halfheartedly.

"I know," Naruto smirked before both turned to Hinata who 'Eeped.' "Hinata, you are currently a member of my team. You are more importantly a member of my village, and I don't mean Konoha. You are most importantly my friend. Not in the friend zone kind of way... but that's a conversation for another time," to which Naruto got a snake bite to the top of his head. A non poisonous one... this time. 'Sadist!' Naruto internally whined as he did a back kick and Anko jumped back.

"Not my fault you said something stupid gaki!" to which Hinata's intense anxiety started to melt as she giggled at their angst and idiocy.

Naruto sighed and dramatically, but then went back into serious mode. "Hinata... from everything that you have ever told me about your family, they will expect you to know Jyuuken like a master despite you not being home for nearly three years thus far. It's ridiculous. But what they don't know is that you have incorporated Anko sensei's snake style and another style found in my clan's archives known as Thai boxing, or Muy Thai. Use those in conjunction with your Jyuuken to decimate your opponent. You are by far the strongest student of our generation bar me, and I have a few unfair advantages. Maybe it's time we showed Konoha what a little change can do for it?"

Hinata gave a crisp nod and got in a taijutsu position similar, but different than her clan's traditional one. Naruto and Anko did the same and pushed off for a quick five minute spar. It ended quickly with Anko and Naruto on the ground with the first points to Hinata. Naruto internally smirked. He knew he could have put up a tiny bit more of a fight, as could Anko, but that little win would give Hinata the confidence she needed to crush any and all opposition. Naruto snapped, and all three had a puff of smoke appear around them and were again completely clean.

"You have got to show me how you do that one day gaki," Anko said, already knowing the answer.

'Sorry nee-sensei, but you don't utilize the special type of energy I do for a few of my abilities,' to which he didn't disappoint. She was determined to learn at least one of his 'magic' tricks if it killed her.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

The guard didn't want to let 'it' in, but found a very convincing argument at the hands of a ticked off clan heiress. Not the extremely shy girl she once was. Hinata and Naruto were escorted to the main dojo. Before Hiashi could ask why the 'boy' was with her, he took note of the branch house member's nearly decimated clothes and slightly bruised and bloodied demeanor.

Hiashi allowed a slight chuckle as he took the chance to ask, "So I take it you tried to prevent young master Ichiraku-Uzumaki in, and our heiress didn't take to kindly to that idea?"

"Have no worries. It actually alliates some of my worries that she'd not grown while away. This day might be more interesting than I thought," Hiashi said to the many grumbles from the group of elders.

Hinata bowed before her father respectfully, but Naruto only tilted his head in acknowledgment. He made damn sure everyone knew his name meant something now rather than being a walking pinata as he once was.

"Show respect you cur!" was yelled immediately.

"Display it," Naruto replied calmly.

"Worthless trash," another called.

This went on for a few moments and Naruto rolled his eyes and/or replied with a calm and contained response. It made the elders angrier that they could not get a rise out of 'it' and would take out that anger on the spoiled clan heir.

Neji arrived in quick order after being summoned and stood in the center of the dojo opposite his cousin Hinata. The disdain on his face evident. Hinata didn't want to face her cousin. Fighting family just to prove a point felt wrong to the eleven year old.

Hiashi stepped forward and stated, "Hinata, this match is to see if you've gotten strong during your time away from the compound as it's unheard of for the clan heir to not be trained in her family's arts for one, much less three years. Should you not impress us Hinata, the caged bird seal may be applied to you and Hanabi rises to clan heir. Do you understand?"

Hinata's eyes widened in realization of the potential consequences of this match. Naruto didn't know much about clan politics, but he knew the term caged bird seal from his studies in Uzu. His blood began to boil at the thought of such a disgusting seal being placed on Hinata's person, but instead of reacting the way he wanted to, he nodded to Hinata who barely caught it. That slight nod signified that Naruto would have her back, and there would possibly be a crater where the Hyuuga compound was located should anything... unsavory occur.

"For the record," Hiashi noted aloud, "I truly hope you surprise us all with a stunning performance my child."

Hinata forced down the smile that threatened to spread across her face as she entered into an alternate Jyuuken fighting stance which drew considerable scowls from every Hyuuga present, including her father who tried to keep his to a minimum.

From his seat in the front of the dojo away from the elders, and beside his youngest daughter who just entered from the side door Hiashi called out, "Hajime! (Begin!).

"You are weak little cousin. Fate has decided this battle in my favor. You will freeze as you did after your first kill," Neji stated simply.

"I guess I'll have to defy fate and write up my own cosmic itinerary," she said as she shot forward, to the surprise of most who expected Neji to make the first strike. Hinata's flipped over Neji's forward right palm thrust and struck his right shoulder blade and the tenketsu which resided in it. While not enough to disable Neji's arm at all, he was not happy at having the first strike stolen from him.

Neji jumped away from his cousin and admitted, "Not a bad start Hinata-sama, but let's see how you handle me at full speed!" Neji sped into Hinata's guard and wove around her strikes as if they were not there and managed four strikes before Hinata ducked down and rolled forward out of his range and struck the back of his leg. But the damage was done... to Hinata. Neji managed to weaken her palm strikes by twenty percent due to her arms tenketsu being systematically shut down.

Naruto took note of two things at the last moment and called out, "I request a reprieve for Hinata-chan," he said, ignoring the looked he received for his use of such an honorific for a proud member of the Hyuuga clan. "Hinata's secondary sensei is not in Konoha currently, so I have to be the one to authorize her to use more force."

Hiashi, more out of curiosity than anything else nodded. Naruto then turned to Hinata and stated, "Before you tell me...'Angel' ordered you not to, remember that I have the authority to allow you to temporarily disengage the locking seals."

All eyes followed Hinata curiously as she then said, "But I don't want to hurt my nii-san."

"I take on all of the responsibility Hinata-chan. Now as your teammate, friend, and more importantly, your daimyo of my kingdom... you will not hold back. You will show them what I know you are capable of doing. Seals off. Show them the power of DoRyuJyuuken! Are we clear?" Naruto asked sternly while fighting back falling over and laughing at himself for sounding so serious.

Hinata could tell this and fought back the urge to roll her eyes as she replied, "Yes my daimyo."

Daimyo One. Hyuuga Elders Zero, Hiashi noted with a small sense of dread.

"What do you mean daimyo?" One elder asked, his outrage explosive to which the others started murmuring.

"Hinata is of dual citizenship with the approval of the Hokage AND the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni as are all of the children under my protection. Now shall we talk politics, or finish this impressive match between these two mighty warriors?" Naruto asked to stroke the egos of the elders as well as get Neji to lower his guard some.

There was continued mumbles throughout the rest of the match, but none so fierce as when Hinata closed her eyes and gave the command, "Kai." There was a backlash of kinetic energy. Instead of Hinata dropping physical weights, the pressure of her weighted seals were released. Hinata entered into a new stance which lowered her closer to the ground. She then called out, "Byakugan!" to activate her dojutsu to which no one realized she hadn't the first time, and STILL managed to hit two of Neji's.

Hiashi sighed as he felt a headache a mile long coming on as he gave the command to continue. Hinata raced forward and fell to her knees and she slid past her cousin again, but twisted around and swept him off of his feet. No one spoke of it as most were concerned at the drastic speed increase. Hinata raced forward again, just missing Neji who narrowly escaped Hinata's elbow dropping down on his face. His anger obvious, he stood and stood still. Hinata stood once again face to face with him on the matted floor.

Neji regained his calm and stated, "You have done well with that bastardized version of the Jyuuken dear cousin... but know this... I will be victorious. Would you like to know why?"

Hinata tilted her head adorably as she asked, "Please, do tell?"

"Because," he stated as he pulled one of his arms back, the one that regained full speed, "You are within my range of divination."

"Oh? Is that all?" Hinata teased in hopes of mounting her own defense in time."

"You've been gone a long time cousin, so I doubt you've seen anything like this," Neji warned as he zoomed forward. "The Eight Trigrams, sixty four palms! Two strikes," he attempted, "Four strikes," he attempted, but each strike was blocked, and the faster he went, the faster she matched him move for move whether by hand, foot, elbow, or even knee.

By the end of the sixty four strikes, Neji was panting, and Hinata had pushed him back considerably.

"Impossible!" some yelled. "The Jyuuken style is unbeatable," another elder cried. Grab her, and place a Caged Bird seal on her quickly before she has a chance to reveal how to counter the Jyuuken to our enemies!" The oldest of the elders, and Hinata's grandfather ordered.

Hinata leaped away as branch members who'd been secretly hidden away outside the doors in case needed rushed in and started trying to attack Hinata. Naruto didn't hesitate as he jumped to her side but was decimated by the amount of Jyuuken strikes thrown. What Naruto hadn't expected was a massive outcry of pain as Hiashi activated the caged bird seal's mid pain level which brought all of the branch members to there knees if not more.

 **'NARUTO!'** A voice called from deep within. " **Do not fall into unconsciousness young kit. Stay with me while I open your tenketsu."** Naruto wanted to do nothing more than scream out in pain, but the moment he tried to, his skin glowed blue, and his tenketsu opened painlessly before Kuram could finish his work. Naruto was healed, and his eyes glowed blue. No one took notice as Hiashi joined the battle to protect his daughters as he couldn't be sure who to trust. He faced twelve elders who, despite their age were quite vicious. Hinata, who was hurt, still managed to fight, despite barely being able to stand. It showed her fierce determination.

Naruto shook off his disorientation, flipped up off of his back and focused as he said, "I relinquish your hold on this power." The room was covered in a warm blue glow, but suddenly everyone felt weak save Naruto and Hinata whom Naruto grabbed up into a bridal style carrying position. The chakra flow which surged only seconds before was being held at bay, thus cutting off the Hyuuga from using it in their jyuuken, and the caged bird seal was deactivated. Those who regained their senses quickly enough were in awe, despite the massive headaches they had. The strange technique also suppressed enough chakra to only allow enough strength to stay conscious.

"This is the madness I came back to Konoha to save. This is the mighty Hyuuga clan that Hinata was so concerned about over the years?! YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK! I have sealed your chakra for the next five minutes." He took in a deep breath and looked at Hiashi and asked, "Did you know of this Hiashi dono? I'll know if you are lying."

"Not to this extent Naruto-s..sama. I ask you to forgive these old fools. Or at least leave their punishment to me. I will make it severe. I thought Hinata's return would bring forth a new era for the clan, but it seems that time has not come yet." After a few seconds Hiashi asked, "Please take Hanabi with you for the remainder of the time Hinata is away, whether that be for a month, or five years. I fear these old fools may have corrupted her too. And Hinata's strength is proof that you and your secret home are making the next generation strong. Possibly stronger than they would be here at home."

Naruto nodded without hesitation then whistled opened the door closest to him and whistled his special tune as loud as possible while keeping the Chakra stream solid. To Naruto's surprise, the rest of the branch members outside the room did not come inside to see what the ruckus was about until he noticed a silencing seal on the door. Naruto moved his hand in a direct motion which allowed the ANBU to enter and not be caught by Naruto's unique technique.

As Crow arrived, he stopped at Naruto's signal and followed his signals until he was close enough to ask; "You've been gone three years and it's been relatively quiet Naruto..-sama. I am beginning to wonder if it wasn't for the best that you remained... absent."

As annoyed as Crow was, Naruto could tell he only partially meant what he said and their was no actual malice behind his word, and even a touch of amusement at the current situation. Naruto's only reply however was most dire, "Please bring me the hokage... Immediately."

"At once Naruto-sama," Crow replied and vanished in a stream of crows.

A silver haired boy who looked to be fifteen or so wobbled over to the open door where Naruto was standing and called out, "Please. Naruto-sama, I was with Hokage -sama while they were working to heal you all those years ago. Please do what you did to them to me. I felt that power and it disrupted... UGH!" the boy called as he started losing the little control over his voice he had. "... control seal... pow... chakra. Infiltra..or."

Naruto got the gist and waved his hand before the boy and commanded, "Sleep."

TEN MINUTES LATER-NARUTO WEAK FROM USING SO MUCH MYSTICAL POWER TO HOLD THE HYUUGA ELDERS DOWN, AND PLACING THE SILVER HAIRED BOY TO SLEEP.

Anko arrived with Tsunade, Kiba, Jiraiya and Hiruzen along with a platoon of ANBU.

"What sort of shit storm have you got us into now gaki?" Anko inquired warily.

"They started it the moment they all attacked Hinata," Naruto started before passing out for a few seconds as Anko caught Hinata.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER, KONOHA Medical facility?

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to a bright and sunny sky shining into his window. He realized where he was, but didn't try to escape as he was not tied down, nor any IV's even in him. He reached over and grabbed the clipboard to read what he could understand of his chart and basically got 'exhausted' off of it. Naruto turned his head the other direction to see his friend and potential love interest in the bed next to his, but with a few more scrapes than he had, but looked to have been healed extremely well. But his special gifts allowed him to feel how badly a person's body was damaged. It would take more than one healing to bring Hinata back to one hundred percent. But Hinata was strong. Of that Naruto, Anko, and Kiba had no doubt.

Naruto dug deep for that special spark of the gift he received from Celeste, and felt it slightly stronger than it was only hours earlier. Naruto spoke to his inner roommate and asked, "How you doing fur ball? We had a bit of a rough day huh?"

" **You could say that,"** the great beast replied.

"Thank you Kurama. You truly are a blessing, despite these fools beliefs."

Kurama lifted his head a little higher in Naruto's seal upon hearing that and smiled.

Naruto slowly sat up and tested his body. It was a little stiff, but not sore. After stretching for a few moments Naruto slid off the bed and put his change of clothes on which was generously left for him. After finishing, he walked over to Hinata and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then placed both hands above her boy and said, "Pain of this world I reject thee. Poisons, I eject thee. Healing I inject thee."

Hinata's body glowed a white/yellowish blend for a second, then faded. Hinata's eyes opened and she scrambled away from Naruto, not seeing his face yet, and still weary from the battle.

Naruto comforted, "Hina-hime." That voice was enough to immediately calm Hinata down until she reached up to feel her forehead. She was stunned. She was sure she'd be branded by now if not dead.

"Na...Naruto-kun," she stammered out weakly. "What happened?"

"Well, we are officially in my least favorite part of Konoha," to which Hinata nodded with a slight recoil from the horror stories of Naruto's past.

"Byakugan," she called, checking the surrounding area outside of the hospital room. "Um... Naruto-kun. We aren't in the hospital. We are in a special room of the Hokage Tower."

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked out the window. "Awesome! I am so paying off one or two of Baa-chan's legendary debts!"

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE TOWER, THE NEW HOKAGE FELT THE NEED TO CELEBRATE SOMETHINFOR SOME REASON.

* * *

Naruto left the room to allow Hinata to get dressed and was meant by Wolf, or as he was now called Inu, and Raven who served as their guards. Naruto sensed no ill intent from them, which he didn't expect to anyway, but he couldn't be too sure after what occurred recently.

After Hinata finished getting dressed and stepped outside, the two ANBU were momentarily surprised at her ultra speedy recovery, but then realized who she was friends with. 'Konoha's newest, most unpredictable shinobi.' Inu shook his head briefly at the thought then informed them, "The hokage requested your presence as soon as you were able to move around without discomfort."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and walked with the ANBU up to the next/top floor and was allowed in by the Hokage's assistant. Anko was already waiting there with a small scowl on her face at having to be dressed down by her new hokage about a troublesome blonde. Hyuuga Hiashi was also present, but with a look of shame plastered across his face.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto bowed, as did Hinata. Both ignored Hiashi for the time being. Neither knew what his end game was, and Hinata didn't know if she could trust her father anymore as she didn't see him enter the battle to defend her that very morning.

"How come I don't get that sort of respect short stack?" Anko asked humorously.

"Because you call me things like short stack and gaki, nee-sensei," Naruto replied back equally as quirky but then turned serious as he asked, "Is Yakushi Kabuto in custody?"

The hokage's visage darkened considerably as she nodded. "I want to know why one of my apprentices was held. Hiashi informed me it was by your request that he be held."

"Not mine, his. He was trying to tell me he'd been compromised, and was being controlled."

Tsunade bristled at this and wondered why Kabuto wouldn't come to her with this information if it was true. Naruto picked up her line of thought as it coincided with his own and said, "Before I activated my technique at the Hyuuga manner, Kabuto managed to sneak in undetected, which is a feat in an of itself. But when I activated said technique, it made the seals placed on Kabuto to ensure his obedience fluctuate wildly. It made him waver just long enough to tell me what he did. I believe I can safely remove the seals, or at least permanently negate the seals influence without actually removing it, allowing him to work as a double agent should he prove to be loyal. If Jiraiya ji-san is here, I'd like his assistance too if you are okay with this."

"Jiraiya is a seal master in his own right. Nothing personal kid, but your just a brat. You live... where you live, and may have learned a few things, but I doubt you're on Jiraiya's level," Tsunade replied without remorse. She was hokage and had to do what was best and what she considered the more professional of the two options.

Naruto slapped his head at the mention of Uzu without actually mentioning it. He knelt and sent out a chakra pulse which fried thirteen listening seals in the Hokage's office. Naruto looked up at her and asked, "At least twelve surveillance seals in your rebuilt office which has been here less than two days. And these pitifully designed seals are not from my domain. You would know this. Fortunately none of the seals seemed to be active at that particular moment, so your apprentice, Yakushi should be safe for the time being at least."

Tsunade was beginning to see why the old former hokage had such high hopes for the blonde loud mouth. He was smart, stubborn to a tee, and determined to protect those around him no matter how foolish they were. Tsunade finally relented and ordered, "Ichiraku-Uzumaki Naruto is granted full access to Yakushi Kabuto. Send for Jiraiya. He should be on his way to Tanzaku town to meet with one of his contacts. Let him know this takes precedence." Inu and Raven vanished in a cloud of leaves.

Tsunade turned her attention to Hiashi and stated, "Now Hiashi, let's get down to the shit that is likely about be rained down upon your clan..."

'FUCK!' was the only think Hiashi could even mentally mutter. He knew his day just went from bad to living nightmare of the highest order.

* * *

To Be Continued in February... Or sooner depending on my muse.

* * *

Sorry about the review replies this time. My Migraine has a migraine, so I just wanted to make sure to get this chapter out to you awesome readers. I planned on having this out by Christmas, and then another chapter out by now as a surprise, but I got really sick. So I apologize. Take care and Have a great start to your new year everyone!


	17. The Dobe and the Teme?

AN:AS I CONFUSED THE NAMES OF THE DAIMYO AND HIS DAUGHTER IN EARLIER CHAPTERS, FROM HERE ON OUT THE FATHER WILL BE KNOWN AS KIRITO, AND THE DAUGHTER KIRIKO. MADAM SHIJIMI IS JUST TOO AWESOME TO CHANGE SINCE SHE BRINGS FORTH THE NIGH UNSTOPPABLE FORCE KNOWN AS TORA TO THE VILLAGE. TORA WILL EMERGE WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE CHAPTERS OR SO. ;)

* * *

Naruto made good time in being escorted to the Konoha T and I division. Upon his arrival, he took note of a totally different Yakushi Kabuto. One who was cold, his eyes calculating, and more knowledgeable than they should be.

Naruto walked to the back of the restraining chair and took note of four seals on Kabuto's back. As good as he was, he didn't want to mess with these seals without another experience seal master/by Konoha's standards, or at least a seal expert. After a brief fifteen minute wait Jiraiya, Inu and Tsunade arrived and walked over. Kabuto, upon seeing his sensei went nearly completely limp. His cold eyes still present, but withdrawn. A true spy Naruto noted. He would have never been able to tell the difference if he'd not just seen what he saw.

"Lady Tsunade! Please tell me what's the meaning of this? I woke up here surrounded by barbarians and that... that evil little person who I was told accused me of being some sort of spy! You know me my lady!" Kabuto pleaded.

His cries weakened Tsunade's stern countenance for but a second and she prepared to release him, but the glare from Naruto had her reconsider her action. She was the new hokage, and needed to act the role. Her personal feelings could not rule her. Tsunade sighed softly and warmly smiled at Kabuto as she said, "It's okay my apprentice. You are safe. I will have you out of here in a moment."

Kabuto fought back a smirk, but was not prepared for what happened next. Tsunade's hand glowed for a fraction of a second, just long enough to touch Kabuto's head. He lost consciousness before he realized what was to occur. Tsunade nodded to Inoichi who was the top telepathic interogator in the T and I department.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later...

* * *

"It's amazing Tsunade-sama. There are two distinct personalities in place with Kabuto. The one loyal to Konoha, especially to you, and one loyal to Danzo, AND Orochimaru. Although I doubt he knew about them working together on a few less than scrupulous assignments that needed to be taken care of and Konoha could not be seen as having anything to do with them. I had to piece things together as there are so many seals in place to keep his memory and loyalties fragmented. One on his tongue, no doubt Danzo's Ne' organization Root. And an obedience one used a lot by Orochimaru over the years for the few of his spies we managed to catch."

After re-initializing the mind walking technique, less than three minutes later Yamanaka Inoichi's inquisitive mind was gone. What replaced it was pure blood lust and anger. He turned to the closest T and I ANBU and ordered, "Yamanaka Fū , bring him here in chakra sealing cuffs! If he tries to escape, eliminate him!"

The ANBU looked to Tsunade who nodded then stated, "You'd better have a damn good reason for sending ANBU to retrieve your clansman with such a clear cut and deadly order, or you might be next on the chopping block."

He nodded sadly. "Yes lady Tsunade. He was the one ordered by Danzo to do the monstrous deed to this poor boy. You would have been proud of Yakushi. He fought like hell to keep his mental defenses up against him and Orochimaru's mental attacks. He literally kicked Torune, (Danzo's lackey who he somehow swindled from under Aburame Shibi's nose) fifteen feet back, and shattered two of his ribs while three of his own were broken. This kid's still a genin?"

Tsunade's eyes lit up a little in pride but that feeling wasn't allowed to last long as Thirteen ANBU entered with Yamanaka Fū. Most of them were in very bad shape. Fortunately, or unfortunately, One of Danzo's top agents was secretly sabotaging any and all further attempts to implicate him in any more of Konoha's darker secrets. Unfortunately for him, he didn't expect the 'Kyuubi brat' to prove so fiercely loyal to Konoha's Sandaime and Slug Princess. _Fū_ was actually right outside the room when the order was given, and tried to make his escape. But unfortunately the ANBU sent after him was Crow. Screams could be heard for miles only a few short minutes later. That is all...

* * *

Several hours later, Hokage Mansion Medical Room one-

* * *

As he opened his eyes Yakushi Kabuto's stiff back surprised him. He could see through his own eyes again for the first time in nearly a year, not through a seal with his mind trapped. He looked up at the stern look fron his shishou and smiled. He knew that hardened look anywhere and said, "I missed you shishou."

Tsunade knew that Kabuto, like Naruto would grin and say whatever was on his mind despite the situation. Although Inoichi promised the mental damage was minimal, and shouldn't even need that much therapy, Tsunade still felt she had failed her student. Kabuto saw this and shook his head.

"Oi, Shishou!" his outburst not quite like his normally calm demeanor. "Knock it off. You trained me into the ground and made me mentally and physically strong enough to last until those fucking seals were removed. Without you, I'd still be under that snake bastard's control. Naruto-san just happened to have amazing timing. But we can't let this opportunity go to waste. Ugh... Not to mention the...conditioning they put me through for a few weeks in Danzou's boot camp. My body moved without my express permission. While payback does sound extremely enticing... I am a shinobi of the hidden leaf. Konoha comes before my desires for petty revenge."

Tsunade's brow raised. Kabuto continued. "The snake bastard doesn't know I have been freed from his control. Plus he's worked with Danzo before, but he's too careful to be caught red handed by Hi no Kuni's daimyo. Dummy seals can be put in place to fool Orochimaru. We have a chance to rid Konoha of one of her greatest enemies. It's not often we are given a chance like this on a silver platter. You've got to send me in."

Tsunade was dumbfounded, and then completely livid at the thought of her precious student being sent to his inevitable death. "Hell NO!" she screamed. Fortunately she placed silencing seals up before she went to have a very different conversation. One about finally adopting him. "You are only a genin. You have some advanced medical skills, but you aren't ready for something like that. I'm skilled in espionage at the level you are considering."

"Yes sensei, I am," he stated without a doubt. No arrogance, nor false bravado. This surprised Tsunade as she calmed slightly and asked, "How do you figure that?" This part Kabuto was not looking forward to revealing, but felt he owed it to his loving shishou. "I have held back my true skills since I was much younger. I always have because I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I could have easily been rookie of the year five times over. The only one who's score would decimate mine was Uchiha Itachi. After careful examination of my current skills and what is known of the copy nin, and ANBU root knew of as Inu, I would say I am almost at his level. Danzo's agents started taking note of me after Orochimaru informed him that he was the one who saved me after my mother died in another village two years before I met you." Tsunade's breath hitched at this.

 _That poor boy,_ Tsunade thought, but then stated, "Even if I was remotely considering this madness, which I'm not mind you, I would need to see proof of these so called skills, and right now, you are in no condition to do much of anything."

This went on for another twenty minutes until the Hokage side of Tsunade finally kicked into full gear. She didn't like the idea at all, but decided to test silver haired boy's resolve. "Yakushi Kabuto," she stated authoratively. "Your actions in assisting Uzumaki Naruto in locating a violation in the Hyuuga estate has shown great skill and cunning. I believe that you are ready to start doing mission outside the village again as an Elite genin, which means you can take some low level C-rank jobs with Chunin or above. But I will need to see how much you have improved before I make this official."

Kabuto nodding confused agreed.

After a full physical and mental reevaluation a few hours later, Tsunade's arguments were null and void. She agreed to Kabuto's request. Kabuto was released into 'an ANBU's' care after insuring seals were put back in place and certain elements were installed to keep her student semi-safe. She sent Naruto ahead after the new seals were added and finally caved and gave her student a bear crushing level hug to which she had to quickly heal him much to his annoyance. A few moments later after a short walk up the stairs, she was livid at her decision, but knew it made sense in the grand scheme of things.

Back in her office, she met once again with Ichiraku-Uzumaki Naruto who had time to visit with his tousan for a bit before getting back to business a few hours ago. Hyuuga Hiashi was 'returned' to her office under guard. His humility was wavering, but he knew if he lashed out, it could be the end of his clan.

 _Damn it!' Hiashi wanted to roar. Why is this happening? While we weren't exactly close to our... ugh, cousin clan the Uchiha, we didn't want to see most of their lineage wiped out like that in a single night, even if there were rumors of a coup. I would rather the Hyuuga clan be humbled, and spared death. Hell, I will get on my knees and beg for leniency if it will save my family._ ' the usually stoic Hyuuga head thought.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, your clan's elders attempted many, many things that are not deemed as forgivable under Konoha's laws. But by some great and merciful deity, you have a few benefactors. Koharu, and Homura who were supposed to be executed managed to escape with Danzo," Tsunade bit off. "They have the ear of Hi no Kuni's daimyo. They would have been put back in place as advisers should Danzo have been granted the mantle of Godaime," Tsunade spat out derivative and envenomed. "But thanks to 'Uzumaki-sama' here, Danzo's plans, whatever they may have been have been thwarted. So I have to be careful in how I handle your clans discipline. Naruto may have scared the daimyo a bit with the money issues, which prevented a civil war, but the Daimyo is still not to be taken lightly." Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk, which made the usually unflappable Hyuuga tremble slightly. Turning toward Naruto she asked, "As you have no doubt been trained in the art of diplomacy, and what not seeing how you handled the situation with Kirito-sama, how do you suggest we handle this situation?"

Naruto sighed before attempting to help Tsunade prevent a civil war. The Hyuuga clan were well respected and had a very powerful following in Konoha. If they were made to look like the enemies as a whole then Naruto would obviously be blamed. 'The demon' this and that. There were still too many civilians that didn't trust Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi in human form. And only shinobi were present when Naruto released a smaller shell of Kurama before they were transported to Uzu. Inoichi would need to be apprised of any plan made so that he can confirm it's authenticity.

* * *

Two days later, The top of the Hokage Tower,Tsunade, Hyuuga Hiashi and Naruto stood tall:

* * *

"A few days ago," Tsunade started, "twelve of the Hyuuga elders tried to attack Hyuuga Hinata. The heir to the Hyuuga clan. She returned and at their request entered into a spar with the Hyuuga prodigy of the Branch house, Hyuuga Neji. As Hinata was not taught for over three years in her clans style, it was thought to be impossible for her to win. But 'fate," she spat, "is a fickle thing. Hinata not only won using a new form of Jyuuken," she worded carefully, "but potentially would have made the Hyuuga clan that much more fierce in the protection of Konoha. But Hyuuga Hiashi, the Clan head has requested the Elders be publicly executed." The amassed crowed gasped at such a proclamation.

"Hiashi," Tsunade turned over the 'floor.' Hiashi jumped off the top of the tower and landed on the ground with Tsunade immediately following. Naruto stayed on the roof until he was to be called.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I know a lot of you might be wondering why I would ask for such a thing, but there has been too many back door dealings going on in the leaf. The Hyuuga, while we try to keep vigilant are no different. Before the match even began between Hinata and Neji, I was passively challenged. And after Hinata's victory she was attacked without provocation. Uzumaki Naruto-sama jumped in to protect my daughter as a rogue faction of elders and branch family members who were under the influence of said elders attacked relentlessly. I myself joined into the battle."

Many looked on in disbelief and some scowled at the thought of Naruto having done anything but try to bring harm to the noble elders of the Hyuuga clan. 'Liar,' was shouted out as well as 'fool,' and 'treachery by the clan head!' By the time the Anbu got everyone settled down, Hinata was brought forth by Crow. She had just finished a spar with Kiba and was instructed by Crow not to get cleaned up as it would help sell the story. Hinata didn't like subterfuge, but followed the instructions given. Anything to help get rid of the darkness surrounding her clan.

Kiba went to his family's home to clean up. Naruto however finally pissed at all of the nonsense going on below jumped down and lost his very well controlled cool.

'FUCK,' was collectively thought by Inu, Crow, Raven, Tsunade, and a newly arrived Hiruzen.

Naruto yelled out with a voice enhancing jutsu, "SILENCE!" His voice surprisingly commanding. "Sandaime-sama, this madness has gone on long enough. I know it is your law, but it is my life and the life of those precious to me that is being put in danger!"

"Stop Him!" Hiruzen ordered!

"Belay that!" Tsunade countermanded much to Hiruzen's irritation and surprise. "It's Naruto's secret to tell."

Naruto gave a small nod of appreciation to Tsunade. "You all know me as" He looked over at his adopted father while thinking about his and Ayame's future safety. Naruto sent Teuchi a minute signal that most of the shinobi were not familiar with except Inu. The signal was 'family, yes or no?' Teuchi smiled and shook his head. He knew Naruto loved him and Ayame and did this for their safety. "Uzumaki Naruto. Or as some of you like to call me, demon boy behind my back, and think I don't know. Well dumb asses of the Civilian and lower level ninja community who have sticks stuck so far up their asses you could shit backwards, have I got news for you. I am not the fucking Kyuubi. Hell, Kyuubi isn't even his name. It's his title. He was forced to attack Konoha on the day I was born. I won't go into many more details of why he attacked as that's not important right now. What is important is that a man in a mask took the Kyuubi out of my mother, the Red Hot Habanero of KONOHA. A loyal Kunoichi of the hidden leaf. Many of you have mentioned her in passing to your kids. I know you have because I have spoken to some of those kids. But get this, My father was a pretty big bad ass himself. I won't tell you who he is because most of you aren't worthy to lick the ground to which my parents walked. The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of ME with my mothers help as my father could do nothing before he passed away to change the events to come. So considering the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina were some of the best fuin masters in Konoha history, what in the blue hell makes you think I am the Kyuubi? Because you lost friends and family and needs someone to place blame on? Well guess what? I'm not your fucking punching bag anymore. Someone saw something special in me. I was granted citizenship elsewhere. I have been granted a Daimyo status. I came back to the village I love to rescue it from the police state it was about to become if Danzo became Hokage!"

Some people were stunned silent by the boys outrage. Some threw items to which the ANBU sliced through with swords. Other people complained that the demon took over the leadership of Konoha. Naruto hit his boiling point when a voice called out.

"Hey dobe?"

Naruto looked over to see a smirking Uchiha Sasuke. "Ah. Been a while teme," Naruto replied with a smirk of his own.

"Wanna spar," Sasuke asked as if there was no one else there.

Everyone's mouth dropped open including Naruto's. Naruto put his hand out and pointed at all of the livid people and said, "Um... don't know if you noticed, but now might not be the best time."

Sasuke glanced at the crowd, shrugged and said, "Suit yourself, but I thought you'd like a real challenge since the Daimyo's guards got smacked around by you from what I've heard on the grapevine."

Naruto turned back toward Sasuke conspiratorially and said, "Think you can keep up? I mean I am sure you've gotten lazy over the last three years."

"Keep dreaming Dobe. Beside, can't you summon like an avatar of the thing inside of you? No my family didn't tell me, but it's like one of the worst kept secrets in the village that a nine tailed fox showed up here right before you left. Ends this drama and we can move on eh?"

"Um... Okay." Naruto turned back toward Tsunade and Hiruzen and stated softly, "I'm going to need another Hitai-ite if what I am to 'demonstrate this properly.' One of yours preferably as everyone will believe it's something special about your Hitai-ite that keeps my parner in check... if he even agrees to this."

" **Glad you finally remembered that part gaki!"** Kurama growled in mild annoyance, but obvious acceptance of Naruto's plan.

Hiashi who'd moved to the side with Hinata watched with his Byakugan active. He knew something was amiss, but would follow the Hokage as he knew he owed her and the Uzumaki much more than he could ever repay. Only time would reveal how much they actually did for him.

Naruto did seventy five hand seals and added blood, but used magic as a base rather than Chakra as he called out, "Tengoku no shōkan: Kurama!" (Heaven's Summoning: Kurama!).

A group of shinobi raced forward to stop the summoning. Even a few of the ANBU were hesitant to allow such an action to happen in case Naruto actually had taken control of the Hokage. Those who retained their sense of self raced forward and protected Naruto and the Hokage. A bright blue flash froze everyone in their place. A monumentally tall white fox with nine elegant tails appeared. None of the hostile Chakra present as would have been expected. Naruto who was the first to recover walked over and walked up one of his tails and up to his head. He then pet his friend's head gently.

Naruto then called out, "Do I look like a fox to you morons? Does this look like a creature who would want to hurt you? He was forced to do so. This is the Great Fox Spirit who did wrong us many years ago, but has requested to aid in our fight to protect the hidden leaf upon my return in a year. Would you deny Konoha such a great and noble guardian? Sandaime, Godaime, will you allow the mistakes of the past to atoned for?" Naruto panted. He tried to act as if he was fine, but the power consumption to bring out a fully formed Kurama.

Many of the civilians and shinobi alike wet their pants. Tsunade called out, "If he is to join Konoha as an allied summon, he must wear this... Loyalty seal engraved into this hitai-ite!" She threw the headband up and Naruto caught it. He placed it atop Kurama's head and used some of the residual magic to increase the size of it until it fit. Kurama slowly turned toward the hokage and knelt down. Nara Shikaku was the first to actually speak however.

"My family lost a lot of people during your attack fox... but going against you again would mean even more loss of life. If you are truly repentant and want to work alongside of here in the leaf... The Nara will stand by Naruto, and by proxy, you."

Kurama was surprised by this and a tear fell. He didn't understand how or why that gesture meant so much, but he said, " **Nara, as you were the first to accept my help, you shall be rewarded accordingly my ally. Nearly sixty years ago Uzumaki Mito helped to create some seals to increase the speed and power of your shadow Jutsu, but she died before being able to pass the secret on to your grandfather. I offer you this.** " A scroll appeared in front of the Nara who slowly held out his hand and took it. It had the Uzumaki and the Nara seal on it in such a way that only an Uzumaki or Nara could open it.

The only thing Shikaku could think once receiving the item was, 'I hope Yoshino wont kill me for making that choice without her... troublesome.'

No one needed to be telepathic to know what Shikaku was thinking. No Civilian dared to attack, nor ninja dare move. Naruto hugged Kurama's head and said, "You did well my friend. Why don't you get some rest, and we will finish up later?"

Kurama sat Naruto back down on the ground and vanished. The crowd started to get worked up again. Naruto took command of the situation and called out, "Do you all not remember the fact that there were crazy super powerful s-class ninja that attacked the village? Do you not remember I was the one who wanted to take them to keep them safe. Well, a lot of them like where they are and might not want to return. All who left are now genin level shinobi, even if the test hasn't been given for them yet. So while you are calling for my head, I am making your kids stronger with the help of my sensei. All of them. You might want to decide how you want to treat a friend to a lot of the kids there. I have acted as their daimyo and confidant at times. You're not just going to be able to poison their minds against me like i'm sure some of you have tried to do while I was gone. But as you can see, I love the hidden leaf. I became a shinobi so that I could protect her and you ungrateful cretins. You've got one more chance with me... and then times up. I will transfer my funds which I offered Konoha to offset the Daimyo cutting money off from here. As well as offering the Uchiha and a few other families the option of leaving Konoha with me."

Naruto had no intention of going that far, but he had to put the fear of Kami, or at least Celeste in them. Naruto turned to Sasuke who was behind Crow who had a defensive stance. Naruto sighed and asked, "Seriously?"

Crow stood and scratched the back of his head a little and said, "Well, you cant be too careful."

"You still want that match Teme?" Naruto taunted. Sasuke shook off the terrifying vissage of the Giant fox and stated as calmly as he could, "I thought they said you could summon a smaller version." He whispered.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Go big or go home I guess."

Sasuke shook his head and gave the excuse, "I'll wait until you've had a chance to rest. I don't want to hear excuses as to why I kick your ass."

Naruto laughed lightly and realized he was caught and held up by Kiba, who'd recently arrived, Hinata and Anko as he was about to fall from exhaustion.

No one dared attack.

Anko decided to lighten the mood and asked in good humor, "So did he do well enough to get me off of my probation and promoted to full Jonin?"

Hiruzen looked to Tsunade and then she to Anko and they said simultaneously, "Yes!"

Anko's mouth dropped at her impromptu promotion, but was grateful for it none the less. Naruto was taken to his Ichiraku home in secret in case some foolish civilian or shinobi tried to attack him in the hospital. Hinata, stayed with him at his bedside as he rested peacefully. Tsunade would sneak in later to personally check up on him.

* * *

Two hours later, The Uchiha Compound.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke danced around the wooden person he used in his taijutsu practice. He mastered his clan's Intercepter form, but started mastering other forms as well after a certain even years past. But today is the anniversary of said event. He had a feeling it would not be a simple day.

And he was right as two ninja leaped out of the bushes closest to him. He was nearly to slow to dodge. He flipped onto his back, then rolled back just slightly to reach his tanto. The two opponents worked in tandem to try to overpower young Sasuke, but his movements were swift and crisp. He ducked under a kick, flipped over a punch by the second, turned to them both and said, "If this is all your master has to offer, I am sorely disappointed. Tell the little snake bitch if he wants to beat me, he'll have to do his own dirty work...That is... if either of you get out of here alive."

* * *

To be continued in Late February. I have been trying to get to the review replies, but this time I barely had time to write the chapter out. Hope you all enjoyed, and remember to fave, follow, and review to show your love. :)

Peace and Love.


	18. A Touch Of Darkness

Angel Hatake chapter 15 . Dec 19, 2015

You are the best! This chapter though. I was cheering the whole time reading. I cannot wait for the next chapter!

THANK YOU KINDLY. :)

* * *

chapter 15 . Dec 19, 2015

damn you evil authors leaving things hanging lol. Obviously this won't be the last we've heard of Kirito or Danzo as clearly Danzo has that daimyo by the balls

MAYBE... MAYBE NOT. ;)

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 13 . Dec 21, 2015

Love the chapter! It was awesome! But now I'm interested to know how naruto will learnt to use magic and will the people of konoha forgive nagato and konan?

REMEMBER THAT CELESTE LEFT A SCROLL WITH KURAMA EARLY IN THE STORY. THAT HOLDS THE KEY TO THE MAGIC TRAINING (OFF CAMERA. LOL).

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 14 . Dec 21, 2015

Love the chapter! Hope this team is a tu alley Naruto's team. But how will naruto save the day?! And will he announce his tittle as daimyo of Uzu?!

QUESTIONS OH QUESTIONS. OH HOW YOU PLAGUE ME. I MUST RESIST THE URGE TO SURRENDER SPOILERS.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 15 . Dec 21, 2015

Another get chapter! Bet you danzo either has dirt of the daimyo. But will narutos stunt with the daimyo of hi no kuni cause problem for his home back in Uzu? And what will hinata face when she meets her father once again?

OOH. I HOPE YOU'VE STAYED CAUGHT UP. ;)

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 15 . Dec 23, 2015

Celeste still seems to have the upper hand when things in the Shinobi world run amuck. Naruto's power does not seem to be easily matched so it will be important to see who shapes his morality and his educates him on the use of his power and talents in the human world or if Celeste will play a role in his development.

You've definitely been busy writing for the holiday crowd. Have a happy holiday yourself and it looks like you'll continue this story in 2016.

THANKS. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN IS THE FIRST CHAPTER WHERE I BELIEVE NARUTO'S MORAL COMPASS IS REALLY TESTED AT THE VERY END...

* * *

chapter 16 . Jan 7

give your migraines migraine some morphine and call it a day/night an then come back with a new chapter next week lol

WOW... JUST WOW. LOL.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 16 . Jan 7

Okay hinata is a bad ass! Glad she still doesn't want to hurt her family but she is a bad ass! Now why was kabuto being held captive? And what kind of trouble is the hyuga clan in? And will Naruto tell hinata of his feelings for her?!

Great chapter I look forward to the next one!

THE END OF CHAPTER 18 LEADS INTO THE FIRST OF WHAT I WILL 'MENTALLY' REFER TO AS THE NARUHINA ARC.

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 16 . Jan 7

*laughs like a maniac* I love Naruto in this story! I can't wait for more!

NARUTO: I DIDN'T DO IT!

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 16 . Jan 7

I'm so sorry to hear you were sick but hope you are feeling better now. It looks like despite everything though, you were busy writing during the holidays. How nice of you to post a new chapter for the New Year!

I liked Chapter 16's concentration on Hinata and Naruto and where their powers now lie, as well as what those around them thought of their abilities. Placing sole emphasis on the match and what it meant really made the reader pay strict attention to every detail and bolstered thoughts on who they are becoming. Perhaps Neji's ideas will change now that he was upstaged by Hinata and perhaps a new horizon lies in the future for the Hyuga Clan.

THANKS. SICK AGAIN. GOTTA LOVE THE WINTER. UGH.

* * *

Kurokage-Sama chapter 16 . Jan 10

Real good story

THANK YOU KINDLY KUROKAGE-SAMA

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 17 . Jan 17

YES! I never thought I'd be cheering for Sasuke but go Sasuke go! I await next months chapter

THERE IS A REASON THIS IS EARLY. IT'S RIGHT BELOW THE REVIEW REPLIES.

* * *

tastybigsexy chapter 17 . Jan 17

This chapter is great you do really great work

THANK YOU. THAT MEANS A LOT.

* * *

AN: LADIES AND GENTS: I HAVE TAKEN NOTE... I HAVE OVER 120 REVIEWS, 148 FAVS, AND 188 FOLLOWS. THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT'S A RECORD FOR ALL OF MY STORIES. THAT SAID, TODAY MARKS MY 100,000+ WORDS. THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME AND MAKING THIS STORY SO SUCCESSFUL! AS A THANK YOU I AM POSTING THIS CHAPTER A FEW WEEKS EARLY!

* * *

I Don't Own Naruto, Bleach, He-Man, or any other things I might borrow from other properties for other minor Easter eggs in here. This is not a full crossover. Just like teasing a little. ;)

Young, talented, and slightly cocky Sasuke Uchiha lived his life to it's fullest despite having lost most of his family, his very clan. Sasuke however was not alone. He still had his precious older brother Itachi who took on the role of clan head, but remained an active ANBU shinobi of Konoha to display the clan's loyalty. Sasuke's cousin Shisui opted to remain in ANBU as well. And Sasuke was rewarded with hard work and massive training sessions with them as rewards or punishments, depending on his behavior for the week. Sasuke worked hard since he was attacked so many years ago by who was thought to be Orochimaru, or one of his agents. So hard in fact that he was offered and even ordered to leave the academy early to join ANBU with his family. He flat out refused and stated he needed to grow up normally and would not have his childhood taken because some snake forced him to become strong to defend himself. Itachi could not be more proud, despite the small bouts of arrogance Sasuke exhibited. He was even protected to some extent by clan laws. What even Itachi and Shisui didn't realize was that Sasuke finally managed to warm up to his medical savior of more than a few times. And she taught him a few things as well. Today two shinobi arrived to try to take a 'bite' out of Sasuke's hide. He managed to duck and dodge fairy well for more than five minutes before he got a little tired of playing defense.

Sasuke dashed between two kunai and winked at the two who 'secretly' watched, ready to step in at a moment's notice. Sasuke added chakra into his legs, jumped high into the air, flipped upside down and whistled out without calling an attack. A small stream of fire erupted from his mouth and caught the first of the two attackers off guard. The second joined Sasuke as he descended toward the ground. Sasuke spewed out a purple mist which distracted the man who covered his face as he detected some sort of poison.

Sasuke threw out multiple shuriken and kunai which clanged off of each other, but those were not the standard variety. The weapons each had invisible wire tied to each which caught the second assailant. The first who'd used a Suiton jutsu to rid himself of the fire did so too late as the shinobi wiring caught him as well. Sasuke pulled the wire that remained in his hand which drew the two enemy shinobi together. They were completely paralyzed from the wiring. His two guest inside the house came outside. The elder gave a nod of appreciation at how well he'd incorporated what she taught him. The other being a girl around his age in a dark burgundy dress with pink hair who smirked and nodded slightly, impressed with her potential future love interest. Fortunately for her, she had long ago dropped her fangirl mentality which allowed them to at least become close friends.

An ANBU arrived and shook his head at the shinobi wrapped in wire. He looked at the gathered group, took out a camera, and snapped the picture of them posing like a close knit group huddled around Sasuke's catch.

"So Sasuke, you ready to join ANBU yet?" the ANBU known as Banzai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Never!" Sasuke said melodramatically, much to the amusement of the two ladies present. "I will become a jonin and lead the next generation to awesomeness! That is my Nindo. Never forget it!"

Banzai sighed and sealed his prisoners away and departed, no doubt to be used as amusement in Ibiki's T and I monument of evil.

Before the elder female could speak, Sasuke beat her to the punch to avoid chastisement for fighting along 'again,' "So Shizune-nee. When are you finally going to stop acting like such a prude with my brother when I'm around?"

Shizune's face paled and Sasuke snickered as he said, "I'm ninja. Shinobi. Warrior of the shadows. You really think I wouldn't realize you two were an item. As long as you don't try to force me into after becoming the Matriarch, were fine."

Shizune thought about what Sasuke said for a moment as they all walked into the house and replied in kind, "The day you tell Sakura that you like her almost as much as she likes you. She might have gotten rid of the fangirlisms, but you are still afraid to tell her how you feel. I see you sneaking glances at her all the time."

Sakura turned to Sasuke who's mouth was wide open. Sakura's own face a shade of red only matched by the legendary one of Hyuuga Hinata years ago when she spoke to one Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura was the first to regain her composure of the two. She looked at Shizune and said, "Sensei, that wasn't very nice. When and if Sasuke-kun wishes to ask me out... I will then 'consider' his request."

Sasuke's own jaw dropped further as he wondered, ' _How did I lose control of my day? My life?'_

ELSEWHERE

"Let me go bastard! I won't let you hurt my Naruto-kun! No matter how powerful you've managed to become! Stay away from him you loathsome beast! My father shall hear of this, and we shall have our revenge!"

"I think not dear Celeste. Now sleep love," 'he' commanded. Her eyes disobeyed her mental commands to stay awake to fight and fell into a deep slumber on her bed. No chains, no torture devices. Just his very word. "I hold the Stone of Infinity. All in the Above and Below will one day know my power."

 _'Naruto!'_ Celeste called out internally before she even lost that battle.

KONOHA several days later.

Naruto awoke at home in his own bed. He breathed in deep and opened his eyes. He thought it was a dream, but no, he was home. He got up, stretched and called out, "Tou-sama?" to no avail. He opted to head to the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower. Once he was out he noticed it was just a little after midnight, but got dressed anyway and stopped mid-step as he remembered what happened. "What in the blue heck was I thinking!" He berated himself. He sat down on the floor of his room in the seiza position and began meditation. Soon after arriving Naruto took note of his old friend still glowing from the mystic energies.

Naruto smiled at the great kitsune (fox) and greeted him, "Ohayo Kurama-sensei. I hope the day finds you well."

lKurama glanced at his charge's visage and snorted out a laugh. **"You have turned this village upside down. Your adopted father had to keep moving you from location to location for the few who knew you were adopted by them kept trying to find you to either hurt you or talk to you. I am surprised Celeste-sama hasn't shown back up. Last time you were attacked like that... the results were generous to say the least. I am surprised the village is still standing."**

Naruto takes a moment to consider why Celeste-nee might not have come to his aid, then answered with a grin, "She realized she doesn't need to come down every time some freak tries to take me on. I have been trained by Rangers, the Snake Mistress of Konoha, a Fuinjutsu practitioner whom I surpassed in that area, and Umino Iruka-sensei. Maybe she felt I don't need her to rush to my aid at every scraped knee or I'll never grow."

Kurama nodded sagely. Naruto then sighed as he said, "But I think it's about to return to Uzu. I've been one too long and don't like it. I have the feeling a lot of change will be occurring within the next year."

A blue scroll with golden trimmings appeared before Kurama. He immediately stood on all fours and his eyes bulged. Naruto, not being an idiot took note of this and went to ask, but one look from Kurama told him this was not the time. Kurama opened the scroll after shrinking down to the size of a normal kitsune. He nearly choked on the first sentence. He read the second and handed it to Naruto.

'In the unlikely event you are reading this my dear Kurama, it means I am likely dead. Transfer this scroll directly to Naruto post haste.'

Naruto read the first two lines and felt as if his heart had been torn out, but continued reading. 'I don't know what could have possibly happened to bring me to this point, but I have a few things I need done. As you are my family member, even if a mortal one as I have adopted you celestially as my otouto. My sweet little brother. As such, there will be those that may come after you for the powers I have bestowed upon you. To force you into their service or perhaps even to take your life. But know that you have warmed my heart and I have not left you unprotected.

First I need you to return to Uzu if you are away from the Island for whatever reason. Get Nagato and return to Ame to get his citizens. They will join Uzu. Show Nagato this letter. He'll agree with this if he knows what's good for him and his people, or lose the protection I provided them over the last few years.

Second, find the one called Winslow. He is an ally. He will help you to come into your destiny. He will likely carry a unique sword with him. Inform him that 'the sword's time has come to be embraced by time and fate, and that the time of the once and future king of what once was has passed.' He will understand and do what is appropriate. I will leave that up to him.

Third: Do not trust Konoha just yet. You have gotten very strong, very smart and gained a touch of wisdom, but you are not their hero, nor their Hokage... yet. Give it time. You will rule them one day with a wisdom that will bring a thousand years of prosperity and protection... if you manage to stay alive long enough to see your prophesy fulfilled.

Four; And this is the quite important. Don't lose your childhood because of your dreams. I believe you will become Hokage one day and will help lead your friends and extended family to a life of love and peace. I know you still have a love for TenTen in your heart, but it's not the type of love your heart is searching out for right now. You two will remain close as long as circumstances permit, but moreso in a brother to sister type way. Keep that Hyuuga girl that you passively court/flirt with close. She sees how much you love her... and don't worry about her not feeling the same. ;)'

Naruto's face went red despite the current predicament but continued on.

'Fifth; Upon your return to Uzu you will be able to go directly from Uzu to Konoha and back with my orbs until you are powerful enough to make your own. You will also be able to transport Nagato and Konan with yourself to Ame. Just concentrate on the Dragon symbol on the table in your newly discovered caves. And make sure those who are to travel with you are all touching you or you them... within reason. I've already handled the rest.

Good luck my little love. If I am alive, I will somehow find my way back to you to let you know. Do not worry for me. It's a nee-san's job to be the concerned one.'

Naruto finished the letter eventually and cried. He'd just lost his first precious person and didn't know what to do. After twenty minutes Naruto stood up, resolve anew and smirked as he looked to his kitsune compainion and said, "If my Nee-sama is still alive... I'm going to rescue her!"

A few miles south of KONOHA, his cry of determination was heard even though it was within the privacy of his own mind. An individual glanced northeast and let out a small sigh along with a smile. "Looks like it's finally time for the hero to take the scene soon."

KONOHA

Teuchi arrived and met up with Naruto. Teuchi packed up his items and went with Naruto to the Hokage's office under the cover of Darkness after stopping at the Hotel to pick up Hinata and Anko after word was sent to the Godaime and Sandaime of their abrupt departure. Upon reaching the Hokage tower and discreetly being escorted to the hokage office.

Upon entering Naruto sees Tsunade sitting behind her desk and Hiruzen leaning against his bo staff, obviously not happy with being woken up at three in the morning. Tsunade sighed before saying, "This better be important whiskers," Much to Naruto's chagrin, and Anko's amusement as she'd nearly forgotten her student's new nickname.

Naruto bristled but said, "Yeah. Festivities will have to wait until we come back next time. Might be less than a year, might be a little more. Depends on how Konoha's acting. Hinata and Kiba are returning with me and I'd like to Keep Anko with me as well if possible. There is still much she can teach me and the other students. I'd also like to request Jiraiya place protection seals around our place as my tou-san is coming too," he said with a grin as he looked back at his surprised, but content father. "Also- Danzo was and is a douche. He has too much power left here in Konoha. A spy network a little closer to home would be good. I told Kirito-dono that it would be wise to put Jiraiya in that position as he trains others to man his external spy network. Konoha is a force to be reckoned with, and it's time we reminded the world of the reasons why. If you are wondering why I am all business all of a sudden... more so than even the incidents a few days ago... I received word from Celeste-nee-sama that a few things are coming in the next few years and we need to be stronger than ever. That is why I need you Both, old man jiji and baa-chan to take care of Konoha while I am away like you have on so many other occasions... because when I return... it will be in preparation to challenge for the hat."

His words were laced with honesty and sincerity. The Sandaime, nor Godaime knew whether to be concerned with this attitude or not. But his next words helped. "Not like a coup or anything. I just want to be strong enough and wise enough to be considered a contender when the hat is up for grabs next. I've got a dream to uphold after all."

Tsunade was about to pound the little chibi-shinobi into next week, but decided to let it go. He came back to Konoha despite all of the things aimed like a kunai against him... and fought like heck for her against the very daimyo of Hi no Kuni. He wanted to call her Baa-chan, he could call her that all he wanted.

"When can we expect you to return, and when can we expect some financial assistance should the daimyo decide to test Konoha's new found ally's generosity?" Hiruzen wisely asked.

"I didn't get to check out the Uzumaki compound while I was here on this trip... Keep vigil over it and keep it protected. Should the need arise, contact me via one of the communication orbs."

Five Minutes Later: Kiba, Tsume, Hana, Asume and Hanabi (I HATE THAT THEY RENAMED HER HINABI IN THE DUBBED The Last-MOVIE!) arrived in the silence of the night. Naruto hadn't even asked if Security seals had been activated as he was sure they were after the last fiasco. He turned to glance at the new arrivals and took note of a small white puppy on top of Kiba's head.

"I take it he's yours," Naruto asked the Pup. The little white pup 'ruffed' an affirmative. Naruto couldn't help but smile, but warned, "We don't really have any other dogs with us if you are coming."

Kiba got another affirmative from his new partner, who had been waiting too long to form the Inuzuka pact with his human partner.

Hana however was confused at to why she was there but before she could ask, Naruto looked to Tsume whom he figured was going to ask, "You are likely coming with us, with the Hokage's approval that is..." to which Tsunade sighed, but nodded as she had a few up and coming vets to fill out the missing position temporarily. "Danzo comes off as a very dangerous individual, and will likely try to come after both you, Kiba, and myself for being the main blockade in his bid for the Hokage's seat. And from what I have seen, that seat means everything to him. He is already an advisor to the Daimyo... which is dangerous in and of itself. But he wants the hat for some reason. So for now you are joining us. Um... Who are you?" Naruto asked as Asuma stepped forward. "Sarutobi Asuma kid. I was woken up by a green glow about an hour ago and a message from Celeste-sama told me to help look after you for the next year as heck and high water's about to come your way. I came here to ask permission to depart with you as I do owe Celeste-sama a great debt."

Hiruzen felt a bit headache coming on. "No one else. I already know about Hyuuga Hanabi. But I mean it Naruto. No one else is leaving this village to go off gallivanting with you and your band of merry men!"

Tsunade didn't show her smile at the lack of knowledge on Naruto's part. His confused face just made it worth it to be up this early. But she unsealed a book from her desk and handed it to Naruto and said, "My great grandfather was gifted that book by a man said to have traveled to different worlds. No one ever believed the stories, but that book was translated into our language. It's called Robin Hood. I think it might come in handy one day kid."

An hour later, Naruto, Hinata, whom left her father a small note informing him of the departure with Hanabi, Hanabi, Asuma, Hana, Kiba, Anko, and a small contingent of ANBU to watch their backs until they reach the halfway point and Naruto gives the signal to disperse. Much to his pleasure, he knows one of the ANBU.

Flashback, Haimaru Triplets. Inuzuka compound, five minutes before leaving Konoha.

Hana looked at each of her three partners and hugged them fiercely as she asked, "Please stay in Konoha and protect the clan while I am gone. I will be gone for at least a year. I will be protected. The Sandaime and Godaime have given me their word. But with the evil man Danzo free and on the loose, our Alpha is in danger. Will you stay with her and protect her while I help my brother train his new pup Akamaru so that he may grow strong too like his cousins? And I promise to train hard so I am still worthy of you when I return."

The Haimaru brothers all shared a look. They opted not to speak, but nuzzled their human partner and then pushed her away. They were sad she was leaving, but she would do them proud. No words needed be spoken.

END FLASHBACK

Shortly after separating from Teuchi who agreed to follow the next day do to needing to gather some items to help Naruto in the last stretch of his Ranger training, the group departed. In the near dead of night, the flock of Shinobi flew past the smaller villages branch by branch despite being tired. They pushed forward until Anko decided the younger shinobi couldn't keep it up. She knew Naruto could probably make it the next six hours or so while she herself could go for another two, but it was time to rest. Anko placed her hand in a low key signal meant to stop. She wondered if her students were awake and aware enough to even catch it. Much to her surprise and pleasure, they were all suddenly fully awake and aware alongside Hana, and Asuma. She dropped down to the ground alone and walked out into the more open area where there was less coverage in case of an attack. This was just a test for her students, something odd happened next.

''Arf arf!" (DANGER)! Akamaru all but screamed. Hana who was more familiar with the training Akamaru received while Kiba was away looked in the direction Akamaru's attention was aimed at and threw a Kunai to which another was returned and clanged against hers mid air.

"Good job Akamaru," Kiba petted his new partner and sat Hanabi down behind him in a protective manner.

Anko looked to her young wards and quickly decided, "Naruto, this is a new type of battle. Total darkness which only Hinata would likely thrive in at the moment, but since we don't know if these are nin after dojutsu we can't chance her going into battle. Protect your team and let us vets do what we do best."

Naruto wanted to argue, but instead stood to attention and stated, "Roger that taicho!"

Multiple shadows danced around the darkness. Asuma brought his hands together to perform a fire Jutsu to illuminate their situation but was stopped by the suddenly shifting ground.

"Who are these guys?" Hana asked, a little annoyed that Akamaru caught their scent first, AND that she could not get a good grasp on it.

"Keep your head Hana," Anko ordered. "I was there when you promised to get stronger for your partners. What would they think of you whining like this?"

Hana's eyes darkened as she remembered an old trick a friend of hers by the name of Itachi taught her. "Everyone get back!"

Without hesitation Hana leaped forward and with a few quick hand signs as she called out, "Katon: Phoenix Fire no Jutsu!" A stream of fire spit out of Hana's mouth, but the stream split into little balls of fire. The balls started spreading out. Some were taken out by suiton (water release) jutsu, but just enough hit trees that the battleground was now bein illuminated. Asuma drew two of his trench knives and raced forward slicing enemy nin open like a carving knife through a fresh cooked turkey. But some didn't even bother trying to attack Asuma, or the veterans. They all seemed to want one thing he realized.

"The mask. They are Konoha Anbu mask, but the armor... I though pop shut down the Root program years ago.. Regroup! It's a rogue group of Konoha nin. They're after Naruto!"

"Ninpou," One of the root operatives called as he speedily diddled something on a scroll before placing his hand in a seal, "Super Beast Scroll!" A lion made of what appeared to be ink appeared and raced forward toward the Konoha/Uzu contingent.

Two of the now identified Root shinobi slid through their defenses effortlessly and kicked Naruto away from Hinata and placed a short sword to her neck. What the operative hadn't noticed was a small white dog sailing through the air and bit the side of his face the moment he realized their was a dog their. It was just long enough for Hinata to slip through his arms and flip back out of Harm's way. One hundred more figured appeared, but none said a word. All of them in formation and hands at the ready on the handles of their tanto.

"What do we do? They seem to range in power from Chunin to Elite Jonin. I know we are a relatively strong group for how many we are, but can we take this many," Hana asked earnestly.

Anko looked to Naruto who had rejoined them and and sighed deeply. She'd hoped not to have to do this. She knew even before Yamato vouched for Naruto what he was capable of, but didn't want to be the one to call upon him to do so. But today seemed to have left them no choice.

Naruto didn't have to be asked. He saw the look on Anko's face. Naruto allowed the cold breeze to wash across his features as he hardened his heart. He dug down deep for the courage to do what he was about to have to do as he didn't want Hinata to be forced to perform her 'special' jutsu again so soon after her last two traumas concerning her first kill, and her potentially being put into the branch house of her family with the caged bird seal humiliatingly placed upon her head. He would take on this burden for her. He had been willing to take on the might of the Hyuuga clan to protect Hinata.

The Root ANBU released wave upon wave of Killing intent. Kiba, Shino, and Hanabi and Hinata were sweating, their hearts raced. Hinata's held her sister protectively despite the emotionless waves of Horror sent toward them. One man stepped forward in a mask like the others and stated calmly and without emotion;

"Demon spawn. You have endangered the village hidden in the leaves by your radical notions and you have allowed the demon within you to cloud your judgment. As such, as Konoha's shadow forces it falls to us to eradicate any and all threats to Konoha, including those that the Hokage may be too blind or naive to take notice of. As such, you may surrender and your friends may go free," he lied easily, "or you can continue this charade of playing shinobi and allow your friends to die."

Naruto considered his options. His chakra sealing and suppression techniques, his Kage Bunshin, few spells he's managed to learn and realized one thing. There were too many opponents spread around too much despite those directly in front of him. Those he wanted to protect...They'd die there whether they gave up or not.

" **He's lying Naruto. You have a film of my chakra in the air so you know he is being deceitful. What do you want to do my friend?" Kurama asked his longtime friend telepathically.**

' _For the girl I love,_ ' he finally one hundred percent realized. " _I will carry this burden for you Hinata!_ "

Aloud Naruto said eleven words that would terrify those around him for years to come as he reached behind up and slid the sword from his back. He narrowed his eyes toward the Root ANBU, all and said, "I am the Harbinger of your end. Ryu shin no ken'nomai!" (True Sword dance of the Dragon)!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... NEXT MONTH.

DON'T FORGET TO FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW. MUCH LOVE PEOPLE. :)


	19. The Darkness Within

fanofthisfiction chapter 17 . 11h ago

This chapter length worked well and it looks like you have the characters progressing without Celeste's assistance, showing what they can accomplish on their own.

I see Sasuke is back to challenging Naruto. I wonder how they will stack up against each other.

THAT WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ABOUT A YEAR (IN STORY). SOMETHING'S COME UP AND NARUTO AND THE GANG HAVE TO GET GOING FOR THE TIME BEING.

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 18 . Jan 23

Another brilliant chapter... I wanted to cry at some points, others I was cheering and others I was chilled. I await next months update!

MY GIFT. A NEW CHAPTER LESS THAN TWO FULL DAYS AFTER THE LAST, IF A BIT SHORTER.

* * *

AN: I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. I GOT REALLY EXCITED BUT FEEL I SHOULD LET THE IDEA POT MARINATE FOR A FEW WEEKS, TO A FEW MONTHS UNTIL I AM INSPIRED TO CONTINUE AGAIN AND MY STORYBOARD IS FULL. I BELIEVE THIS IS A GREAT DROPPING OFF POINT FOR THE TIME BEING. IT WILL LET MY MUSES SING THEIR BODACIOUS TUNES INTO MY CREATION EAR.

Sorry chapter is a little short, but it's either a slightly short one now, or none for 3 plus months.

* * *

Last time:

-Naruto considered his options. His chakra sealing and suppression techniques, his Kage Bunshin, few spells he's managed to learn and realized one thing. There were too many opponents spread around too widely despite those directly in front of him being in his direct path of potential one off techniques. Those he wanted to protect...They'd die there whether they gave up or not.

" **He's lying Naruto. You have a film of my chakra in the air and feel the vibrations of his heart with each word, so you know he is being deceitful. What do you want to do my friend?" Kurama asked his longtime partner telepathically.**

' _For the girl I love,_ ' he finally one hundred percent realized. " _I will carry this burden for you Hinata!_ " he cried out silently, but didn't notice Hinata's eyes widen at that revelation.

Aloud Naruto said eleven words that would potentially traumatize those around him for years to come as he reached behind him and gripped the hilt of his blade and slid the sword from his sheath. He narrowed his eyes toward the Root ANBU all and said, "I am the Harbinger of your end. Ryu shin no ken'nomai!" (True Sword dance of the Dragon)!

* * *

NOW-

* * *

There was a young boy who was lost and alone. He was weak but loving. He had an outlook that everyone could be good if given the chance. Unfortunately others didn't necessarily feel the same way he did and wanted to cause him and those he loved pain. Since he wasn't strong enough using the goodness in his heart, a darkness needed to rise. Just a spark to light the kindle of what could potentially set the world ablaze. The darkness that everyone carried inside. The shadow to the light. Naruto's happy persona was gone. There was no longer a boy who wanted to be Hokage. This was the young man who was mentally Hokage in all but name, and would go the bloodiest route imaginable if it meant keepin his loved ones safe. The Root agents assumed Naruto had come to his senses until the last eleven words he said less than two seconds ago. Naruto opened his eyes and vanished with no dust, nor leaves seen in a shunshin.

Naruto appeared before the commander of the anbu forces and allowed his sword to glide through his midsection. There was no chakra. No magic. Only the blood to which the sword now adorned as the top half of the agent fell to the ground, the legs still standing. Naruto propelled forward a second time and again vanished. He appeared before a female Root agent in similar garb to the first and a Kunai appeared in his hand as he shoved it in an up, diagonal position before she could parry, or block. The kunai slid into the area between her jaw and her neck. She gripped her neck as her programming broke and her humanity return. She felt life again for the first time in years quickly drain from her body.

Naruto didn't take the time to wipe the blood off of his face as he dodged two kunai shot at him. He didn't bother to pull the kunai out of the female root agent. He flipped out of the way of the incoming projectiles and swatted them with the lightest of touch with the edge of his sword. Naruto's eyes focused on the thin senbon sent in his direction. It was small, fast and nearly impossible to dodge if the initial attacker was as proficient as this one seemed to be. Naruto turned slightly so that the senbon hit the reinforced side of his cloak to protect his neck.

Asuma, who along with the rest of the stunned group stepped forward to assist but was stunned as a Kunai was thrown by Naruto and landed at the base of his foot. "..the fuck is your problem kid? We're allies? And you're supposedly a Konoha shinobi now!" he cried out in hopes the people of Konoha were right and the fox hadn't taken over the child. So that he couldn't tell friend from foe.

Naruto leaped up and sliced the tendon of the hidden Root agent in Asuma's path in wait to ambush the Jonin or anyone else including Naruto if he got a free shot in.

Naruto panting glanced at the group of his people and stated, "Don't worry about these guys. Keep them safe. Once I enter this mindset I tend to attack anything that moves not where I specifically prepare not too. Thus your foot almost being taken off. That and you missed the Root agent. I am not invincible, but I am the best person to get us out of here right now," Naruto struggled to say while focused on Root.

Each remaining root agent moved much more carefully now. The were trained to never fail a mission even if it means everyone died in that mission. Asuma knew that and had to figure out a way to help Naruto. Naruto then asked, "Kurama; It's been a while, but you ready for this?"

His inner tenant cackled as he stated, " **I hope your ready for this kid. Last time I let you use this power it took you years to regain it. But as far as I'm concerned...I was born ready kit. Let's dance**!"

Naruto's skin began to glow snow white and symbols began to spread across Naruto's ninja gear and his very face glowed white. Naruto called back to his group, "Anko-nee-sensei," his voice commanding and without question, the one in charge at that moment in time. "They don't need to see this."

"Na..Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, not sure how to feel with such ferocity coming from the boy she loves. His proclamation. All of that blood was because of her, she realized, but could not do anything as Anko was on the job.

That was all Anko needed to hear from Naruto. She knew it was about to get much worse. She engaged a genjutsu seal so quick none of the genin could counter it in time and were all put into a deep slumber save for Naruto. A loud puff' sound was heard and loud boisterous voice called out, "Bringing down the house jutsu!"

Two massive toads fell from the sky and literally squashed most of the Root agents including those in the trees. Naruto however was pissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I had this covered."

Jiraiya jumped down off of Gamahiro's head and smacked Naruto's as he said, "A thank you would be nice!"

"The only time I tend to get Konoha shinobi to show up is when I use Kurama's power. Where were you twenty minutes ago when we were getting our asses handed to us on a platinum platter! And if you tell me you were close and watching I promise to Celeste nee-sama I will burn your book collection and scripts and their backups. And believe me," Naruto said venomously, "I will find the back ups."

Despite the extremely serious situation, Anko found herself trying not to laugh at the godfather and godson until Naruto glares at her. She realized it was 'really not the time.'

"Watch who you're talking to Gaki. I don't care if you are close to Seresete-sama or not. I will not toleration a GENIN speaking to me, A JONIN, much less a SANNIN in such a manner."

Naruto, still in Kurama's cloaked form leaped forward and smashed his hand into Jiraiya's face. Jiraiya was sent flying back or so Naruto thought. Jiraiya turned out to be a clone. After seeing the volatility of Naruto's actions against the Root agents when he arrived, he would not chance him not being stable. Naruto sense an attack and moved out of the way with such speed there was a small white flash and nearly a sonic boom. Naruto moved into his and Hinata's favored fighting stance of Muy Thai.

"I fight for those who aren't strong enough to fight on their own yet. If they are strong enough, but the enemy still seems overwhelming I will step in to protect my precious people. Can't you understand what you interfering did?"

"NO! Maybe if you did, we could come to an understanding and I wouldn't have to beat some manners into you!" Jiraiya said as he managed to clip Naruto's jaw while in sage mode. Fortunately Naruto's 'snow' form took the brunt of the hit. Naruto hit the ground a few feet back, but flipped back up ready to strike back, but was held back.

" **Hold up Gaki. There's two more root,** " Kurama warned internally. Naruto pulled out a Kunai. Jiraiya's countenance hardened even further until Naruto whispered, "Duck!"

Naruto's kunai glowed yellow and split apart mid air after he tossed it up into the trees, hitting both Root agents, one on each branch of each tree opposite each other. Immediately lowered his head back to Jiraiya and stated, "I don't like going into this mental state. I did once before while training and promised myself I never would again... but Hinata's life was in danger. The moment I realized that I was truly in love with her, I was willing to lose myself to the darkness. I was willing to go down that road hidden in the shadows. If you hadn't arrived I would have surely finished that journey. I believe it to be one worth taking if it allows me to protect my loved ones.

Jiraiya took in a deep breath and with a sigh said, "It's never the best thing to embrace the darkenss. That is how rogue ninja are born. It might start off with the most noble of intentions, but it leads to a very dark and dangerous life. Far worse than killing a few bad people. But it's not too late for you Naruto. You are destined to do great things. Heck. You've DONE some amazing things. You've met a deity and got her to watch over you. You've come to the rescue of a home that shunned you, and you've become a daimyo to a village of people that love and respect you from what Anko-chan has told me over the last few days. Don't give up all that you have done. All that you have become to accept that darkness. I know I haven't been the greatest godfather to you. I know you have no reason to trust me, or accept me, but give me a chance to make up for it. I have lost Minato already, but I don't want to lose out on a second chance with his son. My family. I don't know what I can do with you being in your... place of residence, and me being in Konoha, but I fought those who would try to bring you and those close to you harm. Please try to see that at least.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto powered down and waited to see what the toad said would do. He release his toad sennin (sage) mode. Jiraiya then reached out his hand. Naruto did the same, but cautiously. Upon shaking Naruto asked, "Does the killing ever get any easier?" after he looked at the blood soaked road and his blood soaked clothes.

"Kami, I hope not kid. Because if it becomes too easy, or begins to feel good... it's the first sign you've descended into madness, and are possibly giving into your inner darkness."

Narauto turned and walked over to his group and nodded appreciatively at how the large Toad Summons had put the fire he'd lit out. "Thanks Toad-sans. After a nod in return Naruto had a vision of a doorway opened in his mind and he stopped mid-step and said, "Well I'll be damned."

Asuma who'd been quiet this whole time asked, "Now what kid? You've already smacked a Sanin. What can you 'possibly' do for an encore?"

Naruto snapped his right finger. His clothes and those of his traveling companions were completely clean and in good repair. The cigarette that was in Asuma's mouth fell to the ground. Naruto stopped in front of it, stepped on the cig and said, "Only you can help prevent forest fires," sarcastically, despite being a genuine lover of the environment and beginning to regret having to set it ablaze to face root. Just another regret in the world of Naruto he figured.

Naruto waved his hand and a blue orb appeared. "Seems these things are all over the place. But very few people have access to them unless this is one of the newer ones Celeste-nee set up before... Well, it's time to go. Jiraiya..." Jiraiya still looking at the boy nodded for him to continue. "We'll fix things when we come back to visit next year. Thanks for trying to be there for me Ero-sennin." Naruto added at the last possible second.

Jiraiya's eye twitched at that. "Don't look so surprised. Tenni is good at pointing out perverts and in your case super perverts. She even managed to destroy twenty nine copies of your book series in Konoha. Before you can ask more, Ja ne (Later)," Naruto said before he and his group were whisked away.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN A FEW MONTHS.

DON'T FORGET TO SHOW SOME LOVE AND FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW.

PS. Been a while, but here is my recommendation for a story. Only one chapter thus far, but Quintessential by BelleDayNight. It's a Kakashi/Sakura story (After Sakura is an adult you pervs!) LOL). Take care and have a great rest of your January! :)


	20. A Touch Of Cannon

Roxie.88 chapter 19 . Feb 2

THANK YOU! I PULLED BACK ON THE NARUHINA FOR NOW. IT IS STILL THERE... BUT I NOW NEED CERTAIN THINGS TO OCCUR. ;) AS FOR CELESTE... SHE MAY OR MAY NOT BE DEAD. YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO KEEP WAITING AND READING TO FIND OUT!

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 18 . Feb 2

YEAH. EVERYONE LIVED. THERE WON'T BE ANY MAJOR DEATHS FOR A WHILE IF AT ALL. JUST NEED TO KEEP AN EYE OUT. ;)

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 17 . Feb 2

CHECK OUT CHAPTER TWENTY FOR THE START TO THOSE ANSWERS.

* * *

guest chapter 9 . Feb 1

HINATA IS SHOWN AS SHY, NOT A FANGIRL. MAYBE SLIGHTLY OBSESSIVE. LOL. BUT SERIOUSLY, SAKURA AND INO WERE FIGHTING OVER SASUKE LIKE HE WAS A PIECE OF MEAT.

* * *

khannarie chapter 9 . Jan 25

ALL OF MY NARUTO STORIES WILL BE NARU-HINA EVEN IF THEY START OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE.

* * *

khannarie chapter 8 . Jan 24

YES NARUHINA. :)

* * *

mundanebeast chapter 19 . Jan 24

I PLAN TO HAVE NARUTO FACE DOWN HIS INNER DARKNESS SOONER OR LATER... BUT PROBABLY LATER SINCE HE HAS KURAMA HELPING HIM DEAL WITH IT RIGHT NOW.

* * *

khannarie chapter 3 . Jan 24

YEP. I LOVE CELESTE, BUT I WANT HER TO NOT HAVE TOO MUCH DIRECT CONTROL OVER NARUTO'S DESTINY.

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 19 . Jan 24

I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT INSPIRATION CAME FROM TO BE HONEST. LOL.

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 19 . Jan 24

OKAY. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER TOO. IT'S ONLY A LITTLE OVER 4000 WORDS. :)

* * *

AN: I GOT A SURPRISING NUMBER OF REVIEWS OF LATE, AND OPTED TO REPAY THAT WITH A NEW CHAPTER A FEW MONTHS EARLY. ARIGATO NAKUMA!

AND NOW...A TOUCH OF CANNON.

One year passed since the events of the near civil war of Konoha. Many new splinter cells arose around Hi no Kuni. Konoha found itself cut off from a lot of financial aid formerly given by the Daimyo Kirito. The Godaime hokage along with her assistant attache and the Gama Sennin Jiraiya left on an S-class ambassadorial mission to Hi no Kuni's capital to speak to the Daimyo on Konoha's behalf, but things were looking bad. It seemed as if Kirito decided that Konoha should remember it's place since Naruto had left and hadn't been seen in nearly a year.

Uzushio no Sato- States Room. A very angry Naruto finished his dealings with Ame's Daimyo Konan and her husband Nagato who were married by Naruto. It took many months to transfer the hundreds of people from Ame to Uzu and even then, only after they were convinced that Nagato was really their former deity Pein. After much deliberation and posturing, agreements were finally made. It was established that Naruto was the supreme ruler of Uzu, but after many long talks with Naruto and Teuchi, Ayame decided to stay along with Nagato and Konan who would served as his regents absentee while he served as a shinobi in Konoha. Naruto was made Chunin of Uzu by a vote of the now governing council of Uzu to ensure there were no further more disputes as to the ruling body but would have his actual chunin evaluation in Konoha during it's next exams. It wasn't really an issue until those of Ame arrived.

Even with Nagato and Konan's direct support, they would not bow down to anyone who didn't show an abundance of strength. That ended in a spar between Naruto and Nagato which blew up one of the training fields... but no one ever doubted Naruto's power again, though many still believed that Nagato was far stronger. That included Naruto. All of that put aside... Uzu had become a buzzing world of it's own. Friendships forged. But today was the day it seemed. Today was the day to return 'home.'

Hiruzen was on the rounded globe in the middle of the room which Naruto, Nagato and the talented 'Technobi' (As dubbed by Naruto) Shiho figured out how to create a more stable two way communication gateway between Konoha and Uzu. He was looking at the Uzu council of Naruto, Konan, Nagato and Idate's mom Birumi.

"Stop being stubborn Naruto-kun. You promised us funds should the daimyo of Hi no Kuni ever pull this.

"This is not acceptable Sandaime-dono. We understand that with Tsunade-sama gone for the time being we will be dealing with you. So seeing as we are not getting anywhere and it's time for our return anyway...We're on our way. That way I can have some of my people look over the financial records. But I will say this... I will ONLY agree to Umino Iruka looking over the paperwork AND only if a seal is placed on him willingly to prevent his Konoha higher ups from making him misrepresent a single item. I don't know how many times we have to go over this. One year ago my returning team managed to get attacked by Danzo's root... AND NOW Danzo's managed to get back into Konoha AND back onto the Shinobi council, and no one bothered to let me know! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?Also- I have a seal on every person coming back to Konoha. If they are mistreated in any way, they can be transported back here one time. I'm not the same snot faced little shit I was years ago... I am Daimyo first. I must look out for those under me first and foremost! That is why I said before that anyone who didn't want to return to Konoha permanently had the option."

You could almost see he steam coming out of Hiruzen's ears.

"Maybe you should really think about fully retiring. Itachi, or Shikaku could serve well as Tsunade's senior advisers while you go to Sarubokuran and enjoy the rare jungles out there.

Hiruzen allowed a tight smile at that. It wasn't a bad idea.

 _One day perhaps,_ Hiruzen allowed.

"Now onto he Hyuuga issues," Naruto stated with a calm beyond his years. "Hinata and her sister Hanabi will remain under my Kingdom's protection no matter what. I will not impose the highly embarrassing embargo on the clan. But know that if they go against either one... all bets are off."

After a few more hours of arguing, Naruto gathered everyone together that wanted to return home and some who didn't as their family's would love to see them at least. No one revealed the location of Uzu to anyone that wasn't cleared to know about it. Naruto was very proud of his people. He even had a shit eating grin on his face. He knew that some foolish villager would try to turn his people away from him. So Kurama was brought out a few times a week which increased Naruto's control, and allowed the fox to befriend the children. Iruka was not so openly forgiving, having been old enough to remember losing his parents at such a young age to Kurama, but he finally understood that it was an outside influence that forced his behavior.

Middle of the small water surrounded city... Naruto slammed his foot to the ground lightly. The shock wave drew attention to him as he said, "I know we have talked about this non stop. But know that if you are mistreated, you always have a home here. Heck, if you want to visit, let me or one of the regents Konan-dono, Nagato-dono, or Ayame nee-dono. We've got you covered. Any questiions?"

"Urruph?!" Akamaru asked.

Naruto turned to Kiba since he understood Akamaru best now after a year of training side by side with him. "He's asking if we can hit the road. He can't wait to see our Kaa-sama. I guess I'm fired up to see everyone too."

Naruto 'harrumphed' jokingly at being made to hurry up. "Then everyone grab each others shoulders and get ready for a jolt. For those of you with weak stomach dispositions... Shiho," he lightly teased trying to lighten the super serious last moments of seeing their home... for some ever again, "Keep your eyes closed."

Naruto felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Naruto saw who it was and hugged the man who'd been like a father to him. "Aishiteru Otou-chan!"

Teuchi hugged his son and then his countenance hardened, remembering the details of Naruto's last trip from Konoha.

Naruto glanced over to the other side of Anko who'd remained silent as she took in much of how her life was about to change. But that silence didn't last long. Within the span of a second there was a flash. That flash led to an orb marker Celeste placed only a few kilometers outside of Konoha. This time there were Thirty Seven Uzu trained Genin, two more who had a year of field experience, one newly politically promoted chunin and four who were at least chunin level Konoha shinobi. Asuma, Anko, Iruka, Yamato and a bad ass ramen cook.

Upon opening their eyes Anko took note of a Konoha marker hidden as a particular mark on a tree. She stepped to the lead and looked to Naruto who stood at attention which let her know he'd officially deferred command to her.

Anko took in a deep breath as she took in the beautiful sight. So many massive pine trees and oaks around her. She then went into a persona she is so well known for. "Listen up maggots!"

All eyes were then on Mitarashi Anko. Jonin, scary bad ass, "We move out now. Double time. Take to the trees in formation and Cadence!"

She heard whining including a little from her fellow Jonin. Snakes erupted from her jacket as she called out, "Did I hear somebody crying? I don't see anybody's mama out here. You are Ninja. Shinobi, and Kunoichi of the highest order despite rank. Now move out!"

Naruto being in front started what he knew was expected of him. He leaped into the first tree and sang out, "Left, left, left right left. Yo left yo right now pick up step, yo left yo right, yo le – ee eft... pick it up now!" The group followed in a military cadence. It was smooth and precise. It was clean and it was going to blow away Konoha's genin. Umino Iruka couldn't help grin, but forced it down to a minimum smirk. He was heartbroken that his love decided to stay in Uzu... but Naruto promised he would find a way to keep them in touch should love keep it's course. Iruka's heart was Ayane's, but his duty was to return home.

Hinata didn't really speak to Naruto that much since the events of the Root attack, but her little sister's safety came first. But she didn't actually ignore him. She was just slightly distant. She found that she did still trust Naruto after a few months and even talked to him, but didn't know how to express herself anymore. But that would not stop her. She decided that today was the day to claim what was rightfully hers, so she fell in directly beside Naruto, thus creating a second group in a second set of trees. She stated simply, "You've gotten slow Uzumaki-ku..san. I would have thought the last year would have made you a bit quicker and stronger. I think that the few first year academy students could take your group in speed."

Naruto's heart ached whenever he saw Hinata over the last year, but her 'slip up' just then told him tha she didn't actually hate him. He could see the smirk behind her eyes. His stomach filled with butterflies but didn't give in. Hinata kept him at arm's length for nearly a year. He was going to make her earn it back after a few missions together... but things were not meant to be that simple as they would soon find out. Naruto knew Hinata had to keep her sister safe and tried to distance Hanabi from Naruto. Like that would work. He'd still be there for her regardless. She was the one who taught him what It meant to love someone. Hanabi however now considered Naruto her nii-san after Anko and Ayame broke her of her arrogant attitude. Naruto got shivers thinking about the reports he received concerning Hanabi's training.

Naruto glanced over to Hinata as they flew through he trees and stated, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch Hyuuga-hime..sama." Naruto called for a stop with a hand gesture and everyone landed. "Hyuuga Hinata seems to think the youngest four of our group are ready for a little bit of the big league..."

But before Naruto could finish his thought, Hanabi walked forward slowly her Byakugan activated glanced around and she quietly said, "We're not alone."

Naruto, Hinata, Idate, Shino, Kiba, Shiho, Anko, Teuchi, Iruka, Yamato and Asuma already sensed the bandits, but were impressed none the less. Some of the other students sensed something amiss, but not to the minute detail Hanabi did. Hinata smiled softly at her imouto then vanished with Naruto Kiba and Akamaru. Shino set up a barrier with his kikkai bugs around the rest of the students while the Jonin stood just outside of it smiling at their 'elite.'

Less than five minutes later the bandits hidden slightly ahead were incapacitated and taken prisoner with the exception of an old man who they figured they could use as ransom. Once Naruto removed the man's gag, he immediately replaced the gag as the old man was annoying and decided to let Konoha decide what to do with him since this was Konoha territory.

One short walk later the group arrived at Konoha's front gate, all Hitai-ite's were the appropriate Konoha for those recognized as Shinobi in the group. Asuma, and Anko stepped forward and stopped as the two gate gaurds smiled as they asked the group to identify themselves.

"Jonin Mitarashi Anko, Sarutobi Asuma, Special Jonin Umino Iruka, and a bunch of brats returning home after a long time gone. Plus we caught some bandits on the way. Hopefully there's some sort of reward for these guys," Anko pointed at the twenty five tied up behind them.

The Anbu arrived and took charge of the prisoners. Less than five minutes later Danzo arrived with Hiruzen. Anko placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder as she saw him slowly raising his hand toward his sword. Asuma, Naruto's wind nature sensei also placed a hand on Naruto's other shoulder. Hinata even placed a comforting hand on Naruto's back. He glanced back at her then at Umino Iruka who gave him a nod with a smile. Naruto knelt.

"Returning from a long term mission sandaime-sama. Awaiting the godaime's permission to report."

Danzo scowled, having taken note that Naruto didn't even acknowledge his presence. "Know your place boy. You may have been big stuff where you were, but you wear that Hitai-ite... it means I am your superior as well. Show proper respect."

Naruto resisted the urge to once again reach for his blade. He simply stated, "I don't follow the orders of traitors no matter if they were reinstated as Ninja of this village or not. As per Konoha's code of conduct section forty two D, subsection nine A. I don't trust you. I can't trust that your decisions will not harm Konoha. Therefore, I along with anyone who agrees with me can ignore your orders unless the Hokage 'herself," Naruto specifies, "orders it."

Danzo thinks on this for a moment, then realized, "Uzumaki. You and your little friends here are not actual Konoha shinobi. Your litle test didn't occur here in Konoha. And no offense to Umino-san, but he could have graduated you all out of attachment.

"Enough Danzo!" Hiruzen snapped. "I have known Umino Iruka for more than twenty years. He is NOT one to whom I will allow you to question loyalty. Especially considering your past.

Danzo was seething. It took many years to make his way back into Konoha, much less the intricacies needed to maneuver himself back into a position of relative power.

Naruto had one thought. ' _I was apprised of Danzo's dirty deeds by my own friends here... so how is it he's here?_ ' "Where is Uchiha Itachi?"

Danzo flinched at that name. "None of your business 'Genin.'

"Than make it my business Traitor. I am about to make getting rid of you one of my condition of backing Konoha financially."

"That's fine. Kirito-sama made the same concession to give as much as he did... only if I was allowed to return to my post as a member of the shinobi council."

"I am sure I can make Konoha's banks lucrative enough that we don't need Kirito-dono's assistance. Rest assured."

"You don't want me as an enemy Uzumaki Naruto..." Then Danzo was gone in a flash of leaves.

" **Kit... be wary of that man. He is very dangerous. Even with all of the training you've gotten from me, especially over the last year... he is at least as powerful as a kage."**

At this Naruto froze. No one heard the words but Naruto in his mind, but he gave a mental nod. He looked to the sandaime who said, "Now ha! You have pissed off Danzo... and thank you for that by the way. I haven't been able to get under his skin for some reason of late. As for Itachi, that is classified, but we can discuss that more in private after we acclimate our people with their families. Naruto and the sandaime look around to realize that all of the kids had vanished. They raced off happily to find family.

Hiruzen chuckled slightly as he called out to he air, "Welcome home children." A little surprised he missed them slipping by him. He realized he must be getting back up there in age... OR the UZU trained children are on another level.

"Na..Naru-kun?" Tenten called out. Naruto looked around and saw team Gai approaching from their six. "Tenni-chan! It's good to see you!" Naruto ran over and gave her a quick hug and kiss on he forehead much to Neji and Hinata's ire, but for different reasons.

"Naruto-kun. We have much to discuss. Maybe you can catch up with your friends later?"

"Yes. Of course Hokage-jiji!" Naruto stated with a grin now that Danzo was gone. Hiruzen signed. He was glad there was some sign of the old Naruto in there, or else thing would not end well.

* * *

Two hours later the Hokage Tower

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you be on the same teams set up in Uzu. You have to understand... We set the teams up using an algorithm based on skill and what will make the best overall team. It's not to say that when you become chunin, your teams won't change... but just don't give me a hard time please. You just got off the orb with Tsunade and promised you'd give it your all. Sometimes that means sacrificing a bit of your happiness for your village."

Naruto was conflicted. He knew the Sandaime was right, but he now considered Uzu his home too. He noted that no one ran away from him the moment they saw him back in town. No yelling, and screaming. He decided to inquire about it before going a step further. "Oi Jiji! Why aren't the villagers acting like uneducated pricks anymore?"

The sandaime bit back a laugh at this and said, "Your partner made a big impact last time you were here. The Nara clan all but threatened to secede if you were still treated poorly. The Yamanaka and the Akamichi stood by the Nara. The Hyuuga stood by you because you didn't execute their elders... but Hyashi did brand them with the caged bird seal. Ironic isn't it?" He said, but didn't wait to see Naruto's reaction. "You have done a lot of things to better this village Naruto. Iruka Is in charge of the Uzu fund with the seals you used specifically so he cannot be corrupted. While I am not happy you won't share those seals, I understand they are clan privileged secrets. As for Itachi... He along with Shisui are in the Land of Iron working on a new long term trade agreement. It was the only way to keep Itachi from beheading Danzo. While I don't mind it myself... there are too many ways to point back to Itachi. And Sasuke is safe with Itachi's wife Shizune looking over him. But staying with the Haruno's over on Isakura drive. I remember you knew Sasuke apparently," deadpanning the stunt Sasuke pulled in having Naruto summon Kurama.

Naruto sighed. Hiruzen then said, The Genin exams are today, so your arrival is fortuitous. It will let you see who you are teamed up with. I doubt it will be your teammates from before, BUT we will try to be fair.

Thirty minutes later, Hiruzen along with Naruto enter the Academy and Naruto sees a lot of children there and ready. Yuhi Kurenai, Hinata and Hanabi's apparent temporary guardian Hiruzen explained. Naruto again venomously pointed out retesting him and those already tested by Umino Iruka could strain relations with Uzu.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head a bit. "Well, let's get this over with," Naruto said cheerfully, but actually dreaded the idea.

"Mizuki called out, "Hyuuga Hinata," but Naruto wasn't having it. As Naruto was about to protest, Hiruzen decided to avoid a long and painful headache and called out, "Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Shiho Takenoko, Morino Idate, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka... Akamaru?" Said pup barked out in joy. The sandaime shook his head, but then said, "all passed the exam under special jonin, or jonin super vision of certified instructors from here in Konoha."

The special jonin was pissed. His plans were gone up in smoke. But there were plenty of other suckers from wherever these kids were taken.

After the test were over teams were finally being announced.

"And team seven will be Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who changed this team?!" The sandaime thundered.

Mizuki trembled slightly as he handed over the transfer of team members order. If the sandaime hadn't chosen to be present today, things would have been much harder to fix in the future. The sandaime scratched out sai's name, scanned the list of teams pre-set and looked around the room and remembered a certain pink haired starlet who showed a lot potential as a shinobi. He added her name and handed the list back to Mizuki who breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Team seven will now be comprized of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke and Sakura who were on opposite sides of the room shared a glance and their faces reddened a bit. The sandaime took note and smiled internally. At least he'd be able to make two people happy today.

"Naruto-Kun... I've been meaning to ask you... Where is Inuzuka Hana?" Hiruzen asked.

Kiba who heard this grinned a grin as sick and twisted as Naruto's. Naruto then replied, "She'll be home soon. She ran across something interesting and I allowed her use of it in training. It will make her one of the most sought after Shinobi the leaf has."

Naruto's cryptic answer was good enough for the old man. Anything that would make Konoha stronger without going against her code.'

* * *

MT. INUZAKIKU.

"Eeeya!" Hana raced forward and struck the old dog who fell to the ground defeated. The older Inu looked to Hana and stated..."Your training is complete... Inuzuka Hana. Inu Sennin."

* * *

minutes later Konoha

* * *

Naruto's grin still hadn't left his face until he remembered he would not be on a team with Kiba, or Hinata. A stray tear escaped his eye. He didn't know or understand why. Hinata saw him and smiled sadly as she did know his heart. Naruto wiped the tear away and almost smiled himself when he saw that she was surrounded by Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. Those were a few people he knew he could trust to keep her safe.

The rest of the teams went as expected. After the rest of the jonin sensei were introduced and left with their teams, team seven was left... alone... bored... for three hours.

FLASHBACK /A FEW MOMENTS AFTER THE OTHER TEAMS AND THE HOKAGE LEFT

"Oi Sasuke! How you been bro!"

"Good. Good to see you home Naruto!"

Sakura was a bit apprehensive as she saw what Naruto pulled when he summoned Kurama, but took in a deep breath and said, "My mother told me to be cautious around you Uzumaki-san...and I find myself in agreement. You are dangerous... That said... I like dangerous. So I will make my own assumptions about you if that's okay with you."

"Hn," Naruto said, surprising Sasuke and Sakura with his Uchiha like response. "The only reason you are giving me a chance is because you remember the advice from Tenni and me five years ago. You're just trying to play it cool."

Sasuke's eyebrow went up in interest, "What 'u' talking bout' dobe?"

"Quiet baka!" Sakura said as she raced across to the middle part of the room and gently bopped Naruto's head. Naruto didn't even try to dodge as he planned to catch her fist and flip her over, BUT he sensed no malicious intent. She whispered, "Quit it Nakuma!"

Naruto laughed out loud. "Nothing to worry about teme. An inside joke Sakura reminded me of from five years ago."

After another hour, the three decided a Jonin should be on time and should not be late to meet his students.

Ninja wire, fuin seals, and senbon are not a good combination to allow three twelve year old's bordering on thirteen.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Naruto sniffed the air and smiled. It'd been a while, but even with the scent erasers, having trained with Inuzuka Hana for a few months made his already Kurama enhanced olfactory senses even better. Naruto was going to enjoy this.

Much to the groups surprise and chagrin, a masked Jonin arrived in a Shunshin. He looked around the room and took note of all of the traps, back up traps and noted that even those had back ups.

A sweet tone arose from the pink haired petite shinobi who stated, "You're our sensei?" To which he simply nodded. "You're late," was her equally sweet reply.

* * *

Five minutes later

* * *

A person wrapped like a mummy with a hitai-ite over one of his eyes found himself bound, gagged, and his chakra locked so he could not use the escape jutsu.

"Please meet us on the roof in thirty minutes sensei... And please remember not to be late this time." Sakura said as she, Sasuke, and Naruto jumped out of the side window and started walking up the side wall.

The Jonin was esteemed, highly skilled and sought after assassin specialist Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi laid out on he ground realized that if he doesn't kill the three kids who pulled this off on him... he may have found the first gennin team he passes allows to serve as his personal gennin team.

* * *

To be Continued... By the end of March... Fave Follow and REVIEW my pretties!


	21. Konohamaru, Tora, & An Old Drunk

Angel Hatake: Hinata did what she thought best to keep Hanabi safe. She still has feelings for him. Don't worry. It will just take a little time for them to show. Can't just hand Naruto the girl. The would make a boring story. ;)

* * *

Mundane Beast: You are so right. Danzo did attempt to overplay his hand. And team placement IS up to the Hokage.

* * *

Justme78: The story was always meant to be NaruHina. I only meant for the Tenten thing to be a strong friendship, but it started to become a little more like puppy love on top of friendship. As for Karin... You'll just have to wait and see. ;)

* * *

Roxxie.88: I was tortured with my decision to change the team, but I always wanted to do an origin story which meant I needed the real team 7. That said... it doesn't mean the teams can't change later. ;)

* * *

Fanofthisfiction: Missed your feedback. LoL. Long and short of it is... Naruto is a Chunin of Uzu to solidify his hold on his kingdom there, but is a Konoha genin along with some of the kids that returned with him. The rest will be tested if they want to be shinobi or not 'off camera.'

Take a look at the title of the Last Chapter. "A Touch of Cannon." It is leading the kids back to Konoha... Tsunade is off at the capital dealing with some things and Hiruzen is wearing the hat again until Tsunade returns. So it slightly aligns to cannon for now. I've been waiting a long time for the story to get to this point...

* * *

AN: - Chapters: 20 - Reviews: 147 - Favs: 167 - Follows: 207. I didn't know I had over 207 followers! OMword! Thank you all so much! Woo hoo! 147 reviews. 167 followers! I feel like 'I'm in the money!' LoL. I'm even in two C2's! My day is made. Thank you all for your support! :D :)

* * *

Chapter 21: Konohamaru, Tora, and an old drunk. Cannon Part 2?

* * *

Last Time

"Oi Sasuke! How you been bro!"

"Good. Good to see you home Naruto!"

Sakura was a bit apprehensive as she saw what Naruto pulled when he summoned Kurama, but took in a deep breath and said, "My mother told me to be cautious around you Uzumaki-san...and I find myself in agreement. You are dangerous..." to which Naruto lifted an eyebrow with a mischievous grin. Sakura continued, "That said... I like dangerous. So I will make my own assumptions about you if that's okay with you?"

"Hn," Naruto said, surprising Sasuke and Sakura with his Uchiha like response. "The only reason you are giving me a chance is because you remember the advice from Tenni and me five years ago. You're just trying to play it cool."

Sasuke's eyebrow went up in interest, "What 'u' talking bout' dobe?"

"Quiet baka!" Sakura said as she raced across to the middle part of the room and gently bopped Naruto's head. Naruto didn't even try to dodge as he planned to catch her fist and flip her over, BUT he sensed no malicious intent. She whispered, "Quit it Nakuma!"

Naruto laughed out loud. "Nothing to worry about teme. An inside joke Sakura reminded me of from some years back. Some memory though," Naruto complemented.

After another hour, the three decided a Jonin should be on time and should not be late to meet his students.

Ninja wire, fuin seals, and senbon are not a good combination to allow three twelve year old's bordering on thirteen to have access to... especially at the same time.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Naruto sniffed the air and smiled. It'd been a while, but even with the scent erasers, having trained with Inuzuka Hana for a few months in Uzu made his already Kurama enhanced olfactory senses even better. Naruto was going to enjoy this.

Much to the groups surprise and chagrin, a masked Jonin arrived in a Shunshin. He looked around the room and took note of all of the traps, back up traps and noted that even those had back ups.

A sweet tone arose from the pink haired petite shinobi who stated, "You're our sensei?" To which he simply nodded. "You're late," was her equally sweet reply.

* * *

Five minutes later

* * *

A person wrapped like a mummy with a hitai-ite over one of his eyes found himself bound, gagged, and his chakra locked so he could not use the escape jutsu.

"Please meet us on the roof in thirty minutes sensei... And please remember not to be late this time." Sakura said as she, Sasuke, and Naruto jumped out of the side window and started walking up the side wall as the seals were only in effect in the room. The Jonin was esteemed, highly skilled and sought after assassin specialist Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi laid out on he ground realized that if he doesn't kill the three kids who pulled this off on him... he may have found the first gennin team he passes and allowed to serve as his personal gennin team.

* * *

Currently- Twenty Nine Minutes Later, The Roof of the Academy

* * *

A flicker was seen by the three Konoha Genin as their potential sensei deemed them worthy of his presence. Naruto looked at him and stated Honestly, "You really shouldn't have been late to our meeting. Our time is as precious to us as yours likely is to you. I do believe We may end up having long memories for those who waste our time... Right team?"

"Hai," the two others answered noncommittally. The masked ninja could almost be seen gaping. He was sure that Naruto and Sasuke knew each other, but to have the Haruno girl join in too... And she didn't even seem like a fan girl to either of them.

 _ **I've hit the jackpot!**_ Kakashi realized. _Now how to test them without actually going through the bell test. I am sure they've already figured out ways around these test somehow, though I don't know how they would have learned about it..._

"Oi, sensei! If you're wondering, I'd prefer not to do the bell test. Kurama already told me about how my dad did that test and how the Sanin before them did that test. And...Oh holy … Okay. We need to do the bell test. We already know the purpose of it. It's teamwork."

Kakashi's chagrin was showing, but Naruto continued, "But Team seven has always produced legendary teams, or at least one or two of the four squad unit. Let's try to do so again with our team. Starting with the bell test."

"Might help if we got to know our sensei if we are to be a team however. Right sensei?" Sakura asked as silkily sweet as she did in the classroom Kakashi doesn't want to see again for a while.

Kakashi was flabergasted, but opted to play it cool. "Hm? Did you all say something."

Instead of reacting with yells, the teens right/left eye twitched respectively. Kakashi held back his own chuckle. "Let's go through some intros shall we. Likes, dislikes, dreams etc."

"Why don't you give us a demonstration sensei," Sakura again asked with a sweetness that could melt the paint off walls.

"Okay. Name's Hatake Kakashi. I don't really want to tell you my likes and dislikes, and you haven't earned the right to know my dreams yet."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other then nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura said as she pointed to said blonde.

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke stated as he glanced at the pink haired girl in her slight red leather armored outfit.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto finished as he nodded to the Dark haired boy leaning against the fence

Kakashi waited for more information, but none came after nearly a moment. He already knew what he wanted to from their files, but the files said nothing about such quick bonding skills. But then he remembered the Uchiha already knew Uzumaki and Haruno. And Haruno is getting on with Uzumaki well enough. And they take every chance they get to team up against Kakashi.

 _ **'Forget the jackpot. I've won the tripple digit jackpots of teams!'**_ Kakashi celebrated in his mind.

He thought about the test, but realized they'd given him their own test twice now. They were becoming a cohesive team. The bell test wasn't even needed.

"Meet me tomorrow morning in training field eighteen where we will do some training to see where you all stand on your skills. After that, dependent on your performance, we may take on some in village missions. Basically chores, but they are a way to make money until you start higher ranked missions. Plus they help with the villages finances as well. To his surprise, he got a simple answer without complaint.

"Hai sensei," they answered respectfully before he vanished in a swirl of leaves as he again thought, _**'Jackpot! I've hit the motherload!** '_

"Before we go our separate ways, we should probably go train together and find out where we stand as an assault force," Naruto suggested.

Sakura gave him a slightly weary look as she wondered, "What makes you think we are assault oriented?"

Naruto gave a smile, but a rare serious one. "You have clean, polished cuticles which tells me you are a bit of a girly girl, but not so much that you won't get your hands dirty. Maybe some medical training too. Your arms are toned, but not bulky. So you have had some help with taijutsu. Plus you have that look that says you are analyzing everything around you. In detail. That is also the sign of a musician if i'm not mistaken, but I could be wrong. I don't know if the academy stuff here has gotten any better, but Iruka sensei said that it used to be really bad just a few years ago."

Sakura nodded at this. Sasuke waited expectantly to which Naruto made him wait until Sasuke said, "Well?" Naruto had a quick laugh before he replied. "Use your words teme. If you want help, or want people to answer your questions... you need to speak." Sakura covered her mouth to bite back her giggle.

Sasuke wasn't used to not getting what he wanted without asking due to his clan being noble, but he wasn't above anyone else. Or so he thought at least. That is what made him so loved around the village. His clan name didn't make him super arrogant... though moments like these nearly made him revert to his clan's old ways of arrogance, but he shook it off. What would his brother think if he heard that when he returned home from his mission.

"Why was I friends with you again," Sasuke wondered aloud while Naruto just grinned.

The next day Kakashi worked with the team on team building skills for a few hours, but realized that was a waste of time since this team seemed to go together like miso and soup. Cinnamon and Rolls, Ramen and broth.

* * *

After a few days of training Naruto met up with some of his people from Uzu who had chosen to become shinobi of Konoha.

Team Yugao, just after there morning training was allowed to break for the day. Idate, Shiho, and a black haired kid with a bowl cut and a black cut off jacket. Looked a little odd to be on a boy, but who was Naruto to judge. Idate found a strength he hadn't had since being assigned to team Yugao. He shouted out to her before she vanished after she collected her training gear.

"Oi. Sensei. This is who I was talking about," Idate yelled. "Yo Naruto-sama!"

Naruto sighed. "You haven't called me that in years Idate. We're more like brothers. No need to be so formal man."

"Come on Naruto. You're messing up my professional appearance in front of my new sensei!"

Said sensei's eyebrow rose slightly in amusement. Shiho and the other teammate walked over. "This is Naruto-SAMA!" The dirty blonde in glasses, Shiho announced, much to her counter blonde's minor annoyance.

"Good to meet you Naruto-san," Yugao offered him her hand. His sense of smell and familiarity spiked. He immediately knelt down respectfully and stated, "I won't say how I know this, but I thank you for helping to protect me before we left on our journey."

Yugao was about to deny it, but Kakashi appeared at the sight of his student knelt down. "He won't let you deny it. His sense of smell almost rivals an Inuzuka's."

Nodding in Understanding, She offered her hand again. Naruto took it this time after she nodded her acceptance of his thanks.

Naruto was then introduced to a pale young man with dead looking eyes who went by the name of Sai.

"Naruto-sama! Did you know we get PAID to do chores? They call them missions! I call them free money! Woo hoo!" Shiho whooped with joy.

Naruto felt slightly guilty, but on Uzu there was no need for money yet. They all worked together to farm, cook, clean and worked more so as a family unit than a village for the most part. "Um... Yeah. It's great. I didn't pay you all before because we worked using a bartering and a family system," he defended.

Shiho just waved him off. "No worries Naruto-sama. You were always fair to us. More so than that mean old Nagato sensei!" to which Naruto paled slightly. He'd nearly forgotten that his uncle was a bit of a brutal taskmaster to all but him and his closest friends.

"Naruto is the one guy we said might be able to take Yugao sensei in swordplay," Shiho informed Yugao and Kakashi. Kakashi's eyebrow rose as he placed his little orange book away and turned to Naruto who had went from a fun loving goof to a shinobi in the blink of an eye. Naruto obviously didn't want this discussed, but if Kakashi was to be a good instructor, he would have to know his student's skill.

"Naruto, how about you demonstrate a little of your Kenjutsu skills for us?" Kakashi prompted. With practiced ease, Naruto declined, "My sword is not for the entertainment of others, or the edification of those wanting to see my techniques. Some are clan specific secrets. But more importantly... when I unsheathe my blade... it's meant to end a life. Please don't ask me to do so unless you are prepared to accept the possibility of me accidentally killing a comrade."

Kakashi and Yugao were taken back by this, but ordered the three genin across the field. Kakashi's face one of concern and inquisition. "You are a shinobi of Konoha Naruto-kun. So your concern is appreciated, but to help us help you and your own team integrate into the most cohesive unit possible I will need to see you at your best... and worst. I need to know I can bring you off of your fighter's high if you begin to lose control. You aren't the only kenjutsu specialist who has gone through this," he said with a quick nod to Yugao who sighed, but nodded. "Myself, Yugao, and Gekko Hayate have had to fight down that killing urge... especially when one we love or care about was in danger."

Naruto gritted his teeth a little and closed his eyes behind his black mask. His eyes once again opened as a battle hardened warrior, "As you wish. But don't say I didn't warn you... Now both of you... come at me."

* * *

Ten Minutes Later.

* * *

Naruto was laid out on the ground unconscious while the two Jonin sensei looked at each other panting slightly. They wanted to sit on the ground and try to get in more air to their lungs, but refused to let the other students see the exhaustion that nearly overtook them. They re-sheathed their swords, and Kakashi's vanished into what appeared to be an old tattoo. Had the veteran shinobi used ninjutsu on top of their blades, Naruto would have been easily overpowered, despite having the massive chakra reserves and hints of magic training and a decent arsenal of his own jutsu; however, he is still not as experienced a fighter, no matter how gifted he is. These two are the elite of the elite. Had Naruto summoned Kurama however... that might have been a much different story, but even then, it was a very draining experience to do so when bringing out the fully formed tailed beast.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto was conscious again. He stood and held off the offer of help from Yugao. But that didn't stop her from giving him a small smile. Naruto was a little confused by this, but returned the warm greeting.

"You did well Naruto. Your skills are impressive. Unique too. I recognized Anbu and even a bit of the thought lost Uzushigakure Uzuken style."

Naruto didn't move, but nodded crisply. Naruto didn't realize that Yugao knew of his other home. Yugao fought hard not to chuckle. She didn't want to embarrass the young genin/daimyo. So instead she said, "Kakashi was going to take you to the hospital, but I asked him to leave you here with me as you seemed to be healing super humanly fast anyway. Most likely due to your burden. Anyway, I am getting off track. I wanted to help you finish your training in Kenjutsu. I was trained in Kenjutsu by Uzumaki Kushina in Kenjutsu and a few other arts if interested. It will also help you reign in your... angrier urges."

Naruto's eyes widened and looked as if they would pop out of his head at that.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

Naruto nodded dumbly before turning back around to realize his friends were still there with their teammate who seemed content to draw in silence.

"I'll work out a schedule with Kakashi then. Congratulatons Naruto-san. I don't normally take students. You will be the first."

Naruto shook off his silence and bowed respectfully as he asked, "Please take care of me sensei."

Kakashi who hadn't really left yet gaped at the amount of respect he showed Yugao vs. the little he'd been shown thus far. If he wanted Naruto's respect, he'd have to beat it into him via training. And through actions on the field of battle.

* * *

Two days later-

* * *

Naruto, not wanting to get used to living at 'home' was only there to sleep and get dressed and cook breakfast for himself and his tou-san. His cooking was no Ayame, but impressive still for a thirteen year old. Much to Teuchi's pride. Naruto took a long time to decide what he would wear. He was back in Konoha and would stick out like a sore thumb if he wore his Uzu Daimyo robes. He finally settled on his Kyuudo ranger uniform. It was a dark green leather armor with a hood with a long black trench jacket covering it. Many pockets were hidden on the armor, but they were just that... hidden. A few visible seals were on the outside of the armor, but many more placed by Naruto inside of the armor. (Think the Green Arrow armor from season 4 of Arrow). The Uzu swirl found on the back of most chunin and jonin flak jackets/vest miniaturized and on the left side of his left shoulder. He wore black shinobi tabbies with steel toe reinforcement, but padded to ensure the silence of a ranger. Two seals, one on each side where a pocket would normally be which held his kunai in one, his medical herbs and food stuff in the other.

Naruto was set. He walked over and gave his tou-san a quick hug as he said, "I'm off tou-chan. Make sure to give Ayame a ring. Let her know we got back to the leaf safely. You know how worried she gets."

"Who's the father again," Teuchi lightly teased as Naruto closed the door behind him. Teuchi realized that he only had Naruto for a little less than a year before he and Ayame went on their adventure to Uzu. He was kept busy with his businesses, but he thought of his children often. Now Ayame officially moved away from the leaf, and Naruto would surely move into his own place soon. ' _What's an old man like me to do?'_ he wondered solemnly.

Naruto ran around the village a few times, getting his morning laps over with. He thanked Celeste mentally for giving him the ingredients for creating an antiperspirant deoderant. He'd be the richest man alive should he follow his father's idea of splitting people up so that no one person could make it... ' _Unless... I use kage bunshin... hehehe.'_ he thought with a grin until a pang of guilt hit him. He still hadn't been able to contact Celeste again over the last year. He had a bad feeling that some great harm had come to her. While he still planned on finding out what, he still didn't know exactly how to start. He would have to confer with Kurama later.

Naruto arrived a bit earlier to his visit with the old hokage and shot the breeze with old sandaime in the Hokage's main office. Soon after the conversation started a blur was seen blasting past Naruto. Naruto's finely tuned instincts kicked in and he appeared in front of the hokage as a small voice called out, "I've got you now Gra..." before a tanto was at his neck. Fortunately Naruto's arm was caught by the three anbu in the room as well as the old hokage himself. A fourth shinobi arrived in all black, with shades and a bandanna on. He pulled Konohamaru back quickly, and glared daggers at the tanto wielding Naruto. Luck was on the young child's side, Otherwise the young hooligan might have been missing a neck a few short milliseconds later. The sandaime took a breath and waved away his anbu who reluctantly obeyed. Naruto returned his sword to it's sheath slowly.

The little boy had wet his pants slightly, but his pride would not allow him to let this slide. He pointed at Naruto accusingly and screamed, "You tripped me then held a sword to my neck! You made me lose to my Jiji for the title of Hokage. Apologize!" he declared, 'knowing' that finding out the boy was the 'honored' grandson of the sandaime would make this 'nobody' cower. Boy was he mistaken.

Naruto walked over and bopped the little boy on the head. The hokage again had to wave his anbu off much to his own amusement. "I don't care if you were Celeste kami-sama's son. You are rude, and arrogant. I didn't trip you. You tripped over your own feet."

Ebisu, Konohamaru's caretaker raced into the hokage's open office upon seeing Naruto fist pointed down on Konohamaru's capped head. Seeing the little boy in pain, Ebisu went to strike Naruto who gingerly flipped over him, getting his own headache from the days events. "Ebisu who was now in front of Konohamaru in a defensive position stated, "You will stay away from the honored grandson you filth. Your pranks and snark are known far and wide and I will not have you currupting Konohamaru."

Naruto all but ignored Ebisu as he said, "I guess I'll see you jiji. Probably later today after my teams D-rank.

As Ebisu turned to speak to the Hokage, he realized with quite a fright, "Honorable grandson!" He was terrified to have the sandaime see he'd lost his grandson. An elite of his status failing at such a noble position.

"I think Konohamaru may have just left to enlist Naruto as his new sensei," the old Sarutobi said with a wry grin much to Ebisu's chargrin.

"Never!" Ebisu cried out in a flicker of leaves, vanishing and leaving the Anbu to clean up the leaves. They didn't care. Today at least. At least it wasn't a boring day.

* * *

A few minutes later, one of the forest covered side streets of Konoha, Naruto rolls his eyes as he points out, "You do realize rocks aren't supposed to be square right?"

"And that's why I want you to be my boss. I want you to train me to be Hokage!"

Normally Naruto would have brushed off such a ridiculous plea from a kid, but was curious as to why the kid wanted the hat. He remembered a lot of the looks he received when he proclaimed it every other day at that age. "Why should I help you train? I have a few reasons for wanting the hat myself. There are some things going on in the village that need to change for the better, but we'll save those for another day. Hit me up with your reasoning."

"I'm seen as 'the honorable grandson' and nothing else. I want to be seen for myself. Not living in my grandfather's shadow. Heck, even my uncle Asuma's shadow. He was one of the twelve shinobi guardians of Kirito-sama," Konohamaru admitted. "Ebisu-sensei says he can show me all the shortcuts to becoming Hokage since he is considered an elite instructor."

That being revealed to Naruto pissed him off. He then stated, "Listen little man. Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Now down to business. There are no secret shortcuts to becoming Hokage. For me... I've been blessed with a gift if you will. A tag team partner and a clan that makes my chakra astronomical in comparison to most... and with time I gained a good bit of control over it. That helped me to speed up my movements, do jutsu's a bit easier, and not get tired so easily... but that still doesn't mean I am a better shinobi than anyone else. It just means I have to work that much harder to keep my chakra control. I have to work that much harder to do simple jutsu which would be easier with someone having smaller reserves. The only way to become hokage will be hard work and a drive like no other around you. Dedication to your arts, and the will to never give up. You will have to be dependable. Those around you will have to know that they can trust in you to try to keep them and their families safe. Can you honestly say that you can do that right now?" Upon Konohamaru's sad shake of his head, Naruto allowed a small smile. "I will train you when I have time. I give you my word, and I never go back on it. That is my nindo, but I already have multiple sensei teaching me. So my time is limited, not to mention missions outside of the village I may start soon. I am very fortunate. I would recommend you talk to your uncle Asuma and your grandfather seriously and convince them to train you. Let them know that you don't plan on graduating with the three jutsu from the academy. You plan on graduating with at least twelve, with two of them being b rank or higher. Will you actually achieve those goals? Who knows, but you set your goals high and never let anyone tell you otherwise, do you hear me?" Naruto asked with the utmost seriousness.

"I do," He replied. "I will earn the right to be called by my name... and perhaps one day... the honor of being called the Hokage."

"Get away from the honorable grandson you heathen!" Ebisu yells out as he attempts to interrupt whatever evil Naruto was putting into Konohamaru's innocent mind. Naruto had however had enough... but so had Konohamaru.

"Ebisu-sensei," Konohamaru yelled out with as much venom as his little voice could muster. "You lied to me!"

"I did no such thing," completely flabbergasted at the thought of such an accusation.

"Naruto-sensei told me there are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage and it takes hard work, de..dedi..dedication, yeah that's it... and the ability to be loved by the people. And... um... Oh yeah. And a willingness to put your life on the line. I remember that from grandpa. The will of fire!"

Ebisu was speechless. He never expected to have something so profound come from the young Sarutobi's mouth. He then remembered the word sensei after Naruto. After a moment's consideration, he decided to take a chance on Naruto. "You will not teach him anything," cutting off any protest either was about to make, "Unless I am present and can watch out for the safety of my ward. I will assist where needed. Let's see just how good of a sensei you will be when you do reach Jonin Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto simply smirked and started walking away as he stated, "Challenge accepted."

"See you Naruto-nii!" Konohamaru shouted. Naruto called back, "Naruto-nii or Naruto-sensei? Either way, I won't go easy on you in your training."

"Both!" Konohamaru replied with a laugh.

* * *

Somewhere in the mountains of Iwa on one of her first infiltration missions after returning to duty in Konoha Mitarashi Anko had a delightful shiver run up her spine and a sadistic smirk appeared on her face. Ironically, the same thing could be said of Ichiraku Ayame in Uzu.

* * *

Three hours later, Hokage Office, A very disheveled Sasuke along with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stood before the Hokage, Daimyo Kirito's wife, Madam Shijimi and Mizuki. Mizuki sighed when he saw Naruto. Kurama sensed something from Mizuki, but he couldn't tell what exactly. It wasn't hatred, but there was no love lost either.

Ooh. My precious Tora! Oh how mama has missed you. I will give you twice as many hugs to show you how much you were missed. That way you don't keep feeling you need to run off."

Naruto had a thought, "Excuse me your grace... but if I may make an observation?" to which Hiruzen, Mizuki, Kakashi, and Sakura paled, while Sasuke's eye's opened a little wider in curiosity. "I have taken note of the last four times we have caught Tora. He doesn't seem to mind being caught if done gently. I can see you love Tora to pieces, but I believe you may be putting a little too much physical pressure on Tora when showing him affection. He loves you. That much is clear, or else he would fight harder to get away from you now, but he seems content to just slightly whine. The second thing is that I took note of the way Tora moved. Tora is no ordinary cat."

This caught everyone's attention. "The way Tora moves is like that of a chakra enhanced summon animal, from a prestigious summoning clan. I don't know much about summons outside of a little independent study, and a slight connection to the summoning realm via a bloodline I guess you could call it (magic). Sasuke, Sakura, please shut the windows and the door for a moment." Upon a nod from the hokage, they did. "Now please place Tora on the floor." Lady Shijimi did, having retrieved him from Sasuke moments before. "Hello Tora," Naruto said with a small smile. "It would be my greatest honor to meet you."

To everyone's shock, Tora sat before Naruto, then bowed respectfully to Naruto and replied, "The Honor is mine Naruto-sama."

The daimyo's wife fainted, along with Sakura, and even Kakashi dropped his favorite orange book. Mizuki tilted his head like a dog in confusion.

A few minutes later, Lady Shijimi and her now noble friend Tora made their way to the gate to be escorted home by a jonin team.

"So Jiji," Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke gently popped Naruto. "Show him some respect dobe. Sorry sandaime-sama!" all called in unison except Naruto.

Naruto stood from his forced bow and said, "They are never going to get that while you are a conniving old bastard who's too smart for his own good sometimes... We are still family in all but blood."

Naruto just played his heartstrings like a fiddle, and Sarutobi knew it... but didn't care because he knew deep down Naruto meant every word. "You were saying Naruto?" to which everyone's jaw dropped at how easily the former hokage let Naruto's insolence go.

"We've done plenty of D-ranks. I know the protocol for Konoha. But I have long passed that mark in real experience as a ninja, and my teammates have as well after a few talks with Sasuke about certain... slithery situations. We're easily ready for C-rank, if not low B-rank."

Mizuki was about to interfere when the sandaime looked to Kakashi and asked, "Kakashi?"

"Naruto was trained by Mitarashi Anko, an unnamed Anbu (Tenzo), and at least two members of the long forgotten ranger core (to which Sasuke, Sakura, and Mizuki looked up in confusion). Sasuke has been trained by Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Shisui alongside Kato Shizune. Sakura has been trained in the medic and some poison arts by Kato Shizune and was secretly trained by Tsunade-sama until that was released to the public when she temporarily stepped down to work at the capital for these next few months. Their teamwork is scary impressive. Naruto is a Natural leader, with Sasuke a close second. Sakura's analytical prowess would impress a Nara. Given what I have seen over the last few days, they should be chunin already, bordering low jonin."

At this the old Hokage's pipe fell from his mouth and his papers nearly caught on fire and would have should Mizuki not snuffed out the ashes before they caught flame.

A few minutes later the sandaime called for his secretary to send in the client. And older gentleman who smelled of rum. Jack Daniels if the old hokage's nose was anything to go by, and the size of the paper bag holding the bottle the man carried (Sorry if I got that brand wrong. I am not a drinker. LoL).

"These brats are who're supposed to protect me?" the drunkard asked as she swayed side to side.

Naruto wanted to step up but Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him. She slammed of her gloved fist into the other. The shock wave knocked the man sober. He then gave a grin. "Oh, I am so getting A class nin for the price of C. Thank you Hokage-SAMA!" the now only half drunk man laughed maniacally. Sakura walked back to her team who all grinned.

* * *

To be continued. Probably when I reach 180, or maybe 175 reviews. Not many. I am just setting a goal of when to try to have the next chapter done by. Hopefully less than a month this time. Woo hoo! The next chapter is already done and I am editing it now. Woo Hoo!


	22. Enter The Bloody Demon Of The Mist

AN: FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I AM TAKING ON THE HATED, YET WONDERFUL TITLE OF 'REVIEW WHORE!' I NEED THEM. LIKE A DRUG. I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT THEM. (BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA). I NEED TO REACH 200 REVIEWS SOON SO MY FRAGILE LITTLE WRITER'S EGO CAN FEEL LIKE IT BELONGS HERE.. WITH ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL MINIONS... I MEAN READERS.

* * *

SilverMaille:How did I miss this review! It was awesome! As for me being a review whore? Not usually. I thought I'd try the tactic and see where it got me. LOL. The one story that I actually got angry over no seemed to review was my 'Bloody Dance' story, but after re-reading it... I can sorta see why it didn't do so well. Some chapters were awesome, but the rest and my writing style was beyond amateurish. Anyway, thanks for the Honest review. Lol.

* * *

Zafnak: Thanks for the input. I did a little researching upon receiving your review. Even though Sake is the most widely known drink of choice in Japan, they do sometimes frequent other alcoholic beverages. But I will likely have him drinking Sake the rest of the time once they reach his home. Thanks for taking the time to give your opinion/feedback. I greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Very good questions... Two things. Sasuke's clan is allied to a Neko clan. So it may be Sasuke... Or it might be Hinata, or Sakura who gets it. Hm... As for their conversation.. the details aren't important, just the results in this case.

* * *

dai sennin kurosaki d naruto : I will try to eventually go back and fix that. Thanks for pointing it out.

* * *

Kibou-kun: Quite possibly the best, most well thought out review ever! Thanks. LoL.

* * *

Ntraveler: The Haku/Zabuza meeting will go a little different than most.

* * *

Guest: Glad to see you are enjoying it.

* * *

Mundanebeast: You have no idea how right you are. Gato is in for a 'treat.'

* * *

Galndrael: Thanks for the info. I will enjoy writing the next chapter. It's much grander than this one... ;)

* * *

Angel Hatake: You are one of my Ego's best friends. LoL. Thanks again for the great review. :)

* * *

 _ **Last time-**_

To everyone's shock, Tora sat before Naruto, then bowed respectfully to Naruto and replied, "The Honor is mine Naruto-sama."

The daimyo's wife fainted, along with Sakura, and even Kakashi dropped his favorite orange book. Mizuki tilted his head like a dog in confusion.

A few minutes later, Lady Shijimi and her now noble friend Tora made their way to the gate side by side to be escorted home by a jonin team.

"So Jiji," Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke gently popped Naruto. "Show him some respect dobe. Sorry sandaime-sama!" all called in unison except Naruto.

Naruto stood from his forced bow and said, "They are never going to get that while you are a conniving old bastard who's too smart for his own good sometimes... We are still family in all but blood."

Naruto just played his heartstrings like a fiddle, and Sarutobi knew it... but didn't care because he knew deep down Naruto meant every word. "You were saying Naruto?" to which everyone's jaw dropped at how easily the former hokage let Naruto's insolence go.

"We've done plenty of D-ranks. I know the protocol for Konoha. But I have long passed that mark in real experience as a ninja, and my teammates have as well after a few talks with Sasuke about certain... slithery situations. We're easily ready for C-rank, if not low B-rank."

Mizuki was about to interfere when the sandaime looked to Kakashi and asked, "Kakashi?"

"Naruto was trained by Mitarashi Anko, an unnamed Anbu (Tenzo), and at least two members of the long forgotten ranger core (to which Sasuke, Sakura, and Mizuki looked up in confusion). Not to mention some wind techniques from Sarutobi Asuma. Sasuke has been trained by Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Shisui alongside Kato Shizune. Sakura has been trained in the medic and some poison arts by Kato Shizune and was secretly trained by Tsunade-sama until that was released to the public when she temporarily stepped down to work at the capital for these next few months. Their teamwork is scary impressive. Naruto is a Natural leader, with Sasuke a close second. Sakura's analytic prowess would impress a Nara. Given what I have seen over the last few days, they should be chunin already, bordering low jonin."

At this the old Hokage's pipe fell from his mouth and his papers nearly caught on fire and would have should Mizuki not snuffed out the ashes before they caught flame.

A few minutes later the sandaime called for his secretary to send in the client. And older gentleman who smelled of whiskey. Jack Daniels if the old hokage's nose was anything to go by, and the size of the paper bag holding the bottle the man carried (Sorry if I got that brand wrong. I am not a drinker. LoL).

"These brats are who're supposed to protect me? The mighty bridge builder Tazuna, hailed as a master designer by nations daimyo's?" the drunkard asked as he swayed side to side.

Naruto wanted to step up but Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him. She slammed one of her gloved fist into the other. The shock wave knocked the man sober. He then gave a grin. "Oh, I am so getting A class nin for the price of C. Thank you Hokage-SAMA!" the now only half drunk man laughed maniacally. Sakura walked back to her team who all grinned.

* * *

It was a breezy day out. Naruto's team gathered supplies and arrived with packs on their backs at the front gate. Much to everyone's surprise, including the client... Hatake Kakashi was completely on time! It nearly gave his genin heart attacks. It made him ponder doing that a little more often to other people as well.

Naruto pulled his teammates to the side and and gave them a few storage scrolls. While seeing them suffer through carrying them for a few hours crossed his mind, he opted not to anger them by holding out. He gave them a quick tutorial on quickly sealing and unsealing items from the basic sealing scrolls. Sakura hugged him but quickly released him when she felt an odd spike of killing intent aimed at her. Naruto recognized it, but couldn't locate it. He could only smirk. He placed his hand in the air in a secret sign of friendship he and Hinata made years ago on Uzu when just playing around. It became 'their' little thing. The killing intent vanished as did the chakra signature Kakashi noticed with a knowing eye smile. He remembered what happened last year at the Hyuuga residence. Though not many knew the truth of that day.

Naruto was slightly impressed with Sasuke and Sakura's protective gear as well. While not nearly as good as his, he expected to see Sasuke in a black or blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol and some standard pants, or shorts. He was shocked to see a leather type armor too. Slightly similar to his own, but no hood, no seals that he could see, and a more Inspired design, but not without a few ranger touches. He wondered how Sasuke was able to get such a good quality. His was black however. His clan's symbol small, and on the back of his belt instead of set as a huge target on his back.

Sakura too had new armor. Leather, and dark red. Close to burgundy. It had been a full body suit with additional protection in the form of a small leather skirt over the already armored legs, but gave a small sense of modesty. Plus a trench like jacket over her armor as well. It looked kind of like White Canary's outfit from Naruto's Legends of Tomorrow comic collection he recently bought. Upon further inspection, so did Sasuke's. His mouth now agape, but decided not to ruin his friends image by informing them they look like characters owned by DC comics he thought with a grin.

After an hour or so on the road, Sakura asked, "Why is it so hard to find a good place to eat?" Tazuna thought it was funny, and he along with the boys laughed at the 'joke,' but the boys and Kakashi knew what it was. It was a warning. 'Potential enemy near. Something out of place. Stay alert.' Kakashi had already figured it out, but was a little surprised to see Sakura having picked it up so soon. Sasuke having fought off Orochi-teme's minions so long allowed him a distinct advantage. He lowered his head and activated his fully matured Sharingan. Seeing through a puddle on the ground, he threw a kunai at it. It dispelled the illusion and a chain with a blade shot out from the trees. It wrapped around Kakashi and tore him to shreds. Sasuke made a split second decision to jump back and protect the client. Naruto and Sakura took off forward and engaged the enemy.

Naruto drew a special kunai that easily accepted chakra. Naruto put in a decent amount making the blade more solid and much sharper as it took off his opponent's finger as he underestimated the young blonde. Despite the pain, the first tried to body flicker away with a single handed seal. But to his surprise, the kunoichi of the group descended upon him as a hammer upon a nail. Her heel's kick smashed his head in.

Sakura turned towards the other who stood frozen at her heated glare. Waves of killing intent came off of her as she said, "This was my first mission out of our village jackass, and you had to go and kill our sensei! Our first mission a Failure because we have to return now. I have worked too hard to have my first real mission go down like this! Give me one good reason I should not do worse to you than I did to your friend?!"

To everyone's surprise, the nin fainted. Sasuke called out to Sakura, "Sakura! Calm down. Sensei is fine." Sakura's glare temporarily switched to Sasuke who tried to hide the small flinch her glare evoked, but he pointed upward, and Kakashi landed from where Sasuke pointed out. Naruto had already sensed his instructor minus any blood leaking out. He was about to inform Sakura but Sasuke beat him to the punch. Naruto took the initiative and placed a chakra suppression seal on the man whom Kakashi recognized as Meizu from a recent bingo book. Sasuke then tied him up while Kakashi tried to comfort Sakura.

"Sakura, I am so sorry you had to deal with your first kill on this mission." but was stopped when Sakura grabbed him by the flak jacket and glared as she replied, "I don't care that I had to kill that scum. I've already killed while helping Sasuke-kun deal with attempts on capturing him. You let us think you were dead asshole!"

 _'So that's how those two can somewhat keep up with Naruto! I knew it!' Ka_ kashi realized with glee despite his... situation.

After a few minutes of convincing, Sakura agreed to let her sensei live... this time. Kakashi sent his group slightly out of hearing range. Once he returned to the group, he turned to their client, Tazuna.

"You lied to us. I should turn us around right now... however I believe if I tried, my team might mutiny. So we will continue to protect you... for now," to emphasize just how lucky the old bridge builder was.

After another few hours of travel, Naruto's stomach started to growl. He was about to suggest they stop and grab some grub. And he did just that when he saw a snow white rabbit. His entire team knew they all had food bars, and rations etc. But they also knew something was up with that rabbit. It was windy, but it was also mid spring. That rabbit's fur should be brown. Light brown at the least because of the type of rabbit it was.

 _'This is someone's pet, or substitution rabbit!" Sasuke realized as he ordered, "_ Everyone, down!"

Without hesitation Kakashi ducked and depended on his team to make sure Tazuna remained safe. To their credit, Sakura knocked the bridge builder down, narrowly avoiding a head cleaving. Sasuke ducked, but returned fire with shuriken in the direction the blade came from. Naruto leaped instead of ducked, and returned fire with a barrage of kunai. There were clangs heard as the weapons fell. The sword had ninja wire attached to it and was pulled back to it's owner before team seven could intercept it.

"Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi stated simply, having recognized the legendary blade Kubikiribōchō: The Executioner's blade.

The area in front of the bodyguards began to fade as fog started to obscure their vision as a menacing voice said, "So many spots to kill from. The throat, the heart, the lungs..."

"The lips, the teeth," Naruto started, "The tip of the tongue, "the rest of his team finished, including Kakashi.

"Cheeky brats," the disembodied voice said. "Let's see how confident you are when you start losing body parts. And then team members..."

Naruto asked, "Sasuke?"

To his annoyance, "Nothing. This fog is filled with chakra particles."

Naruto leaped up again as silently as he could before performing one of the most well known elemental jutsu (with a twist) at a low enough power not to accidentally harm his team or their client, "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!"

Wind gust surrounded Naruto, and as he landed, a burst of wind cleared the fog in the immediate area. Zabuza, somehow able to see Naruto appeared behind him with a kunai in his second hand and prepared to remove his head. Fortunately Kakashi had other plans. Kakashi threw two Kunai. One at the hand with the Executioner's blade. The other at Zabuza's head. Zabuza had a quick choice to make. Take off Naruto's head, or potentially have a Kunai stabbed into his own. It wasn't a hard choice. He kicked Naruto out of the way. Naruto who'd expected some sort of attack was glad he was wearing his armor, so the attack was only about thirty percent of what it would have been.

Naruto flipped back up and repeated his jutsu. He then glanced at Kakashi who nodded. Naruto got a sadistic look on his face. "So... you like playing with swords?" He asked rhetorically. Naruto posed dramatically and with little concentration called forth his semi-then double edged blade.

Zabuza chuckled mirthlessly. "So, the little ninja wants to play swordsman does he? Just surrender the bridge builder so I can go home, drink some sake, and read my new Ichi Ichi in peace."

 _A fellow brother of the Ichi Icha scene. He can't be that bad_ , Kakashi pondered. NOOO. Got to stay focused. For now we have a mission to complete.

"Naruto. Your orders are to obliterate him. Do not hold back like you started to when you sparred against 'us.' Am I crystal clear?"

"As diamond."

Naruto was a different person. His speed nearly tripped. He was upon Zabuza and kicked him in the chest, making Zabuza fumble his blade. Naruto again raced forward, flipped over Zabuza as he brought his own sword down in an attempt to divide Naruto in two. Naruto twirled around the next downward slashes. He parried Zabuza's forward thrust with his own blade, although Naruto's blade was getting chipped more and more by the second.

Eventually his blade finally gave in and broke near the hilt as Naruto narrowly escaped. His swordsman's rage began to die down as Kakashi ordered him back. Naruto only smirked as he glanced back at his sensei. Sasuke ran up behind Naruto and tilted his head toward Zabuza in a plan he and Naruto came up with. His eyes showed three tomoe for but a second, but they hoped Zabuza hadn't caught that and the red would just look like a reflection of the few odd colored trees remaining. Naruto summoned a very thick, very heavy staff with seals placed all over it. Naruto knew Zabuza was entranced for the few seconds he needed by Sasuke's sharingan due to his lack of reaction. He thrust his staff forward with a small burst of chakra which burned a small seal onto Zabuza's six pack of muscles. It, the pain was enough to break him out of the minor genjutsu. Realizing what happened, him being put under a genjutsu to his shame and embarrassment, he attempted to jump back, but could barely move himself much less lift his sword. His chakra had been sealed. And he was pissed... but nervous more so. But what happened next, no one (everyone) expected. A small senbon hit Zabuza's neck and he collapsed into a spasm until his body froze, and his skin started to pale slightly. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura formed a perimeter around their client as what appeared to be a Kiri hunter nin appeared, mask on and all.

Kakashi stepped forward and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here? You are interfering with our mission." Then he took note of the shape of the mask. "A Kiri hunter nin. Well I'm sorry, but my team just busted their ass on defeating him. They should get the reward and will turn him over to our kage who will transfer his body to yours."

Instead of trying to defend 'her' capture, the newly arrived hunter nin threw a few smoke bombs. Sasuke pointed north as he said, "We can still catch up if we hurry, but we should probably focus on our client's well being instead... despite losing out on a likely massive bounty."

Sakura slammed her hand to the ground and caused a small crater as she said, "Damn. Mama could have used a new pair of shoes!"

"Come on team. We should be in the residential area of wave in another hour," Kakashi ordered.

* * *

After forty minutes of travel, the team arrived at the front of Tazuna's home. All tired and grumpy from the trip. Not two hours later...

* * *

Inari, grandson to Tazuna, and son to Tsunami raged over how pathetic shinobi were and how powerless they were to stop Gato, the multimillionaire criminal who leads leads this worlds non shinobi syndicate. Inari lost his father to Gato's enforcers and that all but destroyed any chance of hope Inari had in things getting better. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi talked to Inari, but the boy had become so jaded, nothing short of a miracle could help him break that cycle of darkness in his heart.

Naruto stood up from the couch against the back wall and signaled for his sensei to follow him outside for a moment. Kakashi followed without question, as Naruto might have taken note of something the others had missed, or didn't want them worried about just yet.

Once they were outside the front door and away from earshot, Naruto revealed, "I don't have my spare swords on me. I don't have time to go back to Konoha to get more and I believe that even with all of my training, I would get in the way if I don't get my specialized weapons."

"What do you suggest?" Kakashi asked patiently, seeing where his genin's mind was.

Naruto closed his eyes and raised his right hand. A glow a little over fifty feet away could be seen. Kakashi immediately raised his headband and his Sharingan took note of an unknown energy. "What is that Naruto-kun?

"Due to our location, I can make intangible to everyone but me and a few chosen portals to Uzu," the last word whispered, "where I can restock. Plus I have gotten reports from my council, but I'd like to stop in. I'd like to remind those 'in charge' who the daimyo is' in case some decide to start trying to gain too much power... like a certain bandaged man who weaseled his way back into the Konoha echelon of power."

Kakashi sighed. He knew he really couldn't stop Naruto if Naruto had really wanted to sneak out, but respected his decision to respect the chain of command. "How long will it take you to return?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then answered, "Hopefully no more than twenty four hours. Any supplies you think we'll need that I can bring back?"

Kakashi hadn't thought of that benefit but gave his usual U smile under his mask and said, "Use your discresion. Keep safe Uz... no. That is Ichiraku Uzumaki Naruto."

So it was decided. Naruto didn't pack. He walked over to the orb immediately under the guise of training. In an instant, he was gone.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was surrounded by former Ame guards. Naruto's eyes hardened as he slowly replaced his Konoha headband with his Uzu one. A few guards who still hadn't met Naruto were still wary, but after a few seconds the main guard shook off his surprise and stated with a deep bow, "Welcome home daimyo-sama!"

The rest of the guard took a few seconds, allowing their eyes to adjust to the now night sky but followed suite. "Stand noble Uzu warriors. I am home but for a short visit. Please summon my council. I would like to know what news on making trade agreements with neighboring countries and the like."

Ten minutes later, Uzu Hall. Nagato went to sit in the main seat, but remembered to move one seat down at seeing it was their daimyo who called the meeting. "It is a surprise to see you for a visit daimyo-sama. Though a warning would be nice. Some of us would like a nice night's sleep," Ayame deadpanned her little brother with a big bright smile at his return visit. He grinned in return.

"I'm here mid-mission from the leaf. I came across a portal and opted to check in a little early. So status report?" Naruto ordered like a long time general.

Konan was the first to speak, "We have had thirteen children return from Konoha with black seals on their tongue. They appeared to be obedience seals. Quite similar to the Hyuuga's Caged Bird seal, but far more insidious."

* * *

Naruto's eye's slit and his skin began to glow white as a massive wave of power was felt from him. So much so that even Kakashi barely felt it back in wave thirty eight kilometers southwest of his current position. But felt it he did. _Keep safe Naruto-kun._

* * *

Naruto quickly regained his calm. The guards inside the room and most of the islanders outside could breathe again. For most it was the first time feeling their 'true' leader's real power. Those that underestimated it before would think twice before doing so again. Naruto never used Kurama's power as it is volatile to use his full power at such a young age. But a minor surge would surely not do him much harm.

 _ **Hehehe,**_ Arose was heard by Naruto. While the great fox was no longer evil per se', he sure as heck didn't mind a little senseless violence or intimidation. The flair of his power gave him a minimal bout of amusement before his partner spoke aloud again.

"Who is responsible for those seals? Were they able to be safely removed?"

Konan stood and addressed the court. "I wasn't able to completely remove them," much to Naruto's displeasure, "but Nagato-sama was able to after a little research. It was based on an old Uzushio design with some major adjustments. Only the person who placed the seal can remove it unless they have access to the chamber of seals. And only an Uzumaki can enter. No items may leave there except by the hand of the leader Naruto-dono," she explained respectfully.

Naruto was determined to turn this nightmare of an evening into something special. "Oi, Nagato!" Naruto said with a grin, "You still love that pretty blue haired lady beside you right?" Nagato's jaw dropped at the callous way Naruto asked, but shook it off quickly and yelled back, "Of course I do you baka!" Naruto turned to Konan. She raised her hands and said, "Do you really even need to ask?" with a small smile.

"Everyone, town center, five minutes. I don't care if everyone's in their p.j.'s. This is important."

While annoyed, no one argued with Naruto. Everyone filed out of the room except Ayame who came over and hugged her otouto who returned it with much gusto.

"Iruka will be glad to see you if you decide to travel back with me for a few weeks," Naruto hinted. She however shook her head. "Not yet. Got too much work left here to do. But let him know I will visit soon. But more importantly... what are we going to do about these seals? We can't let whoever is responsible for this get away with it."

"It's Shimura Danzo. He was beaten at his own game last year when I took on Kirito-dono. But since I was gone for a year, he's managed to get himself reinstated as a voting council member which should have been all but impossible. In addition, he's got the old man back in the center seat while Tsunade baa-sama is off at the capital being distracted from her job as Hokage. Danzo is trying to maneuver himself into the position of Hokage like he did last year. He is trying to rebuild his own personal little army of drones using the kids that were trained here. Bet he was shocked at my extra little security measure. Bitch ass wangsta! (I had too. LoL).

I wish I could talk to my godfather and ask him if he's heard anything."

Ayame looked to Naruto with a surprised, yet slightly guilty look. "What is it?" Naruto asked patiently.

Naruto's adopted sister took a deep breath and said, "Jiraiya was summoned here by Nagato and was the one to help him figure out which Uzumaki seals were used. He was not granted access to any confidential areas, but he seemed to really want to make things right by you and Nagato, even if you never knew. He is here. Probably hiding in the shadows outside now."

Naruto found himself less angry than he thought. Slightly annoyed at being left out of the loop again. That was something he planned on putting a stop to very soon, but in the meantime, he had a surprise to finish for his uncle. Naruto walked up to a hidden panel beside the old organ and applied a little of his chakra. A drawer opened which revealed thirteen golden rings. Naruto placed the most simple on his finger for the time being while leaving the most ostentatious one in the container. He then removed three more and sealed the box again with a 'shh' motion to Ayame who squealed a little, having picked up a little of what Naruto was about to do. Naruto walked outside and made his way to the top of the podium. He closed his eyes and a small purple light illuminated the small area. Most people closed their eyes, but once they opened them again, they found hundreds of chairs, and everyone dressed to impress. Those who were tired were now fully alert. The guards who had weapons still did, but they were now in formation. Naruto panted for but a moment before he stood tall and smiled.

"Jiraiya of the leaf: godfather to this nation's daimyo has deemed to spare us a visit. Isn't that right?" Naruto asked smartly.

Jiraiya mumbled something about intelligent brats. Naruto's smile widened a little further as he stated, "You stated to me on a few occasions that you wanted to make things right with me due to a few... circumstances of my younger days. As one of the most notable and honored shinobi of this generation, I ask that you step forward and step in as the highest current shinobi power in the land as I am here as daimyo at the moment, and my uncle is the reason we are meeting. It is nothing bad I can assure you, but please take your position behind the podium."

Jiraiya leaned down and asked quietly yet congenially, "What are you doing brat?"

"Taking a twenty four hour reprieve from a mission with Hatake Kakashi, Jonin supervisor's okay, so you don't report me as Awol," he laughed a bit. "And I am about to make your relationship with your former students golden. You will never likely be able to do wrong in their eyes again. Don't question it. Just let the master do what he does best. Fix things."

Jiraiya shook his head, but was too curious to say anything else. "Uncle. Front and center please. Only you. Your better half in a moment." Naruto said much to Nagato and Konan's embarrassment. Nagato appeared in a flash and Naruto whispered, "You are so welcome." as he slid Nagato a special ring. Nagato recognized it immediately. Nagato, after a moment was hit with an epiphany and grabbed his nephew up in a hug. He let finally released a shocked Naruto, but the entirety of Uzu stared at the ever cold Nagato in shock. This little boy, family or no was able to make Nagato lose his composure and nearly shout for joy. There was definitely something special about that boy.

After a moment, Nagato called out, having finally realized the change in venue and his own appeareance as it was only slightly changed from his traditional Kimono to a black one made of the finest silk. Konan stepped forward through the aise, and walked forward until she reached the podium. Nagato realized he forgot something. He got down on one knee before his beloved and said, "Konan. You have been at my side from the beginning. Through the hardships, and pain. You have stood by me. I know that if you stay at my side I can grow stronger. Mentally, physically, spiritually. Like the gaki (brat) said, you are my better half. Will you stay at my side through the freezing winters, the burning summers, sickness, health, heartache? The sunshine, the warmth of holding me close in our chambers," he allowed his childhood self to appear if for but a second, "Hit it meistro."

The dark skinned pianist in a pair of sunglasses started singing, " _Isn't she lovely. Isn't she wonderful_." Nagato glanced at Naruto who winked, making it appear as if this was all preplanned by both Naruto and Nagato. Nagato gazed deeply into Konan's eyes, her customary lip ring missing for the time being. Her gaze piercing his as he asked, "Make an honest man of me?"

Her smile appeared like magic. Tears flowed as she nodded her head. She then said, "The only thing that would make this day better was if Yahiko was here to give his blessing," Konan thought out loud, while Jiraiya and Nagato shared the same thought. Their companion lost to the last war against Hanzo.

A loud thunderclap was heard and a large bolt of lightning hit the ground. A figure in a brown robe appeared and gazed at the two love birds and grinned. "Shinigami-sama said the loud mouth who pulled this together is friends with his daughter, so he's giving me twenty minutes. Oh. Hey sensei. Good to see you too," he grinned, then turned back to Konan and Nagato." So hurry up and kiss the girl already!"

Nagato and Konan looked at Naruto who was just as stunned. Nagato and Jiraiya teared up as well. Yahiko was pulled up by Konan and Nagato on Nagato's side. His best man now present. Jiraiya grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Okay, we'll skip the long run. I now present to you Nagato and Konan of the Uzumaki clan. Place the ring Nagato." Naruto nodded as Nagato explained, "This ring is special. It will make you truly Uzumaki. Your very blood will hold our DNA. You don't have to use this ring, but I would be honored if you did."

Konan couldn't speak. She placed her hand out and Nagato placed the slightly too large ring on her finger. The ring shrank to a comfortable fit. Konan felt a small jolt of power rush through her as her hair color began to change. Instead of blue, her hair streaked. Dark purple, and streaks of Red. Just enough of her original DNA to prevent recessive problems for potential birthing, she realized, being a medical shinobi herself.

"Jiraiya grinned as he said, "What's the hold up? Kiss her already!"

The crowd went wild. The former deity and his angel finally tied the knot. This was the beginning of a new era of Uzu.

Two hours later-Jiraiya, Uzu Town Hall after the feast and mandatory holiday for the next day except for security, and even then, the shifts were shortened to allow others to spend time with their families.

"I guess now that I have restocked, I should be heading back. I have recharged a good deal after good food and great fellowship. And as before, I leave Uzu in your capable hands," Naruto said as he looked to his council of 'wisdom' as he had come to call them. "And Ayame of the family Ichiraku," Naruto said seriously. "You and Otou-sama have welcomed me into your family. I can't do this for him as he doesn't live here, and I have not formally restarted the Konoha division of the Uzumaki clan, so there are certain things not meant for Konoha's knowledge just yet," had said pointedly and Jiraiya started whistling whistfully to which Konan chuckled, still sad at having to see her friend leave again, but happy to have had the chance to say goodbye one more time.

"Will you accept a place among the main branch of the Uzumaki clan as my sister and protector of Uzu?" Naruto finished as he presented another ring. Ayame closed her eyes and thought for a long, hard few moments before finally extending her arm, allowing Naruto to place the ring on her finger. Her hair became completely red much to her and everyone else's shock.

"Today's chock full of surprises it seems," Naruto joked. He then turned to Jiraiya and asked, "Can you reseal the kids since they want to return to Konoha? This time with a crypto lock seal to make it harder for Danzo to get his grubby hands on them." After Jiraiya nods his assent Naruto then requested, "and get word to Tsunade baa-sama what's going on in the leaf. I think Danzo and Kirito are doing everything they can to keep her away from there. Jiji is doing okay, but he is getting old... and is becoming less able to fight off Danzo's behind the scenes schemes while Danzo's mind remains sharp as well kept blade."

Jiraiya didn't like the implications of what Naruto was suggesting, but took it in stride and agreed to his request.

Naruto spoke to the people of Uzu one by one for a while and showed that he didn't feel as if he was above even one of them. That made him not only liked by the former people of Ame, but slightly loved. He was their new leader, and they were coming to except that more and more every day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wave Country-

* * *

Zabuza was only hit with a low level two seal blocker, so he was able to remove it with his assistant's help, but it left him feeling drained. He needed the blonde kid with the red tips eliminated. Otherwise his mission would fail. And if that power surge he felt a little while ago came from where he thought it did... All tartarus would break out soon.

* * *

A few hours north of Wave Country, a man travels on his trusty steed in a golden armor, and a formidible blade at his side. Who is he? What is his purpose? Find out in June...

* * *

AN: Y'all left me hangin on the reviews. I'm heartbroken. But I put out another chapter anyway. You should feel ashamed of yourselves (not) for leaving me such a paltry amount. If I don't get tripple this amount next time... I will personally revoke all of your Naru-tard cards! Ya-heard! (LoL). But seriously, IF you enjoyed, continue to read, fave, follow and review. I appreciate it. :) Take care all.


	23. Five Swordsmen Soon To Come Face To Face

Super secret EARLY CHAPTER RELEASE!

* * *

For now I will be replying to reviews via PM unless it's something I feel would benefit all. IRL forces this change for the next few chapters minimum. It's just faster this way. As for the June update, I got inspired, and felt this chapter needed to be release. I hope you all enjoy it. Virtual cookie for those who pick out the cameo Samurai and his known family members and what anime they are from. If you don't know... it's a sad day in the world of anime. Lol. Read on and enjoy.

* * *

Five Swordsmen Soon To Come Face To Face-

* * *

Seventeen hours passed since Naruto returned to _Nami no Kuni_. He brought back much more than the village could have ever hoped for. A gift from a hidden source that allowed Naruto distribute... or that was the story he and Kakashi were sticking with. Naruto brought much needed medical supplies, food, clean water since they had no way to convert the salt water into freshwater in Wave.

Naruto used approximately six hundred clones split down the middle to help finish with the bridge work, and to help rebuild homes and the local hospital. With a few inventive ideas from Kakashi, Naruto was also able to extend a good deal of chakra to Sakura who after a few hours managed the kage bunshin no jutsu. Once learned, she again leaned on Naruto for chakra. Kurama lent some of his purified chakra as well to reinforce some of the more important Sakura clones, such as surgical clones. Normally Sakura wouldn't dare do surgery without one of the two main medics. Her sensei. But due to having three additional 'her' in each make shift surgical bay, she started with less invasive surgeries. By the end of the second day, she was working on removing dead limbs. By the third, she had started removing removable tumors, and shrinking those that could not be moved to the point they could not survive any longer, or would give the family a bit more time together with the person who had the tumor.

All in all, Sakura gained the most out of this mission thus far. She gained years of practical experience in days thanks to the kage bunshin's memory retrieval function. And due to her being a medical nin, she was able to keep herself cool using ice packs and different medical techniques to avoid damaging her brain's integration of the information despite a bit of a headache each time it happened.

Sasuke found himself training with Kakashi as Naruto requested to train on some of the skills he learned in 'a far off place.' And due to Sakura's practice at the makeshift hospital, she was able to gain even more control over her chakra which made using her strength enhancing techniques easier. The biggest surprise came when she did a self diagnosis and found a thirty percent increase in her chakra yield. Naruto's potent chakra would have normally made her lose control of of her own, at least somewhat, but the rate at which she made clones, and had them work on such intricate things, her control barely lapsed at all. She was so appreciative, she started some of her clones on teaching some of the Naruto clones who were already down to fifty percent chakra left medical techniques. He was in for a massive surprise when he dispelled them and realized his control was better. He sorted through the memories and smiled as he would remember this kindness later on.

* * *

Gato's Hidden Wooden Cabin Base

* * *

Gato received news of Konoha shinobi interrupting his business at first when Haku returned, having carried Zabuza back over his shoulder. Haku calmly explained the situation to the troll like little man Haku was losin patience as Gato attempted to throw his weight around. And he had the 'gall' to insult Zabuza. Fortunately for the pudgy little man, that was the moment Zabuza regained consciousness, and inadvertently saved his life.

Gato's office, A red/brown haired man in a black cloth overcoat spoke with Gato quietly, and with an eerie calm.

"Cards on the table Gato- _san,_ " the guest insisted on using as the most respect the little monster would get from him. "I owe you a boon for paying for my daughters surgery and current hospital stay...and taken care of... other problems my family has had."

"Indeed you do Togametsu (Blamed One)-chan," Gato insulted. "I want you to take out the bridge builder's family in front of him. Then I want you to eliminate the Konoha shinobi. To much courae has started to manifest in these vermin's eyes in the village. I need it gone before it becomes another Kaiza situation. It took me months to break them the first time. I already have a more...accommodating shinobi coming to support this takeover as it will add money to their bins. But if Konoha is seriously getting involved, this could mean a great deal of problems in the future. Better to say some no named samurai took them out then fled and move on. But I also want you to take out Zabuza and his little butt buddy after dealing with the Konoha nin. Better to keep them around in case they can be useful until it's their time. I might have even let them live after their screw up the first time facing Konoha's forces. But the one who can't decide if he's a he or a she pissed me off. Embarrassed me in front of my men. That cannot and will not be tolerated," he exploded. The taller man simply glanced back as he was walking toward the door.

"I will do as you say... but know this.. Should you betray me the way you are betraying Zabuza-san... I will TAKE my share, which will be all of it.. and I will leave your rotting corpse hung over one of the clothes drying lines. I'll even leave the head so the people of wave can recoup some of it's money on your head's bounty. This is your one and only warning. I will be watching my back."

Gato's face reddened in anger, but the Samurai was gone before he could reply. He crushed the pen in his hand and reddened further at the stains all over his hand and his desk full of now worthless documents.

Gato was about to contact someone else in his camp do do just what he was warned not to do but the moment he walked toward the door, his desk was cut in half by a disembodied voice that said, "Remember my words Gato... Do not betray me."

Gato shivered. Every ounce of his body trembled from what just occurred. He began having second thoughts on crossing the man formerly known as the samurai demon slayer.

* * *

Two days later, Team 7 trained hard. They trained as if their very lives depended on it, which it just might. With Naruto's help, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all left four clones hidden throughout Tazuna's village. Out of sight, but ready for action at a moment's notice. Four clones were also left with Tazuna's daughter and grandson. The villagers themselves had hope once more. A small group even banded together to find a few old weapons to try to form a militia. It was believed by a few that Inari, Tazuna's grandson found the courage to stand up to one of Gato's men and others followed suit.

Nothing could go wrong, it seemed. They could not have been more wrong. A few hours had passed and all had settled in for the night with the clones keeping vigil over the town. All had fallen asleep in preparation for what they assumed would be a brutal battle within the next few hours.

The night was silent. The dogs didn't bark, nor was anything heard besides the cricket's chirp. A figure appeared over a sleeping Sakura who, even with her specially attuned shinobi training did not sense. The figure silently drew his sword without a sound. Inari, who'd been asleep shifted from underneath Sakura's protective arm as he'd come to follow her around like a puppy when she did her medical work. He was now in plain sight. His eyes opened as the man's sword raised.

"Sakura-san!" Inari screamed as he placed his hand up to block the incoming blow.

Inari screamed. It was a blood curdling scream as Sakura pulled him away in time for the attack to have not killed him. Sukura leaped forward and punched through the flat of the man's Katana, shattering it. Naruto and a Sasuke clone raced into the room from the next over with Kakashi who'd been poisoned with a paralytic senbon. Fortunately the mysterious opponent didn't know there were actually two medics on the team. Though Naruto generally used mystic means, Naruto instinctively felt his sensei's issue and waved his hand on his way to Sakura. Kakashi took a few extra seconds to regain his bearings, but his old ANBU training kicked in and he was able to force his way past the weariness and came face to face with the red headed man with the scar on the left side of his face. Sakura numbed the pain and began trying to save Inari's life before too much blood was lost. And if he was lucky, maybe save his hand which was already hanging off his skin.

Having been trained by Shizune, a poison specialist, Sasuke wasn't affected by the poison and managed to kawarimi with his on site clone. Once done, he grabbed Tazuna and Tsuname and got out of the house. He had to move fast and possibly knock Tsuname and Tazuna out should they try to go back for Inari. He had trust that his team would get things done right.

The samurai burst through the upstairs window into the clearing outside the house. Kakashi followed first with Naruto right behind him. Sakura managed to stop the bleeding, and reattach Inari's hand, but it would take a few weeks to heal at a minimum, even with her shosen techniques speeding up the process. But at least now the boy would not lose his hand. Sakura gave off two short whistles which signaled for her closest clone to come out of hiding.

"Where the hell have you been? As a matter of fact, where has everyone's clone been?" Sakura bitched appropriately.

"Don't look at me. That damn samurai is no joke. I just now saw him fly out of the house. I knew you were okay because I didn't die, or start fading out. I've got Inari. Go fuck that Ronin up!" Saku-bunshin demanded.

"Copy that."

A now unconscious Inari and the bunshin of Sakura raced off to join more bunshin. Strength in numbers. Kakashi and Naruto were not faring nearly as well. Naruto and Kakashi had no choice but to battle the Samurai up close and personal as he'd give them no quarter. No time to perform the hand signs for jutsu. He would not allow them to separate either. It would be obvious from any onlooker that Kakashi and Naruto were severely outclassed. Kakashi was known as sharingan no Kakashi as the Sharingan was one of the things that made him famous, being a non Uchiha. But the sharingan did him no good if the opponent was too fast to follow.

Facing insurmountable odds, hope appeared in the form of a young Uchiha. Sasuke, like a phantom in the night sneaked in towards the battle as blades clashed. By the time the Samurai realized someone was behind him, Sasuke had swung his windmill shuriken in a downward arc. It barely nicked the warrior, but it was enough to make him jump out of the way and give the others the briefest reprieve. Naruto's armor was nearly shredded, and Kakashi's flak jacket was torn apart. But fortunately no major damage occurred yet thanks to the Kenjutsu training Both Naruto and Kakashi had. Sasuke moved away from his team slightly, and Sakura fell in a bit behind Naruto and Kakashi in the medic's support spot.

The warrior, who'd picked up his third hidden sword to duel wield since his first was destroyed by Sakura earlier finally spoke, "I don't want to do this. If I could, I'd just go home to my family, but I am indebted to Gato. So Hatake Kakashi of the village hidden in the leaves. Know that I was at your father's side when he went back to save his teammates. You should be proud of the White Fang. You should also know...He would have been proud of this team you've led. They are silent as the night, and fierce as fire. It is the Will of Fire at it's finest. Sadly my fire burned out long ago."

Not letting his guard down, Kakashi chanced the question, "Who are you warrior? We don't want any unneeded violence either."

The man sighed, but did not relax his stance. "Hair's a hint. I am Himora Kenshin, formerly of the Uzumaki clan and one of Konoha's three Blades. Before you ask... We three blades were as famous as the Sanin at one point. Orochimaru, a young up and comer at the time experimented on myself and one of my two partners while we were unconscious. One of the reasons I still look so young and am still a bit spry. A feat I believe Orochimaru to this day is angry he cannot repeat. Hiruzen refused to believe it and banished me for such an accusation against his star pupil. And Hatake Sakumo commited Seppaku because he could not take the lies spread about us. It finally broke him. The biggest lie being, he was a coward for not completing his mission."

"Not that this isn't interesting, but we've still got a job to do. If you are intent on stopping us from protecting the bridge builder..." Sasuke left in the air.

Naruto was still stuck on Uzumaki. Naruto signaled to Kakashi to hold for a moment. Kakashi was beginning to learn to trust in Naruto's instinct, but did not drop his guard. "What does Gato have over you? Maybe we can work together."

Kenshin scoffed. "You're shinobi. The moment I lower my guard, you'd kill me as quickly as I'm being forced to kill you. And why are you, a gennin, heck, maybe a chunin speaking anyway?" He asked, to see if he could get a rise out of the blonde.

Naruto decided to take a chance and said, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Konoha's Red Hot Habanero. And if you know who she was, you know what my legacy is. I am **Heir apparent** to the Uzumaki. My word hold's a little bit of weight," not revealing too much, such as his being made a daimyo.

Kenshin nearly dropped his blades at this proclamation. He looked at the fierce eyes of Kushina on the boy in question. There was no longer any doubt of who he was. He decided to take a chance and said, "It doesn't matter. Gato has paid for my daughters care. The best medics from four lands have been brought in to keep them healthy since they were hit with the Spartacus disease. I owe him my life, and the wife of my daughters three times over."

Sakura scoffed. Kenshin glared, "And you have something to say hime," he mocked.

"Yeah actually, I do. The Spartacus disease was figured out and nearly eradicated four years ago by Chiyo no Suna. One of their honored elders and medics. The procedure was posted in the 'Medic's One' magazine. Only a moron of a medic wouldn't know how to draw out the poison which is the base of the disease. Then devise an antidote from said poison. It's a Pseudo-disease."

Kenshin was seeing red. He wouldn't, couldn't believe a young twelve year old knew anything, much less about his daughters illness. "Shut up harlot. You know nothing!"

"Harlot?!" Inner and outer Sakura screamed. "I'll have you know that I have studied under Kato Shizune, who studied under Senju Tsunade, and then I had the honor to study under Tsunade-shishou for over a year. So tell me again who doesn't know anything you rat faced bastard!"

 _Shit!_ Was the combined thought as Kenshin flashed past the shinobi in front of him right to Sakura who to the amazement of her teammates ducked, dodged, parried and flipped out of the way better than Naruto and Kakashi. Then she countered with a forward thrust of her fist to which Kenshin leaped back past the others again and placed his sword's tip on the ground.

His mouth agape as he said, "You really are master Tsunade's student. I was trained by her for a short time before my focus became solely Kenjutsu. I apologize for my words and actions. If you truly believe you can save my daughters, I will tell you all I know of Gato's operation here, how he plans to eliminate Haku and Zabuza, and how he ordered something from the west called gunpowder. Something said to even the playing field with Shinobi for civilians... with the largest lined pockets. I need to get to my daughters before Gato finds out however. I am sorry for my behavior earlier medic-san, but please cure my precious babies!" He pleaded.

Naruto turned to Kakashi who's sharingan showed no signs of deceit. But before nodding, he turned to Sasuke who nodded that he got the same result. Weapons were slowly lowered. Sakura gave a small smile and nodded.

To his complete surprise, his two five year old twins ran out of the clearing in pajamas. A shinobi in blue hunter nin garb appeared once again. Everyone present again brandished their weapons.

Haku however placed his hands up in a non aggressive manner and stated, "Gato has your wife Kaoru and your brother Yahiko locked in the old mill slightly south. I surrendered your daughters after being ordered to hold them over your head until you killed this group, but you revealed Gato planned to betray us. My debt to you is paid. As for the bridge builder, Gato broke his contract. The bridge builder is safe from us, but that means nothing concerning the rest of Gato's lackeys. Good luck," Haku said sincerely, and vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"Kukuku... What do we have here?" a new voice inquired. Sasuke's eyes found the voice, and his muscles tensed. Itachi and Shisui made sure Sasuke remembered that voice. Through genjutsu training and reminders of the short time he had his cursed seal.

The hair on Kakashi's neck raised at that voice. It had been many years, but it was a voice one knew to fear. The Snake – sanin: Orochimaru.

Sakura stepped forward beside Sasuke and Naruto did the same. His broken bones already nearly mended thanks to Kurama and his own appliance of Shosen no Jutsu after Kenshin stopped his attack.

"Oh look. If it isn't the little Orochi-bitch," Sasuke said with venom flowing off each word. "I heard Jiraiya-sama's Toad Summon Gamabunta is in the market for a new snake skin wallet. Care to donate?"

"I'll be more than happy to perform the procedure," Sakura said sadistically.

"Or we can just forgo the foreplay and just fuck you up," Naruto's weight seals, along with Sasuke's and Sakura's came off.

"Our last fight we didn't really get to show off... But I've been waiting a long time to let off some steam," Sasuke admitted.

Orochimaru raised his Killer Instinct (Not related to the RARE game, although that might be kind of awesome). To his utter amazement, the three children raised their own. While it wasn't on his level, it was enough to show him that it would take much more than that to intimidate them. That said, internally, all three were extremely frazzled, but were warned by their respective sensei to shove KI back with KI. It would take a lot of the pressure off. Only high end Jonin knew that secret and could draw on enough KI for it to be effective, but having Mitarashi Anko, Senju Tsunade and Uchiha Itachi as instructors helped. That thought process was beat into their heads at a young age and how to make palpable KI of their own.

Kakashi stepped slightly ahead of his team, his own confidence returning after seeing his students iron resolve. He took note of the black overcoat covered in red clouds. Something to file away for later. "Take another step towards my students snake... and there won't be enough of you left to piece back together."

Orochimaru, while not afraid wondered if it was such a good idea to leave his partner Sasori at the Nami base a few miles away. Naruto on the other hand caught Sasuke's attention and asked, "Remember rule thirteen of my insane ninja tactics when we were much younger?"

Without turning his attention away from the snake, he replied, "Of course. Idiotic ideas that just might work. Most of those would get us killed."

"Idea thirteen. Zabuza and Haku"

Sasuke looked at Naruto outright then and stated with no uncertain amount of disbelief, "Are you fucking insane?"

Naruto smirked, and Sasuke got a small tick mark on his forehead. Before Sasuke could create a bunshin, he realized that Naruto making any sudden movements to augment his own would be bad. They however heard a loud laugh in the background. Naruto's smirk widened more. They remembered the rest of their clones. And Naruto had left a radio with a few of the clones. Sasu-bunshin three sighed as he went into action, leaving Sasuke relatively full for the fight ahead. Naruto and Sakura were doing okay on Chakra too, as was Kakashi thanks to Kenshin forcing a Kenjutsu only battle. Chakra consumption for the battle was minimized.

* * *

A short distance away, Sasu-Bunshin random number caught sight of Haku and called out to him. Haku instinctively fired a senbon. Fortunately the clone dodged and said, "I'm not here to fight. I am here to offer your partner a job. Orochimaru has appeared. My team is not doing so hot. If he were to assist in eliminating him, heck, even forcing him to give up, then we would be willing to pay him. We have someone with access to money with us. I cannot give you the answer as to who as you might try to abscond with said individual."

 _ **Smart**_ , Haku could admit but stood his ground.

Sasu-bunshin sighed and said, "I offer you this as a sign of good faith." He slowly marks the ground and summons a golden bar. "I have been authorized to bring this with me as a sign of good faith. You know one of these bars alone is worth a man's weight in ryo. You both would receive one more should you help us. And don't bother attacking me thinking you can just force me to give you more. That's all I have. It would be a wasted effort."

"Haku's already sent word of Gato's betrayal. At least I'll make out even better this way. I accept." Sasuke nearly fell out of the tree in which he was hiding when he heard the disembodied voice of Zabuza. "I always wanted to see how I'd fair against one of the Sanin."

Sasu-Bunshin smirked as he said, "Your in line after me."

Zabuza's respect for the Uchiha was raised slightly. But just only.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Kenshin was being escorted by a Naruto clone away from the battle. Orochimaru could care less about a random Samurai. A fifth swordsman however was near. A legendary sort who was looking for drink, good dancing, good sex, and a good fight. Would any be found this night?

* * *

Find out next time.

To be continued in June or a little sooner if I just get another rush of inspiration. Please remember to fave, follow and _**review**_. Have a great rest of your day everyone. :)


	24. The Once and Future Gary Stu?

Sorry for the delay all. I was in the hospital for over a week. Then I started on a passion project of mine. I had wanted to do a Naruto/Star Trek crossover for a long time, and now I have started one. To Boldly Go. Check It Out. It takes place after The Last: Naruto the Movie, but before the Boruto movie as I don't feel I would do the kids justice. PS. For those who might want to jump on my case about the Prime Directive... I've already found a work around for it. I got the idea from CmartinHFD and their tag team partner who's name escapes me currently, but is noted on my story's first page and credit is given and used with permission. Anyway, Don't forget to review dearies. (A brownie point for whoever gets the modern reference. ;)

It took what seemed like an eternity for the first move to be made, but made it was. Orochimaru sped forward and extended his neck in an attempt to once again mark Sasuke with a much more potent seal. Sasuke Shunshined out of the way as Naruto pushed forward, having drawn his new sword brought from his Island home. Orochimaru extended his tongue to reveal it containing Kusanagi. One of the hardest swords forged upon this world. What the snake Sanin didn't know however was that Naruto's sword was made by the same person, and was of higher quality. It didn't take him long to figure it out... for as soon as the blades clashed, Orochimaru's sword chipped. Thinking it was an insane bout of luck, Orochimaru attacked again, and again his sword was chipped away. Naruto leaped away as Kakashi flew past him, chidori fired up and smashed it into what Kakashi thought would be Orochimaru's midsection, but the Snake – sanin was too quick for that to work. Kakashi's assassination technique fell short as it only just cut part of the enemy's cloud covered robe.

Sasuke appeared behind the Sanin by a few yards and silently performed the hand signs for his great fireball jutsu. Naruto caught Sasuke's silent signal, and as quickly as his hands would allow went through the seals for his newly learned Fuuton: Wind Dragon. As Naruto finished the hand signs, he blew out a small breath of wind which grew and latched onto Sasuke's grand fireball. The fireball's shape began to change and grow. It was now a massive fiery dragon in search of it's slithery prey. The water just out of reach for Orochimaru to escape into.

One of Sasuke's clones read his original's thoughts as if they were reconstituted already as he told Orochimaru, "This is your end."

Sasuke and Naruto's attack created a massive crater in the middle of the open area of the forest. The group saw Orochimaru barely standing, but before he fell he simply said, "Not bad, but I haven't even begun."

Orochimaru's body fell to the ground, then vanished in a puff of smoke. "Kage Bunshin!" Naruto cried out pissed. This put everyone on high alert, as the snake -sanin was still near. Orochimaru's voice deepened in anger as his voice was heard calling out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A massive cloud of smoke appeared and a giant black snake appeared, three stories tall.

"Kasu!" Kakashi cursed.

"Why have you summoned me Orochimaru. If this is a waste of my time... I will kill you. And you know my fee. A minimum of two hundred people for my next meal. Fail to meet my requirements... you shall be the first one I devour!"

Orochimaru simply nodded, but not without a scowl. Naruto started to glow a golden white color. Killing intent rolled off of Naruto in waves. The snake Sanin recognized this power and realized he was correct in his assumption that this boy was the carrier of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Orochimaru then appeared before Naruto and placed his fingers which were lit with a symbol each and slammed them into the young daimyo's midsection which was no longer protected by armor thanks to his earlier battle with Kenshin. Naruto screamed out in pain before passing out.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke attempted to dash forward, but was stopped by Kakashi as he knew that was what Orochimaru wanted. Kakashi however took a step and stated, "I warned you that I wouldn't let you harm my students. I see that you put a fuin seal on Naruto... Now I think it's time I put the fear of kami in you snake!"

The giant snake went to intercept Kakashi, but found himself starting to freeze. His long body icing over. He saw the source of the problem and refocused his efforts on the boy in the dark blue nin garb. The already dark night's visibility began to fade.

A familiar disembodied voice to those of team seven heard, "Orochimaru of the Sanin... It will be my pleasure to disembowel you organ by organ as my partner is likely doing with your snake. The finest leather would make a nice new sheath for my kubikiribacho... But who's skin shall I use... the snake's, or yours?"

Orochimaru had heard of Zabuza before, and was slightly impressed at the amount of killing intent was being aimed at him, but he was not known as a sanin for nothing. He quickly ran through the hand signs needed to blow the chakra filled fog away. But Zabuza would not have it.

'Oh no you don't you snake bastard!' Zabuza thought as he quickly did a counter jutsu. "Ninpou: Mizu Ryuni no Jutsu!" two small, but powerfully compact dragons made of water slammed into Orochimaru before he could dodge. While slightly effective, that was still not enough to stop him.

Orochimaru dropped Naruto in the process of dodging the last attack. But something unexpected happened. Orochimaru dropped Naruto onto a jagged edge of Kenshin's broken sword ironically. Sadly, what remained of the sword was enough to pierce Naruto all the way through from his back to his stomach. Blood started ebbing out.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out agonizingly. Kakashi was just close enough to see Naruto's form in the fog. He didn't want to lose his sensei's son the way he lost his sensei and his sensei's wife. He took note that Sakura raced up to her teammate as wind started clearing the fog, and quickly started treating him. She glanced at Sasuke who covered her. After a few minute she realized that Naruto's normally impressive healing factor wasn't working. 'That' scared her. That scared her a lot. As much as she'd improved, Naruto had been hit in a fatal area. Naruto, though unconscious could obviously still feel the pain as his face was scrunched up.

* * *

A few miles elsewhere...

* * *

"Ugh!" screamed out a male voice from inside of a puppet's body. He ducked and dodged as best he could, but continued getting cut with that insufferable sword. It's wielder didn't even deem him worthy to use chakra in his techniques. After a few more minutes the attacked man in the black robes regretted ever threatening the man in this blood soaked red leather trench coat. "Who are you, you rat faced bastard?" the normally calm Sasori of the red sands demanded, while trying to distract his amazingly quick opponent.

The man stopped and glanced in the direction of the giant snake which just froze and fell apart as it crashed. He turned back toward Sasori who'd taken those few seconds of reprieve to regain his breath and re-oxygenate his heart, where his entire soul resided. His puppet body nearly destroyed, and every time he tried to summon his ultimate one hundred puppets jutsu, but his scroll was sliced in half before they could be summoned.

Much to Sasori's surprise, his life was about to be spared... this time as the spiky haired man in red narrowed his eyes and said, "Leave. Do not approach Uzumaki Naruto for the next three years or your life is forfeit. The same goes for the rest of your little organization. And I know Pein no longer leads it as he's given up the life of mercenary.,,"

Before the mysterious man could continue, Sasori asked again, "I will leave, but my leader may not be so accommodating. So again, who are you?"

The man in red only smirked and said, "A former king who's here to pass on his legacy." and vanished in a bolt of blue lightning. Sasori turned to the left to see a black and white colored man. Half of each color on each side of his body wearing the same black robes with red clouds adorning it. Sasori was not pleased.

"You little worm. You were right here and didn't help me?"

The multi colored Zetsu simply replied, "If I joined you, we would both likely be dead. It was better that I stayed out of it. It would be better if we still had Pein, or Konan... or even that brute Kisame, wherever he is. Maybe the immortal duo might have worked as well. But they are on the other side of the continent at the moment."

"We must report this to leader-sama. If a new power player has appeared, things could become difficult," Sasori advised despite his anger at Zetsu not intervening.

* * *

Back with Naruto,

* * *

His blood was nearly completely drained. Sakura, with the help of Kage Bunshin she barely managed to remove the blade. Naruto is comatose, and the seal Orochimaru placed on Naruto kept him from accessing accelerated healing. And because he is not conscious, he could not utilize his other gifts. Orochimaru was initially surprised at the power of the new arrivals Zabuza and Haku, but he was not feared throughout multiple lands for no reason.

Orochimaru knocked Kakashi, Sasuke, and Haku out in one swift wind jutsu. Only the real Sakura was left and she was doing as well as she could with her enhanced strength technique and dodging that she learned from Tsunade, but she could barely avoid the hits. He was simply too fast.

Naruto's already erratic heartbeat began to slow. Sakura's clones did what they could to get Naruto, Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi away from from Orochimaru, but he kept killing her clones, and even with her much greater chakra reserves thanks to Naruto, they were still being pushed to their limits. Orochimaru looked bored after a momentary reprieve. He then looked to the downed Sasuke and outstretched his neck in a burst of speed.

With the last of her strength, Sakura flipped forward and dropped her heal down upon Orochimaru's head as she called out, "I don't think so! Maybe you'll recognize this from my master. Heaven Kick of Pain!"

Orochimaru was admittedly caught off guard and caught the full force of Sakura's kick. Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for her, it was only about a quarter of the power of Tsunade's. Sakura fell to her knees after seeing the evil sneer on the snake man's face. Then all was black. Orochimaru's head was slammed onto the ground. It didn't take long for him to recover, but to have been hit by such a force... by a genin. He was insulted. He turned his attention temporarily from Sasuke to the little pink haired harpy who dared harm his 'beautiful face.' He didn't even consider using her for his experiments. His face enraged, he drew a kunai and planned on doing it old school. He knelt beside Sakura's unconscious form, pulled his arm back, and pushed forward as fast as his body would allow, but jumped back as his Kunai blade shattered prior to making contact with Sakura's skin.

Orochimaru flipped back and turned his attention to the new arrival. The man wasn't all that tall. Five feet by six inches or so. His arms were sleeved, but the muscle tone could not be well hidden. A well of wisdom hid behind those deep and foreboding eyes. The man slowly pulled back the sides of his coat to reveal three things. A sword in a scabbard, and two weapons Orochimaru had only heard of in passing, but knew the basics of the designs in case he ever had an opportunity to study one. These two however had markings... ancient and primal. Though he couldn't see the writing close enough to read it, he felt it. His instincts told him that this man... and those weapons were 'not' to be underestimated.

Orochimaru congenially asked, "You interrupted my play date. Might I ask who you are to interfere?"

This individual, equally casual simply stated, "I am someone who has lived from the time of dragons to the time of fanfiction in another world. I am what is known as a deus ex machina, or a temporary Gary Stu. The over powered, overly perfect, somewhat good looking guy who's looking for a good fight, good sex with a beautiful damsel, whether she be in distress or not. Oh yeah. And a good dose of spirits. But more specifically, a few years ago I woke up in this world. A goddess who I knew from my time on my world told me to stay hidden until the time was right. I came across your puppet friend and beat him black and blue, though didn't mess with the hidden black and white one. Whatever Kami made him punished him enough with that."

Orochimaru was hard pressed not to chuckle at the man's joke, but opted not to lower his guard. "I see." was all he said.

"Look. I don't like all this destiny crap, but one of the top dogs on the celestial plain ordered me to look after the Uzumaki brat for a tiny bit. That means I can't let you hurt him. That also means I can't let you hurt his friends as he won't trust me if I only saved him. So I am only going to ask nicely once. Will you leave in peace? Or do I have to use Lacy," he tipped his left drawn pistol, "or Lucy," he did the same for the right side pistol, "to get my point across. And as I can sense the dead all over you, you like to mess with powers you shouldn't. That means my holy bullets will tear your soul out of your body in one swoop, and obliterate it. No chance for redemption. No chance at immortality which I am guessing your deal is?"

Orochimaru's face contorted in anger, but opted not to reply. Sasori would have come himself to find out what took him so long if this man had been lying. If this so called 'king' was as powerful as he claimed... this is not the time to chance it. Self preservation first... always. He slowly started to seep into the ground.

After he was sure the opposition was gone, the man in red started gathering the group of shinobi and took them over to what looked like some sort of hospital. One by one it took him nearly an hour to get them set up. Fortunately Sakura had things organized well enough that the staff went into action as soon as the patients started coming in.

The next few days were quiet except for Inari's constant screaming over his wrist being sore. The doctors and nurses kept informing him that they had very little anesthesia and heavier pain medicine available and Dr. Haruno was the only one with the access to more. So they had to use it for the more extreme cases. On the third day however Sakura awoke to his prattling. She checked her chakra reserves. Upon seeing they were close enough to one hundred percent called Inari over. He was terrified. He wanted to be out of pain, but he didn't want an angry Sakura first. Fortunately she closed her eyes and activated her Shousen jutsu and finished the healing process now that it healed normally for a few days. His pain was still there, but now it was a dull ache. He gave Sakura a small hug which she returned.

The man in red was set up in the hospital as well as the hotels were in the process of being repaired. The residents of Wave had no problem putting up the one that saved the heroes of their village. Upon Kakashi's return to the conscious world, a nurse explained what happened. Kakashi asked to speak with their would be savior.

Five minutes later, Kakashi's make shift room.

Their was a knock on the door, "Come in," Kakashi cautiously called. The man entered as if he had no care in the world. "Am I to assume you are the one who saved my team and I?"

The man grinned widely and said, "Yup. That would be me."

Kakashi's masked face frowned. "Don't be like that friend. I even made sure none of the doctors or nurses removed your mask. You seem the private sort." Kakashi raised his hand to his mask and nodded in appreciation.

"Okay. You saved us, and are a nice guy it seems... so lets get down to the nitty gritty. Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The man in red smiled once again and said, "First, to save the blonde brats life. I already gave blood. Is nobody else here his blood type? Geez. It's not even like I am. I just happen to be a universal donor. Hmph. Anyway. I'm rambling a bit. Lady Celeste has been missing in action for a while. Since she is, I was... I guess you could say Activated as you ninja's or shinobi would call it. I am here to look after Uzumaki Naruto for a bit and help toughen him up before he is allowed to take on any more responsibilities."

Kakashi nodded and joined his new associate outside as the sun began to set. The man in red began, "I am of another world quite similar to this one. I ruled three kingdoms, but not at once. Over the course of one thousand years. I was placed in a deep mystical sleep after each lifetime. I do believe it's time for me to pass on soon however, and pass my skills and knowledge on. And Naruto fits the bill. I will have to test him, else I can't in good conscience give him such dangerous artifacts... but I would not attempt to stop him from having them. He is destined for great things... and those who have gotten in the way have gotten put in their place. Starting with his own uncle who got off lightly. If you are wondering how I am so well informed, the lady Celeste contacted me after I woke up some years ago. It was my power that brought Pein to Konoha when I awakened, but the great lady commanded me not to reveal myself yet, and she would handle it."

Kakashi would have normally written this guy off as a lunatic, but his story matches everything that had occurred over the last five or so years.

"My most notable title is: The Once and Future King." The man admitted.

Kakashi's eyes widened and as he recognized the name from tales of his childhood. The Legend of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table.

As the two finished their conversation turned to go back into the hospital, a silent bolt of electricity flew through the air at an astonishing rate. Kakashi, stood right in it's path, not expecting such ferocious speed. The man now revealed to be Arthur pushed Kakashi to the side. Arthur's jacket would have normally protected him, but it was open enough for the bolt to tear through his stomach. His body seized up in pain as he fell to the ground. Kakashi pulled him inside the building, having pulled up his hitai-ite in hopes of spotting the would be assassin. Once inside the building, Kakashi swiftly activated some of the barrier seals Naruto previously placed.

"Someone help!" Kakashi called, but knew it was too late for this warrior. The warrior closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Kakashi's hand as he knelt beside the dying man. His hand burned slightly. Then the mark of the ranger appeared on Kakashi's hand. Kakashi was then granted the knowledge of what was to be taught to Naruto and how to test him. The Jacket, Sword and Pistols vanished, and a scroll reappeared with Naruto's name on it. Kakashi nodded as Arthur's eyes opened one last time. Kakashi had just accepted his mission of turning his sensei's son into a true King. And that the Once and Future King, and potential Gary Stu was now dead.

* * *

To Be Continued In July or so unless you all tell me you want more sooner. I am really digging my star trek story right now. Take care all. I'll catch you on the flip side.


	25. Frustrations

The Review Section is Baaaack! Woo!

* * *

Guest chapter 24 . May 27

Please make a bew chapter soon it is sooo awesome

THANKS FOR THE LOVE.

* * *

iron-slayer-dragon chapter 24 . May 26

This story is amzing at first i was confused on how it was being written but so far this story is amazing

THANK YOU KINDLY. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION.

* * *

mundanebeast chapter 24 . May 23

So Arthur got blindsided...nice twist

I KIND OF FEEL BAD AS TO WHO DID IT. BUT I WILL MAKE UP FOR THAT LATER.

* * *

chapter 24 . May 23

I'd suggest you do a quick fix of your authors note at the start of the chapter by either making it bold or just putting a line in between it and the start of the chapter as if someone doesn't want to read it (I normally skip most) it makes it a bit more difficult to figure out where the note ends and the story starts lol. Also please do a chapter a month for this story. Btw i'm quite familiar with most King Arthur tales but I don't know any of the tales for Once and Future King aside from a few minor references here an there that were mentioned in the T.V Series Merlin so if you could point me in the direction of the source your using for it I'd like to check it out

I AM NOT USING A PREDEFINED ARTHUR. THIS IS AN ARTHUR WHO HAS LIVED A FEW DIFFERENT LIFETIMES, AND HAS PICKED UP MULTIPLE POWERS/SKILLS ALONG THE WAY.

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 24 . May 23

Was the Gary Stu supposed to be Death the Kid? Also great chapter! I can't wait to see Naruto recover and kick ass. I'm so mad that he almost died, but I await the next chapter eager as ever!

NO. DEATH THE KID WOULD BE... TO SYMETRICAL TO WORK IN MY STORY. LOL. PS. DEATH THE KID IS AWESOME!

* * *

"Haruno-sensei! Haruno-sensei," a few subordinate doctors called.

Sakura looked up from her makeshift office desk in annoyance, but knew they wouldn't be rushing her office unless it was an emergency.

"What is it that..."

"Uzumaki-san has gone back into shock!"

Without a second's hesitation, Sakura vanished in a burst of speed and entered Naruto's room where he was in the thralls of a seizure. The doctors present were relatively well trained in newer medical practices, but seizures were rather rare in this day and age. She had to think fast.

"You in blue. Get me another pillow. Hurry! You in green, help me hold him. We can't have him thrashing around and hurting himself. Okay, I still need you all to hold him still while I elevate his head. Okay, good. Just give it a bit... Okay, he's slowly regaining stability." she sighed the last part.

"Get me Kakashi-sensei." Those around her looked to one another wondering which should go in case Sakura-sensei did anything else new and innovative, they didn't want to miss it. "Now!" she commanded, mimicking her medical sensei and medical shishou's demeanor.

Sakura began a diagnostic of Naruto and realized that he still had internal injuries she wasn't yet capable of handling. Most doctors weren't capable of handling she realized.

Kakashi walked in at a brisk pace unlike normally. He could tell by the expression on Sakura's face that it was something bad.

"Report," Kakashi ordered.

Sakura jumped up and stood at attention as she delivered her report, "...thus Uzumaki Naruto will not survive the trip back to the leaf to receive the rest of the treatment needed by Shizune-sensei. His only hope is Tsunade-sama if the village grapevine is to be believed. She is supposedly at the capital, and that is only a few hours away from here. We can't move Naruto at all... The only one who could make it to her in time is you. I don't recommend sending a messenger summon as they could be intercepted and potentially killed. Sasuke and I can look after the this village until you return should you leave now. I also would not recommend sending word to sandaime-sama for the same reasoning."

Kakashi was stopped cold. He expected a medical report only. Not a whole plan of action. He was surprised and impressed by the amount of thought and foresight placed on the plan and agreed with it wholeheartedly.

"We'll make a chunin of you yet Sakura. Keep Naruto alive. I will send word of request for another team to step in as back up in case another team is out and about already and the sandaime can get word to them to meet you here. I don't like leaving you here alone. Zabuza and Haku will also want to get paid. Naruto placed one gold bar in each of the special containment scrolls he gave to us. That should hold Zabuza's temper in check and perhaps even convince him to watch over you all a bit until I arrive with help. Otherwise, You are in charge of team 7 until I return. Can I count on you Sakura?"

Sakura's normally childish features vanished. A soldier stood before him as she replied with an affirmative, "Yes sir!"

Kakashi was glad Naruto created extra special storage seals. He made sure there was enough food for quite a while. A high grade kunai supply, camping equipment of the same grade. And medical supplies from Uzu. Maybe all but the food came from Uzu, but Kakashi didn't have time to worry about that. He left within minutes of his conversation with Sakura. He pushed his body to the brink over the next five hours. He managed to avoid three sections of suspicious looking nin. But he didn't have time to investigate. He was pleasantly surprised about halfway there when he came across team Kurenai. Kakashi jumped out of the nearest tree and all three members of Team Kurenai turned out to be simple clones set to trap whoever was following them. He jumped out of the way of said decapitation traps.

"Kurenai is teaching you those three well. I didn't even detect those traps." Kakashi admitted. That was until Kurenai appeared from what looked to be a tree.

"Thanks Kakashi, but aren't you supposed to be on a mission to Mizu?" Kurenai asked nonchalantly.

"You read the jonin manifest, so you know that's not right."

After a few more attempts to trip Kakashi up, Kurenai was satisfied with his identity, her team resting, out of sight and earshot for the moment. "We were actually on our way to you all which is why I was extra careful. Sandaime sama got word to us that you needed back up." Kurenai explained.

Kakashi gave a quick rundown on the situation away from the genin's sight and hearing. Kurenai's team's resting period was officially over. She and her group took off into the branches at high speed. Kakashi again pushed forward. A few hours later he arrived at the capital city of Hi no Kuni and made his way to the capital building. Kakashi had gotten jerked around by a few of the daimyo's no men one too many times and Kakashi started to get... rowdy.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Thirty guards laid out on the ground in front of the Daimyo's mansion.

* * *

"Konoha nin. Who do you think you are to demand my presence?" The voice of the daimyo roared.

It took all Kakashi could not to roll his eyes at the pretentious old fart.

"Please forgive my... method of getting attention, but I am actually here to speak to my Hokage."

"Hiruzen is in Konoha. We left him there for a reason. Is he slacking off? I knew I should have pushed for Danzo to rule in Tsunade's stead while she worked for me here." Kirito (Daimyo) jibed harshly.

"Not at all Daimyo-sama. I am in need of the Godaime's medical expertise. A close friend of mine is hurt, and she is the only one who might be able to save him."

"Well, get that girl. Shizume was it? Get her to do it. I was told she is one of the best in the leaf."

"I would your grace, but Tsunade-sama instructed me to only get help from her if this patient ever got this bad again."

Tsunade listened from a window upstairs. She felt lightheaded. Like she just didn't care about the world around her. She stopped from her paperwork and performed a release chakra burst in case she was under an illusion, then after careful consideration, activated her seal of one hundred which would burn any toxins in her system out quickly. To her astonishment, she 'awoke,' with a start. Her mind clear, and her temper flared. She punched through the chakra reinforced window and leaped down nearly forty feet. She landed perfectly in front of the daimyo. She turned to him, her eyes nearly bloodshot from anger, her seal still activated.

Tsunade had only two questions for the daimyo, her voice deceptively calm, but her eyes that of a caged animal about to pounce. "Who, and why?"

Daimyo Kirito was no fool. Even with his ten guardians who were a no show for some reason would have issues against Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan, and Senju Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sanin and a sitting Hokage.

Two of them, Kirito saw were lying on the ground writhing in pain. "Sorry about that. They wouldn't let me see Tsunade-sama."

Kirito sighed and said, "There's a new power in town. I don't know much, but they don't want Tsunade in Konoha. They have even managed to subdue her here for the time being, but she somehow broke their control. I don't know names, but they had an...arsona..ugh.."

He couldn't get his next word out. Tsunade's hand flashed forward, lifting him off the ground. His windpipe's circulation cut. "Liar!" she screamed with but a whisper. "I remember it all now. You had me come under the pretense of helping repair ties with certain other nations... But when I went to sleep for the first night, I smelled something in the air. When I tried to get out of the room, it was too late. I fell over and awoke, happy to be of service. No will to disobey or argue with you. Hell, I haven't even gambled since I've been here. I don't know if it's you or Danzo who's done this... or if you've even managed to draw my former teammate Orochimaru in... your treachery ends now!"

"Tsunade-sama. No!" Kakashi pulled the daimyo away from her grip, his neck, fortunately still attached, if barely. Kirito fell to the ground and gasped for air for a few seconds. His eyes red with rage. He wanted blood, but knew even with his years of swordsmanship training and secret training n the Shinobi arts all daimyo are given, he'd stand no chance. Kakashi then warned Tsunade, "You can't kill the daimyo of our country... no matter how much you might want to right now. Plus you are needed."

Before Tsunade had a chance to object to what could be considered insubordination, Kakashi turned to the now upright Kirito and revealed his sharingan. Much to his surprise, Kirito's eyes turned slightly south of it. Something to take note of for later, he figured, but said, "I don't know what happened to have you betray the leaf my liege, but the kidnapping of a kage is a very serious crime and must be answered for. Tsunade-sama and I are leaving. If you send anyone after us... I can't be held liable for the blood that will be spilled. Out there," He allowed his arm to go in a wide arc. "Or..." he let the threat settle in. "If I were you... I would think long and hard about how you are going to repay Konoha for this... lapse of judgment."

Kirito's face was literally blood red. He knew the cyclops had him by the family jewels. His anger however was outweighed by the fear placed in him by said man. Even more so than the terrifying woman who'd just had his life in her hands.

Kakashi turned back to Tsunade and stated, "We're needed my lady. Please follow me."

"Where?" Tsunade asked, almost completely free of the drug's control.

To avoid Kirito having any information to hold over them, he simply stated, "Where nine is in danger, and is part of Konoha's returning smile."

Tsunade didn't know many of the newer ANBU codes since she'd been away from the village for a time. But she did pick up the nuance and the number nine. That scared her and finished sobering her up. Her seal still active, she gave a nod to him and one final glare at Kirito before they took off at fearsome speed.

* * *

Two hours later they stopped for a break, and to make sure they were not being followed.

* * *

Of course, they were and... eliminated the threat of the two uncooperative shinobi, but did still rest for a good half hour as Kakashi was still recuperating from his journey to the capital.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nami No Kuni

* * *

"I don't care. That red headed freak killed the extra shinobi I hired to take him, Zabuza and the Konoha brats out. I don't care if you're scared. I paid you all premium dollar to take care of my problems. If you all want to get paid..."

The round little man found his head detached from his body. His eyes glanced up at his body as it fell to the ground as a very pissed off Kenshin sheathed his blade. It was the last thing Gato ever saw.

"You were warned."

Kenshin looked around and took note that everyone else knelt in surrender. He was unsure as to whether their lives would be their penance, or their servitude. He would consult his clan head. 'Clan head,' he realized he'd mentally accepted.

Kenshin again looked around the room filled with murderers, rapists, and thieves.

Five minutes later, Kenshin left the wooden structure with his wife and brother in law in tow. "Yahiko. Here are some food pills, and a chakra pill. I know you aren't at a hundred percent right now, but I need you to get Kaoru and the girls to Konoha and let them know it is on Uzumaki Naruto's orde... suggestion and that he would explain, or his teammates would when they return from this mission. And have the girls looked over at Konoha General Byowin. They have a full cure it seems. Gato was using the girls to make me his... bitch," Kenshin spat out. "Take this bag and turn it over to the hokage and inform him it was the head of Gato Industries and the bounty should be paid to Wave minus any outstanding debt they may owe to Konoha. I don't have time to explain. This should be enough Ryo to pay for the girls hospital stay. Oh yeah, and here is a few ryo to hold you over. No questions. I have to go back and help my cousin if the fighting is not already done."

"Hai onii-sama," the dark haired boy replied. He looked back at Kenshin one more time as Kenshin kissed Kaoru. No words needed be spoken between the two. The physicality of their lips meeting allowed an explosion of information to envelope them both, from their love and anguish of being apart, and the joy of being reunited, even if only briefly.

Kenshin made his way to the warehouse where Gato stored his new stockpile of drugs and weapons. He'd been with Gato long enough to know what could be salvaged, and what needed to burn... as the shift in power in the ninja world would forever be changed... most likely for the worst."

"I did it!" A thug rambled on. "I killed that blonde and red haired kid's...!"

Kenshin who'd almost flew by him immediately stopped at that. His body spun and his blade appeared in his hand as if by magic. Within seconds, the boasting man's two friends were on the ground dead while the sword Kenshin wielded sat against the man's neck.

"I used this blade as I had given up killing years ago, but was forced back into that lifestyle by Gato a few months ago... Now I hear that a dirt licking piece of garbage like you got off a lucky shot with one of those pistols...no, low end pistols at that... somehow managed to kill my clan head?"

"No!" the little man whimpered. Kenshin raised an angry eyebrow. "I killed the man who saved their lives from Orochimaru..."

"You disgust me." Kenshin said as he pushed his 'Reverse Blade, Sakabatou through the man's throat.."Forgive me Sakabatou. Perhaps one day I can wipe away the blood that you were forced to shed," Kenshin said with a single tear.

Kenshin took out a few explosives from Gato's hideout and strategically placed them around the armory after dousing everything with buckets of oil and his own personal containment seals. "A whole world of war will come if these are not destroyed here and now."

Though he'd given up the shinobi way, he'd not forgotten everything and kept certain skills fresh. "Burning Away The Rotting Roots no Jutsu!" He called as he brought his fingers together and watched as they created a small spark a the top of his fingers, then the spark became more sparks, then it became a small stream of fire. He could have let the fire grow bigger, but it was just big enough. He released it in a burst, then jumped out of the way. His seals prevented the fire from spreading outside of the designated area. The temperature would reach welding heat. No weapon would survive that.

Content that his work was done, he vanished in a small dusting of leaves, once again delving into once thought lost techniques of his life as a shinobi.

* * *

At the Wave makeshift Hospital...

* * *

Sakura was exhausted, but kept moving. More and more people were still coming in due to the backlash of their fight. People were burned due to fire attacks that spread due to the wooded areas, and people barely making it to safety without sustaining at least second degree burns. Cuts and bruises from trying to escape the fighting. She finally sat down and took a few minutes to recuperate. She'd be no good to anyone should she pass out from chakra exhaustion. She didn't like going through Naruto's things, but she might have to in order to finish helping these people since he said he had more chakra seals if needed.

"Oh Naruto. I barely know you, but I think I'd be truly heartbroken if we lost you. How did you dig yourself into our hearts so quickly? Well, at least your life isn't in any immediate danger... at least for now thanks to Hinata's arrival. That girl is scary," she laughed sadly to herself.

* * *

Flashback: One hour out from Wave:

* * *

"You still have not told us who we are going to back up sensei."

Kurenai had been sidestepping the question for more than an hour. She was getting irritated. She was aware how close her team was with Uzumaki Naruto and did not want them going off half cocked. So she finally said, "This mission is need to know. And you don't need to know."

Hinata activated her byakugan the moment her teacher started speaking. Shino already had placed one of his Kikaichu bugs on her which could detect slight deceptions. Kiba's nose could almost immediately sense the change in comfort due to the slight shift in her scent.

The three pre-teens stopped and rounded on their teacher. Kurenai's instincts kicked in and she stopped. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"You are deceiving us. We don't know why, but if this were a normal mission, you would have given us some sort of information even if it was classified. You would not lead us in blind. Kiba thought he smelled Naruto's sensei as we met them since Naruto wanted us to meet. Hatake Kakashi met with us, but you didn't inform us of that. Kiba's nose did. So something is amiss. How you ask do we know," Shino continued to explain, while Hinata and Kiba remained in a taijutsu stance waiting for their instructor to twitch the wrong way, avoiding her genjutsu. Shino continued, "Either Naruto's team is in danger, or Kakashi has gone rogue. And that leads us to potentially believe you have too... if that is the case. We know we are only genin... but should we find you are an enemy of the leaf... You will be hard pressed to defeat our Will of Fire, and our loyalties to Naruto-sama."

Kurenai sighed, slowly sat on the ground and said, "I am so writing you brats up for this. And YOU Hinata? Really?"

Hinata had the decently to look slightly abashed, but didn't back down. "Sorry sensei, but it has been a few years since I saw you last. It would kill me if you had changed so much as to become my enemy..."

"All of you have my okay to test me." To which Shino sent out four feeler bugs. Akamaru snuck behind the tree Kurenai was sitting at prepared to strike from behind on Kiba's signal, and Hinata used her Hyper focused Byakugan to find even the slightest tell of deception. "Well, first off, this is going on record. I don't know if this will look good or bad for you all."

"The same," they all warned that this would be going in their report as well.

"Kakashi sent word back to the village that a second team was needed. He told me that Naruto was badly hurt, but didn't pass that on to the village for some reason and he was going to get Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Five Minutes Later-

* * *

"Keep up sensei!" Hinata called from the head of the group.

"You don't want to make her mad Sensei. We've seen her when she's angry... Ugh" Kiba whimpered.

Even Shino trembled almost imperceptibly at that. Kurenai noticed, but decided to inquire more about that after the mission.

* * *

Within two minutes of arriving the group made it to the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke having recognized them, and verified their identities showed them to the mini hospital. Hinata nearly dragged Sakura back to the operating room. Naruto was turned over and Hinata used her Byakugan to guide Sakura's hand. Though Hinata was a formidable iryo/med nin in her own right, she could easily tell Sakura was the superior of the two, and where surgery was concerned, she would only trust Tsunade more after just a few minutes with the pink haired girl. The job was not complete as a tumor formed at the lower part of Naruto's brain stem. The type of tumor was nearly impossible to remove, but if anyone could, Tsunade could.

So, again, Sakura is in her office and wiped the sweat off her brow. She felt proud of the work her and her team, Konoha and medical had done.

A few minutes later a knock on her door and it opened before she had a chance to answer, but Hinata came in with a white haired cyclops in a black jacket. "Sensei, you made it back! So does that mean..."

Tsunade walked in next. "Shishou!" Sakura called out in joy.

"Contain yourself Sakura. I wouldn't have believed you could accomplish everything you have here, much less done brain surgery without me or Shizune here," Tsunade chided lightly. "But," Sakura's eyes lit up with hope of having not disappointed her master, "Having gotten full details from Kakashi and now Hinata on your medical prowess, you have come a very long way in a short amount of time... Dr. Haruno. Now where do you need me?"

It only took Sakura a moment to regain her barings as she realized her shishou deferred to her command in this instance. She took in a small breath and said, "Naruto's life seems to be out of immediate danger. We managed to shrink a life threatening tumor, but another grew on the base of his brain. It's positioned so we can't safely get to it. Please follow me and we will get you cleaned up and in some scrubs."

Sakura turned to Kakashi and asked, "Do you have any more of Naruto's chakra seals? I don't like the idea of going into his bag without permission.

Kakashi nearly fell over. He didn't even consider one of his students might go into Naruto's bag. "I do, but definitely never go into Naruto's stuff without his okay. He has security seals on everything. You might have gotten a brutal wake up call. I am glad you held off."

Sakura sighed, but continued on.

* * *

Inside Naruto's mind.

* * *

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO DIE! I CAN'T SEE OUTSIDE ANYMORE. WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Don't worry fuzzball. I won't let anything happen to my sochi. Believe it!"

Kurama's eyes widened in fear, joy, and utter bewilderment. "HOW?!" the great fox thundered.

"That is a secret. ;)" she winked at the fox upon coming into view.

* * *

To Be Continued... at some point. Maybe July. Check out my To Boldly Go: A Naruto/Star Trek Epic.


	26. A Slightly Psychotic Hinata!

fanofthisfiction chapter 25 . Jun 20

You have me wondering now if the tumor will have any behavioral repercussions on Naruto even if removed. So much lies in his survival it will be definitely be something everyone pays attention to. He is the main character though so it will be interesting to see where you take it.

With another chapter due in July it looks like you are writing up a storm this summer.

Thanks for taking time to read and review my story despite all the writing you've been busy with. I appreciate it!

THE TUMOR SERVED IT'S PURPOSE... FOR NOW. I AM TRYING TO KEEP UP ON THIS STORY, BUT I AM WORKING ON FOUR AT ONCE AT THE MOMENT. IT'S NOT EASY.

* * *

fanofthisfiction chapter 24 . Jun 11

Future King Naruto seems to have quite a life mapped out for him with several people in place to make sure his ascent takes place.

I see you've had many more updates that just the one before June! I guess Naruto and friends aren't the only ones who are working hard.

Assigning Kakashi to be Naruto's sensei or trainer for future greatness was a nice touch. Though it would have been pretty funny to see what Anko would have molded him into in that regard.

One typo I thought I would bring to your attention is the word: Sannin. (Stands for san - meaning 3 and nin for ninja).

I'm so sorry to hear you were in the hospital. I trust you are doing better now?

I WON'T ALLOW KAKASHI TO BE A LAZY BUM OF AN INSTRUCTOR IN THIS STORY. HE'S EITHER ON THE BALL OR HE DIES! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! AS FOR THE HOSPITAL, I AM HOME AND DOING MUCH BETTER, THANKS.

* * *

Guest chapter 25 . Jun 4

Well well well enter Kushina...and the Daiyamo is fucked once the Gokage learn how he kidnapped Tsunade.

HOW RIGHT YOU ARE.

Drakon45 chapter 7 . Jun 3

for those in the know what does late for the "train" mean. I have not read or heard that before

WHAT?.

* * *

chapter 25 . Jun 3

noooooooo evil cliff hanger no jutsu! I hate that jutsu

SORRY, BUT IT'S MY BEST JUTSU. :(

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 25 . Jun 3

Sochi? Either way awesome chapter and man, I can't wait to see what happens next. From the looks of things, Kakashi looks to have accepted Naruto as more of a leader so I wonder what will happen to the land of fire's feudal lord.

SOCHI IS SON, AND THANKS. :) THE DAIMYO WILL HAVE A PART TO PLAY STILL AT A LATER DATE.

* * *

Kingdomheartsfan2 chapter 25 . Jun 3

No please don't wait until July to update! :( I want you to make another chapter soon. Love ya and can't wait to see what you do next.

SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT I AM WORKING ON AT LEAST FOUR STORIES RIGHT NOW. :(

* * *

It had been the longest day of the pink haired medical ninja's young life. Sakura didn't know of Hinata's very thorough medical training under her Shishou Konan in Uzu, so she did not allow Hinata to assist in the procedures once Tsunade arrived. That turned out to be a very dangerous mistake.

* * *

Flashback: One hour into Naruto's neurosurgery:

* * *

"Hinata, stop it this instance!" Yuhi Kurenai yelled in her most commanding voice as Hinata punched, kicked and jabbed Sasuke, Kakashi, and a very shocked Kurenai.

"Not until you all let me in to see Naruto!" the formerly shy young lady twice as fierce warned in return. "Now remove yourselves from my path or I will tear this building apart until I make my way to him!"

Tsunade had finally had enough, and stepped out of the surgical bay for but a second to be completely and utterly shocked to see two Jonin and Konoha's golden boy Sasuke getting trounced by the young Hyuuga girl.

"Enough!" Tsunade commanded to which all of her ninja, save Hinata stood down upon feeling her massive killing intent. Hinata however glared at her and stated, "I need to be by Naruto's side... even if I am not working on the surgery," without the slightest sign of backing down. "I am more than qualified to do so however as I was trained as a medical ninja for four years by my shishou!" Hinata almost howled in rage.

"I don't care what your reasoning, you are going to calm down before I put you down." Tsunade threatened, already pissed off from the daimyo situation, and in no mood to deal with an unhinged genin.

"Naruto... now," Hinata said silently. Kiba, and Shino almost wet themselves as they knew what was coming next as they had seen it when Anko tried to discipline Naruto once a few years back.

Shino knew stepping between a sitting hokage and a pissed off Hinata was suicidal, but it was the only way to stop what could turn out to be the biggest shit storm in the history of the hidden leaf despite not being quite home yet. But before he could say anything, Tsunade sped forward and attempted to knock the pupil less girl out. To her extreme surprise, she hit an after image. Not an illusion, but the girl's speed was so great that an actual after image was formed, but not before Hinata was slightly clipped on the shoulder... That was when things went from bad to worse.

Hinata had been hearing a voice for the last thirty minutes. That voice sounded agonized. A voice she promised herself she would make things right with. The problem was that she was the only one who heard that voice... until Hinata winced in pain of her arm being clipped by the Hokage.

The ground trembled as that same voice echoed through the very sky, "Hinata!" The Killing Intent was felt slightly in Uzu, and Naruto's nee-chan Ayame shivered. She knew that it took a lot to make Naruto that angry.

In front of Tsunade appeared a green aura, similar to that of Celeste which became a clearer image. That image was of Ichiraku-Uzumaki, Naruto. He didn't look happy.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!" He exploded at Tsunade much to her surprise as Naruto, to her knowledge was still laying down with his brain stem exposed. "My spirit sensed Hinata and called for her because we are linked. I didn't expect our link to still be so strong after... some issues in the past, but the fact is, she came for me. She would never do anything to hurt me. And you've seen what happens when someone tries to hurt her," he left the not so subtle threat in the air. "Even on my deathbed... she is the girl that I love. I will protect her for as long as I live. Heck, I'll protect her after I die too." Naruto said and floated over to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder to which her eyes glowed green and her body healed and suddenly felt super charged. Her focus returned, and she no longer had the urge to mow down those in her way. She had the mindset to feel a bit sheepish at her actions, but did not regret trying to help Naruto.

Tsunade had a tick mark protruding from her forehead but calmed now that Hinata seemed to have come back to her senses before she turned to face Naruto directly and asked, "What the hell is going on here gaki? And don't play games with me. Sakura is doing her best to keep you stable, so you'll want to make this very quick."

Naruto nodded slightly and explained, "Several years ago Hinata and I started getting closer. We ended up so close that one of the special gifts granted to me started to affect her as her eyes turned green. My sensei/big sis Anko went to discipline me once, but accidentally hit me too hard as I was trying to avoid being hit. It cracked my skull slightly. Hinata who was on the other side of... the town,"Naruto said, careful with his words in case spies were near, "felt my life was in danger and rushed to me, bowling Anko over. Our head medic followed her after hearing her student's howl. Upon seeing me, Hinata started using the little bit of Shousen her shishou had taught her to try to save me. It didn't save me, but it stopped the damage from getting worse long enough for Kon... to get there. Then there were two other events where she was in danger and was knocked out where my strength nearly quadrupled like Hinata's did here. It is one of the reasons I wanted to be placed on the same team as her alongside Shino and Kiba as we were already a cohesive team, and the danger of our gifts drawing us to each other like this would not endanger our Konoha comrades. But the old man said no, and I didn't push for it as I wanted us to move forward in peace. That and this had not happened for a few years. I didn't believe our link was still so strong."

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke finally broke the ice and said, "If you become that fierce when Naruto's life is in danger, we could have really used you when that snake bastard pedo Orochi-bitch was here."

Tsunade had been caught up and glanced over at Sasuke who flinched slightly and said, "Sorry for speaking out of turn Godaime-sama," as respectfully as his voice would allow. Tsunade on the other hand allowed her lips to upturn slightly into a smirk. "I am sure the sandaime had good reasoning for setting the teams up the way he did. That said, changing teams is rather difficult at the moment for...reasons. I will however consider putting your teams together for higher ranked missions. I should be punishing you Hinata, but your...unique situation needs to be taken into consideration. And as Hokage I need to remember that things aren't always as clear cut as one would like. As for you helping Naruto in the surgical bay," she said carefully, "This is primarily Sakura's operation, but..." again she waited, and continued as Hinata stayed calm. "If you agree to stay calm I will allow you to watch, since you seem to be a medical shinobi, I'll listen to any... reasonable opinion you have and advise Sakura..."

But before she could finish, a very loud booming voice sent the now red trench coat wearing Kakashi, into a near catatonic state of terror. "My sochi is dying, and you are out here running your gums sensei! Get back to work!"

Tsunade looked shocked, then looked to the ghostly form of Naruto who looked equally as perplexed. Kakashi's voice trembled as he inquired, "Kushina-sensei?"

"Yes. Now hurry up and heal my sochi (son)! He dies, I promise I am coming back from the dead and beating the shit out of all of you! I don't have time to explain why I am here. And you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and I need to talk, so if you'll be so kind as to let them work on you, I will speak to you in your mind."

Naruto stood dumbfounded for a moment before the words finally came to his lips... kaa-chan?" with a few tears showing on his ethereal face. He looked at Hinata who nodded, and he vanished, having felt no other threats surrounding the girl he loved.

Hinata was allowed into the surgical bay after getting cleaned up and into scrubs. Hinata's assistance actually proved quite helpful, especially when Kushina and Naruto didn't quite see eye to eye on a topic which caused Naruto's vitals to spike dramatically with moments inside Naruto's mind such as:

"What do you mean Ichiraku Uzumaki Naruto?! Your name is Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, or Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" Kushina screamed.

"If you wanted me named that, you shouldn't have died and left me alone all those years until I was adopted. I was on the fucking street after I was kicked out of the orphanage! The old man gave me an apartment, but even then some of the more brazen villagers, and even ninja tried to kill me because of Kurama being sealed in me! But eventually Old man Teuchi and Ayame-nee took me in and damn near went to jail for attacking anbu to get to me to protect me."

"Then where's Jiraiya, Mikoto Uchiha, and Tsunade been?" Kushina asked slightly calmer knowing someone was there for her son.

"Mikoto? Where have I heard that name before... Oh! What does Sasuke's mom, RIP, have to do with this?"

"Mikoto's gone?" Kushina whispered silently. "This part of me is seperate from the rest of my spirit, so I don't know what is going on – on the other side. Only the chakra I left inside of you allows me to be here for a short time."

That shocked Naruto, but decided to answer the rest of her questions. The rest of the day went rather smoothly after Naruto finally stopped screaming at Kushina to release his fox and to stop trying to reseal him in the eight trigrams seal. The fact that Naruto kept literally kept fighting her and Kurama had a bored look on his face despite being restrained forced Kushina to step back for a moment and ask.

"Why are you so angry and why is the big fuzzball so calm?"

"Because the celestial goddess Celeste already punished him once for one mistake he made, then cleansed his spirit. We've been friends for a good five plus years now. If you were anyone else I would have broken the chains with the gifts Celeste nee-sama gave me and let him eat you." Naruto said in slight annoyance.

Celestial goddess, Kushina took a moment to consider and then took a moment to sense the different energies inside of Naruto. She took in a deep breath and said, "I think you are about to wake up soon. I since the fox didn't put up much of a fight, I didn't use that much of my chakra, so I can stick around for a few more days. Just concentrate on my chakra to summon me. I will go into a meditative state so I can gather a little wisdom and knowledge I can pass on to you and try to leave them here as scrolls for you to study from my time in Uzu and some fuinjutsu lessons you might like." she offered.

Naruto closed his eyes and a small chest appeared that said 'Kaa-sama.' He handed it to her and said, "This is all I have learned about Fuinjutsu, What Uncle Nagato has taught me, the status of the reformed Uzu, and anything else you might find interesting."

Kushina's eyes nearly bulged out of their socket at hearing her brother's name, but that was a discussion for another time. Naruto started to fade from his own mind as Kushina opened the box to find hundreds of mini scrolls. Kushina realized Naruto had just handed her his life story as a small tear appeared in her eye as she whispered, "Arigato sochi."

* * *

End Flashback-

* * *

A day after Naruto's surgery, the group began it's trek back to Konoha thanks to Naruto's inhuman healing speeds. The trip back was rather uneventful until they came upon the red haired swordsman. Upon seeing Tsunade, He immediately knelt.

"Hello sensei, It has been a long time." Kenshin offered Kindly.

"Kenshin... is it true that you attacked Konoha shinobi?" Tsunade asked not so kindly.

'Shit," Kenshin thought as he slowly stood and fell back a few steps in fear as he answered in the affirmative.

Instead of the severe beating he thought he would receive, Kenshin was asked, "So what do you think? I believe our standards have lowered a great deal since your time with me. I could use someone to help toughen up these new age nin, after your daughters are healed of course."

"I would be honored Hokage-sama," He answered diplomatically. "But I would need a to be cleared of any wrongdoings to be welcomed back into Konoha as an instructor," He clarified not wanting to work in the field again.

"I think we can work something out... however, you will need to occasionally do a little field work as all Elite Jonin have a minimum number of hours they must complete each year to stay qualified." Tsunade countered slyly as she knew she could bypass that, but wanted a way to keep Kenshin on standby for emergencies.

Kenshin saw this, but after a moment's contemplation excepted the invitation. The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence after Hinata and Kurenai had a very long talk about the chain of command and her terrifying temper. Tsunade glanced at Naruto who looked away sheepishly. He knew he should be getting the same talk, but got off light due to her having other things to worry about, such as dealing with the capital.

Kakashi was too terrified to deal with Naruto currently. He kept hearing the voice of Kushina Uzumaki around him. Naruto didn't hear anything, but wondered if his 'kaa-sama' was somehow messing with Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto and Hinata ended up closer and closer to each other no matter how much Kurenai tried to subtly keep them apart. Eventually their hands started to rub against each others. Naruto fought back a smile that threatened to break out across his face. Hinata's own grin shining a bit along with touches of pink on her cheeks. Sasuke and Sakura glanced back at them with knowing smiles which only made both Naruto and Hinata cherry red. Kurenai gave up by then. She realized that nothing short of an S-Rank super nin would dare try to come in between those two blossoming love birds.

Upon reaching the front gates, Chunin Guards Kotetsu, and Izumo were wide awake and looked grumpy. Tsunade approved. It meant they were actually doing their jobs. Upon signing in, Tsunade looked to the two guards and said, "I've been thinking... you two have done a good job watching the gate for all of these years. How would you both feel about taking on a few missions outside of the village. As a team of course as I read you two were on the same genin team. It might be nice to see the outside world every once in a while, right?"

Kotetsu and Izumo's eyes shot up along with their heads in surprise and bowed deeply in short order. "We thank you for your kindness and consideration Hokage-sama." in complete unison.

"Take the next three days off, paid, and then report to me for instructions. I will make sure the paperwork is filed for replacements to look after your post for you." Tsunade instructed.

As soon as they thought Tsunade was out of sight, the two chunin sighed and agreed that it was good to have the godaime home to which she smiled a little. It was time she got her house back in order.

Tsunade already had reports from all of the genin and they were dismissed. Before Kurenai and Kakashi could order their genin to do anything, Hinata, Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke were gone in a massively quick shunshin (body flicker). No one wanted to be told to meet anyone else for at least three days, and if it was needed, their senseis would find them eventually.

The group stayed together as they walked down Toragakinomai (Tiger Writing of Dance) Drive. They used it to cut through the small of the red light district and headed toward Naruto's favorite spot to eat. Upon entering the renovated Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto called out, "Oi. Tou-chan! Not going to let your son starve are you?!"

The old man appeared as if by magic with six bows of assorted ramen and set three of them in front of Naruto, the rest in front his friends. Sasuke's mouth dropped as his was the only one with fried tomatoes in his. Teuchi just gave him a quick wink before walking to the other side of the counter and gave his adopted son a huge hug. "Welcome home sochi."

Naruto almost teared up. It felt so good to be welcomed home. He had that with Ayame in Uzu, but it didn't quite feel the same. "I'm home." a stray tear fell from Naruto's eye.

Hinata and Sakura fought back a tear. Sakura's mouth nearly dropped when she thought she saw a tear from Sasuke, but it vanished as mysteriously as his tomato covered ramen.

After a few minutes, Naruto asked his tou-san, "Have you seen godfather Jiraiya of late? I need to talk to him about my kaa-sama. Something... interesting happened on my mission, and she is likely the only one who can explain a bit of confusion I have."

Teuchi felt a little hurt by those words. He knew Naruto would speak to his birth parents at some point thanks to the special orbs that Celeste-sama left for him, but he hoped it would be when he was an adult, and long since left home. Naruto could see teuchi's pain, but simply gave his adopted father a warm smile and said, "No one can ever replace you. You and Ayame-nee have served as my mother, father, sister and brother for many years. I just have some questions about her death that might have caused me a few headaches."

After a little investigating, Naruto and company managed to track down the self proclaimed super pervert. Naruto's jaw dropped seeing his godfather's antics and placed his hands over Hinata's as Sasuke did the same for Sakura as Jiraiya shamelessly spied on scantily clad women in bikinis at the local outdoor pool. Naruto, with much practice managed a one handed seal to create Kage Bunshin and it came in handy now as two clones used the henge technique to transform into a few beautiful women and 'take note' of Jiraiya.

"Pervert!" One of the disguised Naruto's screamed out as he pointed to Jiraiya's large form in the bushes.

Jiraiya glanced backward instinctively and said to his godson, "You do realize, this means war right?"

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura smirked at that, and hands were removed from the girls 'innocent' eyes.

Naruto's features almost looked evil when he said two magic words that come about when someone dares to challenge him, especially with his roll of prankster king, "Bring it."

A voice inside of Naruto's mind asked, "Is that Jiraiya sensei you are threatening for being perverted?"

Naruto gave a mental nod.

Kushina's grin matched that of her son as she added, "Count me in," much to Naruto's utter astonishment and joy. He now knew where he got his prankster side from.

Jiraiya on the other hand slowly stood up, ignoring the screaming women on the other side of the fence as he said, "Consider it brought kid. Who do you think taught tutored your mom and dad on the intricacies of what is known as pranking."

Jiraiya disappeared, but not before a secret third clone of Naruto's placed a tracking seal in Jiraiya's jacket pocket.

"Looks like we get to have some fun before you ask him about your mom," Sasuke said with his signature smirk.

Naruto looked to Hinata and smiled as he asked, "So what to you say to helping me catch a perv."

"I'm in!"

* * *

And the four were off on their next adventure. To Be continued.

* * *

PS. IF YOU LIKE TMNT STUFF, PLEASE GIVE MY KUNOICH FATES A TRY. IT'S PRETTY GOOD. IT'S A STORY ABOUT HOW APRIL HAS TO BECOME A KUNOICHI TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FATHER, AND POTENTIALLY GET REVENGE ON THOSE THAT WOULD HARM HER AND/OR HER FAMILY. THAT SAID, THERE IS STILL PLENTY OF TURTLE ACTION, WHAT IS THIS, A MICHAEL BAY STORY? UGH. Lol.


	27. Celeste Lives? Jiraiya Get's His?

Desultorynights chapter 11 . Jul 8

This is just a fic you literally just started throwing stuff into without making it feasible

NOT AS MUCH AS YOU MIGHT THINK. THERE IS METHOD BEHIND THE MADNESS. :)

* * *

Desultorynights chapter 8 . Jul 8

...wow...So the RYU SHINOBI just magically happens to be adopted by practitioners of RYU teachings...come on now...seriously

WHO'S TO SAY THAT NARUTO IS GARAUNTEED TO BE THE RYU SHINOBI? IT LOOKS THAT WAY, BUT THIS IS FANFICTION. THINGS CAN CHANGE AT A MOMENT'S NOTICE. RIGHT?

* * *

Angel Hatake chapter 26 . Jul 8

Hahaha! This story never fails to make me laugh or react in some way! The beginning with Hinata was whoa, don't mess with Hyuuga clan heiress. The part where Kakashi thought Kushina was messing with him was gold. I can't wait to see what you have planned for the local pervert Jiriaya. Look forward to the next chapter as always.

YOU ARE IN FOR A TREAT. ;)

* * *

guest chapter 26 . Jul 8

Hinata is NOT a medical ninja.

I APPRECIATE YOUR ENTHUSIAM BY MAKING 'NOT' CAPITALIZED. IF YOU GO BACK AND READ EARLIER CHAPTERS, I DID MAKE HINATA A MEDICAL NIN. SHE TRAINED ON UZU.

* * *

 **FOR THOSE FOUR WHO REVIEWED OF LATE, I APPRECIATE THE TIME YOU TOOK OUT TO DO SO. THANK YOU. :)**

* * *

NOW... ON WITH THE RYU SHINOBI... CHAPTER 27: Celeste Lives? Jiraiya Get's His?

Several thousand miles outside the mighty walls of Konoha's main gate, two individuals stood inside a castle surrounded by a formidible wall of it's own. Tall, forged of the strongest medals, enchanted against chakra and Magic alike. Inside the massive marble masterpiece doorway stood one who's very essence encourages fear across all of the great nations, and the smaller ones alike. A name once heard in person usually meant a slow and painful death was to follow.

One of the lower levels of the castle held a precious jewel. A jewel worth more than ten mountains worth of gold. It held in it's four walls a sleeping goddess who's eyes had not opened in quite a long time. Upon entrance into this sigil filled room, even the gods power was nullified as it was made so by the antithesis of the legendary 'holy grail.'

Outside of the doors of the of 'infinity' stood one of said goddess's captors...

* * *

Enter: Mordred, Self Proclaimed King of the Kami.

* * *

Standing at seven feet tall in a leather encrusted armor, black eyes, bearded face and muscular, intimidating could not have better suited this imposing individual. He did what no other in history could. He managed to find a world full of their own myths and legends, and conquered the very home of the that world's gods save one. The Shinigami no Ken. The daughter who refused to swear allegiance to him.

* * *

Flashback: Three years past- Ten-ji ni tentai kyūden: the Celestial Palace Upon the Heavens.

* * *

The great hall of meetings, the kami all gathered. It was to be a joyous time as it was every year at that time. A celebration of all of the good each of them did for the world. Such as a good year of harvest in a deserving area. Or a good war to prevent one's land from becoming too powerful.

Even Celeste, who usually hated such gatherings would not miss this one. It was too important. The one thing which bothered her however was that there was an individual present who she did not trust... He managed to convince those above her station that he was of another world and came upon his power by divine right as he drank of the holy chalice, the Holy Grail, to which even we had heard of the legends in this world. One worthy to drink of the grail was one to be admired. Or so her father and grandfather thought.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Each day the interloper tried to convince her that he was worthy of her and each time he was rejected. Her senses told her that he was born of pure evil, and should not be trusted, but her concerns fell on deaf ears. Little by little she found she had less ability to leave the castle without escort, to which Mordred tended to be one of which more often than not.

The straw that broke the camel's back, as the old saying went was the day her ward called for her, and she attempted to go to his aid. Mordred felt a pang of anger he could not discern, but it was ancient and old. He fiercely fought to stop Celeste from leaving, even attempting to use force.

Much to his surprise, Celeste flipped back, grabbed the two swords which hung upon the wall and held one of the nearly identical swords aloft, determination in her eyes and called out, "For the Honor Of Greyskull, and the Celestial Palace!"

Mordred was blasted back by the raw power which emanated from the sword. After he was slammed against the wall, he felt the blade of the two swords Celeste wielded up against his neck as she was now no longer in her favored green dress, but in a white one with gold trimmings and slight armor. "Attempt to get in my way again, I will vivisect you. I don't give a damn what the others in the high court of the Kami think of you... you are nothing but filth, and I will not allow you to dishonor me, nor my family. You would do well to leave this place and never return."

Celeste left her room and raced toward the main gate of the castle and came across a few more potential dangers to her achieving her goal of helping her ward... her biggest challenge being her father... The captain commander of the shinigami corps... the gosei thirteen...

Having seen Celeste in her battle armor, Yamamoto-dono, the king of the shinigami and captain commander of it's forces sighed before launching into his required speech to which Celeste responded in kind.

It had been a day unlike any Celeste had seen before. And unlike she would see again.

* * *

Present

* * *

Occasionally Mordred would awaken his sleeping 'princess,' to toy with her with thoughts of freedom and the chance to see her father again.

Mordred opened the door and closed it behind him as always as he didn't want the minute chance of the sigil's minor breaking of contact to grant Celeste even the slightest of power for a moment, for a moment to someone like Celeste could mean the end of everything he worked so hard for. He fell in love with her from the moment he saw her, but one thing he learned a long time ago from his departed mother was... love is a beautiful thing until it takes away your control and your power... Mordred would be damned if he lost his grip on the power he'd fought so hard to obtain.

Finding out about the power the eyes of the Uchiha had over mortals became key in becoming king of the kami. He'd be damned if a 'mere' woman would take that from him.

Celeste's eyes began to open upon her 'masters' beckoning. "Awaken my love."

Awakened from a dreamless sleep allowed her to stay very focused, even in sleep. She lost little to no time. She glanced around the room, and was shocked by the mere audacity of that bastard Mordred to leave her swords in the same room with her.

Her dry throat's first words filled with contempt, "Come to take me in my sleep as you know you'll never have me willingly? Or is your manhood to slack for even that?" In reply, as he always did, he backhanded her across the face. Instead of the defiant look of anger she normally gave, she smiled instead and asked, "Is that all you've got? Can't even compensate for your dick syndrome with a proper smacking. Maybe I should turn you over my knee and show you how it's done?" she inquired snidely.

Elsewhere, a certain dark purple (yes purple, me putting black was an accident) haired kunoichi sneezed.

As destiny would have it, today would be the first of change. Normally no one would dare open Celeste door. There was only one rule where she was concerned. No one entered without the express prior permission given by Mordred himself. Mordred cursed the room so that no magic, chakra or celestial power of any kind would work inside the room with the exception of a small ring he wore on his person at all time.

Not even a knock, the door cracked open. Mordred's eyes reddened to the point of being bloodshot and crazed as he screamed, "Who defies me?"

Celeste began feeling the bare ebbing of her power return. She did not move from the spot on her bed as to feign ignorance. Sadly for her Mordred was no fool, despite his arrogance. He turned to her and and commanded, "Sleep,"

Her body went slack, and she felt herself weakening and losing herself to unconsciousness, but not before she used the slightest bit of power she was able to recover and focused on her swords as she whispered, "Find safety in Ichiraku and Kurama."

Mordred didn't hear what she said, but saw the two swords rise from their positions on her wall. He used his rings to try to force them back down, to obey his will. But as always these two swords fought almost as if they had a will of their own. Almost. But what he didn't know was that these swords carried the will of their master Celeste. And Celeste's will was absolute. The swords few through the air breaking free of Mordred's hold, and attempted to slice and dice him. Mordred managed to get outside the door and seal it back up. But that didn't stop the swords anger from subsiding. The swords smashed against the magically reinforced walls until one wall was shattered.

The swords tried to go to Celeste, for should they reach her hands, the could empower her with their own brand of magic long enough to free her, but alas, Mordred encased the bed in a barrier. The swords could have possibly broken the barrier in time, but Mordred could have possibly found a way to weaken, or destroy them, the swords in time too, so they did as their mistress commanded and flew out of the hole in the back of the room which led to stairs which the swords continued to fly through the air, and tore through some of the weaker barriers as if tissue papper. Upon reaching the top of the castle, they took to the sky and soared, gaining speed unheard of until a sonic boom was heard across the Iwa mountains. Fortunately it was summer almost summer, so no snowy avalanche would potentially destroy some homes below, but a small investigation would be done, but nothing will be found of course.

The sharp blades drew nearer and nearer to their potential new masters until a time in which they could be reunited with their master.

* * *

A day's journey, by flight away: Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni (Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire).

* * *

"Damn it Naruto! He's a spry old bastard!" Sasuke complained, having lost Jiraiya once again.

"Yeah. I didn't get much time with him, but Tenten owed him a butt whooping, and agreed to give us hints to help. Without her we would have never been able to get as far as we did," Naruto answered as he flipped to the next building with Hinata and Sakura behind. Sasuke stopped and realized something and called for the group to stop.

"Sup teme?" Naruto asked to which Sasuke scowled lightly. "Listen up dobe... you, I and Sakura just got paid for an S-rank mission right?"

Naruto and the others nodded. "And three of us are from big time money, but we never allow it to go to our heads. What say we have a little fun and go to the Hokage and request a little help in this mission."

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and even Kushina's mouth dropped. Kushina smiled brightly from inside Naruto's seal as she said, 'Mikoto would be so proud of him. I know I am. You and your friends are impressive Sochi,' warmth filled in every word.

The group looked to each other and nodded their assent. They were willing to pull the biggest prank of the hidden leaf's history. And it would be a long time before Jiraiya 'ever' underestimated his godson again should this work.

The four young slightly preteens raced through Konoha at breakneck speeds, but were not stopped by ANBU as the elite group could see no urgency in the groups movements. More like a race, or training. The four twisted around, flipped over and jumped under each other in near perfect harmony. By the time they reached the front of the Hokage office they were slightly winded, even Naruto as he turned his weight seals up a bit to force himself into sync with Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura already naturally in sync with Naruto fell into step naturally. While it's true that Hinata was a force of Nature when angry, she was back home in Konoha and sometimes still felt the weight of her clan, and had to be reminded of her massive power and skills, to which the 'real' Hinata would start to shine back through. The fierce Kunoichi of Uzushio and Konoha.

After a few minute break, Naruto looked up and smirked. "I'll race you all to the top?"

"You're so on," Sasuke and Sakura said nearly in unison. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand with a wink, to which she blushed slightly at the slick action.

Sasuke and Sakura zoomed into the front door of the Hokage's building while Naruto and Hinata took to the wall outside of the cylindrical building. Once at the top, Naruto turned to Hinata and placed his hand gently on the left side of her face and said, "I know things have been a little weird between us for the last year, but I promise you, on my honor I will make things right between us Hyuuga Hinata... because... I love you.

Hinata, in a bought of courage jumped into Naruto's arms with a few tears escaping her eyes. "I've missed you Naruto-kun."

Naruto was slightly taken aback, despite what happened in Wave. He took a deep breathe and put his hand around her waist and gently pushed her away from him with a small smile. Their eyes met. She closed hers as he guided her face to his and their lips met.

The world went still. The light of the day faded as the sky was filled with fireworks. Naruto and Hinata released their kiss, still smiling as they glanced into the sky. The darkness of the fireworks died down and day once again filled the sky.

Naruto suddenly sensed someone slightly higher up on the building than he and Hinata. A friendly aura to be sure as Naruto had began to grow and trust.

"Sensei? Did you do this?"

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted. "I did. After what happened in Wave, it was only a matter of time before you two made it official. And the fireworks were approved by the Godaime."

Naruto and Hinata's mouth's dropped along with reddening of faces as Kakashi poked his head over the trimming of the building with his little orange book of literary porn, thus ruining the moment. Naruto suddenly released a bit of killing intent to which Kakashi rolled his eyes, but put his book away to allow his student to save face in front of his new girlfriend.

Naruto walked over to the window and knocked, much to Tsunade's annoyance, but was allowed entrance.

"Damn it gaki, don't you believe in doors?"

"If you let it pass and clear the room except for my team, Hinata-chan, and yourself, I will make it worth your time Hokage-sama," Naruto said in his official voice. Tsunade's eyebrow lifted but cleared the room. She then looked at Naruto and said, "If you will?"

Naruto nodded and closed the window, then sent out a pulse for bugs, to find four very well hidden ones. "There's four that I just fried. I am sure that's all that's here. These are similar to the ones I found last time. Most likely Danzo."

"I don't doubt it, and he will be pissed to know Konoha's Godaime has returned no doubt," Kakashi offered."

"Indeed. I will have to have Jiraiya look into Danzo's more interesting endeavors," Tsunade pondered before looking to Naruto and asked, "So I did as you asked, and while I am happy to not be spied on, what do you want?" she asked in a no nonsense way.

"Well, since you mention 'Uncle Jiraiya,' the great," Naruto said sweetly to which Tsunade's eyes then narrowed comically. "How would you like to get in on the biggest prank in Konoha's history... without making yourself look bad?"

Tsunade pressed her hand against a seal on her bottom right desk drawer and added a touch of chakra to release her not so secret stash of Sake. She tossed one of the mini bottles to Kakashi to which he gave a slight nod of appreciation. He had a feeling he would need it after hearing what these four kids had in mind.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

* * *

"...and Kushina approves of this?! Never mind. I almost forgot who I was talking about," Tsunade screamed softly.

She shook her head and could not decide if she was hallucinating or not. This was too good to be true, but it was also the most asinine, insane yet insanely brilliant thing she had heard in ages. It would boost morale in the village and give Jiraiya the biggest headache he's had in years.

She looked at her charges and asked for clarification once more. "So, how exactly is this supposed to work one last time?"

"Well, you've informed me that Itachi is in the village along with Shisui with the daimyo's daughter. I know the daimyo is on your shit list from what you've told me Tsunade-sama, but Kiriko seems to not have inherited her fathers stupidity, nor desire for power. With Itachi's permission, Sasuke will request a bit of change from the Uchiha clan funds. Naruto will draw from the Uzumaki clan funds of Konoha," Kakashi specified as to remind Naruto not to mess with the Uzu funds to prevent an international incident, despite Naruto being the daimyo of said Island Nation. "Sakura and Hinata will add funds agreed upon from their personal accounts. The reason Sasuke didn't was because he can likely get more from Itachi willingly as he caught Jiraiya peeking on Shizune once."

Tsunade was up on her feet and sobered so fast the five subordinate shinobi in the room's heads nearly spun. "What was that Elite Jonin Captain Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi realized his mistake, but quickly recovered. "Jiraiya-sama didn't realize it was her as she was on the Uchiha property. Once he realized it, he left immediately. Itachi was still not quite happy however. And I am sure Kiriko-hime was a little annoyed by Jiraiya-sama's antics as well."

Three hours later: Six S-rank mission worth of ryu later.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata stood before a specially hand picked group of ninja alongside the godaime and sandaime hokage.

"Good people of Konoha, It has been brought to my attention by these brave young gennin that my former teammate and good friend Jiraiya of the Sannin, also known as Jiraiya: Gama Sennen no Myobuku has been abusing his status as Sannin to peek on the women of Konoha under the guise of research for these books. I could very easily ban them, but then an underground market would sell them anyway. So a plan has been put into play by Ich... Um. Ah yes. Uzumki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata. They have taken it upon themselves to hire Konoha to catch Jiraiya, and drag him in kicking and screaming if need be to be punished. No one outside of this room can know what the mission entails. If possible, don't maim Jiraiya. He is still integral to the safety of Konoha... this is... how shall we say... a treasure hunt/ prank for the ages. For whoever brings Jiraiya in... thanks mainly to the generous donations of these gennin, the Uchiha Patriarch, Hatake Kakashi, and even a generous donation from Kiriko-hime, you will receive three s-rank mission pay. For some that is not a big deal as you go on s-rank missions all the time... however, in this, you will not have to pay Konoha her share as that has been paid too. Meaning you all are officially on mission as of now."

Tsunade's words left everyone dumbfounded, but then one purple haired woman stepped forward. "Not that I mind, as this sounds like a blast, but we still have to eat. Are we being paid anything during this mission?"

Iruka who had been doing the calculations for the whole endeavor looked up and answered upon Tsunade's nod. "You all will receive c-rank pay for this mission regardless of if you are the winner or not, but you will be taxed on that as normal."

Tsunade looked up as the first team stepped forward and offered, "The Ino-Shika-Cho offer their services as a team." Tsunade nodded her appreciation and smiled. This would be fun.

One team consisted of Anbu Neko, Kurenai, and Anko. Another was the four man squad of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura, who were ineligible for the prize, but offered their services all the same. Tsunade did however allow the adults to participate even if they put in some of the prize money. Theirs would just be minus forty percent if it was their team that won. Next was team Ro. Kakashi, Itachi, Shishui, and Tenzo, minus Neko who was leading her own group of Fem Fetales.

* * *

Two hours later, in front of one of the outdoor hot springs of Konoha, Jiraiya laid back with his notebook in hand, with an old school jar of ink, and a feather to pen his research. But his pervert sense kicked in as three beautiful Kunoichi appeared and surrounded him. Anger on their faces, but far less than he would have expected.

The first in an Anbu mask stepped forward and stated, "Jiraiya-sama, you are hereby under arrest for peeping on the unsuspecting women of Konoha without their consent."

Jiraiya would have normally been running for his life as an attack would be a precursor to any such proclamation, but this intrigued him. So he played the role of nonchalant, but was not off guard. He sat in seiza position and asked, "On who's authority do you arrest me? Tsunade wouldn't do it. She'd be here trying to kill me herself if that was the case."

"We are not authorized to say as our clients did not give their approval, but this is a sanctioned S-rank mission."

From atop the Higarashi store, Naruto stepped forward with his team, ostentatious as they wanted to be and yelled out, "Your client is totally fine with it." to which all three Kunoichi in team Neko gave a quick nod without taking their eyes off of the sly spymaster.

"You are charged with peeping on women of the hidden leaf which is a crime punishable by thirty days in prison up to having your eyes removed. And as you were caught peeping by those four gennin over there atop Higarashi's earlier yesterday, and reported, they opted to hire Konoha for a mission. While it is rare for a nin to hire out for a mission, especially in one's own village, these three pulled together a few s-rank mission pay worth to bring you down, and a bottle of the finest Sake from the Uchiha's legendary wine cellars."

Jiraiya had no intention of joining in this 'game' of his godson, but smirked in appreciation of his godson's ingenuity.

He planned on vanishing in a body flicker from his current position, but he found he could not move. He looked to his right and saw three shinobi famous in their own right. The Ino-Shika-Cho. Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza. He then heard four words which slightly pissed him off as he already knew what had happened by then.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, Success."

"You do realize I am going to kick your ass for this, right Shikaku?"

Shikaku gulped slightly and stated annoyed, "Troublesome Sannin. I'm on a mission. So even if it's you, I've got to bring you in."

"Watch out!" Itachi's voice rang as he sensed a shifting in the air. He was not in his anbu gear, but his clan robes as he appeared behind Sasuke. Jiraiya's pupils changed shape and markings appeared on his face as he vanished in a burst of air pushed the gathered group back.

Jiraiya landed on the closest weapon shop and performed a few hand seals after drawing a drop of his blood. He silently said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," and summoned 'Ma and Pa' Toad. Fukasaku and his wife Shima were not happy to be called in the middle of dinner.

Before they could start yelling at him, he placed his finger to his lips and then went on to explain what was going on. Ma and Pa figured it was just a game as there was no alarm going off around the village, and agreed to help the old Perv, as it was an excuse to get out of the house.

"Thanks Ma, Pa. I appreciate your help. It seems Naruto has turned into quite the prankster if he managed to get Tsunade to Cooperate.

"Bwahahahaha." Shima chortled. "I think it's time we ask Naruto-chan to sign the Toad contract. His intelligence and ingenuity are really starting to shine though. We've kept an eye on him over the years on and off."

"There he is talking to those little Toads. He's summoned help!"

"Naruto, be careful. He's activated Honored Sage Mode!" his sensei called. Naruto didn't know what 'sage mode' was per se, but he knew that any urgency he heard in Kakashi's voice meant, 'RUN!'

Fortunately, the 'light' powered needle jizo only hit a kage bunshin of Naruto. "OUCH," the real Naruto complained at the memory.

Itachi raced forward and flipped over Jiraiya's head and grabbed him from behind. Jiraiya got an annoyed look on his face and said, "You're supposed to be a genius. Do you really think you can hold me... when I am powered up?"

Itachi not showing the slightest of emotions simply replied, "no," before blowing up.

Jiraiya felt that sting a bit. "Exploding Kage Bunshin. Have to admit. I did not see that coming. You okay Ma? Pa?"

"Fine Jiraiya-chan. I think he powered that down since we are here."

Jiraiya nodded in respect to the elder toads then turned to the arriving shinobi as he stood tall and called out, "You peons of mediocrity think you can take me on? The great Jiraiya the Gallant? The Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku? The lover of Women everywhere? HA! You're all one hundred years to early to catch me! Ha ha!" He pulled out a flask of whiskey he got from Tsunade earlier in the day. He knew it wasn't drugged as he'd already had some a few hours prior. 'She knew about this!' he fumed to himself slightly amused as well. He opened the top and gulped down a bit of whiskey. The moment he did, Tsunade from her office who was looking at the games from her sealed, reinforced office to prevent Jiraiya from easily using her as a 'hostage,' turned on her village wide intercom and asked, "Where's the Whiskey?"

A few shinobi who got the reference allowed a small chuckle. To add onto the festivities, Tsunade inserted a CD into village sound system and a familiar tune started playing. The sword wielders of Konoha pulled out their blades, including a non hyper driven Naruto.

The Pirates of the Caribbean's action music started, and Naruto gave the command, "Charge!"

The older shinobi all looked at the uppity gennin with smirked, especially Anko. "You heard my gaki. Move it land lovers!"

Naruto glanced back with a smile, thanking his nee-sensei for the support. He missed spending time with her now that they were back in Konoha, but this was making it worth it.

Much to everyone's surprise, Jiraiya was able to hold off kenjutsu specialist with a kunai. Jiraiya managed to Maneuver the group near training ground forty four. What Jiraiya didn't know was that Anko trained Naruto, and occasionally Sasuke in said area when they were younger. So they would look out for their female counterparts.

'Naruto, If you don't mind, I think I'd like to end this. He would never expect it and we can still give the win to everyone else. Gather your team, and your little giiirrrrlllfriend.'

"Kaa-chan," Naruto whined aloud. This caught his team's attention. Hinata looked at Naruto who's face reddened even further. She smiled a little, having picked up that she was the cause.

Naruto listened Carefully as the chakra construct of Kushina explained what to do. Naruto wrote out the seal in as much detail as he could, and his mother was impressed at how well done it was considering his age and the time constraints.

The gang met up with team Neko and agreed to give them the win if the plan worked as team Neko seemed to have a slightly sadistic plan of their own as a back up.

Jiraiya made it to one of the gates of training ground forty four, but Naruto was waiting for him. He leaned back against the fence calmly and said, "Hey godfather. Let's chat."

Naruto even placed his sword back in it's scabbard. Jiraiya raised his eyebrow, but opted to play along. "A smart ninja never lets his guard down." Jiraiya warned.

"Whoever said I did?" Naruto said with a disconcerting calm.

"Well then little man, talk," Jiraiya taunted.

"I have a reputation as the prankster king of Konoha... and you challenged that. That wasn't wise. I have also managed to freeze your assets in case you think about leaving Konoha until this 'game' blows over. The lovely ladies of our fair village are tired of being peeped on by a pervert. You are a healthy man, and it's normal to glance from time to time, but you are completely open about it. If you agree to go through a rehabilitation process, you can avoid the minimum of thirty days jail time, plus a few other new punishments the godaime and I have come up with. And the old man can't help you. We found some of his dirty books and are keeping them as proof he helped mold you into the super pervert your turned out to be.

"Never," Jiraiya answered simply.

Jiraiya's sage mode was still active and he sensed the group of Shinobi arrive a few minutes prior, but didn't see the group as a large enough threat to take action yet.

"Toad-sama, I wish you well, but I must dispel you for the time being. You will see your wayward summoner again soon."

The group of three thought Naruto's proclamation was amusing. But then Jiraiya remembered his godson was an Uzumaki and Tenten reminded him just how good Naruto was in Fuinjutsu. Jiraiya attempted to take to the sky, but a net of chakra appeared, and knocked him back to the ground. Naruto placed his hand on the ground and sent a small pulse into the ground where a large seal appeared and forced the toad summoning to disperse, leaving the toads unharmed, but sent back home. Jiraiya's dropped jaw was priceless, and Sakura caught it on film from right behind the fence with Sasuke and Hinata.

"I'll give you this kid, you're good, but you still have no chance against a sannin."

"Oh, I know. I learned that lesson the hard way against your pedophile of a former teammate."

That caught Jiraiya slightly off guard as Tsunade didn't tell Jiraiya that yet, as Naruto asked her to let him use that as a distraction tactic in the game. Anko jumped out from behind the small cover of the outside desk area with a kunai, but without her trench coat on. Her sizable assets just enough to make Jiraiya's nose bleed, and him lose just enough concentration to revert from Honored Sage Mode. She sent out one of her snakes which bit Jiraya. A Paralysis venom immediately taking effect. Jiraiya sliced at the snake on instinct, and jumped back.

But before Jiraiya could start another chase, nor inject himself with one of his poison 'detoxification,' Naruto, upon his kaa-chan's order quickly weaved through three hand seals, then called out, "Uzumaki Style: Golden Lock and Chakra Chains no Jutsu!"

Jiraiya's leg was the first thing caught, then the chain started wrapping around Jiraiya. He was too shocked to try to escape. Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke walked out as Ino-Shika-Cho and team Ro joined them. Team Neko looked back at the other teams with suspicion, but figured the guys let the ladies have this win for all the ladies in Konoha.

Anko gave a partial cure so Jiraiya wouldn't summon sage mode again until reaching Tsunade. Jiraiya was tied to a log like a pig and Kakashi tossed Neko an apple who gladly placed it in Jiraiya's mouth.

* * *

Jiraiya was carried through the red light district which he occasionally frequented, much to the talent's amusement with howling and wolf whistling. "Hardy har, har," the now slightly more coherent Jiraiya grumbled, but still relatively good nature heard in his voice.

The male shinobi who saw Jiraiya paled. If he could be caught... what hope would they ever have of becoming super perverts.

They eventually made it up to Tsunade's office, and said Godaime was on her floor holding her stomach with the crystal ball beside her. Her laughs and tears kept coming with no shame. "So worth it!" she finally managed to get out.

"Okay, now that I've been 'captured,' can someone tell me what Naruto meant by Orochimaru kicking his ass, and what the hell is up with you being able to use Chakra chains brat? Only Uzumaki Kushina could do that."

Tsunade, upon hearing Jiraiya's words sobered quickly and turned to Iruka who was at her side. He asked, "Who was it exactly that caught Master Jiraiya?"

Naruto answered for the group, "It was team Neko. And in my humble opinion, should be given a bit extra as they did a favor for all the women of Konoha. Jiraiya is off the streets of Konoha for at least a bit, especially with the work he's needed for."

Tsunade knew that Naruto wouldn't say something like that second part lightly. She nodded to Iruka who paid out Neko's team, and excused everyone except Naruto, his team, Hinata, and Jiraiya.

"Okay Naruto, your thing."

Naruto checked the room, and was annoyed to find a seal again. Tsunade was getting a little angry about that herself.

"Now that we are alone, what's going on pipsqueak?" Tsunade asked. "Or was it whiskers?"

"Be very, very glad we're family baa-chan." Naruto jokingly warned, then turned very serious. "My Kaa-san left a bit of her chakra in me to help guide me, but it was activated prematurely, and I need to contact the actual spirit of my kaa-san. I need my orb."

Jiraiya sighed, and said, "That could be a problem."

Naruto's eyes Narrowed as he asked, "How so?"

"Danzo managed to take possession of it."

* * *

To Be Continued... I don't know when. Kind of disappointed in lack of views, reviews, faves, and follows of late. I wrote a five thousand word chapter for you all anyway. I'll be back sometime. Not sure when though. Maybe take a few month break again and work on my TMNT fic, or my Power Ranger A Truly Mega Legendary Battle fic.


	28. Power and Protection

Drakon45: No worries. Mordred will get his. It's just not time yet. As for Celeste... Sorry, but she is still out of the picture for a while... I can't have her saving Naruto every chapter. ;)

* * *

MarquisShax (Sorry, the site keeps deleting your pen name since it has a period in it): Yes he is in possession of the orb. Remember, all the families that had children in Uzu had communication orbs, so he would have at least a little knowledge. PS. Outstanding catch on the She-ra reference. PS. It's on you as to why what happens-happens this chapter. ;)

* * *

Guest: Yes sir/Ma'am. Same Bat-time. Same Bat-channel.

* * *

Fanofthisfiction: thanks. I will let the NaruHina stuff linger for a bit before really focusing on it too much again for now. It will take away from the story if I hyper focus on it. That said... Expect plenty more NaruHina. ;) . As for Sasuke's ramen; Tomatoes are his favorite food, so I figured Teuchi could come up with something pretty awesome. Also, thanks. Hospital visits are not fun.

* * *

Mundanebeast: Which reference was that again? LoL. :). As for Danzo... You have no idea...

* * *

Angel Hatake: I wanted to do something fun before getting back to business. Glad you enjoyed. I won't stop this story, but as you know, I am working on another story with someone and that is taking up most of my writing time these days.

* * *

SilverMaille: I appreciate that, truly. :)

* * *

Starfire99: Thanks for your input. As a general rule I would go back and change it, but because of my time constraints on writing, I will leave it as is, but I acknowledge my mistake and thank you for catching it.

* * *

Sn0wk1tty: LOL. Cliffhanger no jutsu!has people coming back for more. I just do it for the fun of it... plus it adds a little more weight to the story.

* * *

Fanofthisfiction: The Jiraiya chapter was fun. I felt the story was getting too serious and needed a break from that for a chapter or so. As for the ryu shinobi... Even though something happens today... that does not necessarily reveal the Ryu Shinobi just yet.. Also, thanks. Summer was okay. Hope you had a good one too. :)

* * *

Power and Protection

* * *

Word that Danzo had taken leave of Konoha to visit the daimyo came soon after Jiraiya's revelation that Danzo had Kushina's orb. Fortunately, Naruto tested one of the remaining orbs in Konoha and took note that they could not be sealed in containment or storage seals which meant it could still be in Konoha. Jiraiya was read in on Kushina's semi return in Naruto's mind. Tsunade issued a search warrant to search through all of Danzo's known... and a few 'unknown' root bases, his mansion, and even the sandaime's home as Danzo wasn't against trying use misdirection to avoid taking the fall himself.

Much to everyone's relief and surprise, the orb was found at the Sandaime's residence. That however led to a whole new set of problems. If Danzo could set up the sandaime so easily, what is to stop him from constantly undermining the leaf as he seemed to revel in doing, if for no other reason than to prove a point. He had his wrinkled hands gripped onto the hokage's seat. He could not yet sit in it, but he refused to let it go.

Tsunade did something she was sad to have had to. She called in Yamanaka Inoichi to make sure Sarutobi wasn't compromised. Sadly, things were not to be so cut and dry.

* * *

T and I: Konoha

* * *

"Let me go! I am a Hokage of the hidden fucking leaf! I demand to be freed!" the deranged cries of an old man resonated across the T and I's building despite silencing seals being in place. His pained agony of having memories forced to the surface and the separating the false from truth was very painful, and could very easily break a lesser shinobi with ease.

But Sarutobi Hiruzen was no ordinary shinobi. He shared the moniker held by the Shodai Hokage, and even the Sage of the Six Paths himself. He was a kami no shinobi. So he would be damned if he let this agony break him. No. He would take it and he would like it.

Six grueling hours later, a weakened Hiruzen was escorted back home, completely free of Danzo's control. But the old man's mind, despite his body's protesting aches remained sharp as the finest blade. As the group escorting him home passed Danzo's home he ordered, "Stop."

The doctor who was currently with the sandaime, and his acting nursemaid narrowed her eyes, but didn't stop his temporary wheelchair, or budge in the slightest. "Tsunade-sama ordered you returned home to rest. That is exactly where you are going."

"I will only say this once Shizune. You will stop. And if you try to use any method to knock me out, I will not be kind should you succeed. Tsunade will be reminded why I was her predecessor. Now I said Stop. I have a feeling that the Anbu missed something in the that old war hawks main house." Hiruzen insisted darkly.

Shizune grit her teeth. She was not accustomed to her patients not obeying her. She had built up a reputation of being a bit of a hard ass when it came to troublesome patients, but this was obviously no patient she could take lightly. She sighed and raised her hand, signaling a single ANBU to appear.

Hiruzen was about to try to dismiss him, but this one answered directly to Shizune via the orders of the current sitting hokage who outranked one who stepped down.

"Sit down sandaime-sama before I change my mind about considering your request." Shizune said with ice in her own voice. Her healthy respect and fear of the man's power was nothing compared to the fear she held of failing her own shishou, her master, and the current hokage. "ANBU-san: please report to Tsunade-sama that I am allowing a 'brief' look around in Danzo's estate as the lord sandaime believes we may have missed something."

"Yes Shizune-sama." the man in the white hawk mask answered before vanishing in a puff of blue smoke.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes angrily, but silenced himself. He just learned that he could not push Shizune the way he was accustomed to enforcing his will upon others. After a brief look around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but before Shizune could force the issue, Hiruzen's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Shizune did not miss this.

"What is it Sandaime-sama?" she asked sternly, if respectfully.

"Kai!" Hiruzen commanded his chakra to send out a pulse to release the multi-layered genjutsu he barely managed to sense.

Shizune was about to chastise the old man for using his chakra so soon after such a harrowing experience in T and I, but after the room started to shimmer, and even shake, her kunoichi instincts kicked into high gear, and she knocked the now standing sandaime down, saving his life as four arrows no doubt poisoned raced toward the geriatric shinobi.

Hiruzen looked around, and slowly stood as did Shizune. "That bookshelf. I would bet my bottom ryo that it's false, or at least has something behind it."

"Then let's get the hell out of here, and let an exploratory team of shinobi deal with it. You did good sir, but I would feel safer if we had a seal master, and a few earth style users here to secure this location."

Hiruzen looked like he wanted to disagree, but he could see the wisdom in the young woman's words. He was not so old as to have lost all of his senses. "Very well. Summon Jiraiya... or Ic...Uzumaki Naruto for the sealing situation. And Hatake Kakashi for doton support. He will bring the building down before allowing something to happen to his student, or his sensei's sensei."

"Isn't that counter productive sandaime-sama?" Shizune inquired a bit confused.

"Not really Shizune-cha...san," He corrected as they were speaking in a professional capacity currently. "Kakashi will make sure things are done down to the letter before allowing them to get hurt. So destroying the building would be a last resort."

One hour later, after ensuring no one could enter the premises and remove any incriminating evidence, both Naruto and Jiraiya arrived with Kakashi alongside Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura.

Hiruzen glanced at the two additional genin with an annoyed look, but before he could ask, Jiraiya grinned as he voiced his thought. "Care to explain again why you two genin are here uninvited with the one who was?"

It was the pink haired Haruno who spoke first, her eyes hard and her countenance equally so. "Our teammate was summoned into a potentially dangerous situation."

"One of us goes into danger... we all go. Or die trying to get past whoever is stupid enough to try to stop us." the Uchiha finished.

The sandaime release a burst of killing intent at the 'uppity' genin. They all looked at him with bored expressions. Kakashi smiled behind his black mask, but his eyes could not hide his mirth. Jiraiya nearly fell over at the look of his sensei's shock that the genin, while fazed, showed not a drop of it.

Hiruzen stopped his intimidation tactics as he said, "I can't even scare three brats anymore. Maybe it was time for me to give up the hat."

"Awe. Don't take it personally sensei. These are no ordinary genin. These along with team eight, and Team Gai are our elites. I personally trained the Higarashi girl on team Gai. And that pushed her teammates to expand to levels they didn't think possible. Plus, you were indisposed of when they got back from their mission to Nami no Kuni. Wave was a bitch sensei. They had to take on Kenshin, yes that Kenshin until Tsunade cleared things up. They also took on Mamochi Zabuza, along with his sidekick. But the kicker is good old... what did you call him again Uchiha? Oh yeah, nevermind. Haha. Pedo bitch. Bwahahaha. When I heard that from Kakashi, I nearly wet my pants. But they are all back, and with very few injuries. I fear that if we let them into the chunin exams... they would obliterate anyone in their paths. I mean don't get me wrong. I see that look sensei. They did not beat Orochimaru, but the fact that they stood toe to toe with him and got out of it, not only alive, but relatively unscathed is a feat in and of itself. I guess that's what we get when we allow Itachi, Shisui, Shizune, Tsunade, Tenzo, Kakashi, Anko, and Umino Iruka to train up and coming gening respectively. We get little shits will a bit of skill.

" **What am I, chopped liver? And what of Celeste-sama!"** Karama, who rarely spoke and was content to watch the events of the outside world from inside Naruto. But he would not suffer that insult lightly.

Naruto gripped his head from the pounding of Kurama's voice. Naruto looked up with a very annoyed look to the rest of the assembled group as he first grumbled, 'I know that fucking ass hat!' then stated with a glare, "Kurama wanted me to express his displeasure at his teachings, in addition to the gifts of Celeste-sama to me.

Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Naruto in askance. "Don't ask. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You carry around a nine tailed fox spirit inside your gut like it's cool, and you think there's something more radical than that we wouldn't believe..." Sakura asked in disbelief. "Yes," was the only answer she received, much to her and Sasuke's annoyance.

The rest of the day went as expected. Nearly thirty traps were disarmed, and four tripped intentionally. By the end of the day, Naruto, alongside Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi would be happy if they never saw another trap or trap seal again. Naruto went home and cleaned himself up, and went to the Hyuuga compound where Hinata decided she and her imouto would once again take up residence much to his displeasure. That same displeasure dissipated a great deal once he was made aware that the Hyuuga council was completely revamped, and now there were representatives from the branch family present as well, and their voices were heard and not able to be easily muted. No doubt thanks to Hinata's growth as a young kunoichi and young woman.

* * *

Hyuuga compound-

* * *

"Faster Hanabi-sama. You don't want Hinata-sama to stay ahead of you do you?" Neji taunted lightly. It had it's desired affect of encouraging the little 'firecracker' to release an un-Hyuuga like roar and charged in faster, and incorporated some of the kicks and elbow strikes Anko and Hinata incorporated into her Jyuuken. She even added knee strikes thanks to Naruto's influence over the last few weeks.

The older Hyuuga not dishonored looked to Hanabi with great respect. And one thought seemed to be unanimous. 'If she's as determined as her sister to get stronger... Hyuuga Hanabi is going to be dangerous... and very soon.'

Upon Naruto's arrival, the guard sentinels sighed they saw the red haired boy with golden tipped hair. It wasn't that they had anything against him personally, but every time Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga estate, things seemed to go all to hell in a hand basket.

Naruto saw their looks of dread, and smiled slightly at their trepidation. "Relax boys. I am not here to cause any trouble... this time," Which seemed to alleviate a little of their well founded fears. But before Naruto made it inside the main house, an ANBU appeared before him. Hinata caught sight of Naruto and appeared beside him. The ANBU motioned to hand Naruto a scroll, but a blade appeared out of the end of the scroll. Naruto barely saw it, and tried to move out of the way.

"Die Demon!" the deep voice stated. Hinata slammed a Jyuuken powered strike at the man's wrist, causing him to drop the blade and flip back.

"Members of the Hyuuga Clan!" Hinata called out in a commanding voice. "Uzumaki Naruto, a friend and ally of the Hyuuga has been attacked by this man. On my orders," Her eyes hardened. "Bring him to me alive. If that is impossible... Eliminate him!"

She didn't have to say it twice as twenty members of her clan immediately rose to her call. They flew through the air gracefully as they attempted to take the man apart.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun," the once again sweet Hinata asked, her cracking voice betraying her worry.

Naruto stood with Hinata's help, and brushed himself off with a goofy, happy grin. He placed his hand on her face, and despite the current situation pulled her into a deep kiss.

They separated after a wonderful moment frozen in time and he said, "As long as I have you at my side, I am invincible. I will live for you and protect my home. Both of them. So I think I should probably join in the rumble."

"To late for that," Hinata pointed out as the now unmasked assailant was dragged back to the compound completely unconscious.

Another ANBU appeared and was surrounded by over thirty Hyuuga, Hinata, Neji, Hiashi who had been informed of the situation, and even Hanabi who ignored her cousin's 'order' to stay put.

The guard gate on the left held out his hand. The sentinel on the left sighed as he handed over a thousand ryo to his compatriot. There was no way Naruto would visit the estate without something exciting happening.

The new ANBU in question looked at Naruto in annoyance. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. You guys should keep a better watch on your uniforms. I was seven and able to get into the ANBU armory. And this is what you get for leaving me hanging when I fought Kirito's bodyguards!" Naruto remembered the last part suddenly. Then said, "You know what... I know this guy... but be glad he is someone... who has security clearance, or I might have forgotten that Crow is an ally for a moment and let you all dance upon his tenketsu for a bit."

Everyone's stances loosened after Naruto's impromptu rant. "So, what's up Crow?"

Crow looked around and saw an old decommissioned ANBU mask on the beat up man, but he didn't really care at the moment. He simply said, "They found something after you left, and thought you should be made aware. Go see lady Tsunade. Oh, and Naruto... Your armor looks like something off of that TV show Arrow." The ANBU vanished and Naruto swore revenge on Uchiha Itachi... if it was the last thing he ever did. But Itachi would have ways to stop him from getting help from the hokage... but He would surely let his guard down one day... 'One day Itachi... One day.'

Hinata turned to her father and stated, "I am escorting Naruto to the Hokage otou-sama," ensuring he knew it wasn't a request. He didn't like being 'told' a member of his clan was or wasn't doing something, but he and Hinata were still working things out, and pushing the issue would not likely help the situation.

"Neji," Hiashi said simply. Neji understood the message and appeared beside Hinata, much to her annoyance, but she understood. It was a minor power play by her father, but a respectful one which she could tolerate.

* * *

Hokage Tower, - Double Sized Conference Room

* * *

It took them fifteen minutes to arrive at the Hokage Tower. Upon reaching the top level and entering, the teens saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, who'd managed to push the issue to be there, and Sasuke and Sakura who Naruto asked to be involved with anything major that concerns him as they, like his Uzu team had his trust. It wasn't an easy thing to earn.

Naruto watched as Tsunade silently walked over to some heavy metal sheets. Underneath those sheets Naruto saw familiar looking energy orbs. One he knew was his Kaa-sama's, but the other he was not sure. Jiraiya was the first to speak.

Naruto... I wanted to wait to allow you to use your parents orbs until you were a bit older, but with people out to get you every other day it seems since you got back... that idea went out the window. We need all the advice we can get from your parents on how to keep you safe... especially now that you are not only a Konoha shinobi, but a daimyo of an allied nation.

But things did not go according to plan as Danzo somehow acquired your mother's orb... but he somehow convinced me to surrender your father's orb too without me knowing it. It took having Yamanaka Inoichi scan Tsunade, my, and Hiruzen's heads to find out what happened. It was a fierce genjutsu. One which is terrifyingly powerful. It was strong enough to wreak havoc upon the hidden leaf, allow Danzo a seat back on the shinobi, and civilian councils. We need help. Or Danzo will find a way too rule us all."

Naruto looked at the orbs. He wanted so badly to touch them and to talk to his parents, but he remembered... "Lady Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf," Naruto said as he removed his Konoha symbol upon his head. "As a financier of Konoha, I can no longer stand idly by and watch as Shimura Danzo does as he pleases. Under the terms of our agreement I invoke my right as a client and financial support for Konoha. I want Shimura Danzo's head on your desk within two months. This is an S-class demand."

Everyone took immediate note of Naruto's use of demand rather than request. "Should you not do everything in your power to protect Konoha, including up to and eliminating Danzo... I will remove all funding from Konoha with little chance of reconciliation."

While she agreed with Naruto, she didn't like being given orders by someone barely out of his diapers. "I will take your 'request,' into consideration."

"No," Naruto said immediately. "There is no room for arguing, council meetings, or debates. And I need your answer now."

Inside of Naruto's mind, the chakra manifestation of his kaa-sama pumped her fist in the air and yelled out, "You get em sochi!"

Tsunade knew at that moment, this was no time for posturing and stated, "I am in agreement with Daimyo Ichiraku Uzumaki Naruto. Jiraiya, this will be your task. Use your spy network to obliterate Danzo's as a first step and precautionary measure. I will recall a few shinobi that will be useful to you. Genin. This is an S-class secret, so keep your mouths shut or there will be broken bones at the very least."

At this, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura did allow a small shiver to run down their backs before Tsunade continued, "Also-"

* * *

Flashback: The Uchiha compound

* * *

"Why is it you've called me here Kiriko-hime? I don't have time for whatever games you and your father are playing at..."

Before Tsunade could really get into her rant, Kiriko stopped her with a simple sentence. "My father made a deal with Uzumaki Kushina to make him all but immune genjutsu using complex seals twenty years ago." Tsunade's eyes narrowed but nodded for the young woman to continue. "No one knew except my mother. Danzo found out she held some of his secrets too, and my father and I believe he had her killed, but we never had any proof. My father allowed me to stay here in Konoha for the last few months as he figured it would be harder for Danzo to strike out at me with my own personal guard, plus me staying on the Uchiha grounds which are constantly watched if for no other reason than morbid curiosity. I am my father's weak point. He isn't a bad man, and I know he had you there on Danzo's orders, but if he didn't do so... I would have been assassinated... or worse. Danzo has also leaked that Uzumaki is Daimyo to some great empire to the other elemental nations. So assassination attempts will likely be made on him or at least kidnapping attempts to exploit the boy. Danzo must be stopped... no matter the cost. I will help in any way I can."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"So that is why I want you to allow Kiriko on Uzu Daimyo Uzumaki."

Has her story been confirmed?" The red leather trench coat adorned Kakashi asked from the now confirmed open window. "Not yet." Tsunade admitted. "But I planned to before she was allowed anywhere near Uzu.

The ground started shaking, the skies started to darken. Two bolts of lightning raced through the sky until they stopped literally right beside Kakashi who didn't have time to move. The two bright lights started to dissipate, leaving only two nearly identical swords. One with an oval crystal encrusted upon it's base.

 **Celeste-sama,** Kurama grumbled lightly which made Naruto turn fully towards the swords. Neji who stood outside the room burst in as it was his duty to protect Hinata. The coat Kakashi wore started to glow.

"Well damn. I was just starting to get used to it," Kakashi groaned slightly at the idea of giving up his temporary new duds.

"Kakashi," Tsunade asked, fairly confused as he didn't quite explain this part of the Nami no Kuni mission in case she tried to take what was rightfully Naruto's.

"And I haven't even tested him yet. How is this fair?" he asked the swords, not actually expecting an answer.

" **We have seen much over many millennium, and know much. We know the heart this boy has, and the changes he has made in the hearts of others. His original fate was to lead the world into greatness after a horrible fourth great shinobi war, but an even greater evil has arisen, and he must grow stronger now." A woman's voice declared. "You watched over him well Hatake Kakashi. Arther's aura surrounds you. He would not have asked you to be the tester otherwise. But he has already passed his test. Uzumaki Naruto!" the female voice thundered. "Your destiny is to protect all that is right and true in the world. Protect the innocent, and punish the wicked and evil. Do you accept this charge?"**

Naruto looked at the sword which was glowing purple with the gem. He took in a deep breath and then stated, "It's not even a question that needs to be asked. Celeste-sama entrusted me with her gifts for a reason. And since you are here, I take it she is in danger?"

" **She placed a spell upon us to prevent us from telling you of her fate regardless years ago in case we were ever sent here as you might do something foolish."**

Everyone in the room nodded, including Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji who were all mainly lost. Tsunade was too wrapped up in what was going on to take note of the extra genin in the room.

Kakashi's armor converted to his normal clothing, and appeared on Naruto. The sword at Kakashi's waste disconnected and floated over. The clothing sizes shifted to fit Naruto's smaller form.

" **Great beast Kurama. Celeste instructed us to find you and the boy. I guess we are to sleep until a time in which..."**

"No," Naruto said, taking on the commanding voice of a daimyo. "Celeste-sama sent you here to us. You stay here, you do like Kurama did and you earn your keep. I want one of you to guard Hinata-hime with all of your powers and all of your might. Grant her your powers if she is in need. Befriend her and you will find a heart so full of gold, the ancient treasuries of the world would blush of embarrassment." to which Hinata blushed a shade of red no one really knew existed."

"No!" Neji yelled as he placed himself between Hinata and the swords. "Hinata-sama and I have not always gotten along, but like her container Ko, I am her protector. I will not allow an inanimate object to do my job for me!"

Naruto was about to intervene when the second sword finally spoke, "Your heart was once full of hatred and vengeance against the one you seek to protect. But your heart is now screaming out to defend her. Why?" His voice calm, and even elegant compared to his ostentatious companion.

Neji thought for a brief moment, then stated, "She showed me that fate can be changed. I thought she was weak. She managed to defeat me and in such a way I never would have been able to continue being a shinobi if she were serious. I owe my cousin my very life. I will protect hers whenever we are on missions together and whenever I am assigned to watch over her. And whenever else I can be of service.

This made Naruto smile, but he still wanted extra protection for Hinata. The jewel-less sword slowly levitated toward Neji and rotated from a downed position to a side one. Neji looked to Naruto who shrugged. Neji touched the hilt of the sword and his eyes started to glow a bright gold.

"Ne..Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked, a little scared for her cousin.

Neji had a tick mark appear on his head and stated, "I don't know that the power this sword offers is for me. Maybe... Gai or Rock Lee."

It was not missed when Neji visibly trembled in disgust. Said sword spoke again and stated, "Worry not young warrior. My powers are dependent (in my story) upon when and where I am needed most. The goddess of destiny entrusted us to the demi-goddess Celeste and she entrusted us to the young blonde. As he has seemed fit to place me in your care, I will empower you without the... attire of your predecessor. You will have more layers of clothing to preserve your... version of modesty." the sword stated humorously.

"Oh, thank all that is good in the world," Neji sighed.

"Once we have engaged the power, only you will be able to hear me unless Hinata takes on the power of my twin sword. Then she too will be able to hear us. Do you accept the responsibility to not only protect this young lady, but to try to uphold what is right?" the Sword of Power asked solemly.

Neji nodded as he stated, "I would be honored."

"Be careful with who you entrust this secret to. While it is very hard for those without magic to utilize our powers unless chosen, there is still a small chance. I recommend those not utilizing my power cover their eyes. It will be bright."

"Wait!" Tsunade ordered. "Neji. Despite what you promised, you are still one of my shinobi. You need to remember that first and foremost before you do this. You are a Konoha shinobi before you are a Hyuuga as well. Do you understand me?"

Neji was taken aback by Tsunade's tone, but closed his eyes and took a long moment before bowing deeply before his hokage and stated, "Always Hokage-sama."

"Now lift me up and point to the sky and say, 'By the Power of Greyskull!' and unleash the power of the mighty King Greyskull of the days of old from worlds of long past," the Sword of Power instructed calmly.

Neji once again gripped the sword's handle. Sasuke who had instinctively activated his sharingan shut it off. His instincts served him well as the overwhelming light from Neji's incantation would erupt into a supernova of light. Naruto walked over and pulled the window close, and activated silencing seals as well as took off his jacket and placed it at the base of the hokage's office door. He then glanced at Neji who returned the nod in thanks.

"By The Power of Greyskull!" Neji called.

Nothing happened. Neji felt silly and the room was about to erupt in laughter from the big build up. The sword had played a trick on Neji. But the moment they uncovered their eyes the world around them erupted. A bright white light, and sparks flew away from the sword. A large silver and black castle appeared behind Neji as his attire began to change. His white robes converted to white kung-fu slacks. A white kung-fu shirt with a golden disk at the center with a picture of the same castle which currently illuminated the room behind Neji. Neji's Hitai-ite's metal plate's color changed from silver to gold with two ear studs, on in each ear. Neji felt a rush of power surge through him as his body grew five inches with no pain, but the exhilarating feeling could not be denied. His muscle tone also grew. They grew, but not to the point they would slow him much. But the difference was noticeable. His face grew a little darker, and his pupil's now visible, and black.

"I have the power!" Neji called out as the light finally dimmed down.

Hinata's eyes cleared up first as she had not had her byakugan active and her eyes were still semi-covered when Neji's transformation kicked in. "Nii-san?" Hinata asked carefully.

"Yes Hinata-sama." Neji said with a genuine smile. "Fantastic secrets were revealed to me this day in which I held aloft my mystic sword and said 'by the power of greyskull. One of which is that the most well known heroes of which was accredited with saving his very world on more than one occasion with his sister," to which Hinata smiled. "His name was He-Man and was a member of the group of heroes known as the Masters of the Universe. I won't hold onto something so pretentious... I know, ironic right?" He joked, surprising himself. "I think I would like to recreate the Masters of the Universe... but maybe rename them the Guardians of the World... Or the Guardians for short. If that is okay with you and Naruto, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade glared at Neji for a moment before relenting. "Glad to see you remembered that part Neji. As such... You and your guardians will be created to help eliminate Shimura Danzo."

"Something's not right," Naruto stated, and powered up into his Golden Kurama-Bijuu mode. Kurama didn't try to stop him as he started to sense the same thing.

Seeing Naruto go into his golden mode put everyone on extremely high alert, as Naruto himself admitted in the updated scroll of skills that he could only hold that form for two or three minutes before potentially causing permanent damage.

Sasuke's sharingan activated, Hinata's Byakugan went active. Sakura pulled out a short sword given to her by Shizune. Jiraya pulled out a kunai, and Tsunade rolled her sleeves up.

"Looks like the Jig's up. Time to report this to new leader-sama," a man in an orange mask stated as he stepped out of the shadows with a goofy sounding voice.

"Identify yourself!" Tsunade commanded as she saw the familiar black and red cloak.

"Oh!" Tobi screeched as he dodged a super powered punch by Tsunade. That in itself was impressive. "Tobi's a good boy he is!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called, hoping his godson would pick up the hint. Naruto activated an invisible seal on his arm which made a calligraphy brush appear alongside a bottle of ink.

Naruto started painting a chakra suppression seal to block off a certain area of the room. Unfortunately it seemed the now named Tobi had some experience in the arena of fuinjutsu. He raced with surreal speed toward Naruto. If not for Hinata's surprise attack, he would have likely cut Naruto down, but Tobi was skilled. He flipped out the way of Hinata's knee strike, having not expected a hyuuga to attack with anything but the traditional jyuuken. He redoubled his efforts, but Hinata again intercepted with Sasuke and Sakura moving into sync with Hinata. Tsunade could not intervene for fear of hitting one of her nin. Jiraiya took up vigilance over Naruto as he attempted to finish the seal.

But then something happened. Another Kunai left the shadows. It was deflected, but another one hid in it's shadow and struck Hinata in the stomach which gave the mask wearing man a chance to advance on her and he pushed the kunai further in, making her scream out in an agonized scream. Naruto's Kurama mode was about to end, but his project cut short the moment Hinata was hit as he joined the battle. Neji, or now Guardian had taken to battling the assailants that seemed invisible to everyone else. But the moment he saw Hinata get hit, he let out an agonized scream. She walls began to tremble. His sword lit the room, and no shadow was seen. A man that was half white on one side of his face, and one half white on the other side appeared beside Tobi.

"We need to leave Tobi."

"Awe... but Zetsu-san, Tobi is having such fun with his new friends!"

Tsunade and Guardian leaped forward as Tsunade screamed, "You're not going anywhere!"

As Tsunade's fist hit the table where Tobi and his partner were, Tobi has already grabbed Zetsu and vanished in a black swirl.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto cried out in agony as he'd already reverted back to his normal self and tried to heal Hinata, but he didn't trust in his abilities to take out the kunai.

"I've failed you Hinata-sama," Neji lamented. He felt a crushing weigh upon his very soul. A few tears fell from his eyes. He touched his face and realized what it was. He didn't realize how true to his words he wanted to be until he felt those tears.

Tsunade raced over where she safely removed the kunai, but something was wrong. "I can't heal her. She was hit in a vital area that is somehow blocking my medical chakra. I think the Kunai was poisoned, and I don't know what the poison was and I don't know that we can get her to the hospital in time," she said sadly, but didn't stop trying. Naruto was about to try his celestial gift, but stopped as the sword of protection rose and placed itself in Hinata's hand.

" **Heal her as best you can Naruto. It must be her that speaks these words. Hinata, can you here me?"** Hinata blinked, but managed a weak nod. **"Good. I know it hurts, but when Naruto clears your throat, I need you to lift my blade to the sky and say, "For The Honor of Greyskull!' do you understand?"**

Hinata's look was that of confusion, but she nodded anyway. 'What could it hurt.'

Naruto focused on the special seal on his left arm which glowed a warm green. Hinata started spiting up black blood. But after a few seconds of coughing, she was able to speak again.

Neji, and Naruto who was supporting her sitting form held aloft her arm which she gripped the sword in as Hinata attempted to say her incantation. "By..." she coughed. "By...the..." she spat out a little more blood. "You can do it Hime. I believe in you!" Naruto stated. Hinata's eyes hardened as she bit down on her lip for a second, lifted her own arm out of Neji's grip and screamed with all of her worth, "For the Honor Of Greyskull!"

* * *

To Be Continued in November... Or Mid to Late October. OH! And check out my collaboration fic with DonningtheCowlOfTheDarkKnight. It's called A Change In Destiny. It's on their page. It's pretty cool so far.

* * *

Quick AN: Still not a crossover. No characters from the He-Man universe or anywhere else I get the swords from will show up. But the swords are integral to the story.

* * *

PS. Just because there are a bunch of power ups eg. Neji, does not mean they automatically become Mary Sue or Gary Stu as they still could not easily defeat the enemy at the end of the chapter.


	29. Level Two: Naruto! Part 1

Reviews 202 Followers 267 Favorites 218

Oh my... wow. Thank you all so much for making this story such a success. You all are amazing beyond words. I never thought I would get a story over 200 reviews, but 218 faves and 267 follows too. That's all cool and all... but 54,619!

Holy CRAP. I am freaking out and geeking out! Thank you all again so much! Truly. I am humbled and I appreciate you all.

* * *

Last Time On The Ryu Shinobi!

* * *

Neji, and Naruto who was supporting her sitting form held aloft her arm which she gripped the sword in as Hinata attempted to say her incantation. "By..." she coughed. "By...the..." she spat out a little more blood. "You can do it Hime. I believe in you!" Naruto stated. Hinata's eyes hardened as she bit down on her lip for a second, lifted her own arm out of Neji's grip and screamed with all of her worth, "For the Honor Of Greyskull!"

* * *

Now...

* * *

...The world seemed to freeze as her body glowed a warm blue and grew brighter and brighter until Hinata's body rose, her grip tightened on the sword. Her eyes began to focus as the spot where she was stabbed began to heal. Hinata's glow started to diminish and the others eyes began to focus. She wore a golden crown like tiara, a beautiful white toga with golden lace adorning her breastplate as well. Her right leg had a slit to which Naruto blushed slightly upon seeing his girlfriend's leg. Hinata blushed slightly, but shook it off and found the control to lower herself. Upon her descent to the ground, she looked to Naruto and said, "I still feel them. 'Byakugan!' They are heading west quickly. Out past..."

"What is it Hinata," the Hokage ordered.

"Gomen hokage-sama. They are moving out toward Megumi peak.

"Hinata-sama, you can see that far now? Even my newly upgraded vision..."

"...No time for that now Neji. Hinata, are you fully healed?"

Hinata glanced down using her byakugan to do a quick check. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hinata, follow me. Neji, report to Hiashi to come here for guard duty. His primary concern will be Hinata for the time being. After that, report to the east gate. Everyone else, you are to meet at the east gate. Naruto, your mission request has been approved and will take precedence over all other missions except this one. That's twice we have had the hidden leaf manipulated in a major way in the last two years. Their won't be a third. I have a feeling it was the man in the mask who instigated it dispite his childish antics."

* * *

Two minutes later, Hokage office,

* * *

Tsunade tapped a button on her desk. It was big and red. Jiraiya who followed nearly tripped over his feet when he realized what she did.

The hidden leaf just went into lock down. Alarms for martial law went into effect. Naruto, Neji, who covered his face with a new mask Kakashi happened to have in his standard jonin flak jacket.

Tsunade then pressed a second button and stated, "Team Ro assemble."

It took less than a minute for Itachi, Shisui, Yugao, and alternate member Mitarashi Anko to arrive, knelt in front of her desk in full ANBU attire. Kakashi knelt in front of them and stated, "Team Ro, the leaf's ever strengthening branches reforged as ordered Lady Hokage."

"My orders are simple. Kakashi, you are to lead Team Ro along with her back up team of Team 7...and another of my ninja who will remain un-named which is now being officially being activated as temporary members of ANBU to track down and eliminate the enemies if at all possible. Hinata will guide you from here as best she can using radios. I will authorize ground antenna support to increase the range of the radios. They are already waiting at the gate. Kakashi, Naruto is second in command of team seven as they already work well together. And tell Naruto whatever tricks he has in his bag of goodies, now's the time to bring his A-game. Also, since team seven already knows most, if not all of your identities secret, make sure they remember to keep it that way. Now get moving.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

In a massive burst of speed the group vanished in a roar of wind. "Jiraiya, I want you to put out feelers on this group. Talk to your former student in Uzu. I want this situation ended, and I want it done now!"

Jiraiya gave a quick nod and vanished just as quickly.

* * *

Konoha Main Gate

* * *

Kakashi arrived alongside the rest of team Ro in their anbu mask. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Neji's back's arched. The Elite of the Elite ANBU just showed up.

"Snake," Naruto whispered in awe as he knew how much his one time sensei hated the idea of returning to the cold life of a member of ANBU. "My kami. You're back in ANBU gear,"

"When the call comes, Team Ro will answer, forever and Always." The group answered as one. Team seven was completely over powered for genin, but this was the best of the best.

"Understood. What are our orders Inu-san," going completely professional, to which said Inu was completely appreciative.

"Here are utility scrolls for the next few days. We need your team to back us up and Naruto,"

"Hai sir?"

"The Hokage gave you an order as a genin of Konohagakure no sato. Whatever tricks you've been hiding, time to bring them to the forefront. No more holding back. Bring everything to bare. Make them regret ever stepping foot in the hidden leaf. Same thing goes for you three. Guardian, We know you need help with... the intricacies of your weapon, so do what you can. Now move out!"

To the surprise of most of team Ro, team seven had very little trouble keeping up with ANBU combat speed. Pride hidden behind masks.

" **Naruto?"** the voice of his mother called. **"My time is running low. I am going to link back to the seal for the time being. Add Chakra to it when you are in need, or you are ready to have me and my other half talk. Be safe sochi. Ashiteru."**

"I love you too kaa-chan," he said without the slightest hesitation because he knew of the love of family from the Ichiraku's, Nagato, Iruka, and Anko.

" **Naruto, stop. You have done well thus far learning to keep yourself under control, even in the midst of your mate's near death. It shows me you are ready for the next level of what our lady Celeste entrusted me with. Stop your team for a moment."** Naruto's tenant instructed to his mild surprise as Kurama was usually quiet and preferred to mainly observe things.

'Consider it done partner.'

Naruto called out, "Taicho. Team 7 will need a two minute respite. We need to bring our A-game, and they caught us off guard before. This time... we can bring the pain if permitted to rejoin you shortly."

Without hesitation, Inu commanded, "Make it quick, and make me giddy with glee at the damage you bring."

"Roger that!" all three members of team 7 replied.

Ro vanished and Naruto got a beep in his ear, "Uzumaki for go!"

The voice he heard was laced with concern but it was quick and concise. "Be careful team seven. And bring yourselves and team Ro home safe. That's a direct order from me, and Hokage-sama backs it." Hyuuga Hinata's sweet voice echoed in his ear.

"We're bringing our A-game. We've never brought better than our B. That should give you a bit of an idea what we are about to do."

Back at the Hokage tower, Hinata's eyes widened with what the Hokage could only recognize as glee.

"Hinata?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but these are open channels for high ranking shinobi, but we don't know if one of them has been compromised." said with a devious smile, but a smile none the less.

Naruto however placed his right hand out and looked to his two teammates who did the same. "Kurama, if you don't mind good sir?"

Naruto was pulled into his mind's eye. He looked around at the beautiful field and walked over to the great beast and asked, "What's wrong my friend? Usually you either give me the use of your chakra or not, and maybe an explanation, but it's been a while since I've been inside.'

" **Hello brat. It has been a while hasn't it? No need to answer, it was rhetorical. I have been doing as Celeste-sama has instructed which is to guide you and teach you. I taught you all I could until you were ready. You are ready for the next level. You have already learned some of the incantations as they are the same for each level, only far more potent. You have likely already noticed the second green tatoo. It has now officially unlocked level two. Only one level left. Kami help us all if you prove worthy of that."**

 **'HEY!' Naruto roared in false indignation, But had a giant smile on his face. "Hey Kurama, feel like coming out to play?"**

 **Kurama's eyes widened in joy and sadness at the same time. "I cannot join you in this battle. I sensed an extremely powerful Sharingan from one of the enemies. Plus I don't quite feel comfortable being around four people with that accursed fully powered Sharingan, your teammate Sasuke not included. Too much temptation for them to attempt a power grab. That said, you you can grant them a temporary boon..." Kurama finished before Naruto returned to his friends where as it only appeared two seconds had passed.**

Kurama's white chakra flowed into Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura jolted slightly, but with smirks. Naruto closed his eyes and summoned his bow from his mystic seal and took note another one appeared on his other arm.

"Level two magic? Finally!" Naruto's eyes widened, and he trembled excitedly. "Heck to the frickin yes! Time for all tartarus to break loose. Guys, hold tight!"

'Wha...?' Naruto's teammates tried to inquire before they were lifted into the air after he performed the ryu, phoenix and griffin hand signs and called out, "Ruler of the sky Jutsu!" As Naruto only secretly trained in use of his wind chakra to such a degree with Sarutobi Asuma and Kurama, no one knew he was even close to one of the rarest shinobi techniques in existence. Flight.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on both his mystic seals and chanted, "Ancient powers of old, wisdom untold, fierce as fire, gentle as snow, unpredictable as a storm, to the sky, here we go!"

The three glowed green and took started to levitate. "Focus on a direction and speed. That includes the landing. I am supplying the chakra with Kurama's help. The other is another energy source only available to me. No time to explain, so don't ask please. Just know that... kami are on our side right now.

"Holy shit, we're really in the fly skying. I mean in the sky flying!" Sakura said as she found herself doing small maneuvers.

"I will figure out some way to do this on my own if it's the last thing I do dobe," Sasuke said, admittedly a bit jealous his friend has this technique.

"Um... Kekkei genkai. Sorry teme."

'Damn!' Sasuke internally complained as this was likely the coolest thing he'd ever done in his life. "You are never being transferred off of my team. No chance I am going to lose out on doing this again."

"Haha. I'll see what I can do. But back to business troops. Our companions are likely only a few more minutes ahead of us." Naruto took control of the situation.

The group found themselves in a v formation as they soared through the sky. Eventually they arrived where their companions were traveling. Naruto tapped his com and informed, "Coming in for a landing, don't attack please."

Inu stopped his group with a sign and looked up. He shook his head and waited on the group to finish landing and asked, "Do you have to do something so... so... troublesome?"

 _ **Back in Konoha two Nara sneezed.**_

"Yes taicho. It makes our enemies more frustrated than you. Also, everyone please put your weapons out in a circular formation. I don't have time to explain, but I realized the enemy can phase, and we need a serious edge. Something to counter being intangible."

Without hesitation Inu and Snake placed their tanto forward. The others followed suite after a slight hesitation. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them. They glowed slightly green as he chanted, "Grant us weapons with the touch of Celeste to be used by those worthy."

Naruto knew that stating it the way he did was dangerous, but it was also a test which everyone in the test passed. All of the weapons glowed green for a few seconds. Naruto's eyes changed back to normal. "Our weapons are now enchanted. Long story short... we should be able to at least hit the slippery little bastard if we are fast enough."

Inu immediately turned to Raven, "Raven, your primary mission is the one with the mask. Take him alive if possible so we can interrogate him, If that isn't possible... Eliminate him with extreme prejudice."

Shisui didn't hesitate. He simply nodded and the group was off again.

Inu tilted his head back to Naruto's group and queried, "You got enough in the tank to get us there via flight?"

Without stopping, Naruto tilted his head down doing an internal check of his magic, chakra, and asking Kuraama's permision to use his power.

"I can get us a few Kilometers, but I would be nearly out of chakra and helpless. It would be safer for all of us if it was only Sasuke, Sakura and I who took to the sky for the time being as they are fully charged with the flight chakra for the time being. We can attack from the sky and give you all a much greater opening for a surprise attack. So what are your orders taicho?"

"Do it!"

Naruto looked to Sakura and Sasuke who nodded, partially from excitement, but kept it in check. Naruto slowly did the dragon, phoenix and griffin hand seals again, but slow enough for Sasuke and Sakura to copy them as they quickly picked up on it. "Ruler of the Sky Jutsu!" They called. Naruto's mystic energies still active, the group lifted off the ground.

"Take to the Skies!" Naruto ordered.

He didn't have to ask twice. Naruto led the way with Sakura falling into formation slightly behind on his right, while Sasuke then did the same on the left. Naruto tapped his comm badge's home base key after a few moments, and inquired, "Team 7 is approaching a border, with Ro six minutes behind." After a cursury glanced to Sasuke, he activated his Sharingan and signed, 'enemies within one minute's reach. "Do we have permission to engage before they enter into the land of water?"

It was Tsunade who answered this time, "How are you there before team Ro?"

Naruto smirked and stated, "You told us to bring our A-game."

"Hokage-sama, both groups are now out of my range." Hinata warned.

"Hinata, how did they get so far ahead when Kakashi told us they were behind them less than thirty minutes past." The hokage demanded.

"If you are sure hokage-sama. They..."

"Out with it Hinata."

"They flew. And not with a summon. Just took to the sky and flew."

Naruto could feel Tsunade rubbing her now aching head as she answered, "Permission granted. And Naruto..."

"Yes Baa-chan sama?"

A very large tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head. "I need some stress relief, but since I am stuck here, I need you to take out my frustrations on whoever these ball sachs are. Use everything you can to find out what you can... but if you can't... beat them like it was me doing it if Jiraiya peeped on me."

Team seven fought back a chuckle at that and descended upon the enemies, each slicing toward the masked man. While they did not ignore the more plant like man, they knew it was the masked man that scared the hokage. Sakura who was the last one who descended managed to knick the man's mask with her blade.

"Inferno Style:"

"Wind Style:

Both Naruto and Sasuke, "Torrential Firestorm!"

The two boys stated as they placed both of their hands out in front of themselves, and blew a great wind, and a burst of fire respectively. The two forces came together and exploded in a burst of a flaming tornado. The orange masked shinobi flowed through the fire as if it were a gentle breeze. He drew his blade and attempted to stab Sasuke who didn't see him, even with the Sharingan through thefire. Sakura appeared in front of the masked man and blew poison dust in his face with one hand, and sliced with her enchanted sword with the other. Sadly, the older nin was far more experienced, and managed to move back before the poison hit, but part of his robe had been shredded slightly.

The plantlike man stepped forward after the fire died down and glanced around. "It looks like konoha feels a few genin, if over powered genin are enough to face us. That's adorable."

The masked man dropped his silly demeanor and asked, "Who are you brats anyway? Konoha's genin program rarely produced such a fierce team so young."

While still in battle stances, Sasuke stated, "Like the Shodai, Nidaime, and Sandaime."

Sakura informed, "Like the Sandaime, and the Lengendary three."

Naruto's hardened countenance confirmed, "Like the Copy nin, the noble Uchiha, and the Nohara Healer. The Shinobi of the leaf,"

Silent as the night, "Team Seven, and her sempai, Team Ro have arrived." Inu Finished, having heard the impressive intro.

"Impressive," the masked man mocked. "This has been a fun distraction, but we're running late," The man tried to vanish alongside his friend.

Neko stepped forward and stated, "You didn't think we wouldn't learn from the mistakes of the last battle. You are up against some of Konoha's finest. Your teleportation jutsu is moot, and so is your earth traveling technique. Surrender while you are still able to speak."

* * *

To Be Continued. Oh, and for those who are interested... I'm BACK! LoL. I am working on my Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon again. My TMNT which you all really need to check out, truly. It's awesome! LoL. But then again, I might be a bit biased. But no worries. Although the story is April focused, it still has tons of Turtle action... including a fight where Donnie gets pissed and decks Raph. ;) . If you are a fan of ThunderCats, don't pass up a chance to see Naruto take on the mantle as Lord of the ThunderCats in my new story ThunderCats Ho! Last but not least, check out my joint project with DonningTheCowlOfTheDarkKnight. A Change In Destiny' over on his page. It's pretty awesome. And for my ranger fans... don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, but it's taking a bit of time to get back to my power ranger stories.


End file.
